Le doux parfum de la maison
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Edward est fasciné par Bella depuis le début et décide de lui venir en aide. Jasper, déjà éloigné d'Alice qui estime que ses projets pour lui ont échoué et qui se demandait s'il devait quitter Forks, a ses propres raisons d'essayer de se glisser entre son frère et la nouvelle jeune fille. UA/ OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 58 chapitres et elle est classée T avec un peu de drame et de suspense.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable**

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

 **POV Jasper**

Nous étions au milieu du mois de mars, mais si nous regardions le temps, cela aurait pu aussi bien être l'hiver quand nous n'étions nulle part ailleurs qu'à Forks, État de Washington. Le temps était froid et pluvieux et les prévisions météo avaient annoncé de la neige et de la glace pour les prochains jours.

Je m'ennuyais. Je m'ennuyais encore plus que d'habitude. La nouvelle fille à l'école avait été le sujet de toutes les conversations ce matin, peu importait à quel point j'avais essayé de faire la sourde oreille et de ne pas écouter les commérages autour de moi. Brièvement, je me suis demandé ce que cela devait être pour Edward qui n'aurait pas seulement à faire face aux bavardages, mais également aux pensées de tout le monde à son sujet. Cependant, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui était aussi intéressant sur le fait qu'une nouvelle étudiante venait à Forks High school, mais c'était probablement dû au fait que les préoccupations humaines ne m'intéressaient réellement pas, le sujet importait peu.

Au moins, le lycée était un endroit où je n'avais pas à faire face aux reproches muets d'Alice. J'étais un de ses projets ratés et elle n'était pas habituée à échouer. Chaque fois qu'elle m'avait regardé récemment, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Je n'avais même pas besoin de ma capacité supplémentaire pour comprendre son humeur. « Un échec. Pourquoi me suis-je même donné tant de peine avec lui ? Tous les autres le pensent également. » Bien sûr, je savais que Carlisle ne renoncerait jamais à moi, mais dans quelle mesure cela était dû à son optimisme indéfectible et quelle mesure était réellement de la confiance en moi, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à le juger. J'étais devenu prudent en projetant mes sentiments dernièrement, ne voulant pas que tout le monde dans la maison souffre de ma dépression et de ma colère, mais je n'étais pas certain de savoir combien de temps je pourrais continuer à faire cela... et si cela valait même le coup.

Génial, le déjeuner. J'avais toujours l'impression que nous préparions un spectacle pour tous les élèves de l'école présents, assis à l'écart à notre table habituelle et faisant semblant de manger de la nourriture humaine quand ce que nous désirions réellement, c'était les humains qui étaient autour de nous. Oh non, Edward essaye de fouiller dans mon cerveau pour chercher à savoir à quel point je suis assoiffé parce que j'ai pensé à cette fille là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, frangin, je suis inoffensif. Un vampire végétarien inoffensif. Je déteste la façon dont Alice maintient une façade pour faire croire qu'elle est encore amoureuse de moi. Hé bien, peut-être que la nouvelle étudiante sera l'attraction pour une fois.

Ah, elle est là, en train de bavarder avec cette écervelée de Jessica, ça alors ! Pas désagréable à regarder au demeurant, de longs cheveux bruns, la peau claire.

'' - Alors, est-ce que la nouvelle fille a déjà peur de nous ? '' A demandé Emmett à Edward qui regardait attentivement la table où elle était assise.

'' - Quoi ? Oh non, Jessica colporte des ragots sur nous. ''

Il semblait préoccupé, confus même.

'' - Et que dit-elle à ce sujet ? '' Rosalie était curieuse et d'humeur bavarde.

'' - Qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour nous. '' A répondu Edward en se levant. '' - Je dois aller chercher un livre dans mon casier. '' Il est parti plutôt rapidement.

'' - Je me demande ce qui lui a pris. '' A grommelé Emmett. '' - D'après la façon dont il se comporte, il va devoir très bientôt aller à la chasse. ''

J'ai souri. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas de moi dont ils se souciaient. Alice et Rosalie n'écoutaient plus. Elles avaient commencé à parler de la nouvelle mode et des achats qu'elles feraient à New York qu'elles allaient visiter la semaine prochaine. Dieu merci. Une semaine entière sans Alice. Étrange de voir à quel point cette perspective semblait réellement exaltante pour moi quand il y avait encore quelques mois, je ne pouvais pas imaginer passer du temps loin d'elle. On dirait que tout à une fin finalement, ai-je pensé avec mélancolie.

Quand j'ai levé la tête en sortant de mes ruminations internes, les autres étaient déjà à la porte, attendant que je les rattrape. Je suis sorti de mes pensées et je suis allé les rejoindre.

Quand je suis passé devant la table de la nouvelle fille, quelqu'un a ouvert la porte et une rafale de vent a porté son parfum jusqu'à mes narines. J'ai chancelé, mais je me suis repris juste à temps et j'ai rejoint les autres pour aller à mon cours d'espagnol.

Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose de ce que disait le professeur, encore étourdi par l'odeur de la jeune fille et par les images que cela avait créé dans ma tête, des paysages de terre rouge et sèche, l'air pur de la montagne, d'étranges formations rocheuses, des herbes et des fleurs suffisamment robustes pour résister au climat du Sud-Ouest... La maison. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ? J'allais devoir me rapprocher d'elle à nouveau pour savoir ce qui était arrivé.

Toutefois, quand j'ai finalement atteint le parking après le dernier cours, je suis arrivé juste à temps pour voir Edward la regarder monter dans son camion. J'ai décidé de lui bloquer mes pensées sur le trajet du retour pour savoir ce qu'il faisait en surveillant ses sentiments. Pour une fois que j'étais en phase avec mes frères et sœurs qui étaient déjà en train de l'attendre à la voiture et qui fronçaient les sourcils en voyant l'un de nous essayant de s'approcher aussi près d'un humain.

Dès que les portières ont été fermées, les questions ont volé vers Edward, venant de toutes les directions.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et la nouvelle fille ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! '' A dit Alice. Immédiatement, tous les yeux se sont posés sur elle. Elle a soufflé : '' - Il veut être son ami et... '' Elle a froncé les sourcils avec dégoût. '' - Cela va marcher. ''

'' - Tu as perdu la tête ? '' Emmett avait résumé nos sentiments.

Edward a haussé les épaules. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je recevais de lui. Allait-il succomber à la tentation ? Non, je ne ressentais aucune faim venant de lui. Excité ? Hé, quelqu'un aurait-il finalement réussi à intéresser le vieux puceau de cent-sept ans ? Cela pourrait être amusant. Non, bien trop calme et tranquille pour cela, même s'il y avait un certain enthousiasme. Humm, j'allais très certainement devoir le surveiller pour en savoir plus.

'' - Quoi ? Simplement parce que je veux parler avec la nouvelle étudiante à l'école et essayer de me fondre dans la masse comme nous sommes censés le faire, vous vous liguez tous contre moi ? Elle est la fille du Shérif au fait. Nous avons un cours de biologie ensemble et pendant le cours, une question s'est posée et nous avons voulu en discuter davantage, c'est tout. ''

Ah, il était vraiment sur la défensive à présent.

'' - Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de la revoir ? '' A demandé Alice d'un ton très ironique.

'' - Je _n'envisage_ pas de la revoir, je vais la revoir. Elle est assise près de moi en biologie. Alors, oui, pour les quatre prochains jours, je vais la revoir. ''

Il était pressé de cela. Alice avait donc raison. Nous aurions à surveiller cela de près avant qu'il ne nous cause des ennuis. Si une personne aussi nerveuse qu'Edward laissait tomber ses défenses et commençait à céder à ses impulsions, nous pourrions être sérieusement en danger d'être exposés.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Edward m'a retenu. '' - Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement, d'accord ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Tu ne l'es pas ? ''

'' - Non, je suis complètement en contrôle. ''

'' - Alice a donc tort ? ''

'' - Non, mais ce n'est pas dangereux. Comme je le disais, Carlisle veut que nous nous fondions dans la masse et pour une fois, je vais lui faire ce plaisir. '' Il s'est éloigné d'un pas lourd et a passé le reste de la soirée au piano, faisant ainsi en sorte que personne ne lui parle.

Froussard.

 **Journal de Bella**

Ouah ! Après avoir pensé qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de trop grandes espérances, j'ai été agréablement surprise ! Aujourd'hui c'était ma première journée au lycée de Forks. J'étais presque morte de peur d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée au milieu du semestre et dans un endroit tellement petit que tout le monde risquait de se liguer contre moi pour satisfaire leur curiosité, mais cela s'était bien passé. Les gens étaient vraiment sympas ici, ils n'envahissaient pas votre espace personnel et voulaient réellement m'aider.

Avant d'aller déjeuner seule, j'avais rencontré d'autres étudiants qui avaient été prêts à se plier en quatre pour me faire me sentir la bienvenue. Jessica, une fille cancanière, Angela, une jeune fille très féminine qui était presque aussi timide que moi, Éric qui semble être un peu ringard et Mike, un gars rondouillard sympa qui m'avait aidé dans le gymnase un peu plus tard... Arggh, il y a gym tous les jours ici, il va y avoir des victimes ! J'allais être prudente, toutefois, je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre racine dans cette petite ville provinciale et finir par rester ici et me marier après l'école comme maman l'avait fait. C'est-à-dire, avant de partir avec moi et laisser Charlie rempli de regret pour elle et vivre dans le passé. Mais cela avait été réellement très agréable d'être assise avec tout un groupe d'autres étudiants mon premier jour au lieu d'être la nouvelle fille solitaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant le déjeuner, je l'avais vu. Edward, le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu : cheveux roux magnifiquement emmêlés, un visage qui semblait avoir été ciselé en Italie pendant la Renaissance. Il était assis à une table avec ses frères et sœurs. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient en terminale. Edward et Alice, qui ressemblait à un lutin, étaient en première comme moi. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas réellement frères et sœurs. Jessica m'avait dit qu'ils étaient tous adoptés et qu'ils vivaient avec leurs parents dont le père était médecin.

Ils étaient tous très beaux, les filles étaient à tomber et les deux autres garçons avaient l'air suffisamment beaux pour être des mannequins. Tous étaient également très pâles. Même dans ce groupe, Edward détonnait. Soupir ! Jessica avait dit qu'ils avaient déménagé ici il y avait deux ans et qu'ils venaient d'Alaska. Ils restaient entre eux la plupart du temps, apparemment tout le monde à part Edward était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela devait sembler bizarre pour une famille, cependant. Jessica donnait l'impression d'avoir fait du plat à Edward et d'avoir été repoussée, j'avais pu entendre un peu de dépit dans sa description.

Alors quand il s'est avéré que la seule place libre dans mon cours de biologie était celle à côté d'Edward, je me suis préparée à rencontrer quelqu'un d'arrogant et avec un mauvais caractère. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Edward a été aussi poli et gentil qu'on pouvait l'imaginer, un parfait gentilhomme. Il aimait également la biologie et était très bien informé sur le sujet et donc, l'avoir comme partenaire de laboratoire était génial, il pourrait même laisser tomber les cours ici pour prendre des cours à un niveau supérieur. Monsieur Bannière avait également semblé heureux de notre coopération et avait parlé de nous donner à faire des recherches supplémentaires pour nous tenir occupés.

Cependant une chose pourrait très certainement être gênante pour nous faire prendre de l'avance sur ce sujet : il était difficile de se concentrer avec quelqu'un de si incroyablement magnifique près de vous. Au moins, il ne semblait pas entièrement rebuté par une personne aussi ordinaire que moi et quand j'étais sortie du gymnase... Un vrai désastre en passant... Il était toujours là et m'avait conduite jusqu'à mon camion pendant que nous parlions un peu plus. Est-ce que le plus beau gars de l'école pourrait réellement s'intéresser à moi ? Je ne devrais peut-être pas trop m'emballer, il est probablement bien élevé et serait poli et cordial envers toute personne qui semblerait aussi maladroite et mentalement déficiente que moi. Quoi qu'il en soit... j'avais hâte d'être à demain.

Bon, il est temps d'arrêter dès maintenant et d'aller faire les courses. Une rapide expédition dans la cuisine m'avait démontré que Charlie devait soit manger à l'extérieur ou se laisser mourir de faim. J'allais devoir faire quelque chose avant que nous mourrions tous les deux du scorbut ici et faire la cuisine... et rêver un peu plus au sujet de mon... non, soit sérieuse !

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous Plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **POV Jasper**

Les jours suivants, la famille a regardé avec une inquiétude croissante Edward continuait de bavarder avec la nouvelle fille. Carlisle avait déjà parlé avec lui, sans succès semblait-il et la seule qui n'était pas tendue et nerveuse était Esmé qui fredonnait constamment pour elle-même. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter la tension après un certain temps, j'étais déjà suffisamment déprimé moi-même, alors j'ai commencé à regarder Esme préparer la décoration intérieure de la maison dans laquelle nous allions nous déplacer quand notre temps à Forks aurait pris fin. Finalement, j'ai trouvé suffisamment de courage pour lui demander pourquoi elle était si heureuse quand tout le monde avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

'' - Je pense que c'est tout simplement merveilleux. '' A-t-elle gazouillé en dessinant un vase avec des fleurs pour un rebord de fenêtre, toutes ses créations étaient d'une complexité extrême.

'' - Quoi donc ? ''

'' - Qu'Edward ait finalement trouvé son âme sœur et je vais avoir une autre fille qui, d'après ce qu'il nous a décrit, est absolument merveilleuse. ''

Quelque chose a cliqué. '' - Tu penses qu'il est amoureux de cette jeune Bella et qu'il va la transformer ? '' Ai-je demandé d'une voix incrédule.

''- Oui, bien sûr, sinon pourquoi serait-il comme cela ? ''

'' - Alice a dit qu'il veut seulement qu'ils soient amis. ''

Esmé a souri affectueusement. '' - Tu sais, il était tellement jeune et innocent lorsque Carlisle l'a transformé que je pense que même lui ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai toujours eu un peu pitié de lui, il a toujours été la cinquième roue du carrosse. '' Elle était manifestement ravie et comme c'était elle que j'aimais le plus dans la famille, je n'allais pas commencer à discuter avec elle ni faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait au sujet d'Edward. Sans parler que toute transformation d'humain devrait avoir lieu ailleurs à cause du traité. Je suis sorti pour aller courir.

Comme lors des dernières nuits précédentes, mes pas m'avaient conduit automatiquement à la maison du chef Swan. J'avais été irrité par les images que l'odeur de Bella avait été en mesure de produire dans ma tête. Je n'avais toujours pas compris comment cela avait fonctionné et comme à l'école, elle était toujours soit avec Edward soit avec les autres étudiants qu'elle avait rencontrés le premier jour, je ne pouvais donc pas me rapprocher d'elle. Pendant les trois dernières nuits maintenant, j'avais fini ici, mais je m'étais à chaque fois dégonflé de... Hé bien... pénétrer fondamentalement dans sa maison pour flairer son odeur intime et personnelle afin que je puisse me faire une idée sur ce sujet.

Ce soir, j'allais le faire. J'avais pris un cerf au préalable afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir soif et maintenant, j'allais rapidement escalader le mur et passer furtivement par la fenêtre où j'avais deviné que sa chambre devait être. Faire cela n'était pas un problème pour moi. Avant de rejoindre Alice et les Cullen, cela avait été un de mes moyens de me nourrir. Il était tard, deux heures du matin, elle devait donc être profondément endormie. J'ai fait glisser la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et j'ai été étonné de constater qu'elle s'ouvrait aussi facilement, j'ai gardé cela au fond de mon esprit et je me suis glissé dans la chambre.

Dès que je suis entré, son odeur m'a frappé de plein fouet. J'ai eu les mêmes visions du Sud-Ouest que j'avais eu la première journée. Elles m'ont entraîné à l'intérieur comme un aimant. Furtivement, je me suis glissé jusqu'à son lit. Elle dormait sur le dos, se déplaçant sous les couvertures comme si elle rêvait, j'ai donc veillé à garder mes distances afin de ne pas la réveiller avec ma froideur. Quand je me suis approché, les images se sont modifiées, j'ai vu des paysages qui étaient non seulement familiers, mais dont je me suis souvenu à nouveau... lorsque j'étais encore humain. J'ai vu une ferme avec un porche et une chaise à bascule. Quelqu'un était assis dessus, berçant un petit enfant en équilibre sur ses genoux. La scène m'a frappé comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Toujours curieux, je me suis déplacé plus près de son lit, désireux d'en voir plus. Rapidement, j'ai senti que je pouvais regarder le visage du vieil homme qui était assis sur le porche. Il avait un visage ridé, un grand corps, mais plié par le travail acharné et usé par le grand âge. Ses yeux étaient pleins de bonté et sa voix bourrue, mais sympathique racontait à l'enfant l'histoire sur la façon dont la famille était venue s'installer au Texas il y avait plus d'un demi-siècle. Papy Whitlock. Il était mort quand j'avais dix ans et je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis plus de cent cinquante ans.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, puis c'est arrivé : Ma gorge a commencé à brûler ardemment comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis que j'étais un nouveau-né. La soif était tellement forte que mes genoux ont commencé à vaciller et étaient sur le point de céder tandis que mon corps mort-vivant passait en mode vampire complet. Comment allais-je pouvoir dissimuler ce meurtre ? Je voyais le sang qui coulait sous sa peau délicate, ma bouche était pleine de venin. À cet instant, elle s'est retournée, murmurant dans son sommeil : '' - Edward, ne me quitte pas. ''

Je me suis figé, me rappelant ma famille et la vie que je menais depuis cinquante ans à présent. J'ai avalé le venin et je suis sorti par la fenêtre, la tête la première. Dès que j'ai été certain d'avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre moi et l'objet de ma tentation, je me suis appuyé contre un arbre et j'ai essayé de penser consciencieusement à ce que je venais juste de réaliser. Je respirais fortement, un réflexe de mes jours humains, et mon esprit était complètement embrouillé, mais deux choses étaient claires : Primo, Bella Swan, la nouvelle fille, était ma chanteuse. Et secundo, Esmé avait probablement raison, la jeune fille était tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Elle rêvait de lui et ne pensait pas seulement à devenir son amie, les sentiments que j'avais sentis pendant ce court instant où elle avait presque repris conscience avaient été beaucoup plus qu'amicaux.

Je détestais ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir et en même temps, je voulais m'approcher d'elle pour avoir plus de ces visions et de ces souvenirs, en somme, alors qu'elle pouvait me rendre mes souvenirs humains, elle était en mesure de me transformer à nouveau en une bête sanguinaire.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à ce sujet ?

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je n'avais jamais pensé que vivre ici pouvait être aussi merveilleux. Edward et moi nous étions rencontrés tous les jours. Nous pouvions parler de beaucoup de choses, il avait lu tellement de livres, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Depuis quelques jours, nous travaillions ensemble sur notre recherche en biologie et je devais admettre que j'étais encore un peu intimidée par l'ampleur et la profondeur de ses connaissances. Parfois il semblait en savoir plus que Monsieur Bannière et tous mes livres de biologie réunis. À en juger par les vêtements qu'il portait, tous des modèles de marques comme ses frères et sœurs, la famille devait avoir énormément d'argent et il avait sûrement prévu d'aller à une quelconque université de l'Ivy ligue sur la côte Est quand il aurait terminé le lycée.

Pourquoi il prenait la peine de me parler n'était pas encore très clair pour moi, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait été très intéressé par ma vie et curieux de savoir tout le reste. Il ne donnait pas volontiers beaucoup d'informations au sujet de sa propre famille par contre, mais peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que chacun d'eux était adopté ou quelque chose comme cela. La seule chose que je n'aimais pas, c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas présenté à ses frères et sœurs et qu'il s'asseyait toujours loin d'eux pendant le déjeuner comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce dont il me parlait. Attention Bella, tu deviens obsédée ! Ne soit pas aussi paranoïaque, tu es ici depuis seulement une semaine.

Mais cela avait été une très bonne semaine, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais même commencé à rêver de lui. Renée avait déjà commencé à poser des questions sur les gars au lycée et j'espérais simplement que mon mensonge lui disant que je n'en avais trouvé aucun d'intéressant avait marché. Il le fallait, je n'avais jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant à Phœnix non plus. Mais là-bas il n'y avait comme choix que des sportifs qui ne reconnaîtraient pas un livre une fois sorti de l'école, même s'il les mordait dans le cul et des cracks en informatique qui communiquaient en langage Vulcain et poignées de mains secrètes. Edward au moins avait lu les classiques, il reconnaissait une référence en littérature et avait des opinions bien tranchées sur les auteurs et leurs œuvres, il était un peu pédant cependant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, vivre avec Charlie était très agréable. J'aimais cuisiner pour lui et nous avions tous les deux besoin de notre espace personnel, nous ne voyions pas la nécessité d'avoir un autre public en dehors de l'autre. Demain c'est vendredi et il va falloir que je me rappelle de conduire prudemment, la météo a prédit des gelées, ensuite je passerais mon premier week-end entier à Forks. J'ai l'intention de visiter la bibliothèque et de prendre de l'avance en préparant des repas ici, j'aurais ainsi un peu plus de temps libre après les cours que je pourrais passer avec Edward, s'il le souhaite s'entend.

Ah, une chose assez effrayante : Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, ma fenêtre était ouverte. Je suis certaine de l'avoir fermée la nuit dernière, pourquoi voudrais-je dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte avec ce temps ? Je vais devoir demander à Charlie si nous avons un fantôme en résidence. Mieux vaut ne pas demander à Renée, en fonction de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, elle pourrait appeler les chasseurs de fantômes de l'état de Washington pour traiter de ce problème. Ma mère me manque.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Putain de merde ! J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui !

Mais commençons pas le commencement. Je suis tellement confuse et déboussolée qu'il faut vraiment que je mette cela par écrit ou je vais devenir folle.

C'était très calme ce matin quand je me suis réveillée et quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, j'ai vu pourquoi, il avait neigé pendant la nuit et tout était recouvert d'une fine couche de flocons blancs. Charlie était déjà levé quand j'ai descendu les escaliers. Il travaillait réellement trop. J'ai rapidement pris mon petit déjeuner constitué d'une barre de granola et d'une gorgée de jus d'orange prise directement à la bouteille avant de prendre mes affaires et de partir pour le lycée.

Après une rencontre brutale de mes fesses avec la chaussée, j'ai roulé jusqu'au lycée en faisant très attention et en espérant que, comme le camion avait vécu toute sa longue vie dans l'État de Washington, il était habitué à rouler par ce temps. Et en effet, il l'était ! Alors que tout le monde autour de moi avait des problèmes, mon grand monstre orange a fait directement le trajet jusqu'au lycée sans un seul incident. Je ne pouvais presque pas croire à ma chance !

Je me suis garée et automatiquement, j'ai tourné la tête vers l'endroit où Edward garait habituellement sa Volvo et oui, lui et sa famille étaient déjà debout là à bavarder. Désireuse de me rendre jusqu'à lui, j'ai pris mon sac de livres et j'ai rapidement donné une tape sur l'aile de mon camion quand j'ai remarqué quelque chose sur les pneus. Je me suis penchée pour vérifier et oui, il y avait des chaînes sur tous les pneus.

J'ai senti une boule se former dans ma gorge, Charlie était un bon père. Il devait s'être levé très tôt pour préparer mon camion. Je jure que cet homme ne vivait que pour les autres et gagnait leur reconnaissance sans même s'apercevoir de sa propre valeur. C'était quelque chose de désobligeant de penser de sa propre mère, mais je doute que Renée aurait fait la même chose. C'était simplement... réconfortant d'être celle dont on se souciait pour une fois !

Quand j'ai levé de nouveau les yeux, une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Tyler avait pris trop rapidement le virage pour entrer dans le parking et sa camionnette se dirigeait à présent vers moi en glissant, complètement hors de contrôle. Ce n'était seulement qu'une question de secondes avant que je ne sois écrasée entre la fourgonnette de forte puissance et mon très robuste camion. Les choses se passaient tellement vite que je n'avais même pas le temps de crier à l'aide.

J'ai vu la camionnette se diriger vers moi comme au ralenti, quand brusquement, quelque chose d'autre est venu se mettre très rapidement entre moi et la profusion de métal. J'ai fermé les yeux, surprise, et quand je les ai rouvert, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward et il poussait au loin la camionnette avec son autre main, bien que le bruit strident ne s'arrêtait pas. Une seconde plus tard, j'ai réalisé que la camionnette avait mis un autre véhicule en mouvement et que celui-ci roulait à présent en direction de mes jambes.

Edward a juré et a également poussé le véhicule, laissant une empreinte en forme de main dans son aile. Après que tout le bruit des voitures se soit calmé, tout l'enfer s'est déchaîné sur le parking. Tout le monde se précipitait sur le lieu de l'accident. Quelqu'un avait déjà appelé le 911, nous pouvions entendre les sirènes dans le lointain. Tyler a regardé par la vitre de la camionnette, le visage ensanglanté pour avoir frappé la vitre du pare-brise. Cela devait s'être passé lorsque je m'étais évanouie, mais avant que je le fasse, j'ai vu Edward disparaître tranquillement de l'endroit où il m'avait mis en sécurité.

Brusquement, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis retrouvée dans la salle des urgences avec le docteur Cullen qui m'auscultait. C'était tellement pénible, pourquoi fallait-il que je finisse toujours à l'hôpital ? Le père d'Edward, le père adoptif d'Edward était également tout simplement superbe, blond et très jeune pour un médecin. Il était doux et rassurant, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une pointe d'accent britannique dans sa voix, mais je pouvais m'être trompée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Charlie est entré précipitamment, ayant l'air inquiet et contrarié. Le docteur Cullen l'a calmé, lui assurant qu'il n'y aurait pas de traumatismes durables, mais que je devrais me ménager pendant quelques temps. Vu la façon dont je me sentais, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui, et j'ai hoché la tête à l'idée de rentrer à la maison. '' - Je ne crois pas que je serais ici sans l'intervention d'Edward. '' Ai-je dit au bon docteur. Il a semblé surpris par cela et j'ai cru détecter une note d'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés. Hum, était-il lié à lui en plus d'être adopté ? Les yeux d'Edward étaient de la même couleur inhabituelle. '' - Je crois que tu t'es cognée plutôt durement la tête. '' A-t-il dit et quand Charlie lui a demandé de quelle façon son fils était impliqué, il a commencé par ignorer sa question, alors je lui ai dit : '' - Edward s'est mis en travers du chemin. ''

'' - Oh, a-t-il été également blessé ? '' A demandé Charlie, de l'inquiétude écrite sur son visage, mais le docteur Cullen a secoué la tête et a continué à s'affairer.

'' - Tu vas devoir appeler ta mère. '' a dit Charlie, de la culpabilité écrite sur le visage, révélant que c'était lui qui avait appelé Renée. '' - Je vais m'occuper de la paperasse. '' Il a saisi mon sac de livres et a disparu.

Génial ! Ai-je pensé au départ, mais ensuite, j'ai souri intérieurement, il avait pris mon portable avec lui. Je me suis levée et j'ai mis mes chaussures pour me préparer à partir, mais quand j'ai tourné à un angle pour me rendre à l'entrée principale, j'ai vu Edward et sa sœur tapis là. Avant que je ne puisse aller les trouver, leur père les a rejoint et ils ont eu une discussion à voix basses d'un ton si calme que la seule chose que j'ai pu entendre a été le nom de Jasper. Ils ont dû sentir ma présence et ont levé les yeux, je me suis donc éclairci la gorge et j'ai demandé à Edward de venir me parler pendant une seconde.

Quand il est arrivé, il était extrêmement tendu et de mauvaise humeur. '' - Oui ? '' Il était très agacé.

'' - Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! ''

'' - Il n'y a pas de quoi. '' Il s'est retourné pour partir.

'' - Attends ! Comment es-tu arrivé aussi vite ? ''

'' - Je n'ai rien fait, j'étais à côté de toi quand toute la chose s'est produite. '' Ses grands yeux dorés regardaient dans les miens d'un air ennuyé.

J'ai cligné des yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'aimais pas, c'était d'être traitée avec condescendance et qu'on me mente. '' - Conneries ! '' Ai-je dit assez durement. '' - Je t'ai vu, tu étais près de ta voiture avec les autres. ''

'' - Bella, ne soit pas ridicule, comment serais-je arrivé jusqu'à toi à temps en partant de là-bas ? Je pense que tu ferais mieux de te reposer. '' Il a tourné son joli museau et m'a laissé planté là.

Ce qui m'a laissé sans voix et j'avais encore du mal à envisager une réaction quand Charlie m'a déposé pour retourner à la maison.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais ce que j'avais vu, alors pourquoi me mentait-il ? Et pourquoi sa sœur me regardait comme si elle voulait me mettre en pièces ? Mais surtout, pourquoi le médecin s'était-il comporté de façon aussi étrange ?

Hé bien, même en écrivant tout cela ne me fournissait pas de réponses. Je pense que je vais prendre un comprimé d'advil et m'allonger comme le père d'Edward l'a suggéré. Dans un thriller, il y aurait de la musique sinistre et d'étranges rencontres à présent, mais c'était Forks, à Washington et non Gotham city.

 **POV Jasper**

Et maintenant ? Cet imbécile avait disparu et nous avait tous mis en danger d'être exposés par cette... fille. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit réellement humaine, dans mon esprit, elle ressemblait plus à une furie envoyée pour me hanter avec des souvenirs humains, pour ramener ma soif de sang humain et à présent pour être menacé par les Volturi encore une fois.

Agir normalement pour le reste de la journée de cours avait été une des choses les plus difficiles que chacun de nous avions dû faire dans nos longues vies et, contrairement à Rose et à Edward, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier si elle avait déjà vendu la mèche au sujet de son sauveteur magique.

Dès que nous avons été à la maison, Carlisle a convoqué tout le monde à la table de la salle à manger pour une réunion de famille.

En essayant de garder tout le monde sous contrôle, il m'a regardé pour que j'apaise chacun d'eux, mais pour une fois, je ne voulais pas lui faire cette faveur et j'ai simplement haussé les épaules en souriant tristement. Il a soupiré et a commencé en posant à Edward la question dont nous voulions tous la réponse. '' - Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? ''

Edward a été immédiatement sur la défensive. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Que je la laisse tout simplement mourir ? Je te l'ai déjà dit à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Imagine ce qui serait arrivé si son sang avait été répandu ? '' Il m'a regardé ostensiblement et, bien que j'ai été furieux d'avoir été montré du doigt à nouveau alors que j'avais été bien depuis plus de cinquante ans, j'ai été d'accord avec lui. Si son sang avait été répandu sur l'asphalte, tout le monde aurait su ce que nous étions. Ma bouche se remplissait de venin à la seule idée de son sang coulant librement afin que je puisse l'atteindre, je n'ai donc pas donné à Edward la riposte qu'il méritait.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ce qui est arrivé ? '' A demandé Rosalie.

Carlisle a soupiré. '' - Hé bien, la jeune fille n'est pas idiote, elle a remarqué qu'Edward s'était déplacé vraiment rapidement, mais elle n'a rien dit sur le fait qu'il ait poussé la fourgonnette, rien non plus sur tout le reste et comme Emmett s'est déjà occupé de la marque sur la voiture, cela pourrait bien se passer, même si je suis d'accord avec Rosalie, nous ne sommes pas totalement en sécurité. Alice ? '' Il s'est tourné vers elle, les sourcils levés.

'' - Je ne vois aucun problème à ce sujet, elle n'a pas l'intention de raconter à qui que ce soit ce qui est arrivé, je crois. '' Sa réponse était venue assez rapidement et j'ai froncé les sourcils en la regardant. Est-ce qu'Edward s'était approché d'elle avant la réunion ? J'étais certain qu'elle mentait, elle ne voulait sans doute pas que son voyage à New York soit gâché par des complications ici, comme la créature égoïste qu'elle était.

J'ai levé les sourcils en direction d'Edward, mais il m'a complètement ignoré. À cet instant, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. '' - Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as exactement l'intention de faire, là ? Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, ne pas oublier qu'en plus de ta précieuse petite personne, d'autres seront affectés si toute cette histoire nous saute à la gueule ? ''

'' - Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Il y a peut-être une chance que quelque chose de bon puisse venir de tout cela. '' Esmé nous suppliait et Carlisle me regardait également avec un air suppliant. '' - Que suggères-tu que nous fassions, Jasper ? '' A-t-il demandé, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il respectait mon jugement et mon expérience dans ces domaines.

Je me sentais déchiré. J'adorais tout simplement Carlisle et Esmé et ils étaient la raison pour laquelle je voulais m'assurer que rien n'arrive à ce clan et, au diable ma faiblesse, c'était pourquoi je n'étais pas parti comme toute personne qui se respecte l'aurait fait après avoir rompu avec Alice. Je ne pourrais pas faire face en étant par moi-même ni revenir si j'étais de nouveau un vampire normal. Toutefois, compte tenu de mon lien avec le sang de Bella, partir serait la solution la plus sûre, notamment pour Carlisle et Esmé. '' - Je pense que nous devrions être proactifs, Rosalie à un plan. '' J'ai hoché la tête à ma sœur blonde pour qu'elle parle aux autres du sujet dont nous avions discuté un peu plus tôt.

'' - Non ! '' Edward a objecté avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

Emmett l'a coupé. '' - Fais-moi une faveur, frangin, laisse là au moins parler. '' Il a hoché la tête pour encourager sa femme.

'' - D'accord, je pense que nous devrions peut-être nous assurer que Bella meurt avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées ou avant qu'elle ne commence à parler. Les humains sont tellement fragiles, elle pourrait avoir développé... des complications en frappant sa tête... Et hop, problème résolu. '' Rosalie avait l'air heureuse avec son idée, et même si cela semblait dur, je ne pouvais pas discuter avec elle.

'' - Oh oui, tu es toujours si prompt à répandre du sang humain. '' Edward a ricané.

'' - Contrairement à toi qui préfères plutôt rejeter toute ta famille et prendre le risque de nous faire brûler par les Volturi au nom de tes exploits ! '' Rosalie en avait également vraiment marre d'Edward.

Emmett regardait en faisant la navette de l'un à l'autre avec une inquiétude grandissante. '' - Que diriez-vous d'avoir un vote pour l'ensemble de la chose ? ''

'' - C'est parfait pour moi. '' A dit Edward et à cet instant, j'ai su que j'étais battu. S'il avait accepté le vote, c'est qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner. J'allais devoir trouver un autre moyen de résoudre mon problème.

Le vote a pris fin cinq contre deux, avec Carlisle argumentant contre le fait de prendre des vies humaines et Emmett convaincu de pouvoir résister aux Volturi si des problèmes survenaient à ce propos.

''- Très bien. '' Ai-je dit avec aigreur, '' - Mais s'il vous plaît, nous devons au moins garder un œil sur Bella pour savoir si elle commence à parler afin que nous puissions nous retirer avant que la chose entière n'explose au grand jour. ''

'' - Pas de problème. '' a dit Edward habilement. '' - J'avais l'intention de la voir à la bibliothèque demain de toute façon. ''

Rosalie a levé les yeux au ciel et a quitté la pièce alors qu'Esmé regardait avec un grand sourire son plus jeune fils. '' - Pourquoi ne l'inviterais -tu pas à la maison ? ''

'' - De manière à nous assurer que si nous avons besoin de la faire taire, tout le monde sache qu'elle sortait avec toi ? '' Ai-je demandé d'un ton sarcastique.

'' - C'est lamentable, je sais ce que je fais. '' A-t-il dit avec confiance et Esmé a hoché la tête vers moi en souriant.

Cela a été le bouquet. Je suis parti en claquant la porte. Je devais être seul pendant un certain temps pour réfléchir, mais au fond, j'étais déjà certain de ce que j'avais à faire. Si je voulais avoir la moindre de chance de coller à cette vie, même si Alice et moi étions réellement séparés, j'allais devoir résoudre ce problème de la seule manière qui fonctionnerait. J'allais devoir tuer la fille Swan... dès que possible.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Après s'être comporté de manière étrange avec moi hier, Edward m'avait appelé ce matin, je ne savais même pas comment il avait eu mon numéro de téléphone, et avait suggéré que nous allions travailler à la bibliothèque de la ville sur notre projet de recherche. Quand j'ai prétendu que j'allais être occupée à la maison, ce qui n'était pas complètement un mensonge, je devais faire la lessive et faire un peu de cuisine, j'avais déjà commencé à faire un peu de nettoyage et de rangement, il a eu le culot de pratiquement s'inviter chez moi.

Finalement, je lui ai dit que j'avais encore mal à la tête depuis l'accident d'hier, ce qui n'était pas non plus un mensonge total, c'était vrai, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait que je n'avais pas très bien dormi parce que j'avais passé mon temps à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit en me demandant comment tout cela s'était passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait finalement abandonné. Ensuite il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler avec moi dimanche parce qu'il partait en voyage avec son frère. Parfait ! Lui avais-je réellement donné l'impression que j'étais dépendante de sa compagnie ? Je n'avais pas le moindre problème si je ne voyais pas son visage hautain pendant deux jours d'affilé.

J'ai fait les courses, j'ai lavé et nettoyé la maison avec rage, la plupart du temps furieuse contre moi-même... et si j'avais tout simplement bousillé ma chance d'apprendre à mieux le connaître ? J'ai même eu la plupart de mes devoirs finis vers quatre heures de sorte que j'ai réellement commencé à me demander ce que j'allais faire le dimanche. Charlie m'avait déjà informé qu'il allait pêcher avec Billy Black et Harry Clearwater de la réserve Quileute. Hum, je pourrais peut-être y aller également et sortir avec Jacob Black ! Je pourrais apporter un pain de maïs ou un gâteau et apprendre à connaître d'autres adolescents qui ne seraient pas anormalement beaux, mais étranges. Je pense que je vais l'appeler et lui demander s'il aimerait cela.

Jacob avait été sympa quand je lui avais parlé de venir là-bas, il avait dit qu'il avait hâte de goûter le gâteau. Ses sœurs étaient parties et à présent, il n'y avait plus que lui et son père, de sorte qu'ils aimeraient manger un peu de nourriture faite maison. Il a suggéré une promenade sur la plage. Aller à la plage sous la neige ? Il avait ri quand j'avais dit cela et m'avait dit de regarder par la fenêtre. D'accord, le soleil était de sortie aujourd'hui et c'était réellement agréable. La météo ici était autre chose, de la neige et de la glace hier, du soleil aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre un siège et lire à l'extérieur.

Ah, il faut que je parle à Charlie au sujet de ma fenêtre, elle était légèrement entrouverte à nouveau ce matin alors que j'aurais juré l'avoir fermée la nuit dernière.

 **POV Jasper**

Toute cette affaire est réellement difficile à traiter, elle nécessite beaucoup d'organisation et de précision. Après avoir claqué la porte la nuit dernière, j'avais couru pratiquement jusqu'à Seattle avant d'être suffisamment calmé pour prendre des décisions. Une fois que mon esprit s'était éclairci, j'avais fait demi-tour et je m'étais rendu dans la chambre de Bella, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Non, c'est un mensonge. Je ne voulais pas me décider sur quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Alice d'apercevoir quelque chose avant que je ne puisse agir.

Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire cela si, quand j'étais entré dans sa chambre remplie de son parfum, la première chose que j'avais vue avait été Edward tapi dans un coin en train de broyer du noir. Il m'avait jeté un regard noir et j'étais donc parti de nouveau. Oh la la, si elle rêvait comme elle l'avait fait la première nuit où j'étais venu, cela allait définitivement lui monter à la tête et il n'y aurait plus moyen de l'arrêter.

Je devais trouver une meilleure idée. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était sur le point d'éclater. J'étais assoiffé en diable et j'avais déjà suffisamment de soucis comme cela avant que cette Némésis et son odeur du Sud-Ouest n'était apparue. Quand j'étais entré dans cette chambre, je voulais son sang et peu importait ce que Carlisle en dirait. Après tout, Emmett avait également tué sa chanteuse, mais avec Edward présent, il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse la mettre à mort sans devoir me battre avec cet hypocrite arrogant.

J'ai repris ma surveillance de Bella le samedi. D'une certaine manière, Edward avait réellement semblé ennuyé à propos de quelque chose et s'était dégonflé. Alice était partie à la chasse avec Rosalie afin que les filles soient très bien sur le vol à destination de New York. Cela signifiait que j'aurais un peu de paix et de tranquillité dans notre chambre avec ma guitare. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai commencé à jouer, mais mon esprit a continué à dériver pour revenir à cette fille et ses longs cheveux bruns.

En début de matinée, j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait marcher, notamment avec les projets que Bella avait fait pour le lendemain. Je me suis assuré de ne pas y penser davantage jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu Alice et Rosalie à l'aéroport. J'avais vérifié la durée de leur vol et j'avais mesuré ma décision de manière à ce qu'elle coïncide avec leur départ afin qu'Alice ne puisse pas utiliser son téléphone. Une fois qu'elles seraient réellement dans les airs, soit elle ne serait pas vraiment dérangée, soit elle ne pourrait rien faire parce qu'il serait trop tard de toute façon. Je comptais sur Rose pour me soutenir si Alice commençait à paniquer. Après tout, elle partageait mon avis sur les opérations concernant Bella.

C'est ainsi que le gentil mari a dit au revoir à sa femme et à son amie, est remonté rapidement dans sa voiture et a accéléré pour retourner à Forks. Je me suis garé dans un chemin forestier près de la résidence Swan et je me suis mis au travail, j'ai siphonné l'essence du camion de Bella, suffisamment pour m'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendre à La Push. Ensuite, je me suis mis en position sur la petite route peu fréquentée entre Forks et la réserve.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le camion de Bella est passé devant moi, faisant déjà des bruits bizarres qu'elle ne semblait apparemment pas avoir remarqués. Bientôt, le bruit du moteur s'est complètement arrêté, je suis alors sorti de ma cachette et j'ai roulé jusqu'à elle. J'ai souri quand j'ai vu son monstre orange garé à l'entrée d'un virage, Bella debout à côté du capot ouvert et ayant l'air désemparée. Excellent. En parfait gentilhomme que j'étais, j'ai freiné aussitôt et je suis sorti entièrement serviable et gentil.

'' - Il y a un problème ? '' Ai-je demandé en projetant une vague de confiance à Bella.

Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - On dirait que le moteur s'est arrêté et qu'il ne va pas redémarrer. '' Elle avait l'air joliment en détresse, légèrement rouge de son intervention dans la voiture et son odeur me disait qu'elle avait fait de la pâtisserie. J'ai soupiré tranquillement.

J'ai fait semblant de vérifier le moteur, l'huile et l'eau, puis je l'ai regardée. '' - Hé bien, je ne vois rien qui cloche ici. Tu es Bella, Bella Swan pas vrai ? Tu vas au lycée avec mon frère Edward. Je suis Jasper. '' Je lui ai tendu la main après l'avoir essuyée sur mon jean.

Elle a rougi et l'a prise. '' - Oui. Que dois-je faire à présent ? '' Même sa voix m'attirait. J'ai essayé de me détendre et je me suis rendu à la cabine de son camion. '' - Je suppose que tu as vérifié l'évidence ? ''

'' - Peut-être pas, je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose sur les voitures. ''

J'ai fait semblant de jeter un coup d'œil puis je me suis retourné vers elle en souriant. '' - Hé bien, votre réservoir est vide, Ma'am. J'ai bien peur que ce soit pourquoi le moteur refuse de démarrer. '' D'une certaine manière, elle faisait également ressortir mon accent du sud.

'' - Oh, non. Quelle idiote je suis. '' À présent, elle était devenue d'un écarlate profond.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai avalé. Quand j'ai été sûr d'être en contrôle à nouveau, je lui ai dit : '' - Aller hop, monte. Je vais te conduire à une station d'essence où tu pourras obtenir un bidon d'essence. '' Je lui ai tenu la portière ouverte. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune intention de le faire, j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt cinq litres d'essence pour remplir son réservoir une fois que mon travail serait terminé et elle serait garée sur le bas côté, mais le cœur silencieux.

Sans se douter de rien, elle est montée dans ma voiture et j'ai su que la partie la plus difficile de mon travail était sur le point de commencer. Je devais la conduire dans un endroit sûr et ne pas perdre le contrôle à cause de son parfum dans l'espace confiné de la voiture et la mordre. J'ai serré les dents et j'ai essayé de projeter une autre vague de confiance à la fragile créature à côté de moi. Elle a commencé à bavarder aimablement et a semblé être à l'aise avec moi. Dès que je l'ai pu, j'ai bifurqué dans un petit chemin caché de la route.

Bella a cligné des yeux et a froncé les sourcils. '' - Où allons-nous ? ''

'' - C'est un raccourci. '' Ai-je dit en roulant encore un peu avant d'arrêter ensuite le moteur.

'' - Hé là, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? '' Sa confiance avait disparu et quand je me suis tourné vers elle, sa peur m'a frappé de plein fouet. Cela n'avait jamais compté pour moi pendant tout le temps où j'avais été un vampire tueur, cela ne m'avait jamais empêché de poursuivre mes intentions, mais quand je l'ai regardée, tout ce que je voyais à cet instant, c'était ses énormes yeux bruns chocolat.

C'était comme si toute ma vie je l'avais attendue et à présent, j'étais arrivé à la maison après un long voyage. Je ne voulais pas laisser partir cette créature merveilleuse et je donnerais tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je pensais que j'allais me noyer dans ses yeux, ma soif avait complètement disparu et mes mains, au lieu d'aller à son nerf vague et arrêter son cœur, ont pris sa tête en coupe et je l'ai attiré vers moi. Mes lèvres ont trouvé sa bouche suave et je l'ai embrassée comme je n'avais jamais embrassé personne auparavant.

Quand je suis revenu à la raison, elle était devenue inconsciente et j'ai été atrocement embarrassé. Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment allais-je jamais pouvoir me sortir de cette situation ?

 _Calme-toi._ Me suis-je dit. _Tu es le Major Jasper Whitlock, tu as été dans une guerre, élabore un plan._ Faute d'une meilleure idée, je suis allé de l'avant et j'ai continué avec mon plan d'origine. J'ai mis de l'essence dans le réservoir de sa voiture et je l'ai mise derrière son volant avant de fuir à toute vitesse loin de l'endroit en espérant qu'elle attribuerait ce qui était arrivé à un rêve bizarre. J'ai roulé directement jusqu'à Vancouver, n'osant pas rentrer à la maison et faire face à Edward avec mes pensées aussi confuses. J'allais appeler Esmé plus tard et prétendre avoir rencontré des amis nomades. Pour l'instant, je ne savais pas si j'allais réellement revenir à Forks.

 **Le journal de Bella**

J'étais complètement désorientée à présent. Je m'étais peut-être cogné la tête plus fort que je le croyais après tout, mais j'allais bien hier, je n'étais donc pas certaine de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Explication a : Alors que je roulais vers La Push , je me suis brusquement sentie étourdie et je me suis arrêtée sur le bas côté de la route avant de m'effondrer à cause d'une pression artérielle trop basse... une vieille habitude que j'avais.

Explication b : Ce dont je me souviens est réellement arrivé, ce qui signifie que mon camion s'était arrêté parce qu'il n'avait plus d'essence, que le frère d'Edward, Jasper était arrivé, m'avait proposé son aide et nous avait conduits dans un endroit isolé où brusquement, il m'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance, puis m'avait laissé dans mon camion.

Non, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens, comment mon camion pouvait-il tomber en panne quand j'étais certaine d'y avoir mis suffisamment d'essence pour me rendre à la réserve quand j'avais fait les courses samedi? Et ensuite, brusquement, l'essence avait été de nouveau là quand je m'étais réveillée ? Peu probable. De plus, pourquoi diable cet homme qui, contrairement à Edward, semblait beaucoup plus mûr, et dans mon rêve, j'avais été très consciente de cela... vivait avec une belle jeune fille, devait-il être celui qui m'embrasserait brusquement ? Il ne m'avait pas vu très fréquemment et ne me connaissait pas du tout.

Encore une fois, ce baiser m'avait semblé si tendre, si réel, je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, je pense que je l'avais embrassé en retour. Je m'étais sentie légère et malléable dans ses bras, pas... dégoûtée comme lorsque ce joueur de football boutonneux avait essayé de m'embrasser avec sa langue à Phœnix après le match. Cela avait été incroyable, et je pouvais parfaitement imaginer qu'avec ce genre d'expérience, j'avais complètement oublié de respirer ou de faire le contraire et m'évanouir.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais faire face à Jasper demain. J'allais probablement devenir rouge comme une tomate, devenir fébrile et chuter sur mes propres pieds, maladroite comme je suis. Hé bien sûr, c'est ce qui le ferait immédiatement s'intéresser à moi.

Aller à La Push et traîner avec Jake et ses amis pendant une après-midi avait été une bonne idée, même si j'étais encore étourdie et perplexe quand j'étais arrivée. Nous avons marché le long de la plage et chahutés un peu comme des adolescents normaux. Dans la soirée, ils avaient érigé un feu de camp et nous avons grillé des guimauves sur des bâtons. Ils m'ont invité à revenir également le week-end prochain. Au moins les jeunes hommes Quileutes étaient agréables et bruyants, comme l'étaient tous les garçons et pas beaux, éthérés et mystérieux comme Edward et ses frères dont il fallait absolument que j'arrête d'être complètement obsédée.

Ouah, cette dernière phrase est digne de Winston Churchill. Note personnelle : faire attention aux prépositions !

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Lundi.

J'ai changé d'avis et j'ai décidé de regarder Jasper et, s'il paraissait avoir changé par rapport à la semaine précédente, j'allais l'affronter sur ce que je pensais qui était arrivé hier. Cela donnait une impression réellement déterminée, je sais, mais ce genre de « je vais peut-être lui en parler » semblait faible même si cela allait me prendre tout le courage que je n'avais pas. Rien qu'à la pensée que ce baiser avait probablement eu lieu, mes genoux faiblissaient et mon esprit se transformait en gelée rose bonbon. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis vraiment une femme qui se prend en main sans fioritures.

Je me suis habillée avec soin, au bout de la cinquième fois, avec un jean et d'un chemisier bleu Henley ensuite je suis allée au lycée et là...

RIEN !

Il n'était pas là et ses sœurs non plus.

Au déjeuner, autre chose d'étrange s'est passé. Edward m'a fait signe de venir à la table où il était assis avec son frère Emmett. Je les ai rejoints, bien sûr, tout autre chose aurait été une totale impolitesse. Et c'était agréable qu'Edward soit de nouveau d'une politesse exquise et amical, quand à Emmett, il était tout simplement désopilant. Il me rappelait un gros ours en peluche et le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, mais avait toujours voulu.

Ils m'ont dit que leurs sœurs étaient à la maison avec la grippe, mais ils n'ont pas parlé de Jasper. Je n'ai pas voulu demander, cela aurait été étrange alors que je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé la meilleure pause-déjeuner que j'avais eue jusqu'ici et c'est seulement quand je suis rentrée du lycée que j'ai noté qu'aucun des garçons n'avait réellement mangé quoi que ce soit. Hé bien, peut-être qu'Emmett pensait qu'il devait perdre du poids ou quelque chose comme cela.

J'ai bien travaillé en biologie avec Edward et l'accident n'a pas du tout été mentionné.

Mardi.

Toujours pas de Jasper. Je me suis assise avec les garçons Cullen à nouveau au déjeuner. Emmett était désopilant, et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'aie demandé des nouvelles au sujet de leur frère. Emmett s'est brusquement excusé avant de partir et Edward s'est complètement tu, après avoir marmonné quelque chose à propos de problèmes personnels.

Hum, cela sonnait un peu comme si Jasper était le mouton noir de la famille Cullen autrement parfaite. Est-ce qu'il se droguait ? Ce qui serait une explication pour son étrange comportement de dimanche, mais avait-il bien eu lieu ?

Après les cours, Edward est venu chez moi et nous avons commencé à travailler sérieusement sur notre projet. Si nous le faisions correctement, nous pourrions nous retrouver avec beaucoup de points supplémentaires qui seraient très utiles si je voulais avoir une bourse l'année prochaine. Lorsque Charlie est entré à la maison, Edward a dit poliment au revoir et est parti.

Charlie a haussé les sourcils d'une manière typiquement papa après qu'Edward soit sorti par la porte, mais j'ai simplement haussé les épaules. '' - Nous avons travaillé sur un devoir pour l'école. ''

'' - Ah, c'est comme cela que ça s'appelle de nos jours ? '' Charlie a souri.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et il a souri un peu plus. '' - C'est un beau garçon, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était ton genre. '' Lui ai-je rétorqué. Peut-être que cela allait le faire taire, mais il a simplement éclaté de rire. '' - Tu pourrais faire pire dans cette ville. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Hé bien, quand le docteur Cullen a déménagé ici avec de nombreux adolescents adoptés, j'ai été plutôt inquiet. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils auraient pu causer comme dégâts, mais ils ont été aussi gentils et aimables que j'aurais pu le souhaiter, pas comme certains de ces abrutis qui arrivent ici parfois. ''

J'ai senti une certaine colère et j'ai demandé : '' - Que dois-je comprendre ? ''

Charlie a secoué la tête avec dédain. '' - Oh, hé bien c'est une petite ville et les gens parlent toujours comme s'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Et certains hommes pourraient donner du fil à retordre aux femmes dans le domaine des commérages. '' Il a pioché dans sa nourriture de plus belle. '' - Tu veux regarder le match avec moi ce soir ? '' A-t-il demandé, la bouche pleine.

'' - Non, je suis désolée, je dois aller à l'étage. '' J'ai pris pour excuse mes devoirs et je suis montée dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Ainsi, d'autres personnes avaient également remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec les Cullen. Aussi amusant qu'avait été le déjeuner, une chose me faisait m'interroger : les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas mangé alors que les autres garçons de leur âge enfournaient la nourriture comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Curieux. Une autre chose que j'avais remarquée, la couleur de leurs yeux devenait plus sombre. J'aurais juré que les yeux d'Edward étaient dorés vendredi, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient topaze foncé.

Hé bien, ce que je n'arrivais réellement pas à me décider, c'est ce qu'il fallait que je fasse samedi : Edward m'avait invité à venir chez lui pour travailler sur notre projet là-bas. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment ils vivaient et je devais admettre que j'étais également un peu enthousiasmée par tant de mystère.

Oh, Seigneur, Nancy Drew¹, fais travailler ton cerveau et va au lit !

Mercredi.

Rien de neuf. J'ai accepté d'aller chez Edward samedi prochain et à présent je suis inquiète et je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Je ne peux vraiment pas me désister maintenant, à moins que je ne joue les malades. Hum.

Jeudi.

Jasper est de retour à l'école. Quand je suis arrivée à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui, il était déjà assis avec ses frères. Il était vêtu différemment que d'habitude, un jean foncé, un T-shirt blanc sous une veste en cuir, des bottes de cow-boys et des lunettes de soleil. Il avait définitivement l'air d'un mauvais garçon, du mouton noir faisant partie de la famille. Il avait également l'air incroyablement chaud, pas aussi tendu que d'habitude et, contrairement à ses frères, il semblait être éclatant, légèrement rose, ses boucles blondes plus indisciplinées que jamais et brillants alors qu'ils tombaient sur son visage.

Après m'être assurée que j'avais un contrôle suffisant afin de ne pas baver ouvertement sur lui, j'ai pris mon temps en garnissant mon plateau de nourriture. Ensuite, j'ai mis le cap sur leur table, même si Emmett ne me faisait pas encore signe comme d'habitude. Quand je suis arrivée, ils ont semblé être surpris par ma présence et je me suis sentie comme une intruse. J'étais sur le point de me retourner et de partir quand Jasper s'est levé et a très rapidement disparu. À cause des lunettes, je n'ai pas pu juger son expression. C'était étrange de porter des lunettes de soleil en intérieur de toute façon, sauf si tu es tellement défoncé que tu as perdu la tête et que la lumière te blesse les yeux. Hé bien, c'était peut-être cela le problème. Emmett a immédiatement commencé à faire l'andouille encore une fois, mais Edward fixait toujours son frère avec une expression très inquiète.

Il était toujours distrait en biologie et quand j'ai dû répéter deux fois quelque chose pour attirer son attention, je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a fait un de ses sourires éblouissants et a nié. '' - Es-tu inquiet au sujet de ton frère ? '' Ai-je insisté.

Il a soupiré et a dit : '' - Un peu. Jasper peut être compliqué... quelquefois. '' Puis il a changé de sujet et a commencé à élaborer des plans pour notre projet à une vitesse telle que j'ai réellement dû me concentrer à fond pour ne pas paraître comme une parfaite imbécile. Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, j'ai compris qu'il m'avait distraite, de toute évidence afin de ne pas parler de ce qu'était le problème avec son frère aîné. Très bien, j'aime également garder ma vie privée. Mais à présent, je suis encore plus curieuse au sujet de leur maison et de leurs conditions de vie. Est-ce que je dois apporter des fleurs pour sa mère ? Non, nous n'allons faire que travailler, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

 **POV Jasper**

Emmett et Carlisle sont venus me chercher à Vancouver. Rose les avait appelé quand elle avait appris qu'Alice m'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette quand je m'étais désagrégé et les avait appelé lundi soir. Je m'étais décomposé de remords et de honte. J'avais été bien pendant un demi-siècle et aujourd'hui j'avais été pris de frénésie et j'avais commencé à tuer de nouveau.

J'avais pratiquement disparu et je les avais presque mis en pièces quand ils s'étaient adressés à moi après m'avoir trouvé caché à l'entrée arrière d'une discothèque en attente de ma nourriture, mais Emmett s'était battu suffisamment contre moi pour que j'écoute la voix douce de Carlisle me disant d'essayer de me retrouver. Il m'avait appelé son fils et la seule chose que j'avais voulu faire à cet instant, c'était de m'effondrer et de pleurer. Si être un père signifiait être une personne qui ne t'abandonnerait jamais, alors Carlisle était mon père.

'' - Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ? '' Avait demandé Carlisle après m'avoir laissé le temps de surmonter ma gêne.

J'avais haussé les épaules. '' - Alice et moi... ''

Il m'avait coupé. '' - Nous le savons déjà. Je suis certain que nous pourrons travailler sur quelque chose. Tu veux un foyer, Jasper ? ''

J'ai acquiescé en baissant les yeux.

'' - Il y a tout de même une condition. '' A-t-il dit.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. '' - Je sais. Je ne peux pas faire cela seul. Pourrez-vous m'aider ? ''

'' - Bien sur, frangin. '' Emmett a frappé mon épaule. '' - Nous n'allons pas t'abandonner. Viens. '' Il a pris mes clés et est allé chercher ma voiture.

Carlisle m'a conduit à la maison et nous avons parlé de notre séparation à Alice et moi. C'était génial de pouvoir sortir tout de ma poitrine , mais j'étais encore réticent de lui parler de Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire à son sujet, mais toutes mes autres relations avec les humains s'étaient finalement terminées par leur décès et je me sentais déchiré sur tout cela. D'un côté, je la voulais... énormément, de l'autre, je ne voulais rien de plus que la rendre heureuse, ce qui ne pourrait pas arriver si je la tuais.

Commencer à sortir avec elle sans qu'elle ne découvre notre secret n'était pas une option réaliste non plus, donc si je le faisais, cela allait être très dangereux pour toute ma famille qui faisait tellement d'efforts pour me garder sain d'esprit. Mais surtout, pourrait-elle avoir des sentiments pour moi, pour ce que j'étais ? Dire que mon dossier n'était pas bon serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Même pour quelqu'un de mon espèce j'étais... hé bien, terrible. Ma tête a commencé à me faire mal, mais l'effet du sang réel était toujours là, il me faisait me sentir invincible, même si ma conscience me donnait tant de peine. Au moins, j'avais un peu de répit avant de revoir mes relations avec Alice puisqu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant dimanche soir.

Je me suis préparé pour aller au lycée le lendemain, m'habillant comme j'aimais, Alice piquerait une crise si elle me voyait comme cela, puis j'ai pris le mot d'excuse de Carlisle indiquant que j'avais une infection oculaire et que j'avais besoin de porter des lunettes de soleil. Tant que mes yeux seraient cramoisis, je ne pourrais pas être vu sans elles, autrement nous pourrions aussi bien mettre une petite annonce disant que nous cherchions des donneurs de sang.

La seule bonne chose, le sang humain était toujours élevé en moi, aucun effet de manque pour l'instant, il était donc facile de supporter l'ennui au lycée et de composer avec mes appréhensions au fait de revoir Bella. Comme d'habitude, je me suis assis avec ma famille pour le déjeuner, j'étais en train de massacrer un bagel quand elle est arrivée. Elle a eu l'air surprise que je sois de retour et j'ai pensé, j'ai même senti quelque chose comme... J'ai cligné des yeux... Ce n'était sûrement pas possible... la luxure sortait d'elle et venait dans notre direction. Elle a commencé à remplir son plateau avec de la nourriture, puis j'ai été de nouveau abasourdi en la voyant s'activer pour venir à notre table comme si elle voulait s'asseoir avec nous.

Quand elle est arrivée et a dit salut à Emmett, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing. Bien sûr, Edward. Elle voulait s'asseoir avec lui. Pendant que j'étais parti, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, après tout, ils se rencontraient tous les jours. C'était ce que les rumeurs concernant samedi voulaient dire. C'est pourquoi il était aussi content de lui. Le sentiment avait été pour lui. Je me suis levé et je suis sorti à la hâte, je ne voulais pas rester là et la regarder flirter avec lui ou pire encore, qu'il se mette à chercher dans mon esprit et découvre ma jalousie.

Je suis allé au bureau et je me suis excusé pour l'après-midi à cause de l'infection de mes yeux et je me suis caché dans la petite pièce qui me servait de bureau avec ma guitare, refusant toutes les tentatives d'Esmé pour me consoler. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mes sentiments quand elle était tellement heureuse qu'Edward ait trouvé une fille.

Je n'ai pas pu affronter le lycée le lendemain et je suis resté à la maison en affirmant que c'était plus sûr de cette façon. J'allais m'occuper moi-même de ma nouvelle chambre au sous-sol afin qu'elle soit prête. Dix minutes après avoir commencé, Esmé a frappé et m'a offert son aide avec un tel enthousiasme que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Elle était très gentille et aimante et je crois que je n'avais jamais autant envié Carlisle. Si seulement je pouvais trouver ce genre de paix avec une partenaire, une vraie.

Quand elle a suspendu les rideaux, qu'elle prétendait avoir déterré quelque part, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était d'aussi bonne humeur et elle m'a dit qu'Edward amenait Bella avec lui le lendemain.

J'ai dégluti, essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur que cette déclaration me causait. '' - Elle va être officiellement introduite dans la famille ? ''

'' - Non. '' Esmé a secoué la tête en souriant. '' - Il a dit qu'ils allaient seulement travailler sur leur projet, mais je suis pratiquement certaine que c'est simplement une excuse. Il est tellement vieux jeu, il doit probablement l'amener pour qu'elle soit chaperonnée, ensuite il va l'emmener en promenade pendant six mois avant de trouver le courage de lui donner un baiser, qu'il soit béni. Au moins, de cette façon, je vais pouvoir la connaître. '' Elle a reculé pour jeter un coup d'œil à son travail. '' - Bien. Bon, je dois remonter à l'étage, j'ai pensé que je devrais lui faire quelques biscuits, il a dit qu'elle aimait le chocolat. '' Elle a disparu et un peu plus tard, l'odeur des biscuits au chocolat a envahi la maison.

Putain. Elle était impatiente de les voir ensemble, Bella avait des sentiments pour Edward, l'impression que j'avais eue le jour précédent, c'était qu'elle le désirait et il semblait que l'iceberg avait également commencé à fondre. J'ai décidé de mobiliser suffisamment de discipline pour rendre ma famille heureuse. Être un gentilhomme, Major Whitlock !

* * *

 **1\. Nancy Drew est un film américain d'Andrew Fleming sorti aux États Unis en 2007, c'est un film adapté de la série de romans : Annie Détective de Caroline Quine. (( Wikipédia )**

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Le lendemain, Jasper n'est pas venu au lycée encore une fois et quand j'en ai parlé à Edward, il m'a dit que son frère avait une sorte d'infection aux yeux qui le mettait mal à l'aise et l'empêchait de venir.

Ah. J'avais appelé Jake pour annuler ma visite de dimanche chez lui après m'être rendu compte que je n'aurais jamais le temps de trouver un travail, de faire mes devoirs et la cuisine en moins d'une journée à moins que je ne veuille passer un dimanche vraiment stressant. Quand j'avais dit à Jake que j'allais chez les Cullen le samedi, il était devenu tout bizarre et avait laissé échapper que ce n'était pas une des idées les plus brillantes que j'avais eues. En réponse à mon irritation, il avait murmuré quelque chose sur eux n'attirant que des ennuis. Je pense que je sais à présent qui sont les personnes faisant des commérages dont Charlie avait parlé.

Charlie n'a pas eu le moindre problème au sujet de ma visite et quand Edward est venu me chercher après le déjeuner parce qu'il m'avait dit que trouver leur maison était assez compliqué, il lui avait dit de donner ses salutations à son père.

Edward semblait un peu nerveux et j'ai remarqué qu'il conduisait très vite, ce qui, à mon tour, m'a également rendue nerveuse, comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà suffisamment. J'avais décidé de porter une jupe en lin assez longue avec un chemisier bleu et j'avais ramassé mes cheveux récalcitrants dans un chignon lâche en espérant que cela aurait l'approbation de sa famille soucieuse de la mode.

La maison était située au fond de la forêt et il aurait été effectivement facile de rater le virage qui y menait. C'était un assez grand bâtiment, haut de trois étages avec beaucoup de grandes fenêtres et de murs de verre, un peu trop moderne à mon goût. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées à l'extérieur et la nervosité d'Edward a augmenté quand il m'a ouvert la portière de la voiture pour commencer avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Il a crié '' - Nous sommes arrivés. '' à personne en particulier et a pris ma veste avant de me conduire au premier étage dans la cuisine, salon, salle à manger ouvertes et baignées de lumière venant des fenêtres. Emmett m'a fait un signe. Il regardait un match de base-ball sur un grand écran plat et une très belle femme mince avec de longs cheveux brun clair m'a tendu la main. Edward me l'a présentée comme étant Esmé, sa mère adoptive. Elle a souri chaleureusement et a dit qu'elle nous avait fait des cookies en montrant à Edward un plateau avec une assiette pleine de biscuits et quelques sodas.

La musique que j'avais entendue venir d'en bas en arrivant, de la guitare et un chant obsédant, s'est interrompue, et Jasper est venu brièvement pour dire bonjour. Il était en jean délavé et une chemise ample en lin, pieds nus et il avait l'air très détendu et encore incandescent, comme il l'avait été le jeudi. Est-ce que sa maladie lui donnait également de la fièvre ? De toutes ces belles personnes, il était certainement le plus attrayant. J'ai dégluti, essayant de ne pas penser à ce baiser et j'ai réussi à décoller suffisamment ma langue de mes dents pour lui demander : '' - Est-ce toi qui jouais tout à l'heure ? ''

Il a brièvement hoché la tête et j'ai pensé qu'il regardait directement dans mes yeux mais, maudits verres teintés, je n'ai pas pu en être certaine.

'' - C'était... charmant. '' Ai-je dit de façon peu convaincante et j'ai remarqué qu'Edward était impatient de commencer à travailler, je l'ai donc suivi en direction de l'escalier. Nous avons grimpé jusqu'au troisième étage dans une chambre au bout du couloir. Celle-ci avait des fenêtres sur deux côtés qui étaient ouvertes à la chaleur du soleil de printemps, ce qui nous donnait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur. Il y avait beaucoup de livres et presque autant de CD et de disques vinyles ainsi qu'un équipement stéréo dernier cri.

Il avait manifestement dégagé une table pour que nous puissions travailler dessus et pendant les deux heures suivantes nous avons fait des recherches et avons planifié les expériences que nous présenterions au lycée. Puis je me suis excusée et je suis allée brièvement dans la salle de bain. Comme tout le reste dans la maison, elle était très luxueuse et montrait qu'ils avaient de l'argent. En revenant, j'ai pu entendre Jasper jouer à nouveau et la tristesse de sa musique a touché mon cœur. Quelqu'un était réellement déprimé.

'' - Un autre cookie ? '' A offert Edward.

'' - Non merci. '' J'ai refusé. '' - Ils sont super, mais j'en ai assez. C'est gentil de la part de ta mère. ''

'' - Oh, oui, elle est une personne très aimante. '' Il s'est arrêté dans un silence gêné.

Je me suis dirigée vers les étagères de musique en secouant la tête. '' - Tu as presque plus de musique que le magasin en ville. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? ''

Il a été brusquement près de moi et a allumé sa stéréo. Quelque chose de classique est sorti des haut-parleurs et je l'ai reconnu après dix secondes. '' - Ah, Debussy. Joli. ''

'' - Tu connais ? '' Il semblait même plus timide qu'auparavant.

'' - Oui, ma mère avait l'habitude de l'écouter très souvent. '' Un autre long silence, puis il a pris ma main et a mis son autre bras légèrement autour de ma taille comme pour danser.

'' - Ed... Edward je... ne peux pas vraiment... ''

C'était trop tard, il avait déjà commencé à me déplacer autour de la pièce avec une force que j'ai trouvée surprenante même si je savais qu'il était en forme.

J'ai secoué la tête vers lui. '' - Edward, s'il te plaît laisse-moi partir avant que je... ''

À cet instant, la porte s'est ouverte et Jasper est entré dans la pièce, ressemblant à un ange vengeur. Tout son flegme avait disparu et son expression m'a fait peur. Ses yeux étaient rouge vif. '' - La dame a dit de la lâcher ! Elle est mal à l'aise. '' Ensuite, ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'Edward m'avait, en quelque sorte, basculée derrière lui et se trouvait en position accroupie entre moi et son frère. Le bruit d'un grondement faible sortait de lui, sonnant comme un avertissement.

Jasper a répondu par son propre grognement, si sauvage qu'il m'a fait frissonner de crainte et j'ai vu Edward tressaillir une seconde avant qu'il ne saisisse mon bras et me dise de m'accrocher. Ensuite il a sauté par la fenêtre.

J'ai fermé les yeux. C'était sûrement ma mort, il allait se briser les jambes en tombant du troisième étage et... mais non, il a atterri sans bruit et il a commencé à courir avec moi toujours accrochée sur son dos comme un singe. Avec toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient, je n'aurais pas été étonné si Jasper avait sauté derrière nous, mais pendant le court instant avant que nous sautions, j'avais aperçu son visage. Il n'était plus menaçant, mais incroyablement triste. J'ai fermé les yeux et je l'ai tenu fermement.

Quand Edward a cessé de courir, je les ai rouvert et j'ai remarqué que nous étions en face de ma maison. Il m'a fait un signe pour que je rentre et il a fermé la porte derrière moi avant de me pousser à l'étage.

Je me suis effondrée sur mon lit et je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit également épuisé, après tout, il m'avait porté pendant tout le trajet, mais il est resté debout près de la fenêtre, l'air tendu et regardant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? '' Ai-je demandé aussitôt que mon cœur a été de nouveau à la bonne place.

Edward n'a pas répondu.

'' - Hé, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? ''

Il s'est retourné vers moi avec une expression peinée. '' - Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire... ''

'' - As-tu perdu la tête ? Crois-tu que tu vas pouvoir me laisser sans réponses comme après l'accident ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

Il a soupiré et a dit d'une voix monocorde. '' - Quelque chose que j'avais espéré qu'il n'arriverait pas. Je sais à présent que j'ai été... naïf de croire que cela pourrait fonctionner. ''

'' - Ah oui ? Quel est le problème avec ton frère ? Quel est le problème avec ses yeux ? Ou avec les tiens ? '' J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient devenus complètement noirs dans sa chambre et qu'ils avaient l'air également effrayants. '' - Pourquoi peux-tu courir aussi vitre ou sauter par la fenêtre du troisième étage sans te blesser... '' Je me suis tue, une pensée m'était venue à l'esprit que j'ai immédiatement rejetée, mais elle est venue une nouvelle fois, en apportant d'autres questions avec elle. '' - Tu ne manges jamais, tu es pâle et... vraiment glacé... Je... ''

Edward m'avait tourné le dos. '' - Je vais rester ici pendant quelque temps, puis je vais m'assurer que nous partions rapidement. ''

'' - Es-tu sourd ? Je veux une réponse ! '' Ai-je hurlé, toujours frénétique après ma montée d'adrénaline.

'' - Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Nous n'allons pas te déranger à nouveau. '' Il a frappé son poing contre le cadre de ma fenêtre et a laissé une marque.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration. Il avait dit qu'ils partaient, donc si je me ridiculisais maintenant, cela n'aurait pas réellement d'importance. '' - Es-tu... un vampire ? '' Je l'avais dit rapidement avant que mon courage ne me quitte à nouveau.

Edward était toujours tourné dans l'autre sens, mais il a hoché la tête.

J'ai avalé. '' - Chacun d'entre vous ? '' Nouveau hochement de tête. '' - Même ton père ? ''

Il s'est retourné et a souri de travers. '' - Oui, Carlisle aussi. ''

'' - Mais il est un médecin... '' Ai-je souligné. '' - Et je n'ai pas entendu parler de meurtres par ici. ''

'' - Nous sommes différents, nous ne vivons que de sang animal. ''

'' - Vous n'êtes donc... pas réellement dangereux ? '' J'ai essayé très péniblement d'avaler toutes les informations qui m'arrivaient, toujours pas certaine de savoir si je devais le croire. S'il s'était agi d'Emmett, j'aurais été certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais Edward avait toujours été tellement sérieux...

Edward a répondu avec un rire creux. '' - Non, tu te trompes, là. Le sang animal fait baisser la soif, mais nous voulons quand même... '' Il a serré les dents.

'' - C'est donc ce que voulait Jasper... me manger ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Jasper est arrivé chez nous le dernier. Il est notre plus récent « végétarien »'' Il avait l'air d'avoir mis le mot entre parenthèses. '' - Jasper n'apporte que des ennuis. Il est dangereux, Bella, il n'est pas toujours entièrement en contrôle, reste loin de lui. ''

'' - Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux rouges ? '' Ai-je demandé en sachant déjà la réponse.

Edward a haussé les épaules en me regardant avec une expression peinée. ''- Je vais parler à Carlisle ce soir, nous avons besoin de quitter Forks. ''

'' - Attends ! Pourquoi ? Je veux dire '' ai-je corrigé. '' - Nous avons travaillé ensemble sur ce projet et tu vas à l'école ici depuis deux ans, tu m'as invitée chez toi... ''

'' - Je pensais que cela pourrait marcher, que je pourrais avoir une vie normale et les autres ont abîmé cela. '' Il était clairement mal à l'aise.

'' - Tu ne veux donc pas... m'égoutter ? '' J'essayais toujours de me faire à cette idée.

'' - Je préfère m'asseoir à côté de toi en cours, mais cela ne m'aide pas. J'ai besoin d'appeler Carlisle. '' Il a sorti son téléphone de sa poche et a commencé une conversation d'une voix très faible avec la personne à l'autre extrémité. Quand il a fermé son téléphone, il a dit : '' - J'ai besoin de partir, nous allons devoir en parler avec la famille. ''

'' - Mmmm . '' Ai-je dit, pas certaine de savoir ce qu'il attendait.

Il s'est emparé de mes épaules et m'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Bella, je ne vais pas laisser Jasper te faire de mal, je te le promets. '' Puis il a disparu et je suis restée seule dans ma maison, qui n'avait plus l'air aussi sûre qu'elle l'était auparavant. S'ils avaient la force de plier le métal d'une voiture avec les mains, ma porte d'entrée ne serait certainement pas un problème pour un vampire déterminé.

J'ai décidé de ne pas me déshabiller avant d'aller au lit, pour tout le bien que cela me ferait, et j'ai pris mon téléphone avec moi.

Hé bien, si quelque chose m'arrive, les gens vont au moins trouver mon journal.

Je suis revenue sur tous les événements tant de fois que je suis certaine de ce qui s'est passé. Mon problème est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de faux avec l'histoire d'Edward. Si Jasper avait voulu me tuer, il aurait pu le faire sans le moindre problème dimanche dernier. Au lieu de cela il m'avait embrassé. Et son visage quand je l'avais vu me hantait toujours, il avait été si plein de peur et de regret, ainsi qu'autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. Par ailleurs, comment un monstre suceur de sang pourrait réellement jouer de la musique aussi complexe comme il le faisait ? Ou encore, est-ce qu'une femme aimante comme Esmé pourrait tuer ?

Je suis certaine qu'Edward ne m'a pas encore donné toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin pour faire face à cela.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

 **POV Jasper**

Autant pour ma discipline si souvent louée. J'avais établi que je n'avais aucune preuve que Bella m'avait réellement remarquée à ce jour, au lieu de cela, elle semblait avoir des sentiments pour Edward et tout simplement parce qu'Esmé était tellement heureuse de la perspective de bonheur de mon frère, je n'avais pas donné suite à mon amour. Pour le bien que cela m'a fait, ça me fait une belle jambe ! ''

Ma résolution a duré environ cinq minutes après que Bella soit entrée dans la maison. Je l'ai sentie venir à l'intérieur, nerveuse et curieuse et je devais tout simplement la voir. Seulement un coup d'œil me suis-je promis. Elle avait l'air superbe. Ensuite elle a posé une question à propos de ma musique et j'ai également senti sa curiosité à propos de moi. Il y aurait-il une lueur d'espoir ? J'ai réussi à sortir et j'ai essayé de me distraire en jouant de la guitare tout en ayant à souffrir de plus en plus du bonheur d'Esmé et d'Edward d'avoir Bella ici.

Je venais de me calmer suffisamment quand Carlisle est également arrivé à la maison, puis j'ai senti un sentiment plus puissant. Un début de gêne venant de Bella, puis elle est devenue profondément mal à l'aise avec Edward auprès d'elle. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid et quand ce gamin pathétique a essayé de me menacer, j'ai craqué. Les yeux effarés de Bella ont presque brisé mon cœur. Ensuite Edward l'a emmenée et il a fallu les efforts combinés d'Emmett et de Carlisle pour m'arrêter. Je les ai combattus comme un forcené et ils ne m'ont laissé partir que lorsque Edward a téléphoné pour dire que Bella était en sécurité.

'' - Jasper, tu vas te calmer à présent ? '' A demandé Carlisle, finalement à bout de patience. Emmett et lui avaient l'air complètement épuisés et Esmé était recroquevillée dans un coin, les yeux apeurés et tristes.

Les yeux d'Esmé ont été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Toute mon énergie m'a quitté et brusquement, je me suis effondré contre mon frère et mon père. '' - Je suis tellement désolé, Esmé. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à quiconque. '' Elle a essayé de sourire. Je savais qu'elle avait eu peur de moi quand j'avais commencé à vivre avec eux et j'ai compris que mes dernières acrobaties pouvaient bien avoir ruiné la confiance que nous avions construite. J'ai détourné les yeux. '' - Bella ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Elle va bien. '' A dit Carlisle. Nous nous sommes rendus dans son bureau et nous sommes assis. Deux minutes plus tard, Edward nous a rejoint en me regardant avec un regard meurtrier avant de bondir sur moi encore une fois.

'' - Oh là, tu arrêtes ! '' Emmett avait une main sur mon bras et Carlisle a poussé Edward en arrière. '' - Non. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici. ''

Les yeux d'Edward n'ont pas changé et j'ai pu sentir de la haine pure qui sortait de lui. '' - Jasper a essayé d'attaquer Bella. J'ai dû la faire sortir pour la mettre en sécurité. J'ai également... Carlisle, elle n'est pas idiote, j'ai dû lui dire. En fait, elle l'a plus ou moins deviné. '' Il a regardé son père pour avoir des conseils.

Carlisle a hoché la tête et s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Jasper ? ''

J'ai lutté pour calmer ma fureur. '' - Je ne l'ai pas attaquée. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Elle était profondément mal à l'aise et j'ai pensé qu'Edward était en train de... l'agresser. '' Une vague d'indignation venant de mon frère m'a frappé. '' - Et la façon agressive avec laquelle il a réagi ne pouvait pas me convaincre du contraire. C'est lui que je voulais attaquer. '' Merde, j'avais laissé sa rage m'atteindre et j'avais presque craché les derniers mots. J'ai pris une grande respiration pour me calmer. '' - Je n'ai pas soif et je ne vais pas tuer à nouveau. ''

Edward a secoué la tête. '' - Menteur ! ''

'' - Quoi ? '' J'étais sur mes pieds en moins d'une seconde et Emmett m'a tiré en arrière.

Edward a continué à parler à Carlisle comme si je n'étais pas là. '' - Elle est sa chanteuse, il a voulu son sang depuis qu'elle est arrivée, nous avons besoin de quitter Forks et faire en sorte qu'il reste loin d'elle. ''

'' - Est-ce vrai, Jasper ? ''

'' - Non, je... ''

Edward a grogné et m'a interrompu à nouveau. '' - Allons-nous lui faire confiance quand il y a seulement une semaine il a montré ce qu'il était ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu en supporter davantage et je suis sorti en claquant la porte. Je n'étais pas encore arrivé dans ma chambre qu'Emmett était avec moi. '' - Je préfère ne pas te laisser seul pour l'instant, frangin. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas sur le point de sortir pour aller abattre des vierges. Si je voulais le faire, je commencerais par celui qui est dans cette maison ! ''

'' - Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre comme cela, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe en lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait remarqué la moindre femme quand il était encore humain et il n'en avait certainement pas remarqué une seule jusqu'à maintenant. ''

'' - Vous avez déjà voté, alors ? ''

Emmett a secoué la tête en fronçant les sourcils. '' - Non, comment pourrions-nous faire cela ? Les femmes ne sont même pas ici et aussi longtemps que tu feras partie de la famille, je doute qu'il y en ait un sans toi. Allez, joue-moi de la musique. ''

J'ai souri à mon frère. Il savait exactement quand se taire et quoi faire pour me mettre à l'aise.

Une heure plus tard, on a frappé à ma porte.

'' - Entrez.''

Carlisle est entré et s'est assis dans mon fauteuil de cette façon tranquille qui se terminait généralement par la personne lui disant exactement ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, même si elle ne voulait pas que quiconque le sache. Emmett a souri et est sorti sous prétexte d'aller à la chasse. '' - Emmène Edward avec toi, il était sur le point d'y aller de toute façon. '' - Carlisle lui a dit et mon frère préféré et plus grand supporter a disparu.

Il est allé droit au but. '' - Est-ce qu'Edward a raison en disant qu'elle est ta chanteuse ? ''

'' - Oui, mais ce n'est pas cela, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je... '' Je me suis interrompu, pas habitué à parler de mes sentiments. Cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas à mon époque, certainement pas dans l'armée et mes premières décennies en tant que vampire n'étaient pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit. Être en couple avec Alice qui savait tout à l'avance ne m'avait pas non plus donné beaucoup de pratique pour faire cela.

Carlisle m'a regardé avec des yeux inquisiteurs et après un moment, il a hoché la tête. '' - Tu sais, parfois je pense que sur l'ensemble de notre intelligence combinée, Esmé est la personne la plus brillante dans cette maison. ''

'' - Pour avoir peur de moi au départ et qu'aujourd'hui je lui ai donné raison ? '' Ai-je dit en retenant mon souffle. Est-ce que Carlisle était sur le point de me demander de partir ? Après tout, j'étais le dernier arrivé et il avait transformé Edward qui était très proche de lui.

Carlisle a souri. '' - Non, je suis sûr que tu ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal même si tu essayais, et au fond, elle le sait également. Elle m'a dit quelque chose qu'elle pensait. Jasper, je ne veux pas envahir ton espace personnel, mais si nous voulons continuer comme une famille, nous devons savoir où nous en sommes. J'ai fait sortir Edward afin de pouvoir parler librement. Quel est ton lien avec Bella ? ''

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, comment formuler ce qui m'avait conduit à cette jeune fille qui avait tourné mon monde à l'envers dans un si court espace de temps. '' - Je... veux être près d'elle. Elle me fait me sentir à la maison et... elle me rend mon humanité. '' J'ai secoué la tête. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité : j'étais aussi éloquent que le glaçon qu'était mon frère constipé.

Carlisle a acquiescé à nouveau. '' - Tu es amoureux d'elle comme le pensait Esmé. '' Il a soupiré. Hé bien, c'est un problème qu'Edward et toi allez devoir comprendre, mais pas en vous battant entre vous, si cela ne te dérange pas. ''

'' - Comment alors ? '' J'ai levé les yeux surpris.

'' - Je pense que tu dois découvrir ce que la jeune fille ressent pour vous deux. Je pense qu'Edward a tort de vouloir partir d'ici, vous seriez tous les deux en train de surveiller l'autre et revenir sournoisement vers l'objet de votre désir. Je suis pratiquement certain que cela ne se terminerait pas d'une façon qui empêcherait les Volturi de se mettre à notre recherche. Espérons qu'elle est discrète, mais si elle n'a pas parlé de ses soupçons depuis l'accident, nous pourrions avoir de la chance à ce sujet. ''

'' - Et si elle fait son choix ? ''

'' - Tu vas devoir faire face à cela. La vie est comme cela, j'en ai peur, même la nôtre. ''

'' - Sais-tu ce que tu demandes ? ''

'' - Oui, Jasper, et je vais demander la même chose à Edward. '' Carlisle s'est levé et m'a laissé seul. Il me faisait confiance pour suivre ses plans et bien évidemment, sa confiance allait me garder dans le droit chemin... pour l'instant.

Je savais également ce que j'avais à faire si je voulais une chance de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Pendant le reste de la nuit, j'ai récité Longfellow et Emerson dans ma tête.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

 **POV Jasper**

Le lendemain matin je suis parti tôt et j'ai réussi à pénétrer furtivement dans la maison Swan. Je savais qu'Edward était dans la chambre de Bella à nouveau... Pauvre type !... J'ai donc fixé une note sur la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur et j'ai disparu aussi rapidement que j'étais venu.

Je suis allé à la chasse pour faire bonne mesure pour être certain que je serais en contrôle lorsque Bella me retrouverait non loin de la route où je l'avais embrassée il y avait une semaine. J'ai attendu là comme seul un vampire peut le faire, calme et immobile, en essayant d'évoquer la sensation de ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, son goût lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé en retour et que j'avais brusquement pu ressentir quelque chose aussi profondément que je l'avais fait quand j'étais en vie.

Allait-elle venir ?

Edward avait dit qu'il lui avait avoué notre secret. Il l'avait probablement garni d'un peu de dénigrement sur Jasper, pas très difficile à faire après cette semaine et ma performance dans sa chambre. Allait-elle réellement venir à la rencontre d'un monstre sur une route déserte ? D'autre part, elle n'avait rien balancé sur nous après l'accident, même si elle avait probablement deviné assez rapidement. Elle m'avait embrassé en retour, et elle avait montré de l'intérêt pour ma musique alors qu'elle n'avait certainement pas été intéressée par les attentions d'Edward hier.

J'ai continué d'attendre, espérant que chaque voiture qui passait contenait la personne qui pourrait m'offrir la chance de devenir heureux.

Les voitures ont continué à passer. Pas très nombreuses, la route était petite et ne menait nulle part ailleurs qu'à La Push ou à la réserve. Aucune d'entre elles ne s'est arrêtée.

J'ai attendu.

J'ai attendu.

J'ai attendu.

 **Le journal de Bella.**

Dire que je n'avais pas dormi serait exagéré, je l'ai fait, mais quand je l'ai fait, j'ai continué à faire des cauchemars ridicules, pleins de monstres avec des dents pointues. Conneries, parce que apparemment les vampires non stéréotypés de la vie réelle sont de belles créatures sans capes doublées de soie, qui peuvent être des étudiants polis, des médecins aux manières douces, qui savent cuisiner de merveilleux biscuits et chantent comme des anges. Et embrasse comme... Je ne sais pas, mon expérience était limitée, mais j'étais certaine que ce baiser était bon. Les choses qu'Edward avait dites sur Jasper n'étaient pas bonnes du tout et ses yeux rouges hantaient également mes rêves.

Un fait crucial : Quand je me suis enfin réveillée à sept heures et demie, j'ai remarqué que Charlie était toujours là et n'avait pas été à la pêche, j'ai été réellement heureuse. J'ai sauté hors de mon lit et je lui ai crié « bonjour », obtenant un grognement en retour.

'' - Pas de pêche ? ''

'' - Non, ses saloperies n'ont pas mordu de toute la journée, hier. En outre, il pleut comme si c'était le déluge là-dehors. ''

'' - Ah, tu restes à la maison, alors ? '' Ai-je demandé avec optimisme.

Charlie a ensuite penché la tête, la mauvaise conscience écrite sur le visage. '' - Je te laisse seule trop souvent, pas vrai, Bella ? ''

'' - Non, ça va, je suis une grande fille. '' Ai-je répondu aussitôt.

Il ne m'a pas cru. '' - J'ai promis d'aider Sue et Harry à peindre leur salon, Sue va faire un déjeuner copieux pour tous les assistants... ''

'' - Un problème si je viens ? '' Je ne voulais pas rester seule à la maison, pas tant que je serais aussi paranoïaque que je l'étais actuellement, peu importe ce qui allait arriver aux devoirs et à la cuisine.

'' - Pas du tout, va mettre quelques vieux vêtements et nous allons partir ! '' Il a souri largement.

J'ai mis un vieux survêtement et sur un coup de tête, j'ai jeté également mon sac dans la voiture. J'aurais peut-être le temps pour faire une partie de mon travail... Après tout, les enfants de la réserve devaient également avoir des devoirs à faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la route, Charlie chantant tout le trajet des chansons country avec la radio, mais faux et je n'ai pas pu arrêter de rire. Hé bien, au moins mon père était heureux.

Les Black ont également contribué à la rénovation de la peinture et sont venus travailler à la maison Clearwater, Jake m'a fait un clin d'œil : '' - Tu as survécu à ta visite à la maison des vampires ? ''

'' - Quoi ? '' J'ai haleté, mais il a simplement souri. '' - Rien, juste des contes de bonne-femme. ''

Quand nous sommes rentrés en début de soirée, j'ai réussi à garder mes yeux ouverts suffisamment longtemps pour faire l'essentiel de mes devoirs avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

 **POV Jasper**

Le soleil s'est couché et mon humeur a chuté encore plus bas. Elle n'était pas venue.

Frustré je suis retourné à la maison. Quand j'ai été presque arrivé, j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir faire face à un autre problème également aujourd'hui : Alice et Rosalie étaient revenues et j'étais assez certain que Carlisle voudrait que nous votions pour savoir si nous devions rester ou partir. Il n'avait jamais été le moins du monde autoritaire et comme Edward avait suggéré de partir, il devait donner suite à la motion.

J'ai gémi quand je suis entré dans le salon et j'ai aussitôt senti l'humeur béate d'Edward. S'il était arrivé quelque chose qui le rendait heureux, cela ne pouvait pas être vraiment bon pour moi. Parfait, juste ce dont j'avais besoin, quelque chose d'autre qui n'allait pas.

'' - Jasper, te voilà. '' Alice a dansé vers moi en jouant à la fille sympa.

J'ai évité son étreinte et j'ai ensuite fait un signe à Rosalie. '' - Vous m'attendiez ? ''

'' - Oui. '' a dit Edward tout à ses affaires. '' - Nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire à propos de Forks. ''

Carlisle a secoué la tête à Edward, mais il l'a ignoré.

Esmé s'est éclairci la gorge. Visiblement, elle allait commencer, ce qui était très inhabituel, mais apparemment, cette question était trop importante pour elle pour qu'elle attende. '' - Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions partir. Il est clair pour moi que la jeune fille ne va pas parler et je ne veux pas déraciner à nouveau toute la famille. D'autre part, j'aime réellement être ici. ''

'' - Je suis d'accord avec Esmé. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Je voudrais prendre ce risque. ''

'' - Bien. '' A dit aussitôt Rosalie. '' - Je ne veux pas recommencer aussi proche de l'obtention du diplôme, Emmett non plus. '' Elle lui a serré la main et son mari a souri en accord avec elle.

Edward a cligné des yeux. '' - Alice ? ''

Elle m'a jeté un regard qui était extrêmement irritant. Pourquoi jouait-elle encore à l'épouse aimante quand tout le monde ici savait que nous avions rompu ? '' - Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que dira Jazz. S'il veut partir, j'irai avec lui. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils, comprenant où elle vouait en venir. Elle avait vu que Bella n'allait pas venir et avait vu une autre chance de faire de moi son animal de compagnie encore une fois. Simplement par dépit, j'ai dit : '' - Je vais rester. Dans ma propre chambre cependant, Alice. ''

Elle a brièvement fait la moue, mais a aussitôt retrouvé son calme. '' - Bien, je vais aller défaire mes bagages alors. '' Elle a dansé dans les escaliers et a disparu.

Edward avait l'air surpris. '' - Très bien. Nous allons donc prendre le risque. '' Il est sorti furieux pour aller à son piano. J'ai su alors qu'Alice lui avait dit au sujet de Bella et moi et il avait été convaincu que l'issue irait en sa faveur, hé bien frangin, prépare-toi, moi non plus je ne suis pas contre le fait de me battre sournoisement.

Carlisle s'est retourné et m'a jeté un regard suppliant. J'ai haussé les épaules et je lui ai demandé : '' - Échecs ? ''

'' - Très bien. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas calmer cet asile de fous cette nuit, pas vrai ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Désolé. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Tu pourras simplement me le demander une prochaine fois. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Naturellement, je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps le lundi. Charlie était déjà parti et afin de ne pas être trop en retard, j'ai attrapé une barre de granola pour la manger pendant le trajet et j'ai avalé une bonne lampée de jus d'orange directement de la boîte. Je me suis figée quand j'ai vu la note qui y était accrochée.

 _Bella, retrouve-moi où nous nous sommes embrassés il y a une semaine. S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance de m'expliquer._

Donc, je n'avais pas rêvé ce baiser. Hum, Jasper avait certainement des explications à donner, par exemple : qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à mon camion et comment il avait pu se trouver là où il était tombé en panne, et puis comment il avait pu soudainement se déplacer à nouveau. Réalisant que je me focalisais sur une juste indignation pour un problème qui était totalement secondaire par rapport à d'autres révélations récentes, et que je me trouvais toujours dans ma cuisine alors que j'aurais dû être partie depuis dix minutes, je me suis secouée et j'ai commencé à réfléchir au problème en roulant à une vitesse que mon camion n'a pas du tout appréciée.

Cette note. Était-il venu la nuit dernière pour l'épingler sur la boîte ? Quelle étrange façon de communiquer ! Et comment étais-je censée le rencontrer à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici un jour d'école ? J'ai failli percuter Tyler dans le parking quand j'ai finalement compris. J'ai fait une embardée pour éviter Tyler avec un crissement de pneus et je me suis garée. Bien sûr. _Il y a une semaine_. Cette note devait être là depuis hier matin, seulement dans mon empressement à sortir avec Charlie, je ne l'avais pas vue. J'ai rougi. J'espérais que Charlie ne l'avait pas vue non plus. Non, je pense que je l'aurais su s'il avait découvert que quelqu'un était entré dans sa maison pendant la nuit.

J'ai ri. Il l'aurait pris comme un affront personnel. Mais, pour en revenir à la note, qu'allais-je faire à présent avec cela ? Me rendre sur cette petite route ? Je n'étais pas certaine d'être effectivement en mesure de la découvrir à nouveau et je n'étais pas à l'aise d'attendre dans un endroit désert un... Comment Edward l'avait appelé ?... vampire non végétarien qui pourrait être ou ne pas être dangereux. Devrais-je l'appeler ? Comment ? Lui glisser mon numéro ? Non, ai-je décidé. S'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour me faire parvenir cette note en secret, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Arggh, je viens de trouver une raison possible : Il ne veut peut-être pas que sa petite amie apprenne qu'il l'a trompée. Merde. Et maintenant ?

J'étais si profondément plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué où j'allais, j'avais le nez dans la note, ce qui fait que je suis tombée après avoir heurté quelque chose. Non, pas quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mike Newton m'a attrapé avant que je tombe sur mon visage et a dit en riant : '' - Hé Arizona, où as-tu laissé ton esprit ce matin ? D'abord tu essayes de tuer un de mes copains et ensuite tu essayes de me jeter à terre. ''

'' - Désolée, j'étais distraite. '' Ai-je dit en essayant d'adoucir toute cette scène. Tout le monde nous regardait et je me suis sentie devenir d'un rouge vif. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu le visage souriant d'Emmett à côté de ses frères et sœurs qui se tenaient tous seuls autour de la voiture d'Edward.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? '' Mike a continué à me taquiner. '' - Une lettre d'amour ? D'Arizona ? Laisse-moi voir, je peux te donner d'excellents conseils en matière de cœur. ''

'' - Je le peux également moi aussi. '' Tyler l'avait rejoint et il a fallu qu'Éric Yorkie vienne évidemment se joindre à la mêlée.

'' - Les gars, calmez-vous. '' Ai-je crié dans le but de calmer leur cris et leurs approbation. '' - C'est seulement une note que j'ai trouvée dans le réfrigérateur ce matin. Si vous êtes intéressés à venir faire des courses avec moi pour du jus d'orange... ''

Heureusement, la cloche a sonné à cet instant et j'ai été sauvée.

Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose de ce qui s'est passé pendant les cours du matin et je me suis assise avec Angela et Jessica pendant le déjeuner. '' - Quelque chose ne va pas pas entre toi et Edward ? '' Jessica a demandé instantanément, comme toujours, intéressée par les potins. Elle avait été très insistante la semaine dernière quand je m'étais assise avec les garçons Cullen, m'envoyant également de petites notes pendant tout le cours de math.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai détourné son attention en lui demandant ce qu'elle allait porter pour le bal du printemps. Angela, comme toujours, était bien trop discrète pour s'immiscer dans mes affaires personnelles. Elle a simplement fait en sorte que je sache qu'elle était là. Je l'aimais réellement beaucoup.

Les cours de l'après-midi n'ont pas non plus reçu d'attention de ma part et après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse à plusieurs reprises, Edward a renoncé à me parler en biologie et nous avons travaillés sur notre projet pour la forme.

Après le dernier cours, je me suis précipité vers mon camion et je suis rentrée chez moi, j'en avais vraiment plus que ras-le-bol d'avoir des gens autour de moi pour une fois. De plus, j'avais encore de la cuisine à faire puisque j'avais négligé de le faire ce week-end. À la réflexion, j'avais besoin d'acheter certaines choses à la boutique tout d'abord, avant de pouvoir commencer ma séance de cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, je suis entrée à la maison, mon camion rempli de produits d'épicerie. Comme il y avait eu une longue attente en caisse, j'étais désireuse de ranger rapidement les produits congelés et je me suis précipitée dans la cuisine avec mes bras chargés. J'étais sur le point de les mettre sur le comptoir quand je l'ai vu : Jasper était debout dans la cuisine. Sous le choc, j'ai laissé tomber mon sac trop rempli et les produits congelés se sont dispersés à travers la pièce sur le vieux linoléum. Je me suis penchée pour les ramasser, et me donner le temps de savoir comment réagir face au vampire aux yeux rouges dans ma cuisine, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps parce que ma tête a rencontré quelque chose de dur. '' - Aïe ! ''

'' - Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé. C'était quelque chose de stupide à faire. '' A dit mon visiteur inattendu d'un air contrit, c'était sa tête qui avait frappé la mienne. J'étais encore en train de cligner des yeux pour obtenir le retour de ma vision après ce coup cinglant, sa tête devait être dure comme le roc, et j'ai essayé de m'approcher du comptoir pour m'accrocher à quelque chose de solide. Bien sûr, j'ai glissé sur le plancher qui était à présent légèrement humide et je suis tombée plutôt rudement sur mon dos.

Jasper donnait l'impression qu'il allait rougir de honte, il a fait un pas vers moi et nous avons commencé à parler en même temps.

'' - Permettez-moi, Ma'ame... ''

'' - Attention le sol est vraiment... ''

Trop tard. Le jeune homme faisait déjà une pirouette et a atterri à côté de moi entre les poulets congelés et les galettes à bases de viande toutes prêtes dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Un chapelet de jurons lui a échappé et il s'est excusé une nouvelle fois.

J'ai souri. '' - Pas la peine, c'est exactement le fond de ma pensée. '' Puis j'ai éclaté de rire.

Il a secoué sa belle tête. '' - Tu sais, si nous nous entraînions un peu plus, nous pourrions obtenir un numéro à Las Vegas avec cette cascade. '' Ses yeux, toujours rouges avec quelques taches d'ambre, s'étaient éclairés avec son sourire.

J'ai arrêté de rire suffisamment longtemps pour lancer une boutade: '' - Je suis Abbot, tu es Costello¹. ''

Ensuite, il a penché sa tête en arrière et il s'est mis à rire également, c'était contagieux et nous n'avons pas pu arrêter pendant au moins dix minutes. Toute la tension avait disparu et il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi beau.

'' - Tu devrais faire quelque chose au sujet de ce plancher. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Comme quoi ? Donner des patins ou le rendre auto séchant ? ''

'' - Le faire breveter comme piège pour les cambrioleurs... ou pire. ''

'' - Je pensais que beaucoup d'entre vous pouviez voler. '' Ai-je plaisanté.

'' - Seulement dans les avions. '' Il s'est levé avec grâce et a tendu sa main vers moi. Ses yeux pétillaient de rire et j'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas là pour me nuire. J'ai pris la main tendue et il m'a tiré pour me mettre de nouveau debout.

'' - Bon. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ce gâchis avant que tout ne décongèle et que la cuisine ne devienne un désastre complet. ''

'' - Besoin d'aide ? ''

Mon regard sceptique l'a fait reculer encore une fois. Dix minutes plus tard, mes achats étaient rangés où ils étaient censés être et le sol avait été nettoyé. J'ai poussé mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et j'ai dit : '' - Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu ton message hier. J'étais pressée de sortir et je n'ai pas pris le petit déjeuner ici. ''

'' - Je l'ai deviné un peu plus tôt ce matin. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Serais-tu venue ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' Ai-je répondu honnêtement. '' - Je... Je ne te connais pas et Edward... ''

'' - Veux-tu me donner une chance d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu me donnes un peu de temps. Je promets d'être totalement honnête et je ne veux pas te nuire en aucune façon. À part t'agresser avec mes faibles tentatives de galanterie. ''

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux avec une expression de sincérité peiné, me suppliant de rester et de ne pas le fuir comme il semblait d'y attendre.

J'ai acquiescé. '' - Si nous pouvions rester ici... Oui, j'ai besoin de faire un peu de cuisine pour mon père, je suis un peu en retard dans mes corvées. ''

'' - Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. '' A-t-il dit et j'ai trouvé un compromis en faisant une tasse de thé et en m'asseyant après lui avoir également offert un siège à la table.

Il a pris une profonde inspiration et a commencé. '' - Je n'allais pas t'attaquer samedi. J'avais entendu que tu étais mal à l'aise avec Edward et je voulais t'aider. Il a mal compris et m'a menacé. J'ai un problème de colère et en ce moment c'est … pire que d'habitude. Alice et moi avons rompu récemment et trop de choses se passent en même temps. '' Il s'est arrêté, ne sachant pas comment continuer. Il avait l'air tellement jeune et vulnérable que je voulais aller vers lui et glisser mes doigts dans ses boucles magnifiques comme on le fait pour un petit enfant, même si j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné d'un enfant.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé dimanche dernier ? ''

Il a soupiré et m'a raconté comment il avait voulu me tuer de peur que je ne mette sa famille en danger et à cause de la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait suite à ce que mon odeur lui faisait.

'' - Mais tu n'as pas... '' Ai-je commencé d'un ton encourageant.

'' - Non, je... j'ai brusquement réalisé que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas et cette manière que tu as de me faire ressentir des choses... '' Il m'a regardé avec appréhension, se raidissant de peur d'être rejeté. '' - Et puis tu t'es évanouie et j'ai paniqué. ''

J'étais certaine que cela avait dû beaucoup lui coûter de venir m'avouer la façon dont il avait planifié tout cela et j'ai recherché un moyen de réagir sans être complètement envahie par mes émotions tout en gardant un peu de temps pour réfléchir à toute cette affaire. Comme à son habitude, ma bouche a laissé échapper malgré moi la pensée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. '' - Tu embrasses très bien. '' Je me suis entendu lui dire.

L'instant d'après, il m'avait enveloppé dans ses bras et a commencé à m'embrasser à nouveau d'abord doucement, puis plus profondément et de plus en plus passionnément. Ensuite... plus rien.

 **POV Jasper**

Oh, non ! Il y a une minute, j'étais le plus heureux des vampires vivants et à présent, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, je me retrouvais dans une situation délicate avec une jeune fille inconsciente que je venais d'embrasser.

Soigneusement, je l'ai posée sur le canapé dans le salon et je suis retourné chercher un peu d'eau froide. Après coup, j'ai également apporté la bouteille d'eau de javel qui était sous l'évier, c'était la chose la plus proche d'un flacon de sels que le monde moderne connaissait.

Le temps que je revienne, Bella avait déjà ouvert les yeux et s'était assise en fronçant les sourcils.

'' - Tu fais toujours cela ? ''

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - T'évanouir quand tu es embrassée. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' Elle a rougi et une vague d'embarras m'a frappé. '' - J'ai dû oublier de respirer. ''

'' - Puis-je te donner une note pour t'en souvenir, s'il te plaît, pour la prochaine fois que je vais t'embrasser ? '' Au moins, elle n'était pas en colère et il n'y avait certainement aucun remords venant d'elle. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir.

Elle a secoué la tête en se levant. '' - Nous pourrons essayer cela, mais pas maintenant, j'ai réellement besoin de me mettre au travail. ''

'' - Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse seule après que tu te sois évanouie ? '' Lui ai-je dit en la suivant dans la cuisine.

'' - J'ai besoin de faire la cuisine... ''

'' - Je peux t'aider. ''

'' - Sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur la cuisine ? ''

Elle me regardait d'un air interrogateur et des visions de ma mère devant le poêle et de ma grand-mère faisant de la pâte sont apparues dans mon esprit. J'ai souri. '' - Pas par expérience personnelle, mais je suis parfaitement en mesure de suivre les ordres. Il suffit de me mettre au travail. ''

'' - Tu ne vas pas rester pour le dîner. '' A-t-elle dit en sortant une planche à découper et quelques couteaux pour nous deux, puis se mettre à laver les légumes et les blancs de poulet. '' - Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je pourrais t'expliquer à Charlie. ''

'' - Je n'avais aucune intention de m'inviter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec cela ? '' Ai-je demandé en pointant les carottes et les poivrons qu'elle avait mis dans un plateau pour moi.

'' - Oh, pourrais-tu les couper en dés ? '' Quand je l'ai regardée complètement désemparé, elle m'a donné les mesures et s'est retournée vers la viande.

'' - Et maintenant ? '' Ai-je demandé trois minutes plus tard.

Elle s'est retournée. '' - Tu es un aide-cuisinier humain ! ''

'' - ? '' Mon manque de compréhension devait être évident, elle a donc précisé. '' - Tu es vraiment rapide. Peux-tu faire les oignons à présent ? ''

'' - Tes désirs sont des ordres. '' Ai-je dit d'une voix traînante avec une courbette.

Elle a ricané. '' - Louisiane ? ''

'' - Non, Ma'ame, Texas. ''

'' - Bigre ! '' Elle a souri et nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant deux heures en parlant de tout et de rien en particulier. J'ai pensé qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi détendue et j'ai remarqué qu'elle essayait de garder la conversation légère et qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas poser les questions qu'elle avait avant tout réellement à l'esprit. Bientôt, plusieurs casseroles ont été soit dans le four où à mijoter sur la cuisinière et j'accrochais la dernière serviette après le nettoyage de l'endroit. Prenant tout mon courage, j'ai demandé. ''- Bella, j'aimerais revenir plus tard... pour parler un peu plus et... ''

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, mon téléphone portable a sonné. J'ai vérifié l'identité de l'appelant : Alice. J'ai cliqué pour l'éteindre avec impatience. Une seconde plus tard, il y a eu un choc violent à la porte et une vague de fureur m'a agressée.

Oubliant ce qui s'était passé, Bella est allée à la porte et l'a ouverte. '' - Oui ? ''

Edward est entré au pas de charge, les yeux assombris de fureur. '' - Jasper, sors d'ici immédiatement ! '' Puis il s'est tourné vers Bella et a dit d'une voix douce. '' - Je suis désolé, j'ai été trompé. Cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau. ''

Bella m'a regardé puis Edward et a froncé les sourcils. '' - Quel est le problème ? ''

'' - J'ai promis qu'il ne t'approcherait pas de nouveau, mais il... m'a échappé. '' Edward parlait comme si je n'étais pas là et j'ai senti monter ma colère.

Bella a cligné des yeux devant l'attitude « chevalier en armure étincelante » de mon frère et a dit d'une voix légèrement irritée : '' - La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, c'est encore moi qui vivais dans cette maison et c'est encore moi qui choisis qui vient me rendre visite ici aussi longtemps que je suis d'accord avec cela. Maintenant, pourriez-vous tous les deux partir, s'il vous plaît, avant que mon père ne rentre à la maison ? ''

Des rires étouffés pouvaient être entendus de l'extérieur et j'ai réalisé qu'Emmett avait dû être sur les talons d'Edward. '' - Très bien les gars, il est temps de prendre la route. Salut Bella, à demain ! ''

J'ai essayé de cacher mon sourire narquois quand j'ai quitté la maison Swan avec mes frères.

Je savais que j'allais devoir faire face à la musique pour avoir trompé Edward qui ne savait pas où j'allais. J'avais utilisé mon mot de code, E. Lee, avec Rosalie pour avoir un peu d'intimité et j'avais quitté Edward en le laissant avec l'impression que nous allions regarder une moto à Olympia, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Edward avait essayé de faire des reproches à Rose au sujet de la supercherie, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que je gardais ma part du marché : laisser Emmett remporter une partie d'échecs la prochaine fois que nous jouerions.

Je suis resté muet sur le chemin du retour, savourant le souvenir de ce que j'avais ressenti en embrassant Bella.

'' - Si cela ne te dérange pas ! '' M'a sifflé Edward. '' - Garde tes sales petits fantasmes pour toi ! Elle ne ferait jamais cela avec toi ! ''

J'ai reniflé. '' - Reste en dehors de ma tête si tu n'aimes pas mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? Protéger sa vertu ? ''

'' - J'ai eu une vision de ce que tu projetais de faire grâce à Alice. Ne t'approche pas de la fille ! ''

''- Dès qu'elle me le dira, je le ferais. '' J'ai fixé mes yeux sur lui afin de m'assurer qu'il savait que j'étais sérieux.

'' - Tes... manigances vont finir soit par la tuer soit nous exposer ou les deux. Achète-toi un cerveau ! ''

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer, Emmett a garé la voiture devant la maison. '' - Non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous battre tous les deux à nouveau. Allez-vous vous calmer ? Pensez à Esmé ! ''

J'ai haussé les épaules à mon jeune frère et je suis allé dans ma chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Puis j'ai allumé mon ordinateur portable et j'ai obtenu le numéro du chef Swan en fredonnant tranquillement pour moi-même.

* * *

 **1\. Abbott et Costello était le nom d'un duo comique durant les années 1940 et 1950, formé par les acteurs américains Bud Abbott et Lou Costello. Ils ont été connu en France sous le nom : '' Les deux nigauds '' pour une série de comédies burlesques au cinéma. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Oh mon Dieu, je suis morte de fatigue ! Jasper avait appelé après le dîner la nuit dernière,heureusement que c'était moi qui avais répondu au téléphone, il avait demandé mon numéro de portable et nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit au téléphone à parler de musique, de films, d'émissions de télévision et de pratiquement tout le reste en dehors du fait le plus évident, à savoir qu'il était un vampire. Il était un interlocuteur très intéressant et il semblait que nous partagions le même sens de l'humour ainsi que le même goût sur un certain nombre de choses. Hé oui, j'étais très attirée par lui physiquement. Le simple son de sa voix ou de son accent traînant me donnait parfois la chair de poule.

D'un autre côté, j'étais encore perplexe sur la chose entière. J'étais persuadée qu'Edward se payait ma tête sur leur... nature. En dehors de toutes les autres choses comme la vitesse, la force, les yeux et tout le reste, j'avais remarqué que Jasper était très froid quand il m'avait embrassé hier. Qu'étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils morts ? Comment vivaient-ils réellement ? Quel âge avait ce bel homme qui voulait être... Hum... Quoi exactement ? Edward semblait certain que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, il avait été tellement Néanderthalien hier qu'il m'avait réellement fait chier, et moi je le voyais comme un homme parfois timide et charmant qui devait avoir été gravement blessé à une période de sa vie et quelque chose en moi voulait le réconforter et le câliner. Il n'est pas intellectuel comme son frère, mais contrairement à Edward, il n'était pas toujours prompt à critiquer quelqu'un ou snob. Il était intéressé par ce que je pensais sur les choses et n'était pas toujours certain que son opinion était la bonne et la seule de valable.

Où diable avais-je mis les pieds ?

Et il y avait également un autre problème : Je m'étais assise avec Jasper pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui et j'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais sentir, non seulement les yeux perçants d'Edward dans mon dos, mais également ceux d'Alice. Si cette relation était terminée, cela devait être Jasper qui y avait mis fin. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'Alice avait été d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Quand j'avais voulu lui poser la question à ce sujet, il avait secoué légèrement la tête en montrant ses oreilles et avait dit « plus tard ».

Apparemment, ils pouvaient entendre parfaitement et il ne voulait pas que ses frères et sœurs écoutent la conversation. Avant la fin de la pause-déjeuner, il m'avait demandé si je pouvais l'emmener après les cours. Quelque chose s'était écrasé sur la table des Cullen à cette demande, mais j'avais hoché la tête. '' - Oui, pas de problème. ''

Je n'avais pas atteint mon siège en biologie qu'Edward m'avait pris à partie à ce sujet. '' - Tu ne peux pas être plus prudente ? ''

'' - À quel sujet ? ''

'' - Bella, tu rends très difficile pour moi de te... protéger. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, pas contre Jasper. ''

Il a soupiré. '' - S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. Il n'est pas un … gentilhomme, et ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'être seule avec lui. ''

J'ai ricané. '' - Quel âge as-tu ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas la question. Tu n'en sais pas suffisamment sur nous, tu es... irresponsable. ''

Monsieur Banner nous a interrompus à cet instant. Il était rayonnant lorsque nous sommes entrés, puis a attendu que tout le monde soit installé avant de venir vers nous en tenant une liasse de documents. Apparemment, il avait contacté un ami de l'université de Washington à Seattle qui faisait des recherches sur un des aspects de notre théorie de travail et, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ce genre d'initiative, il lui avait téléphoné et s'était arrangé pour que nous y allions pour lui parler et voir certaines de ses expériences.

Super ! Ce lycée pourrait réellement être un tremplin pour moi ! Nous devions tout simplement fixer un rendez-vous, il pourrait nous arranger une journée de liberté pour y aller si son ami ne pouvait pas nous recevoir un week-end. Excellent ! Edward, bien entendu, a décidé de se charger de tout aussitôt, il allait faire l'appel téléphonique et tout organiser. J'étais contente de cela, je n'aimais pas téléphoner à des étrangers, je devenais habituellement complètement nerveuse et je restais sans voix, même si je savais ce que je voulais. Edward ne semblait pas avoir ce problème. Nous formions une bonne équipe je pense et j'ai regretté d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui la veille. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'objection à marcher avec lui jusqu'au gymnase et nous avons bavardé un peu plus.

Je lui ai demandé comment allaient ses parents et s'il pourrait demander à sa maman sa recette de cookies. Il a apprécié cela, il semblait très détendu au sujet de sa famille, alors j'ai trouvé suffisamment de courage pour poser la question qui me tracassait. '' - Et... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alice ?

Il a soupiré. '' - Elle n'est pas heureuse de la séparation. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de cinquante ans après tout. ''

J'ai dégluti. '' - QUOI ? '' J'avais presque crié.

Il a haussé les épaules. ' - Je t'ai dit que tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur nous. Il est clair qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te dire de faire attention avec Jasper, mais s'il te plaît, il faut que tu sois consciente que nous ne sommes pas des adolescents humains. Il y a une raison si la plupart des gens restent loin de nous. '' Il n'était pas du tout heureux.

'' - Mais tu es gentil, c'est très amusant d'être avec Emmett et Jasper est ton frère. '' Ai-je laissé échapper.

'' - Nous avons également tué des gens, certains d'entre nous très récemment. S'il te plaît, soit prudente, Bella. '' Sur ce, il m'a laissée là. Quoi d'étonnant à ce que j'ai été par la suite encore plus catastrophique que d'habitude pendant le cours que j'aimais le moins ? Mike Newton m'a aidée comme d'habitude, mais cette fois encore, il a été durement repoussé.

'' - Arizona, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ta concentration est partie en fumée. Est-ce que Cullen te pose des problèmes sur le fait que tu n'es pas parfaite pour ce travail de pointe que tu fais pour Banner ? ''

'' - Non, je suis juste stressée. '' J'ai essayé d'enlever mes cheveux trempés de mon visage en sueur.

'' - Hé, je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires et tout cela, mais es-tu certaine que traîner avec les Cullen est une bonne idée ? ''

Ce qui a fait sortir mon hostilité. '' - Et pourquoi pas ? Personne d'autre ne semble le vouloir. ''

Mike a eu un frisson involontaire. '' - Hé bien, je pense qu'ils sont bizarres en quelque sorte. Lauren pense que leur père médecin a fait des expériences sur eux en faisant des opérations esthétiques. ''

Je me suis forcée à rire. '' - Mike, Halloween est en octobre. ''

Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant, Jasper est arrivé et a pris mon sac, en plissant très légèrement les yeux sur Mike qui s'est éloigné rapidement.

'' - Tu m'emmènes faire un tour dans ton antiquité ? '' A-t-il demandé d'une voix traînante alors que nous marchions à mon camion.

'' - Oui. C'était quoi à l'instant avec Mike ? ''

Il a cligné des yeux. '' - Rien. Tu lui plais. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Absurde. Il est gentil avec moi dans le gymnase. ''

'' - Hum. ''

'' - Je peux prendre soin de moi, comme je l'ai également dit à ton frère cet après-midi. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? '' Jasper s'est immédiatement méfié.

'' - Que je devais être prudente avec toi parce que tu n'étais pas un adolescent normal. '' J'ai levé les yeux pour voir son expression, mais il portait soigneusement un visage vierge.

'' - Et... le veux-tu ? '' A-t-il demandé. '' - Veux-tu que je te laisse seule ? ''

Pour une raison quelconque, j'ai immédiatement eu peur et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi. ''

Il a lentement hoché la tête. '' - Es-tu toujours certaine de vouloir me ramener à la maison avec toi, où devrions-nous aller dans un restaurant en ville ? ''

'' - Tu ne serais pas à l'aise pour répondre à mes questions et j'ai vraiment peur d'avoir réellement besoin de prendre une douche, donc si cela ne te dérange pas, ce sera à la maison. ''

'' - C'est très bien avec moi. ''

 **POV Jasper**

J'aurais pu mettre en pièces le gamin Newton quand je l'avais vu avec Bella, il projetait la luxure comme s'ils étaient dans sa chambre. Elle ne semblait pas du tout remarquer la réaction des gars envers elle. Oh, c'est vrai, Edward était également après elle. Il semblait avoir changé de tactique après que son idée de jouer à l'homme des cavernes n'avait pas attiré son attention hier, de même que marcher avec elle jusqu'à son cours suivant. J'avais pu sentir sa joie quand il m'avait vu les regarder. Alors à présent il faisait des allusions sur moi en lui disant que j'étais dangereux pour Bella comme le bâtard hypocrite qu'il était. Ma fureur a failli me consumer en cherchant à se libérer.

Major, tu dois te calmer, me suis-je dit alors qu'elle sortait lentement du parking. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de voir Bella mal à l'aise d'être avec moi, alors j'ai essayé de la distraire avec une petite conversation. Je voulais plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. Bien sûr, je serais honnête, mais je n'étais pas certain de savoir jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait en supporter avant de me fuir et je ne pouvais pas accepter cette idée. Je n'allais pas laisser Edward lui en parler non plus si je pouvais l'en empêcher. Ni Alice.

'' - Jasper ? '' La voix de Bella a brusquement demandé et j'ai remarqué que nous étions garés en face de sa maison. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mes mains qui étaient fermées en poings serrés, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas encore réussi à me calmer et que j'avais commencé à grogner doucement.

'' - Jasper ? '' Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Je me suis secoué. '' - Je suis désolé, chérie, je suis juste nerveux. ''

Elle a ouvert la voie et à l'intérieur de la maison, elle m'a montré le salon en me disant qu'elle n'en avait que pour une minute pour prendre une douche et elle s'est ruée à l'étage. Je suis resté debout dans la pièce, en essayant de ne pas penser à Bella sous la douche. Mes pensées ont tout de même dérivé sur elle et quand je me suis de nouveau concentré, j'étais dans sa chambre et elle venait d'entrer en épongeant ses cheveux. Elle était enveloppée dans une serviette de bain, sa peau rosie par l'eau chaude et son parfum m'a frappé de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait quand je m'étais glissé la première fois dans cette pièce. J'ai avalé ma salive et je suis sorti rapidement, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés quand elle m'a rejoint cinq minutes plus tard. '' - Es-tu vraiment bien ? '' Elle avait demandé cela d'une voix tellement inquiète que je voulais tout simplement tendre la main et la tenir proche de moi, mais elle s'était assise à sa table et son langage corporel ne m'encourageait pas. Je voyais bien qu'elle était confondue par mon comportement, qui ne le serait pas ?

'' - Tu voulais savoir à propos d'Alice et moi ? '' Elle a hoché la tête, alors je lui ai dit comment Alice m'avait trouvé, comment nous avions été à la recherche des Cullen ensemble et nous étions joints à eux et leur mode de vie.

'' - Tu vis donc grâce aux animaux depuis longtemps ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Oui, nous avons rencontré Carlisle et Esmé il y a environ cinquante ans. ''

'' - Quel âge as-tu ? ''

'' - Cela dépend. Je suis né en mille huit cent quarante cinq, mais j'ai eu dix-neuf ans pour les cent quarante-sept dernières années. '' J'ai pu la voir déglutir devant le nombre d'années et j'ai ajouté. '' - Bella, je ne suis plus avec Alice. Elle... aime quelqu'un qui n'est pas ce que je suis et je pense que l'amour ne doit pas modifier qui tu es. '' Je l'ai regardée pour voir son accord sur son visage et je l'ai trouvée pensive.

Ensuite, elle a demandé rapidement : '' - Alors si tu as quitté Alice, vas-tu renoncer au sang animal également ? Peux-tu manger autre chose ? Ou arrêter complètement ? ''

Ah, c'était cela. J'ai souri en coin. '' - Non, je crains que ce soit ce que je suis. Je ne peux boire que du sang. Mais je veux rester avec ma famille... J'ai besoin d'eux pour être une meilleure personne. '' Je lui ai dit que le régime alimentaire des animaux nous permettait de rester à un endroit plus longtemps, d'avoir un endroit fixe et d'avoir une vie presque humaine. Elle a tout encaissé, mais je savais qu'elle était toujours curieuse de connaître les autres arrangements. '' - Les autres sont d'accord que je reste et Alice et moi allons devoir comprendre comment. Nous en avons parlé la nuit dernière. '' Elle a cligné des yeux, se souvenant évidemment quand elle avait mis fin à mon appel téléphonique, j'ai donc répondu à sa question suivante. '' - Nous ne dormons pas. ''

'' - Je vois. '' Elle se mordait la lèvre, pensant à toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçues. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à boucler énormément en séchant et j'étais à la recherche d'une excuse pour la toucher à nouveau.

'' - Bella, veux-tu que je te peigne les cheveux ? ''

'' - Quoi ? '' A-t-elle demandé, surprise.

'' - Veux-tu me laisser te coiffer les cheveux ? ''

Elle m'a donné un de ses sourires chaleureux et a dit : '' - Seulement si tu continues à répondre à mes questions. ''

'' - Oui, Ma'ame ! ''

'' - Sans l'accent cow-boy. ''

'' - D'accord. Nous devrions peut-être nous déplacer pour faire cela. ''

'' - Oui. '' Elle a suggéré le canapé du salon et s'est installée en me tournant le dos après m'avoir tendu un peigne et une brosse.

J'ai soufflé entre mes dents alors que je commençais à séparer ses cheveux acajou et en prenant à nouveau son odeur. Le paradis. Des visions d'une belle jeune femme blonde, assise sur un porche en face de moi pendant que je tressais ses cheveux sont apparues dans mon esprit et j'ai souri.

'' - Hé ! ''

'' - Tu n'as pas posé de questions. '' Ai-je dit d'un air suffisant.

'' - D'accord. Qui es-tu ? ''

Elle semblait réellement intéressée et tout ce que je pouvais sentir venant d'elle c'était de la chaleur et une amicale curiosité, aucune peur ni appréhension. J'ai eu le souffle coupé et j'ai pris une profonde inspiration devant ses sentiments qui m'ont presque submergés. Bella a remarqué ma position et s'est déplacée, les yeux inquiets et aimables. '' - C'est une question difficile ? Je sais seulement que tu n'es pas le fils du docteur Cullen, que vous vous êtes déplacés ici, que vous venez d'Alaska, et... ''

'' - Non, Bella, la question n'est pas mauvaise, c'est seulement que... personne ne m'a demandé cela depuis très longtemps. '' Alice avait prétendu tout savoir sur moi et à part cela, les questions afférentes venaient essentiellement lorsque d'autres vampires voyaient mes cicatrices et voulaient savoir où je les avais eu. Officiellement bien sûr, j'avais menti sur qui j'étais comme le ferait tout vampire.

Il y a aussitôt eu de la sympathie dans ses yeux et elle a tendu la main pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. Je me délectais de son toucher et j'essayais de rester en contrôle en même temps.

'' - Hum. '' Je lui ai fait signe de se retourner et j'ai commencé à lui brosser les cheveux à nouveau. Ensuite je lui ai dit être né dans une ferme, je lui ai dit au sujet de mes parents et de mes sœurs, au sujet de mon petit frère qui était mort après un an, au sujet de mon père qui avait essayé de m'empêcher de m'engager dans l'armée la première fois que j'avais essayé, puis comment j'avais réussi la fois suivante. Tout mon passé humain est devenu limpide à nouveau à côté d'elle, tellement clair que je pouvais sentir l'eau salée de la baie de Galveston, mon dernier souvenir humain. Puis brusquement, tout est revenu... Le choc, la douleur de la transformation, puis la soif, brûlant ma gorge avec une ardeur redoublée. Je ne pouvais plus voir le cou mince de Bella en face de moi, mais simplement une proie avec du sang qui coulait sous sa peau délicate. J'ai grogné, et cette fois quand elle s'est tournée, elle a réellement été effrayée.

'' - Jasper ? ''

J'ai serré mes dents, essayant de ne pas respirer et je me suis éloigné d'elle.

'' - Es-tu souffrant ? '' La peur avait été remplacée par le souci. '' - Puis-je t'aider que de quelque manière que ce soit ? ''

Je me suis retourné et je me suis précipité hors de la maison en courant à l'aveuglette dans la forêt.

Merde. Symptôme de manque. J'aurais dû le savoir à cause des sautes d'humeur et de mon caractère volatil toute la journée. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour faire disparaître la douleur, rapidement. Je savais exactement ce qui pourrait m'aider, mais c'était la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je fuyais tellement bruyamment dans la forêt que je n'étais pas près de rencontrer le moindre animal de sitôt et, après quelques temps, mes instincts m'ont ramené dans les zones peuplées. Tous mes sens étaient exacerbés. J'étais en mode attaque totale et j'ai salué l'odeur d'un autre vampire avec un grognement sauvage.

'' - Jasper, mon chéri, c'est moi, Esmé, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. '' Un autre grognement.

'' - Carlisle, je l'ai trouvé, peux-tu venir rapidement, s'il te plaît ? '' Le vampire près de moi n'a pas grogné en retour, mais m'a remis un sac qu'elle avait déchiré avec ses dents. '' - Bois, s'il te plaît. ''

Ensuite, Carlisle et les autres sont également arrivés et m'ont ramené à la maison après m'avoir nourris de sang animal.

Carlisle m'a souri. '' - Bella nous a téléphoné pour nous dire que tu te sentais malade et que tu avais dû te précipiter dehors pour aller dans la forêt.

'' - Elle semble être une fille réellement sympa. S'il te plaît, amène là nous voir bientôt. '' a renchéri Esmé. J'ai senti vaguement qu'Alice avait essayé de me réconforter, mais je l'ai ignorée. Rose a soupiré et est partie avec Emmett en remorque.

'' - Où est Edward ? '' Ai-je demandé d'une voix rauque à travers ma gorge douloureuse.

'' - Il est allé voir si Bella allait bien. '' A dit Esmé. '' - Maintenant tu vas vite te remettre et nous allons régler tout cela. '' Elle rayonnait en me regardant et j'ai eu l'impression absurde qu'elle s'apprêtait à me border dans mon lit et essuyer mon front, non pas que cela me dérangerait. Je savais que les prochains jours allaient être un enfer, j'étais déjà passé par là.

* * *

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Quand je suis arrivée à l'étage après le dîner, Edward était dans ma chambre. J'ai sursauté en le trouvant là et il s'est immédiatement excusé. '' - Je voulais te dire que toute la famille est extrêmement désolée de t'avoir mise dans ce type de danger et voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien. ''

'' - _Je vais_ bien. Comment va Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? ''

Edward a pris une profonde inspiration et a répondu. '' - En termes simples, il a faim. Il ira parfaitement bien à la minute où il aura eu du sang. Du sang humain. '' A-t-il ajouté alors que j'étais sur le point de l'interrompre avec un « Donnez-lui en alors ! »

'' - Et il ne va pas en avoir ? '' Ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.

'' - Non, pas tant qu'il sera avec nous, il n'en aura pas. Il le savait cependant, mais il est tout de même revenu avec Carlisle. En d'autres termes, il éprouve le syndrome du sevrage. ''

'' - Comme un junkie ? ''

Edward a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, Bella. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te dise ce qu'il faut faire, mais toi, de toutes les personnes, ne dois pas t'approcher de lui. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi à présent. ''

'' - Il était sur mon canapé lorsque cela a commencé. '' Ai-je immédiatement protesté. L'idée de ne pas voir Jasper pour n'importe quelle durée de temps était... douloureuse, ai-je réalisé.

'' - Oui. '' Edward a convenu. '' - Et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu as survécu à cela. S'il te plaît, soit raisonnable ! M'appeler a été une excellente idée. Merci beaucoup. ''

'' - Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part quand tu le verras. '' J'ai supposé qu'il allait rentrer pour aller aider son frère.

'' - Il a eu l'air un peu gêné. '' - Je voulais te demander... Si je... si cela te dérangerait si je restais ici. Nous avons un peu peur qu'il nous échappe et revienne ici... ''

'' - Rester ici ? Dans ma chambre ? Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? ''

'' - Tout va bien, Bells ? '' Charlie avait été inquiet pour moi quand il m'avait trouvée nerveuse et agitée lorsqu'il était revenu du travail. Je lui avais dit que le lycée avait été stressant, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ait cru.

'' - Oui, je suis au téléphone. '' Ai-je répondu à Charlie en regardant Edward, qui a haussé les épaules.

'' - À l'extérieur de ta fenêtre, alors ? '' A-t-il demandé, accommodant.

'' - Pourquoi diable penses-tu que ce soit nécessaire ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Il va être très... convaincant quand il va essayer de t'inciter à le laisser entrer. ''

'' - Je comprends. '' J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Si tu en as tellement envie... très bien. '' J'ai quitté la pièce avec mon sac de toilette pour me préparer pour la nuit.

Quand je suis revenue, il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'Edward. J'ai essayé de me calmer, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Finalement, j'ai appelé son nom tranquillement par la fenêtre. '' - Oui ? '' La voix proche d'Edward m'a fait sursauter à nouveau.

'' - Tu devrais venir avec une clochette. Pourrais-tu me donner le numéro de ton père où quelque chose que je puisse vérifier comment va Jasper ? ''

Il a haussé les sourcils en me regardant, mais m'a donné tout de même le numéro de sa maison avant de disparaître à nouveau.

'' - Résidence Cullen ? '' Une voix féminine glaciale a répondu au téléphone. La sœur aînée ai-je pensé, en essayant de me souvenir de son nom. Pas moyen, j'étais trop inquiète au sujet de Jasper. '' - Bonsoir, c'est Bella, Bella Swan. J'appelle pour savoir comment va Jasper. ''

La voix est immédiatement devenue plus cordiale. '' - Salut, Bella, c'est Rosalie Hale ici. Il ne va pas bien. Emmett et Carlisle sont avec lui et cela va prendre quelques jours, j'en ai peur. '' Elle avait l'air inquiète.

'' - Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? ''

'' - Merci, c'est très gentil de demander, mais vu la façon dont il est en ce moment... '' Elle a interrompu le reste de sa phrase en plein milieu. '' - Je lui dirais que tu as appelé. Je te remercie de nous avoir prévenus aussi rapidement, cela a été un excellent réflexe. ''

'' - J'étais seulement inquiète. Il avait été... d'humeur changeante tout l'après-midi, ensuite il a semblé très heureux, mais... est-ce qu'il souffre ? '' Je venais d'entendre un cri dans l'arrière-plan et j'avais tressailli à ce son. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de Jasper souffrant, ai-je réalisé. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de douleur dans ses yeux.

'' - Bella, crois-moi, il a eu bien pire. Il ira bien. En parlant de cela, appelle son portable après les cours demain. Seulement ne le laisse pas te parler de tous projets visant à fuir pour venir te voir, d'accord ? ''

'' - Non, je ne le ferais pas. Edward m'a déjà mise en garde. Pourrais-tu lui dire... Pourrais-tu lui dire bonjour de ma part ? ''

'' - Je le ferai. Bonne nuit, Bella. ''

'' - Merci, Rosalie. '' J'ai raccroché et j'ai dégluti. Une chose venait de devenir claire pour moi, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Jasper, qu'il soit un vampire ou pas, et je voulais être avec lui si c'était possible.

Le lendemain matin, ni Emmett ni Alice n'étaient au lycée. Rosalie et Edward m'ont fait signe de venir à leur table pour le déjeuner, oh mon Dieu, sans jeu de mots, et ils m'ont dit que l'état de Jasper n'avait pas empiré.

J'ai grimacé, comprenant très bien que cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas mieux non plus. '' - Combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Nous ne pouvons pas encore réellement le dire. Il a été... clean pendant longtemps... '' Edward a commencé, mais Rosalie l'a interrompu. '' - Appelle-le, Bella ! S'il ne peut pas te répondre, ils te le diront. ''

''- Je ne crois pas que ce soit... '' Edward a commencé, mais Rosalie a simplement dit : '' - Je me souviens comment Emmett se sentait la dernière fois, laisse-la l'appeler. ''

Je me suis précipité dehors, me suis assise dans mon camion et j'ai composé le numéro que j'avais pour appeler Jasper.

Une voix rauque a répondu. '' - Oui ? ''

'' - Jasper, c'est moi, Bella. Je voulais... ''

'' - Bella ? '' Il donnait l'impression de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

'' - Oui. Comment te sens-tu ? ''

'' - Pas bien, chérie. '' Un gémissement. '' - C'est bon d'entendre ta voix... '' Il s'est interrompu à nouveau et j'ai réalisé qu'il avait du mal à parler alors je lui ai dit que je l'appellerai à nouveau après les cours.

Quand je suis entrée à la cafétéria, Rosalie et Edward se disputaient furieusement. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? '' A sifflé Edward. '' - Je croyais qu'Alice était ton amie et que tu n'étais pas intéressée par l'humaine ? ''

'' - Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais la façon dont elle se soucie de Jasper est extraordinaire et elle lui fait réellement du bien. ''

'' - J'ai cru comprendre et où veux-tu en venir, si je peux poser la question ? As-tu réellement réfléchi aux conséquences des actions du cinglé ? ''

'' - Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois me souvenir que c'est toi qui as commencé. '' Le ton de Rosalie était revenu l'arrogance glaciale habituelle qu'elle arborait et elle a tourné ses talons parfaits en laissant Edward planté là.

Je me suis assurée de ne pas être vue et je suis allée en biologie par un autre chemin.

J'ai de nouveau appelé Jasper après les cours, mais cette fois il délirait, insistant sur le fait qu'il m'avait tuée la veille et que j'étais un fantôme maléfique qui me ressemblait. Quand il a commencé à crier de nouveau, j'ai eu Carlisle au bout du fil. '' - Qui est là ? ''

'' - Je suis tellement désolée. '' J'avais essayé durement de m'en empêcher, mais je pleurais à présent. '' - Je ne voulais pas le rendre plus malheureux. ''

'' - Bella ? ''

'' - Oui. Je suis désolée. Je ne vais plus l'appeler à nouveau. ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Réessaye plus tard ou demain, je suis certain que tu pourras passer à travers en quelque sorte. '' Sa voix était très gentille et je n'arrivais pas à croire que Carlisle était un monstre tueur.

Quand j'ai dit cela à Edward, il a souri et m'a dit que dans la mesure où il le savait, Carlisle était le seul vampire qui n'avait jamais tué un être humain dans toute sa longue vie. Ensuite, il a essayé de me calmer en me racontant l'histoire de Carlisle et la relation avec son père... impressionnant.

C'était un tout autre monde dont je ne savais rien avant mon arrivée à Forks et il semblait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'allais être une partie de celui-ci.

 **Samedi.**

Les quelques derniers jours ont été un véritable chaos. Certains jours, Jasper semblait simplement trop faible, d'autres, il semblait être délirant et une fois, Emmett lui avait effectivement pris le téléphone pour l'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'insulter. Il y avait eu un bruit de choc, puis Emmett m'avait dit qu'il l'avait assommé, affirmant qu'il avait besoin d'une anesthésie pour ses pensées. Les Cullen restaient chacun leur tour à la maison pour s'occuper de lui et quand Alice n'était pas là, je m'asseyais avec eux pendant le déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais essayé de me distraire avec le ménage et à présent, la maison était impeccablement propre, toute la lessive était faite et les repas pour la semaine prochaine étaient prêts. J'avais même fini la plupart de mes devoirs pendant la semaine. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose.

J'allais essayer de lui téléphoner à nouveau.

Ah, j'avais eu une nouvelle idée. Cette fois, j'ai commencé à lui lire un de ses livres préférés, « La foire aux vanités » de Thackeray, pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone soit coupé. Nous le ferons à nouveau demain.

 **Dimanche.**

Edward m'a appelé ce matin et m'a demandé de sortir de la ville. Quand je lui ai demandé où je devais aller vu que je ne connaissais personne sur l'ensemble de l'État de Washington à part les Blacks à la réserve, il m'a dit que c'était une excellente idée et que je devais y aller immédiatement.

J'ai pensé qu'il me racontait quelques salades et j'ai essayé d'appeler Jasper, mais c'est Esmé qui a répondu. '' - Bella ? Jasper n'est pas ici. Je pensais qu'Edward t'avait appelé ? '' J'ai finalement compris et je suis immédiatement partie pour La Push. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec Jake si j'arrivais comme cela sans prévenir.

 **Dimanche soir.**

Fin de l'alerte... Jasper est revenu et il n'y a eu aucun dommage de fait. OUF !

Nous avons parlé et il semblait être beaucoup plus positif que la veille. De même que Carlisle qui m'a appelée et m'a remerciée d'être sortie de la ville.

Malgré tous ces soucis, j'avais passé une belle journée avec Jake qui était un peu grincheux et de mauvaise humeur lorsque j'étais arrivée, mais dont l'humeur s'était considérablement améliorée quand j'avais suggéré de préparer le déjeuner pour son père et lui. Il avait construit à partir de rien une Golf dans son atelier et je suis donc restée le regarder faire en lui passant des choses pendant que nous bavardions. Il semblait que ses amis s'étaient laissés entraîner avec de mauvaises fréquentations et il devenait inquiet à leur sujet. Il m'avait dit qu'ils avaient manqué l'école et avaient commencé à sortir avec un garçon plus âgé, Sam Uley. Nous les avons vu quand nous sommes allés faire une promenade dans l'après-midi. Ils portaient tous des jeans coupés et rien d'autre , même s'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud. Jake m'avait dit qu'ils avaient tous acquis un tatouage. Ils l'appelaient « Le rempart tribal » et faisaient des blagues à ce sujet. En même temps, il semblait inquiet à propos de Sam qui semblait le surveiller de près.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est qu'il aurait aimé que je vienne plus souvent. Quand je ne me suis pas engagée à le faire, il a immédiatement soupçonné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. '' - Un petit ami ? ''

Je n'aurais pas exactement donné ce titre à mon grand vampire blond, mais mon putain de fard m'a immédiatement trahi bien sûr. Je n'ai cependant pas cédé à ses taquineries sur l'identité de mon petit ami présumé.

 **POV Jasper**

Si Edward a raison et que nous sommes tous condamné à l'enfer, cela ne serait pas un mauvais endroit pour moi. Cela fait plus d'une semaine... Il n'avait jamais fallu aussi longtemps, ensuite Carlisle ne voulait pas me laisser aller au lycée ou voir Bella seul jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et Alice le permettent et que cela aille mieux avec mes pensées et mes intentions, il voulait un parfait bulletin de santé. S'il n'y avait pas eu mon ange pour me téléphoner et me faire la lecture, je pense que j'aurais perdu ce qui restait de ma santé mentale.

Je me souvenais de sa voix, même à travers la brume de folie qui m'avait pris ces derniers jours et Esmé m'avait dit qu'elle avait appelé et m'avait parlé tous les jours. Emmett et Carlisle m'avaient conduit jusqu'à la frontière Canadienne pour aller chasser des lions de montagne, pour être certains que je serais bien nourri pour la soirée. Ils avaient promis qu'elle pourrait venir chez nous et regarder la télévision avec toute la famille si j'étais bien. Esmé était sortie et avait acheté quelques collations et des sodas. J'avais affronté mon premier test et j'étais allé en ville pour lui acheter du chocolat. Quand j'ai regardé de nouveau l'horloge, j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore deux heures à attendre. Je jure que le temps s'éternise dans cet endroit.

Maintenant que je savais que j'allais la voir ce soir, j'étais nerveux. Et si elle venait parce qu'elle se sentait désolée pour moi ? Serait-elle intéressée d'être la compagne de l'épave que je devais avoir eu l'air pour elle au téléphone ? Alice n'avait été d'aucune utilité, énumérant pourquoi elle et moi n'étions pas vraiment adaptés l'un à l'autre. Dernièrement cependant, elle semblait avoir perdu tout intérêt pour moi et continuait à recevoir des textos très souvent. Dommage qu'Edward ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'elle cachait.

Il est allé la chercher pour le film de ce soir, puisqu'elle avait demandé à son père. Le chef l'avait laissée venir un soir de semaine à condition qu'elle soit rentrée pour dix heures.

J'attends... à nouveau.

 **Le journal de Bella**.

J'ai vu Jasper ce soir... Youpi ! Il avait l'air très amaigri, comme quelqu'un qui avait fait un régime alimentaire, mais ses yeux étaient dorés et il semblait également très heureux de me voir. Le reste de la famille est resté avec nous pendant la soirée et nous avons regardé le film, personne n'a rien dit quand Jasper est resté près de moi sur le canapé. Ils étaient tous tendus, mais j'ai remarqué qu'ils devenaient plus décontractés au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et finalement, Carlisle a hoché la tête à Jasper comme s'il le félicitait.

Edward m'a ramené à la maison juste à temps et il a dû écouter tout mon enthousiasme au sujet de son frère étant de nouveau en forme. Pauvre garçon. Nous étions devenus très proches, il semblait être un bon copain quand il ne jouait pas au surprotecteur et il était réellement un parfait gentilhomme.

J'étais impatiente que Charlie aille au lit afin de pouvoir faire mon appel téléphonique pour dire bonne nuit à Jasper... qui a dû attendre assez longtemps cette nuit... Soupir ! Et nous avons décidé de nous retrouver au restaurant demain pour prendre le café après mes corvées.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai roulé jusqu'à Olympia de bonne heure le matin parce que je voulais acheter un cadeau pour Bella. En me promenant tranquillement là-bas, j'ai cru sentir l'odeur d'autres vampires. Des nomades. J'allais devoir avertir Carlisle à ce sujet afin que nous puissions tous garder un œil sur eux. Malheureusement, l'État de Washington et son climat n'étaient pas seulement attractifs pour ceux d'entre nous qui voulaient vivre dans le calme. Être en mesure de sortir pendant la journée la plupart de l'année faisait venir habituellement quelques visiteurs en été, lorsque les autres endroits étaient trop surexposés pour que nous puissions nous fondre tout simplement dans la masse.

Je n'étais pas intéressé par une rencontre qui pourrait entraîner leur départ après avoir vu mes cicatrices, mais là encore, ils pourraient également produire quelques nouveaux-nés et être des idiots irresponsables cherchant une confrontation, quelque chose dont je n'avais certainement pas besoin en ce moment. Et donc, au lieu de suivre leurs odeurs, je suis allé rapidement à la petite boutique de bijoux ethniques à côté des magasins préférés d'Alice et j'ai acheté un bracelet en argent et turquoises pour Bella, qui pourrait lui rappeler l'Arizona.

Je suis rentré en chantant à pleine voix à l'idée de la rencontrer dans très peu de temps et pour la première fois de ma longue vie, je n'ai pas prêté attention à la route. Et bien évidemment, dès que je suis arrivé près des limites de la ville de Forks, j'ai été arrêté... Oh non... Par le chef Swan, lui-même.

'' - Sais-tu à quelle vitesse tu roulais, fils ? '' A-t-il demandé quand j'ai baissé ma vitre. J'ai vu Bella dans ses yeux, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne me regarderait jamais avec ce regard critique.

'' - Je crains que non, Monsieur. '' Ai-je répondu, pris de remords. Merde, j'avais imaginé que ma rencontre avec le père de Bella serait totalement différente. '' - Je suis désolé d'avoir dépassé les limites. Cela ne se reproduira pas. '' Je lui ai remis mon permis et ma carte grise.

'' - Ah, tu es un des garçons du docteur Cullen, pas vrai ? '' A-t-il demandé en prenant des notes sur mon identité.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' J'ai faibli. Ainsi, même le nom de « Hale » sur mon permis ne l'avait pas trompé.

'' - Alors je sais où envoyer la contravention. '' Il a rempli un exemplaire pour moi et m'a fait signe de repartir. '' - Conduit prudemment ! ''

'' - Bien sûr. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! '' J'ai roulé à cinq kilomètres en dessous de la limite, encore gêné de la première impression que le père de Bella avait eue de moi.

Je me suis garé près de la salle du restaurant et j'ai attendu l'arrivée de mon ange. C'était par amour pour Esmé que j'avais accepté ce genre de rendez-vous public. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais retrouvée dans un endroit où j'aurais été certain d'avoir un peu de temps seuls. Merde, c'était ce que je voulais. Les prévisions météo pour demain étaient ensoleillées et un plan c'était déjà formé dans mon esprit. J'avais pris soin de ne pas prendre de décision de peur qu'Alice ne me trahisse auprès d'Edward qui, j'en étais persuadé, veillerait à faire valoir son opposition.

Bella est arrivée pile à l'heure, ses cheveux volant derrière elle alors qu'elle montait les escaliers du restaurant. Je l'ai regardée entrer, me demandant à nouveau comment il était possible qu'elle se souciât de moi. Avec elle, j'étais certain d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur et je n'allais pas la laisser partir.

'' - Jasper ! '' A-t-elle dit avidement en se précipitant dans le box que j'avais pris. J'ai cru que j'étais mort et que j'étais arrivé au ciel quand elle s'est penchée vers moi et m'a embrassé sur la joue. Avoir son parfum aussi proche de moi a été suffisant pour me faire pratiquement tomber dans les pommes.

J'ai souri et j'ai essayé de garder mon sang-froid en commandant le Latte Macchiato qu'elle voulait et j'ai apprécié sa compagnie. Elle était pleine de vitalité et énervée, il semblait que ses tâches pour le week-end étaient terminées. J'ai donc décidé de lui demander si elle aimerait passer la journée suivante également avec moi.

'' - Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir quand il faisait beau. '' a-t-elle dit, la curiosité émanant d'elle.

'' - Hum, tu sais à notre sujet de toute façon, je voulais te montrer quelque chose. ''

'' - Tu as envie de m'emmener avec toi pendant que tu chasses ? '' A-t-elle demandé alarmée.

J'ai ricané. '' - Non, je ne ferais pas cela. Je voulais te montrer mon endroit préféré sous le soleil. Veux-tu venir ? '' Allait-elle accepter d'aller seule dans les bois avec moi ? S'il l'avait pu, mon cœur aurait battu la chamade.

'' - Cela ne te blesse pas alors ? '' C'était sa seule préoccupation. Quand j'ai secoué la tête, elle a dit : '' - Oui, j'aimerais cela. Charlie sera avec Billy toute la journée de demain et il a dit que je ne pouvais pas venir de toute façon parce que Jake a attrapé un microbe... ''

'' - Holà, attends une minute. '' Je me suis raidi. '' - Qui ? ''

Elle m'a mis au courant de la connexion de sa famille avec la Réserve et m'a parlé de son ami d'enfance, Jacob. J'ai repris mon souffle. Magnifique... il n'y avait que ma femme pour s'impliquer avec chaque espèce de monstre qu'il y avait. Fidèle au traité cependant, j'ai simplement souri et j'ai dit : '' - Hé bien, c'est très bien. Je peux donc te prendre un panier de pique-nique pour la journée alors ? ''

Elle a ri : '' - Comment veux-tu faire cela ? ''

'' - Laissez-moi faire cette quête, Milady ! '' J'ai imité une courbette galante.

''- D'accord, Messire Ivanhoé, fait cela. J'aimerais faire une pause dans la préparation des repas pendant une journée. ''

Nous sommes restés dans le restaurant pendant plus de deux heures et ignorant les personnes du lycée qui fronçaient les sourcils en nous voyant, nous complaisant dans la compagnie de l'autre. Ensuite, nous avons fait une promenade dans la grande rue en faisant du lèche-vitrine, pas qu'il y avait réellement grand-chose à voir, mais nous étions heureux d'être ensemble et pour moi, c'était une chose typiquement humaine à faire et j'ai plutôt aimé cela. Quand elle a dû rentrer pour le dîner avec son père, je l'ai conduite chez elle dans son camion en lui disant que je reprendrais ma voiture plus tard. Je voulais prolonger le temps que nous avons passé ensemble.

Bella a froncé les sourcils quand elle a vu que le cruiser était garé dans l'allée quand nous sommes arrivés et que son père déverrouillait juste la porte d'entrée. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas. '' Lui ai-je dit en sentant qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise de me présenter déjà à lui... Je ne l'étais pas non plus, il valait mieux choisir un autre jour pour cela. '' - Je vais sortir plus tard, rentre toujours. '' Elle m'a fait un sourire reconnaissant et elle est partie.

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur et je suis ensuite parti chercher ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison et tenter de me détendre de la tension de ne pas l'avoir tout simplement emportée. J'avais dans l'idée de lui donner son cadeau demain et de m'assurer que ce serait un jour tellement parfait qu'elle ne le refuserait pas.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **A/N : Je suis de retour. Désolée pour la très longue absence mais j'ai eu de graves problèmes de santé. J'ai passé l'été à faire une batterie d'examens et j'ai subi une lourde intervention chirurgicale début septembre qui m'a laissée très fatiguée. J'ai également perdu mon père le 23 septembre.**

 **Mes sincères remerciements à 13trinity, Lyylla, N'giie, Larosesurleau et celia brandon massen pour leurs messages de soutien et leurs encouragements. Les chapitres sont pour vous les filles.**

 **Chapitre treize**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai fait très attention à ne pas penser à mon après-midi avec Bella ainsi qu'à la planification de mon excursion de demain. Je lui avais dit que j'allais l'appeler à ce sujet dans la matinée, en d'autres termes, j'essayais de garder Edward et Alice à l'écart de mes plans.

Quelque part le long de la ligne, je dois avoir glissé parce que lorsque je suis entré dans ma chambre après une douche, Edward m'attendait, presque tremblant de rage. '' - Comment oses-tu penser à elle comme cela ? Elle a dix-sept ans, bordel de merde ! ''

Oups... Qu'avait-il pris ? J'ai gagné du temps en épongeant mes cheveux avec agacement.

'' - Réponds-moi ! '' Celui qui ressemblait à un méchant de roman noir a tonné. '' - Quelles sont tes intentions ? ''

'' - Tu es son frère aîné de l'ère Victorienne ou quoi ? '' Je venais d'une époque plus lointaine que lui, mais il semblait que mon éducation et mon expérience Texane jusqu'à aujourd'hui avaient été plus... libérale. Il a même détourné les yeux jusqu'à ce que j'enfile un jean et mon T-shirt préféré bleu cobalt.

'' - Non, mais je suis son ami et, contrairement à toi, je veux ce qui est le mieux pour elle ! ''

'' - Et ce serait quoi ? '' Ai-je dit d'une voix traînante.

'' - Certainement pas... faire des cabrioles dans les environs avec un vampire lubrique. '' A-t-il craché.

J'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai essayé de lui envoyer un peu de calme, sinon j'allais perdre le mien également. '' - Edward, je l'aime. C'est ce que font les gens qui sont amoureux. '' Je n'allais pas discuter de tous les détails avec lui... Il savait sans doute déjà tous les détails de ma vie amoureuse avec Alice de toute façon. Je voulais Bella pour moi-même.

'' - Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tu vas la briser ! '' Il a frappé un fauteuil pour mettre plus d'emphase dans sa déclaration, et il s'est aussitôt effondré.

'' - Tu expliqueras cela à Esmé. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - D'ailleurs, tu as tort. Contrairement à toi, je sais ce que je fais. '' Sa colère était contagieuse et ma patience arrivait définitivement à ses limites. '' - Maintenant, dehors ! ''

'' - Pensez-vous que vous pourriez trouver un moment plus opportun pour réarranger la forme du mobilier ? '' La tête ébouriffée de Rosalie est apparue à ma porte. '' - Em et moi avons essayé d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. ''

'' - Oh, non, Edward, c'était un fauteuil ancien. '' Esmé regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie.

'' - C'est la gare centrale ou quoi ? '' J'ai renoncé à essayer d'être seul. '' - Esmé, est-ce que Carlisle est dans son bureau ? '' Elle a hoché la tête et je suis allé lui parler de l'odeur des nomades que j'avais sentie à Olympia.

Il a fermé le livre qu'il lisait et a soupiré. '' - Nous allons devoir les surveiller et voir s'ils se rapprochent. Tu ne les as pas reconnus ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas traîné avec des vampires sauvages que j'étais certain de ne pas connaître tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le continent Nord-Américain aujourd'hui.

'' - Hé bien, au moins Forks est un endroit tellement petit qu'ils ne devraient pas y perdre leur temps. Mais cela signifie très certainement que je dois appeler les Quileutes. '' Il a regardé l'heure et a froncé les sourcils. '' - Dans la matinée. Comment vas-tu ? ''

'' - Je vais effectivement très bien, je te remercie de me demander. '' Ai-je dit, mais il a été interrompu par Edward, encore une fois, qui m'avait suivi. '' - Je ne vais pas le permettre. '' Il a croisé les bras et a pris un air très déterminé.

'' - Bien, parce que je ne vais très certainement pas te poser des questions sur ce que je dois faire avec ma femme. ''

Carlisle s'est frotté le visage avec ses mains. Il pouvait sentir mon impatience, j'étais au bout du rouleau avec mon frère.

'' - Edward, s'il te plaît, viens ici une seconde. '' Carlisle a dit de sa voix la plus douce et j'ai expiré. Si Carlisle s'en occupait, ce serait équitable.

Quand je suis entré dans ma chambre, j'ai nettoyé les débris que mon frère avait laissés et j'ai réalisé quelque chose d'étrange : Mon lutin d'ex-épouse et voyante ne s'était pas du tout joint à la fête... C'était inhabituel. Je me suis concentré et j'ai cligné des yeux. Alice n'était pas là. À la chasse ? De toute façon, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

 **Le journal de Bella.**

C'est étrange la façon dont une journée parfaite en est arrivé à une telle fin ! J'étais encore secouée et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire à ce sujet.

Tout avait été si parfait au début. Charlie était parti comme d'habitude et Jasper m'avait appelé et était venu me chercher avec sa voiture rapide de couleur sombre. Il se tenait devant la porte et donnait l'impression qu'il venait de sortir d'un magazine dans son jean bien coupé, ses bottes et avec un T-shirt bleu qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux brillants.

'' - Prêt à partir pour ton grand pique-nique surprise ? '' Il avait une voix traînante, un sourire sur le visage qui devrait être interdit pour simple arrogance.

Je lui ai souri en retour, afin de ne pas baver, et j'ai dit : '' - Ouaip... est-ce que cela va ? '' J'étais en pantalon et une de mes blouses paysannes.

'' - Tu es parfaite, Chérie et je suis un gars chanceux. ''

Il nous a conduit hors de Forks et en direction de La Push, mais il a quitté assez rapidement la route principale. Nous avons roulé dans un chemin forestier pendant quelques kilomètres et il s'est arrêté. '' - La voiture ne peut pas aller plus loin, j'en ai peur. Je vais te porter le reste du chemin. '' Il est venu me prendre sans plus de cérémonie, après avoir attaché un sac à dos sur ses larges épaules et il a commencé à courir. Ayant fait cette expérience une fois déjà, j'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment pas envie de m'étaler de tout mon long en face de lui quand nous serions arrivés, même si... avec Jasper je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète.

Bien qu'il se déplaçait avec autant de grâce que ses frères et sœurs, l'incident dans la cuisine avait montré qu'il n'était pas étranger au genre d'incidents bizarres qui m'avaient suivi toute ma vie. Si je tombais, il dirait probablement quelque chose du genre « Oups ! » et me ramasserait sans faire d'autres commentaires. Edward commençait à devenir très ennuyé par ma maladresse en biologie... Je pouvais le voir à son regard exaspéré, même s'il ne disait rien. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi... à l'aise avec quiconque en dehors de ma famille qu'avec ce vampire vieux de cent ans et quelques.

Un nuage couvrait le soleil quand Jasper a cessé de courir et m'a laissé doucement tomber. J'ai regardé autour de moi. '' - Où sommes-nous ? ''

'' - C'est une clairière, un peu au-dessus de la ligne de nuages de cette montagne. Personne ne vient ici et j'ai découvert que j'aimais... m'échapper pour rester seul avec moi-même. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de vivre dans une maison avec beaucoup de personnes ayant une excellente audition. '' Il a souri de travers et j'ai hoché la tête. Moi aussi j'aimais avoir mon espace personnel. La prairie était remplie d'herbes fraîches et de jacinthes des bois ayant poussé en touffes. Elle était cernée par une forêt épaisse de tous les côtés et un petit ruisseau coulait tranquillement d'une extrémité à l'autre en la traversant. Jasper s'est occupé de vider le sac à dos et a étalé une couverture sur le sol pour nous asseoir. J'ai ricané. Il avait apporté assez de nourriture pour une famille tout entière.

'' - Je sais. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir ce que tu souhaitais, j'ai donc apporté un peu de tout. '' Des sandwichs, du raisin, des fraises fraîches, un petit récipient de crème fouettée, un récipient de légumes, un avec une salade de nouilles, des biscuits et un choix de boissons, allant du vin pétillant à la canette de soda. Il avait même pensé à une thermos de café complète avec de la crème fraîche et des petits sachets de sucre.

'' - Tadam ! '' A-t-il dit en sortant une barre de chocolat coûteux d'une autre poche du sac à dos.

'' - Ouah ! '' Ai-je dit en la prenant. '' - Tu... ne t'attends pas à ce que je mange tout cela toute seule ? ''

'' - Pourquoi pas ? '' Son ton était innocent mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

''- Hé bien, cela pourrait me prendre un certain temps. '' Je me suis assise. Je n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner, soupçonnant quelque chose comme cela, et à présent, je me sentais affamée.

'' - Prends tout le temps que tu veux, tant que tu restes avec moi. '' Jasper était assis à côté de moi et m'a tendu un verre.

'' - Qui ne voudrait pas rester avec toi ? J'ai demandé surprise et je me suis immédiatement excusée. '' - Désolée, c'était un peu mièvre. ''

''- Non, bien sûr, qui ne voudrait pas rester avec un pâle et glacé tueur mort-vivant ? '' A-t-il dit, son visage s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

'' - Jasper, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu es et j'ai réellement l'impression d'être avec toi et non avec un tueur. '' J'ai levé la main vers ses cheveux et j'ai passé mes doigts à travers ses boucles.

Il a penché sa tête en arrière et a ronronné d'appréciation. '' - Mmmmm. '' À cet instant, le soleil est sorti et j'ai immédiatement vu pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas sortir pendant les journées ensoleillées. Sa peau était resplendissante et reflétait les rayons du soleil comme des diamants.

'' - Ouah, tu es magnifique. '' Ai-je dit.

Ses yeux se sont ouverts et il m'a souri. '' - Rien à voir avec toi. '' Il donnait l'impression de vouloir en dire plus, mais il a reculé à la dernière minute. '' - Un dessert ? ''

'' - Toujours ! '' Ai-je dit avec conviction et il a gloussé avant de me nourrir d'une fraise dodue qu'il avait trempée dans la crème.

'' - Pourquoi aimes-tu être avec moi ? '' Il a demandé, essayant de cacher la façon dont il était nerveux.

'' - Tu veux que je te flatte encore ? ''

'' - Fais-moi plaisir ou je vais arrêter la suite de desserts ! '' La fraise à la crème suivante était arrêtée dans l'air.

J'ai souri à son visage impatient. '' - Tu es gentil et tu as un grand sens de l'humour. Tu as des choses à dire, mais tu prends toujours le temps d'écouter. Cela me semble... bien à moi et... '' J'ai essayé de me cacher derrière un des coussins qu'il avait apportés '' - … Bien sûr, tu es réellement magnifique. ''

'' - Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de voir ton visage quand tu me dis cela ? '' Et il a lutté contre moi pour prendre le coussin.

J'ai rougi. '' - Parce que je suis gênée de penser à quel point tu es... chaud. '' J'ai pris le coussin qui était dans mon dos et j'ai enfoui mon visage dedans. Seigneur, j'avais dû ressembler à une adolescente passionnée parlant à sa pop-star favorite.

J'ai entendu des bruissements dans le sac à dos, puis Jasper a fixé quelque chose de froid à mon poignet droit. Je me suis assise à nouveau, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Sur mon poignet se trouvait le plus beau des bracelets, un de ceux que fabriquaient les Navajos avec de l'argent et de la turquoise, avec juste le parfait équilibre entre simple et complexe.

'' - C'est pour toi. Tu t'es souciée de moi, même quand j'en étais le moins digne. Je voulais te donner quelque chose en retour. ''

'' - Merci, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un comme cela ! ''

'' - Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais obtenu un en Arizona ? '' Il m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur.

'' - Je n'avais pas l'argent et je n'ai jamais pensé à dire à quelqu'un que j'en voulais un et donc Renée ne m'en a pas acheté un. ''

'' - Renée ? ''

'' - Ma mère. '' Je lui ai expliqué notre relation et Jasper a écouté avec intérêt. Ensuite il s'est également enquis de Charlie et il a souri à ma description.

'' - Savent-ils à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? '' Il m'a regardé tendrement.

'' - Ne le sommes-nous pas tous envers nos parents ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. Tellement de choses ont changé dans les relations familiales depuis mon époque. ''

'' - Veux-tu m'en dire plus sur tes parents ? '' J'ai demandé : '' - Tu n'as pas à me le dire si c'est... ''

'' - Je vais le faire... Une autre fois. Bella crois-tu aux âmes sœurs ? ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Comme dans ce mythe classique, celui de la moitié perdue ? ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Oui. ''

'' - Hé bien, mes parents ont divorcé... ''

'' - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Qu'en penses-tu ? N'as-tu pas senti quelque chose de... spécial à propos de nous ? '' Ses yeux étaient fixés profondément dans les miens avec une intensité qui m'aurait fait peur s'il ne s'était pas agi de Jasper à qui je confierais ma vie.

'' - Je t'ai dit comment je me sens. '' Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'avais jamais été avec un garçon, ni un homme, comme cela.

Il n'a pas rompu le contact visuel et sa voix est devenue rauque. '' - Je ressens la même chose pour toi, tu me fais me sentir entier. Bella, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi si tu le veux également. ''

Quand j'ai hoché la tête, j'ai brusquement senti une vague de bonheur m'inonder, puis Jasper s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé à nouveau. Je pense que je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse dans ma vie.

Il m'a fait descendre sur le dos avec soin, afin qu'il soit au-dessus de moi, en soutenant son poids sur ses bras et il a respiré mon nom, ses yeux noirs de désir. Il a commencé à embrasser mon visage descendant jusqu'à mon cou, j'ai senti des picotements partout dans mon corps et j'ai tendu la main pour l'approcher plus près quand...

Hé bien...

On pourrait dire que... L'enfer s'est déchaîné.

Il y a eu un bruit de grondement comme je n'en avais jamais entendu de ma vie et quand j'ai regardé en direction du bruit, j'ai vu deux loups sortir de la lisière de la forêt et venir vers nous à une vitesse alarmante. Plus alarmant que leur vitesse ou les bruits qu'ils faisaient, c'étaient leur taille : ils étaient hauts comme des petits chevaux.

Jasper était déjà debout et accroupi devant moi, mais j'ai pu sentir qu'il était anormalement tendu. Et furieux. Lorsque les loups se sont approchés, il a enlevé son T-shirt et a également commencé à grogner. Le plus petit des animaux s'est arrêté et a laissé échapper comme un glapissement, et comme un chiot, il a regardé son compagnon. Le gris, un peu plus grand a brièvement aboyé et a continué.

J'ai arrêté de respirer. Bientôt, ils sont entrés en collision avec Jasper et je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Mon vampire a grogné de nouveau, toujours plus menaçant que jamais et le plus petit loup a fait demi-tour et s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes. L'autre a continué son attaque et a sauté sur Jasper, tout en dents pointues et grognements. J'avais peur qu'il mette Jasper en pièces et je dois avoir crié parce que j'ai entendu un cri aigu qui n'aurait pu provenir de personne d'autre. Brusquement, j'ai dû m'évanouir, parce que je me suis réveillée sur le sol.

Jasper était là et aux petits soins pour moi. '' - Bella, ça va, tu es en sécurité. ''

'' - En sécurité ! '' J'ai entendu une autre voix à proximité qui ressemblait à celle d'Edward. '' - Tu dois plaisanter... Ils sont probablement déjà en route. Merde. Ah, Carlisle, tu as besoin de venir immédiatement, ces loups Quileutes sont complètement hors de contrôle. Ils ont attaqué Jasper et Bella . Nous avons besoin de toi ici avec ta sacoche. '' Il a fermé son téléphone et a regardé Jasper, qui avait remis son T-shirt et qui voulait envelopper une couverture autour de moi.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Non. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que le monstre est parti ? '' Puis je l'ai vu sur le sol, pas très loin de nous, un garçon à la peau brune était couché, tout nu. Il se tordait comme s'il souffrait et il donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un camion. J'ai cligné des yeux quand je l'ai reconnu. C'était Paul, de la réserve, l'un des amis de Jake. '' - Est-ce que le loup l'a mordu ? '' Ai-je demandé perplexe.

Aucune réponse n'est venue de Jasper ou d'Edward, qui étaient tendus et qui étaient à présent tous les deux accroupis devant moi. J'ai tourné les yeux vers l'endroit qu'ils regardaient et j'ai avalé : Tout une meute de ces énormes loups se dirigeaient vers nous. Brusquement, Carlisle a été avec nous et a commencé à parler avec les loups. Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés et ont continué d'approcher, cela doit être à cet instant-là que j'ai perdu à nouveau connaissance.

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Edward, peux-tu traduire s'ils ne veulent pas changer de retour ? '' A demandé Carlisle. Edward a hoché la tête et Carlisle s'est tourné vers l'énorme loup noir. '' -Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi avez-vous violé le traité en attaquant mon fils et de notre côté de la frontière ? ''

'' - Il a presque tué Paul. '' Edward a traduit et je l'ai immédiatement coupé. '' - J'ai défendu Bella et moi-même. Lui et son compagnon se sont montrés et ont commencé tout cela. '' J'ai fait un signe de tête vers le garçon nu qui faisait des bruits de pleurnicheries.

'' - Permettez-moi de voir clair dans tout cela afin que je puisse aller soigner votre ami. '' a dit Carlisle. '' - Pourquoi quelqu'un de votre meute irait contre nous ici ? Je t'ai appelé pour t'avertir sur les nomades, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Ils disent que Jasper était sur le point de mordre Bella. '' A dit Edward d'une voix neutre.

'' - C'est faux. Demande-lui ! '' J'étais outré. Nous avions été attaqué par ces chiens démesurés... qui n'étaient que des enfants aux jours d'aujourd'hui... et j'avais dû me défendre.

'' - Tu étais couché sur elle et tu avais les dents près de son cou. '' A dit Edward d'un ton accusateur qui, j'en étais certain, n'étais pas entièrement dû à la traduction.

'' - Elle est ma petite amie. Je l'ai amenée ici pour faire un pique-nique et lui donner un cadeau. Et pour avoir un peu d'intimité. '' Ai-je dit en essayant de me calmer, ce qui n'était pas facile avec Bella inconsciente à côté de moi et toute la meute de loups en voulant après mon sang.

L'Alpha a aboyé quelque chose aux autres loups, puis ils se sont tous repliés, seulement pour revenir une minute plus tard, Sam en tête.

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Jasper quand Carlisle m'a fait une piqûre. '' - Cela permettra de te garder un peu plus stable. '' A-t-il dit avec ce genre de voix qui me faisait toujours douter qu'il soit un vampire.

Tout un groupe de personnes se tenait autour de moi. Je me suis secouée comme un chien sortant de l'eau et j'ai jeté un nouveau coup d'œil sur eux. '' - Jake ? Quil ? Embry ? Que faites-vous ici ? ''

Puis j'ai vu le grand Quileute après qui Jake était tellement agacé dernièrement, Sam Uley, venant vers moi. '' - Bella, qu'est-il arrivé ici ? ''

J'ai rougi. '' - C'est privé. '' Je n'étais pas prête à discuter des baisers de Jasper avec les jeunes de La Push.

'' - Tu étais ici volontairement ? ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Bien sûr. Jasper et moi voulions faire un pique-nique et avoir un peu de temps seuls. '' Je me sentais encore chaude, je devais donc avoir probablement la peau plus rouge que les Indiens.

'' - Tu avais un rendez-vous ? Avec lui ? '' Jake a crié comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles et il a fait un autre pas vers moi. Edward s'est raidi et Jasper a grogné, puis il a dit d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée : '' - Elle est ma compagne. Garde tes distances ! ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! ''

Jasper a regardé Sam froidement. '' - Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas brisé un quelconque traité. Si vous vous sentez sûrs de vous en me menaçant, n'hésitez pas. '' Sa voix était calme, mais elle n'aurait pas été plus menaçante s'il avait crié.

'' - Jasper ! '' Carlisle a dit calmement. '' - Il semblerait que ce soit un malentendu. '' Il a examiné le visage de Sam et Sam a acquiescé prudemment. '' - À présent, est-ce que vous permettez que je m'occupe de ce jeune homme ? Il a besoin de soins médicaux. ''

'' - Pas des tiens, espèce de sangsue ! '' A dit Quil, mais Sam l'a fusillé du regard et Carlisle est allé vers un Paul meurtri pour prendre soin de lui.

Jasper a enveloppé son bras autour de moi et m'a dit : '' - Je ramène Bella à la maison. '' Puis il m'a soulevé et nous avons couru vers sa voiture.

J'étais complètement désorientés, et une fois que nous avons été assis à l'intérieur de la voiture, je l'ai bombardé de questions et il m'a raconté l'histoire du traité entre les Cullen et les Quileutes. Et sur les loups. Il semblerait qu'il y avait certainement plus entre ciel et terre que ce que nous apprenions à l'école.

À la maison, Jasper m'a mise au lit et est resté avec moi pour me calmer. J'ai aimé cela et j'étais presque réconciliée avec la journée quand j'ai entendu le cruiser se garer dans l'allée. J'ai vérifié l'heure, c'était assurément trop tôt pour que Charlie soit de retour.

Je n'avais pas tout à fait fini cette pensée que la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte à la volée et Charlie a bondi dans la pièce. Il a jeté un coup d'œil à Jasper et s'est figé. '' - Toi ! Bien sûr. Sors de ma maison ! ''

'' - Charlie ? ''

'' - Non Bells. Dehors ! Immédiatement ! ''

'' - Papa, il est mon... ''

Jasper a secoué la tête en me regardant. ''- Je ferais mieux de partir. Chef Swan. '' Il a hoché la tête à Charlie en sortant et je suis restée seule avec mon père qui avait l'air plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Ouf... J'ai besoin d'arrêter d'écrire aujourd'hui, je vais continuer demain.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

 **POV Jasper**

Me présenter au père de Bella n'était pas une bonne idée, pas avec les vagues de colère qu'il m'envoyait et du souci qu'il se faisait pour sa fille. J'ai donc quitté la maison, ne voulant pas me mettre entre Bella et son père qu'elle aimait tant, mais je ne voulais pas les laisser seuls. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui avait rendu le chef Swan aussi furieux et quelles étaient mes chances. J'ai écouté leur conversation à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de Bella.

'' - Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre à mon ami ? '' A demandé Bella d'une voix furieuse.

J'ai entendu un grincement, il avait dû s'asseoir sur son lit. '' - Bells, tu sais que j'ai toujours dit que j'appréciais beaucoup les enfants du doc, mais ce jeune homme n'est pas de bonne compagnie. De plus, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. ''

'' - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Il a dix-neuf ans et je l'aime vraiment. '' Elle a joué avec son nouveau bracelet.

'' - Bella, je l'ai pris en excès de vitesse hier, et puis aujourd'hui, il a battu un des jeunes de La Push, gravement. ''

'' - Paul a un mauvais caractère, demande à Jake à ce sujet et Jasper n'a fait que se défendre. ''

'' - Défendre ? Il a cassé la jambe et la clavicule du jeune homme et il lui a tapé dessus tellement fort qu'il a des bleus partout. Pour couronner le tout, il lui a également brisé la mâchoire. Celui qui a un mauvais caractère, c'est ce gamin Hale. Si tu veux le savoir, la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas porté plainte, c'est parce que le docteur va le soigner gratuitement. ''

'' - Je... '' Elle a commencé, mais son père a continué. '' - Et oui, j'ai posé des questions aux garçons de La Push sur Hale, Sam a dit qu'ils savaient qu'il avait des problèmes et que je devais m'assurer que tu resterais loin de lui. Que fais-tu avec lui de toute façon ? Je croyais que tu étais avec son frère, le gars Edward ? ''

'' - Non Charlie, Jasper est très important pour moi, je suis certaine qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. '' Sa voix paniquée m'a coupé comme un couteau.

'' - Non, je suis seulement revenu pour toi, je ne vais pas te laisser courir avec un quelconque voyou qui ne peut pas contrôler son mauvais caractère. Bella, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne sortiras plus avec lui. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas faire cela, je... ''

'' - Très bien, tu es donc punie. ''

'' - Charlie, j'ai presque dix-huit ans. ''

'' - C'est vrai, presque. Bella, jusqu'à ce que tu me le promettes, tu ne le verras plus, tu resteras ici après les cours, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? ''

'' - C'est injuste. Tu choisis de croire Sam sur parole et tu ne veux même pas écouter ce que Jasper a à dire de son côté. '' J'ai entendu des larmes dans sa voix.

'' - Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre son côté, s'il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose à dire, je pense que le doc l'aurait défendu. Il était présent quand j'ai parlé à Sam Uley. En outre, son excès de vitesse seul montre un mépris de la loi pour lequel je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Non, c'est mon dernier mot. '' Il s'est levé et il est sorti de sa chambre. Je pouvais sentir sa tristesse et son inquiétude, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

D'un autre côté, il avait raison en quelque sorte, si on regardait cela sous tous les angles en dehors du mien, j'étais un mauvais choix pour elle. J'étais dangereux, j'étais sur le point de l'enlever à sa famille et à ses amis et j'allais finalement la tuer pour être certain que nous soyons toujours ensemble. Mais j'étais certain qu'elle était mon âme sœur et Bella m'avait dit qu'elle ressentait la même chose... Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je renonce à elle.

Bella s'était jetée sur son lit et pleurait doucement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cela alors j'ai frappé légèrement à sa fenêtre. Elle a un peu sursauté quand elle m'a vu, mais elle a ouvert la fenêtre qui, grâce aux effrayantes habitudes obsessionnelles de mon frère, était bien huilée.

'' - Jasper, tu ne peux pas venir ici. Mon père... ''

'' - Je sais, chérie, j'ai entendu. '' Elle a cligné des yeux à cela. J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne pouvais pas te quitter. ''

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire ? '' Elle s'est recroquevillée dans mes bras et je lui ai caressé le dos en essayant de lui envoyer un peu de calme et d'apaisement, mais je n'ai pas vraiment ressenti quoi que ce soit.

'' - Nous allons devoir nous arranger. '' J'ai soulevé son menton afin de pouvoir regarder ses yeux. '' - Je ne vais pas renoncer à cela, Bella. Je t'ai trouvée après un siècle et demi et j'ai beaucoup trop besoin de toi. ''

Elle a cligné des yeux pour supprimer ses larmes et elle m'a embrassé. J'avais eu raison sur ses sentiments pour moi.

Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis je suis parti. Il y avait des choses dont je devais m'occuper à la maison.

Quand je suis rentré à la maison, toutes les lumières étaient allumées, ils m'avaient attendu. Bien. Je suis allé à la salle à manger que nous avions l'habitude d'utiliser pour les conférences familiales et je me suis assis à côté d'Emmett.

Carlisle m'a regardé tristement. ''- Je suis désolé, Jasper. Apparemment, c'était un malentendu. Sam m'a dit que Paul et Seth couraient en faisant des patrouilles à la frontière quand ils ont senti une combinaison d'odeur de vampire et d'humain, de sorte qu'ils sont partis vérifier. ''

J'ai essayé de rester calme. '' - Comment va le gamin ? ''

'' - Il va guérir rapidement, mais tu n'as pas vraiment été tendre avec lui. ''

J'ai grimacé. '' - Comment te serais-tu senti s'il t'avait attaqué avec Esmé de manière aussi agressive qu'il l'a fait ? ''

Carlisle a souri et Emmett a tapé sur mon épaule pour me féliciter, mais la réaction d'Edward a été glaciale. '' - Oui, mais tu n'as pas réfléchi, pas vrai ? À la seconde où ils ont réalisé qui tu étais, ils ont demandé des renforts par leur étrange lien de pensée et la seule chose que tu as gagnée, c'est de mettre Bella encore plus en danger d'être attaquée par toute la meute. ''

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil indiquant que je voulais lui parler plus tard. _Et pourquoi étais-tu là ? Est-ce que tu me surveillais pendant mon rendez-vous ? Sais-tu à quel point cette idée est effrayante ?_

Edward m'a grogné sa désapprobation, même si je pouvais sentir un peu de mauvaise conscience.

Esmé a essayé d'intervenir après avoir vu notre échange. '' - Téléphoner aussitôt à Carlisle était une excellente idée, Edward. C'est bien d'avoir aidé ton frère. Comment va Bella ? '' Elle s'est tournée vers moi.

'' - Elle est punie et a l'interdiction de me voir. '' Ai-je dit et j'ai senti la sympathie de Rosalie, d'Emmett et Esmé en même temps, j'ai senti la joie d'Edward. Alice rayonnait d'indifférence. '' - Le chef Swan n'est pas trop heureux avec moi en ce moment. Il semble qu'il ait été bien informé par les chiens. '' J'ai regardé Carlisle, le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris ma défense m'avait profondément blessé.

Carlisle a immédiatement compris et il m'a jeté un regard d'excuse. '' - Il n'y avait rien que j'aurais pu faire à ce moment-là, Jacob Black a fait en sorte de s'assurer que le chef Swan recevait les pires nouvelles à ton sujet et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire que ses amis de longue date étaient des menteurs parce qu'ils étaient des loups-garous et n'aimaient pas ce que nous étions. C'est un incident très regrettable et je te le promets Jasper, je vais rattraper cela. ''

J'ai hoché la tête à Carlisle, sachant que je pouvais lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Mais une autre chose me turlupinait sur toute cette affaire. '' - N'as-tu pas vu quoi que ce soit, Alice ? Tu ne pouvais pas avertir tout le monde sur l'attaque des loups ? ''

Alice a eu l'air désolée, mais j'étais certain qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Je la connaissais depuis trop longtemps pour être dupe. '' - Je suis réellement désolée, Jazz. Je voulais... jeter furtivement un coup d'œil sur ton rendez-vous, mais je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre vous. '' Elle a regardé Edward et j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas non plus heureuse de s'être mise entre moi et son frère préféré. '' - Mais il y a quelque chose de mal, je ne vous ai pas vu ni Edward ni toi quand les loups ont attaqué. Ils doivent être responsable de cela... c'est comme un angle mort, vous avez tout simplement disparu. ''

'' - Cela semble intéressant. '' A immédiatement dit Carlisle et il a commencé à interroger Alice à ce sujet.

J'ai fait signe à Edward de venir avec moi dehors.

'' - Quoi ? '' Il a commencé avec arrogance. Sa mauvaise conscience était toujours là.

'' - La surveillance ? '' Ai-je soufflé. '' - As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu ? ''

'' - Je m'inquiétais que tu sois avec elle si tôt après avoir glissé. Elle est ta chanteuse, quel contrôle crois-tu avoir ? ''

'' - Suffisamment pour la maintenir en vie et être avec elle. Pourrais-tu rester à l'écart ? Si cela peut t'aider, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle se sent parfaitement en sécurité avec moi. Ce que tu as probablement entendu si tu écoutais également. ''

Ses yeux sont immédiatement devenus énormes. '' - Tu peux... lire ses sentiments ? ''

J'ai été perplexe. '' - Bien sûr que je peux. ''

'' - Je vois. '' A-t-il dit et il a disparu pour aller jouer du piano.

Seulement plus tard cette nuit-là, les implications de sa question sont devenues claires pour moi. Très intéressant, cela. J'ai rangé cette nouvelle information au fond de mon esprit pour référence ultérieure.

 **Le journal de Bella**

Beurk ! Charlie a été absolument horrible. Il n'a pas voulu entendre parler de Jasper et moi, il m'a puni après que Sam et sa bande de monstres lui ont raconté des bobards sur Jasper et il m'a mis dans une situation atroce. Je peux difficilement lui dire que ces loups ont probablement peur propre ordre du jour lorsqu'ils découragent les gens d'être proches des Cullen.

Cette idée a été confirmée aujourd'hui lorsque les Black sont venus pour regarder le match sur notre écran plat. Un prétexte... purement et simplement.

Billy et Charlie ont regardé le match et Jacob m'a demandé des explications sur le choix de mon petit ami dans la cuisine sous prétexte de m'aider à faire la vaisselle.

'' - As-tu perdu l'esprit pour aller dans un endroit isolé avec une de ses sangsues ? '' Jacob m'a demandé.

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Il t'aurait vidé et personne n'aurait su où tu étais. ''

'' - Je croyais que cela faisait partie du traité que vous fassiez confiance aux Cullen ? ''

Jake a reniflé. '' - Le doc et sa famille, oui, mais pas nécessairement le guerrier. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maintenant ? '' J'étais complètement perdue. En quoi l'expérience dans l'armée confédérée de Jasper le rendait différent ?

'' - Seth m'a dit à quoi ton... ami ressemblait le torse nu, ne me mens pas. ''

J'ai repensé à l'après-midi de la veille et la seule chose dont je pouvais me souvenir sur Jasper étant torse nu, c'était à quel point il avait l'air incroyable. ''- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. ''

'' - Bella, ce beau jeune homme avec qui tu étais hier a des centaines de cicatrices. Des cicatrices de combat avec d'autres vampires. Il doit avoir tué beaucoup d'entre eux, pour ne pas mentionner les humains qu'il a complètement vidés en cours de route avant qu'il ne devienne une partie du clan Cullen. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a enlevé sa chemise ? ''

'' - Je n'en ai aucune idée. ''

'' - Il voulait nous menacer en nous montrant que nous étions face à un véritable vampire coriace qui n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer sa propre espèce, sans parler de l'un de nous. As-tu entendu parler de ce que ce monstre a fait à Paul ? ''

'' - Oui, Charlie me l'a dit la nuit dernière. Mais Jake, je l'aime et pour être honnête, il n'était pas le seul monstre dans la clairière hier. Tu aurais dû voir ces loups ! ''

'' - Bella, je sais de quoi nous avons l'air lorsque nous sommes transformés, mais nous sommes là pour vous protéger, tu ne peux pas te rentrer cela dans la tête ? '' Il avait visiblement vieilli depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il s'était étoffé et ce regard de chien battu qu'il avait, était remplacée par des muscles. Il semblait également triste et inquiet.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de moi, Jake, je peux m'occuper de cela et Jasper et moi sommes très heureux. ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr. As-tu même entendu comment il t'a appelé hier où étais-tu toujours évanouie ? ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire à présent ? ''

'' - Il t'a appelé sa compagne. Bella, il veut faire de toi une des leurs. ''

'' - Ouah, c'était notre premier rendez-vous ! '' Bien sûr, je savais que Jasper était très sérieux à notre sujet, mais je savais également qu'il ne ferait rien sans me l'avoir auparavant demandé.

'' - Tu ne comprends pas, ce sont des monstres. Ils ne sont même pas en vie. Tu ne peux pas passer du temps avec eux sans t'attendre à ne pas être blessée... ''

'' - C'est n'importe quoi, Jake. Carlisle et Esmé sont quelques-unes des personnes les plus gentilles que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Charlie les aime beaucoup et les frères de Jasper sont également de bonnes fréquentations. Tu aimerais Emmett. Tu devrais peut-être apprendre à connaître les gens avant de les juger. ''

'' - Et tu crois que tu les connais, pas vrai ? '' Jake a laissé ses paroles planer dans l'air et il est parti rejoindre Charlie et son père dans le salon.

J'ai secoué la tête avec exaspération et j'ai rangé le reste de la cuisine avant de monter. Cela avait été une journée trop ensoleillée pour que les Cullen viennent au lycée ce matin, mais Jasper m'avait téléphoné et avait promis de venir dans ma chambre plus tard.

Dès que j'ai fermé la porte, mon portable a sonné. Jasper. '' - Chérie, je suis désolé, il y a une complication. ''

'' - Laquelle ? '' Ai-je demandé, déçue.

'' - Je ne peux pas venir chez toi maintenant. Le jeune loup risque de péter les plombs, ce qui serait dangereux pour tout le monde dans la maison. Alice dit que le temps sera meilleur pour nous demain je vais donc te voir au lycée. Garde le moral ! ''

J'ai soupiré. '' - Toi aussi. Je suis impatiente d'aller au lycée demain. ''

'' - Bonne nuit, chérie. '' Il a raccroché avant que je ne puisse en dire plus.

Je me suis préparée pour le lit et j'ai lu un peu, quand une pensée m'a inquiété quand elle m'est venue. S'il savait que les Black étaient ici, c'est qu'il avait été à l'extérieur pendant la soirée et avait probablement entendu ma conversation avec Jake. Était-ce pourquoi il avait été mal à l'aise en me parlant ? J'ai maudit Jake pour semer le doute entre Jasper et moi, mais elle a continué à m'obséder et je n'ai pas du tout bien dormi.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai couru pendant des kilomètres, simplement pour m'éloigner de tout le chaos qui environnait brusquement ce que je voulais voir devenir mon rêve, vivre avec Bella. Enfoirés de clébards stupides ! Et pour ajouter l'injure à l'insulte, Edward avait siffloté toute la journée... Apparemment, il avait eu de bonnes nouvelles à propos de cette visite à Seattle avec Bella. Un grognement m'a échappé. Si j'avais le moindre soupçon qu'il allait la toucher alors qu'ils étaient loin de Forks, j'allais faire... J'ai pris une profonde et inutile respiration et je me suis tendu. Les nomades à nouveau. D'accord, j'étais presque à Olympia. J'ai suivi leurs odeurs en faisant très attention à être prudent, cependant. Je voulais les voir, ne pas être vu. Ce ne serait pas non plus prudent de tomber sur eux pendant qu'ils se nourrissaient, ils m'attaqueraient et avec du sang humain coulant à proximité, ils auraient un avantage.

Dix minutes plus tard, je les ai vus, des nomades, mais déguenillés comme c'est pas possible. Il y en avait deux, un homme et une femme, affamés. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des nouveaux-nés, mais ils avaient un regard fuyant, même pour des vampires et avant que je ne puisse m'approcher plus près d'eux, ils se sont enfuis. Ils avaient peut-être senti mon odeur ou ils avaient peut-être été alarmés par quelque chose. J'ai vérifié leur repaire pour être certain de me rappeler de leurs odeurs et peut-être trouver quelque chose à leur sujet, mais à part des vêtements tachés de sang trop petits pour aller à l'un d'entre eux, il n'y avait rien.

Je suis retourné à Forks par des voies détournées en veillant à traverser l'eau plusieurs fois au cas où cela n'avait été qu'une feinte et qu'ils me suivaient. Au moment où je suis entré, il était temps de se préparer pour le lycée. J'ai pris une douche et je me suis habillé à la hâte pour rejoindre les autres qui m'attendaient près de la voiture d'Edward.

'' - Désolé. '' Je me suis excusé et Edward a levé les yeux au ciel avec impatience.

'' - Quand prévois-tu d'aller à Seattle ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Jeudi si Banner peut nous libérer du lycée, vendredi après-midi le cas échéant. Cet ami qu'il a n'est pas très compliqué et il est très détendu sur les dates. ''

'' - Hum. Les copains, pourriez-vous être à l'affût pour les nomades également ? Je les ai vus hier soir et ils avaient l'air totalement sauvages. ''

'' - Les as-tu approché ? '' Rosalie a demandé. J'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Alice ? Peux-tu voir quelque chose à leur sujet ? ''

'' - Hein ? '' Elle a levé les yeux de son téléphone et s'est tournée vers moi à l'arrière. J'ai répété ma question et elle a secoué la tête. '' - Pas encore, mais je vais garder un œil sur eux, d'accord ? ''

'' - Que vas-tu faire à propos de Bella ? '' A demandé doucement Emmett.

'' - Aucune idée. Les Blacks sont allés chez elle hier et lui ont passé un autre savon. Ils sont restés tard et je n'ai absolument pas pu entrer. ''

'' - Quelle guigne ! '' Rosalie a sympathisé. '' - J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet et j'ai peut-être une idée pour toi, si elle veut bien jouer le jeu. ''

J'ai souri en remerciement à ma sœur blonde et elle a dit : '' - Je t'en prie, frangin il n'y a pas de quoi. ''

Bella sortait juste de son camion quand nous sommes arrivés et j'ai immédiatement remarqué qu'elle était fatiguée. J'ai pris son sac et j'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle. '' - Hé beauté, tu n'as pas bien dormi ? ''

Elle m'a donné un sourire et a hoché la tête. '' - C'est seulement un peu trop en ce moment. ''

J'ai ressenti de l'inquiétude et j'ai repoussé quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. '' - As-tu des doutes à notre sujet ? ''

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela dans le parking. Peux-tu venir me trouver après les cours ? Charlie sera au poste et j'ai seulement promis de ne pas sortir avec toi. ''

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. '' - Tu es rusée, chérie. Rappelle-moi de ne pas te faire confiance. Je vais te voir plus tard, d'accord ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers ses cours.

Pendant le reste de la journée, je n'ai fait attention à rien, me faisant du souci pour Bella. Le temps a passé à la vitesse d'un escargot et, arrivé à la dernière heure, j'étais tellement nerveux et inquiet que j'ai dû projeter. Toute la classe était sur les nerfs au moment où la cloche a sonné et tout le monde, professeur inclus, a poussé un soupir de soulagement et est sorti aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

'' - Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi aujourd'hui ? '' A demandé Emmett exaspéré.

'' - Bella a des doutes. Je... ne peux pas la perdre. ''

'' - Hé, elle t'aimait dimanche, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Oui, mais je n'avais pas battu quelqu'un près d'elle alors. ''

'' - Bon sang, Jasper, tu étais beaucoup plus effrayant toute la semaine dernière, si cela ne l'a pas rebuté, tu devrais être bien. '' Il a frappé mon dos. '' - Vas-y, tu mérites un peu de chaleur et de bonheur. ''

Il est allé à la voiture d'Edward et est monté. Quand je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai immédiatement senti Edward dans ma tête.

 _J'ai rendez-vous avec Bella._

Il a plissé les yeux et j'ai pu sentir sa désapprobation. Je l'ai vu échanger un regard avec Alice et froncer les sourcils, puis il est monté dans sa voiture et il est parti dans un crissement de pneus.

Je me suis approché de la maison Swan avec précaution et j'ai découvert que cela avait été une bonne idée. Moins de cinq minutes après que le camion de Bella se soit garé, j'ai vu s'arrêter le cruiser en face de chez lui, puis le chef est sorti et il est entré dans sa maison.

Il a parlé à Bella pendant quelque temps au sujet de manger au restaurant ce soir-là puis il est parti. J'ai secoué la tête en voyant facilement à travers son affectueuse bienveillance. Il aimait clairement Bella, mais il était d'abord un flic et un père trop prudent pour faire entièrement confiance à une fille adolescente.

Nous allions devoir mettre en pratique l'idée de Rosalie... Quelle qu'elle soit... si nous voulions continuer à nous voir. Lorsque la côte a été claire, j'ai frappé à la porte d'entrée.

Bella a ouvert et m'a tiré rapidement à l'intérieur. '' - Mon père était juste... ''

'' - Je sais. '' Ai-je marmonné contre ses cheveux. '' - Dieu, cela a été trop long. ''

'' - Veux-tu venir jusqu'à ma chambre, juste au cas où ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je l'ai suivie. J'aimais sa chambre, elle avait sa personnalité écrite partout, même si elle n'était ici que depuis très peu de temps.

Nous avons passé les dix premières minutes à nous rattraper sur sa journée. Elle était excitée d'aller à Seattle avec Edward jeudi.

'' - Es-tu certaine que ton père te laissera aller avec un de nous ? ''

'' - Edward a dit qu'il s'était occupé de tout. Carlisle va parler à Charlie de cette grande opportunité qui ne peut pas être ignorée... ''

'' -... Et lui assurer que je ne serais pas de la partie. '' Ai-je ajouté frustré. Et faire confiance à Edward pour s'assurer qu'il puisse passer du temps avec mon ange. Je me suis effondré sur son lit.

'' - Peut-être. '' Elle s'est approchée et a ébouriffé mes cheveux. '' - Mais nous allons avoir du temps l'un pour l'autre. ''

J'ai ronronné et elle a ri. '' - Tu aimes cela, pas vrai ? '' Elle a continué son œuvre et s'est assise avec moi. '' - Jasper, pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton T-shirt quand les loups nous ont attaqués dimanche ? ''

J'ai soupiré. À présent le temps était venu. '' - Je pensais que mes cicatrices seraient suffisantes pour les amener à se retirer. Cela fonctionne habituellement. ''

'' - Tes cicatrices ? '' Elle a froncé les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. '' - Peux-tu me les montrer ? ''

Je me suis préparé. À présent elle allait changer d'avis sur moi étant beau. J'ai enlevé ma chemise et je l'ai jetée de côté, tendu et effrayé de sa réaction.

Bella a froncé les sourcils. '' - Je ne vois pas... ''

'' - Sans le soleil, tu ne les verras pas. '' J'ai pris sa main et avec ses doigts j'ai suivi la longueur de mon bras.

'' - Je vois. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Elles ont presque toutes la même forme. ''

'' - Ce sont des morsures. ''

Elle a continué à les suivre. '' - Il y a des centaines d'entre elles. Que t'est-il arrivé, Jasper ? '' Elle avait l'air inquiète, mais je pouvais également sentir la peur qu'avait instillée le jeune loup avec ses commérages.

'' - J'ai été dans une guerre. '' Ai-je dit, en espérant, contre tout espoir, que cela suffirait.

'' - Oui, mais... '' Elle semblait perplexe. '' - Y avait-il des régiments de vampires pendant la guerre civile ? ''

'' - Non, Bella, j'ai été transformé pendant la guerre, puis j'ai passé les quatre-vingts années suivantes à me battre dans une autre, ce qui fait ressembler la bataille d'Antietam Creeks¹ à une partie de plaisir. '' J'ai mis mes bras autour de mes jambes et je me suis recroquevillé.

'' - Veux-tu... m'en parler ? '' A demandé Bella d'une voix douce.

Je me suis raidi encore plus et j'ai secoué légèrement la tête. '' - S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à y retourner. ''

La première chose que j'ai sentie, c'est Bella se penchant soigneusement vers moi pour embrasser les cicatrices sur mon dos. ''- Tu as tellement souffert. '' A-t-elle dit en enroulant ses bras autour de moi et en embrassant mon cou. Je me suis couché avec reconnaissance et elle a continué avec mon visage. Quand elle s'est rendue sur le devant, j'ai avalé en essayant de rester sous contrôle et ne pas devenir fou.

'' - Bella. '' J'ai commencé, mais elle m'a fait taire et a embrassé mes lèvres tendrement. Cela a suffi. J'ai réagi et j'ai laissé mes instincts régner sur moi et j'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle autant que je l'ai pu.

Je l'ai entendue prendre une profonde inspiration et en même temps, j'ai senti sa crainte, j'ai juré. '' - Merde, Bella, nous devons arrêter cela. Nous sommes... Tu n'es pas vraiment prête pour cela. '' Je me suis assis et j'ai remis ma chemise en essayant de me calmer.

'' - Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? '' L'appréhension a été remplacée par le désarroi et la peur du rejet.

J'ai suivi le contour de sa joue avec mes doigts. '' - Pas du tout, mais nous ne devons pas pousser. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas. ''

'' - As-tu une idée de ce que tu me fais ? '' Elle a secoué la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai souri. '' - Non, tu ne le sais pas. S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi, bien au contraire, mais je préfère que nous sachions tous les deux ce que nous faisons. '' Je l'ai regardée pour voir sur son visage si elle comprenait. Elle a rougi et j'ai su que j'avais eu raison. '' - Tu n'as jamais... ? '' Elle a hoché la tête en rougissant plus profondément. Je l'ai embrassée délicatement. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, tu seras très bien, mais ne me laisses pas te pousser dans quelque chose si tu n'es pas prête, d'accord ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. ''

J'ai dégluti. '' - Je ne vais pas te laisser partir, chérie. '' J'ai gardé mes bras ouverts et elle s'est lovée en eux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été temps de préparer le dîner pour son père.

J'ai plus ou moins sautillé jusqu'à la maison... Le plus heureux des vampires mort-vivant.

* * *

 **1\. La bataille d'Antietam Creek ( également connu dans l'histoire sudiste comme la bataille de Sharpsburg ) est le premier grand affrontement armé de la guerre de Sécession à se produire sur le territoire de l'Union. Elle s'est déroulée durant la journée du 17 septembre 1862 aux alentours de Sharsburg et d'Antietam Creek dans le comté de Washington, État du Maryland. Cette bataille de la campagne du Maryland reste à ce jour la plus sanglante de l'histoire des États-Unis à se dérouler en 1 journée avec près de 23 000 victimes ( morts, blessés, prisonniers et disparus) ( Wikipédia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on pouvait se sentir comme cela en étant amoureuse. Est-ce que cela serait pareil si Jasper était simplement un gars normal ? Hé bien, je ne le saurai jamais. Le simple fait de penser à lui et de quelle façon il est avec moi me donne le vertige et me réchauffe. J'espère que l'idée de Rosalie est bonne, parce que je ne peux pas supporter d'être loin de lui pendant de longues périodes.

Quand nous sommes revenus du restaurant, la voiture de Carlisle était stationnée à l'extérieur et il a demandé s'il pouvait parler à Charlie pendant quelques minutes. Bien sûr, nous l'avons invité à l'intérieur et je leur ai fait du café, j'ai trouvé que les pauvres restes de la plante d'appartement près du canapé avait une odeur de café un peu plus tard, et je leur ai dit que j'allais dans ma chambre, ce que bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait. Je me suis assise en haut de l'escalier pour écouter. Je savais que Carlisle savait que j'étais là, mais j'ai pensé que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

'' - Hé bien, que puis-je faire pour vous, Docteur Cullen ? '' Charlie avait commencé avec jovialité.

'' - Je suis ici au nom de mon fils. '' A dit Carlisle. Charlie doit avoir froncé les sourcils car il a ajouté immédiatement. '' - Edward. Le professeur de biologie d'Edward et Bella leur offre une occasion d'aller dans un laboratoire à Seattle pour voir de premières mains des travaux de recherche. Ce serait une grande expérience pour eux, j'en suis certain et je vous en serais reconnaissant si vous donniez votre consentement pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble ce jeudi. ''

J'ai entendu Charlie déplacer son corps, comme il le faisait quand il réfléchissait. '' - Comment comptent-ils se rendre à Seattle ? ''

'' - Edward pourrait y aller dans sa voiture. C'est un conducteur très prudent. ''

Charlie a fait un bruit de grognement. Il se demandait encore s'il devait donner son accord.

'' - C'est une occasion qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans la vie. '' Carlisle a essayé de l'amadouer. '' - Et Edward m'a dit que Bella était dans un cours d'année préparatoire à Phœnix et avait été déçue de ne pas en trouver un ici. Cela pourrait également être un moyen de commencer à avoir des connexions avec les Universités d'ici... ''

'' - Très bien, si vous êtes certain qu'ils reviendront en un seul morceau. '' A dit Charlie avec bonhomie. Je savais qu'il ne me refuserait jamais de meilleures chances en quoi que ce soi. '' - À présent, votre autre garçon... ''

Ah, cela devenait intéressant. '' - Jasper, oui. Il est le neveu de ma femme. Lui et sa sœur ont perdu leurs parents très tôt dans un hold-up. ''

'' - Ah bon ? '' Charlie était curieux.

'' - Oui, cela a été une vraie tragédie et c'est réellement incroyable qu'ils aient si bien tournés après tout cela. Le petit garçon était présent quand c'est arrivé et a dû assister à tout cela. Il est devenu un peu... surprotecteur et ne peut pas supporter de voir quiconque être attaqué et alors qu'il était sur son premier rendez-vous avec Bella, il a craqué quand ce jeune homme de la réserve s'est moqué de lui pendant leur rendez-vous. ''

'' - Hé bien, il l'a battu plutôt durement. '' A dit Charlie avec un doute dans la voix.

'' - Il a été anéanti par ce qui est arrivé et il est très malheureux de ne pas pouvoir revoir sa petite amie. Il ne blesserait jamais Bella, je peux vous l'assurer. Je lui confierais ma vie. ''

'' - Vous voulez que je sorte le pauvre garçon de sa misère et que je ne mette pas en travers de leur amour de jeunesse, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Cela le rendrait très heureux et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle l'aime également. D'ailleurs ma femme aimerait la revoir, elle lui plaît beaucoup, comme à tout le monde dans la famille. ''

'' - Je vais y réfléchir. '' A dit Charlie d'un ton bourru. Il a reconduit Carlisle à la porte et a posé les tasses à café dans la cuisine.

Je suis allée dans ma chambre, devinant assez correctement qu'il viendrait bientôt à l'étage.

'' - Bells ? Tu es encore debout ? '' Ai-je entendu deux minutes plus tard.

'' - Oui. Est-ce que Carlisle t'a dit à propos de Seattle ? ''

'' - Cela aussi. Je lui ai dit que tu pourrais y aller avec Edward, mais assure-toi qu'il ne dépasse pas les limites comme son frère. ''

'' - C'est facile, je vais lui dire que je suis malade en voiture. '' J'ai souri et Charlie a ri.

'' - Tu aimes toute la famille, pas vrai ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Oui, je pense qu'ils sont réellement sympas et s'est amusant d'être avec eux. Et puis Jasper est très important pour moi. Tu l'as simplement rencontré alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. '' J'ai regardé mon père d'un air suppliant.

'' - Est-ce que c'est réellement ce jeune Quileute qui a commencé dimanche ? ''

J'ai finalement compris quel avait été le plan de Carlisle et j'y ai immédiatement adhéré. '' - Absolument. Il était très agressif et Jasper a pensé qu'il allait me faire du mal... Paul a des problèmes pour gérer sa colère et Jasper n'a fait simplement que me défendre. ''

Charlie a soupiré. '' - Ah d'accord. Si tu me promets de ne pas entrer dans ce genre d'ennui à nouveau, tu pourras les voir, lui et sa famille. Présente-le-moi correctement dans quelques temps, tu veux bien ? ''

J'ai jeté mes bras autour de mon père et je l'ai embrassé. '' - Merci, papa, c'est génial. Je vais l'appeler maintenant pour le lui dire, d'accord ? ''

Il a ri. '' - Ne reste pas trop tard, il y a école demain. Bonne nuit, Bells. ''

'' - Bonne nuit ! '' J'ai composé le numéro de Jasper et j'ai souri quand j'ai entendu un faible bruit de sonnerie par ma fenêtre ouverte.

'' - Bella, je l'ai entendu. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Chérie ? ''

'' - Si, de cette façon, je n'aurais plus à lui mentir. Je n'aime pas cela. Il m'aime tellement... ''

'' - Je peux parfaitement comprendre cela. '' La voix traînante de Jasper était à proximité. Il était assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et il était très beau. ''- J'ai pensé que je pourrais venir recueillir personnellement un baiser de bonne nuit. ''

J'ai secoué la tête en allant vers lui et j'ai respecté sa volonté. Il est parti juste après en me disant que j'avais besoin de dormir, ce qui était vrai. Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant avant de m'endormir sur mon journal. Ah, tout va bien à nouveau !

 **POV Jasper**

Je suis retourné à la maison dès que j'ai vu que Bella dormait. Carlisle avait tenu sa promesse et encore une fois, j'ai trouvé que rester avec les Cullen avait été la bonne décision. Je me sentais aimé et à présent j'avais Bella. J'ai presque volé à travers la forêt, plongé dans mes pensées.

Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas senti le parfum d'un autre vampire à proximité jusqu'à ce que je passe par la porte d'entrée. Je me suis immédiatement raidi et seulement partiellement détendu quand Carlisle a parlé. '' - Tout va bien, Jasper, nous avons un visiteur. ''

Surpris, je suis monté à l'étage et je suis entré dans le salon où le reste de la famille était réuni. Avec eux se trouvait un autre vampire, un buveur d'humains d'après la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir brillant et une couleur de peau olive pâle. Et il avait son bras autour d'Alice.

J'ai cligné des yeux.

'' - C'est Jasper, mon ancien compagnon. C'est Laurent, je l'ai rencontré à New York '' Alice nous a présenté l'un à l'autre.

J'ai acquiescé, toujours tendu. Carlisle et Esmé ont hoché la tête en me souriant avec approbation. Je pouvais sentir le malaise d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Edward dégageait une panique non dissimulée.

'' - Laurent a décidé de se joindre à notre mode de vie. '' Carlisle m'a expliqué. '' - Il s'est sevré avant de venir ici et à présent, il aimerait rester. ''

 _Quel est le problème ?_ Ai-je pensé en regardant Edward. Il a articulé en retour « Bella » et j'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Carlisle, pourrais-je te parler un instant ? '' Ai-je dit et nous sommes sortis de la maison.

'' - Tu es inquiet de ce que cela pourrait signifier pour Bella et toi ? '' A immédiatement demandé Carlisle.

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Jasper, je pense que nous devrions lui donner une chance, comme nous l'avons fait pour toi. ''

J'ai dégluti et j'ai dit : '' - Je te remercie pour ce soir. ''

'' - De rien. Il est assez vieux, presque trois cents ans, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait et Alice est très attirée par lui. ''

'' - Elle veut faire de lui son prochain projet. '' Ai-je dit avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Carlisle a souri. '' - Peut-être, mais qui es-tu pour lui refuser cela ? Regarde ce qu'elle t'a apporté ! ''

J'ai soupiré. '' - Tu as raison. Que dirais-tu si Edward et moi allions à la chasse avec lui ? ''

Mon père a secoué la tête. '' - Tu veux le sonder. N'hésite pas, Esmé a déjà eu la même idée, mais attention, je suis certain qu'Alice l'a très bien informé sur nous... Il a apporté un livre sur la décoration d'intérieur pour Esmé. ''

J'ai levé les mains, me joignant à son rire. '' - D'accord, très bien, mais cela ne peut pas faire de mal. ''

Nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur et avons annoncé la prochaine partie de chasse. Comme Alice n'avait pas d'objections nous sommes immédiatement partis. Laurent s'est avéré très habile à la chasse aux animaux... Il a dit qu'il se souvenait de ses jours humains comme cajun en Louisiane même si c'était très loin dans le passé et il était facile de s'entendre avec lui. Je pouvais sentir son intérêt et sa bonne volonté et quand j'ai demandé à Edward par la pensée, il a également hoché la tête.

'' - As-tu déjà imaginé une histoire ? '' Lui ai-je demandé sur le chemin du retour. Il était évident qu'il aurait besoin d'une quelconque histoire de couverture s'il voulait rester.

'' - Alice a pensé que je pourrais passer pour un étudiant faisant partie d'un programme d'échange afin de pouvoir aller au lycée avec vous et qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur moi. Je suis un peu nerveux à cette idée, d'être si près de cœurs qui battent et... Je ne suis pas vraiment allé à l'école à mon époque. ''

Au moins, il était honnête. '' - Tu devrais peut-être rester à la maison pendant quelques temps pour étudier avant d'entrer dans une école secondaire moderne. '' Lui ai-je dit.

Il a hoché nerveusement la tête, puis il a prit une profonde inspiration. '' - Je crois que si vous m'aidez et si Alice reste à proximité, je pense que je devrais être bien. '' Il a sursauté et m'a lancé un regard gêné.

J'ai secoué la tête. '' Ça va, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je ne crois pas que nous étions censés l'être. Amoureux du lutin ? ''

Il a hoché la tête avec enthousiasme. '' - Elle ne resterait pas avec moi si je n'essayais pas le sang des animaux, je vais donc le faire. ''

'' - Je suis content pour toi. '' Lui ai-je dit et je me suis senti désolé pour lui. J'espérais qu'il allait trouver le bonheur avec elle. Au moins, elle devrait être bien avec Bella désormais. J'étais toutefois déterminé à être prudent.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

 **POV Jasper**

Je l'ai perdu. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me serre le cou comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir à nouveau. Je peux encore la sentir dans mes bras et à présent elle n'est plus là pour moi. Devais-je partir d'ici ? Je suis certain que je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester pour regarder mon ange et ne pas l'avoir.

Comment tout cela est arrivé est quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas.

Pas plus tard qu'hier tout allait bien. Mieux que cela en fait. Après que Charlie avait levé sa punition, Bella est venue après les cours faire quelques planifications de dernière minute pour son voyage à Seattle, mais également pour être avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle d'aller préparer le dîner de son père. Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous retrouver après... Elle devait faire ses devoirs et ils devaient partir vraiment tôt le lendemain matin parce que Charlie ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent trop vite... mais pendant qu'elle était là, tout allait bien. Nous avons passé du temps dans ma chambre et avons fini par nous faire des câlins et à écouter de la musique. Puis j'ai conduit son camion jusqu'à la maison et j'ai ensuite couru.

Laurent avait encore soif et Emmett et moi avons décidé de l'emmener au Mont Rainier le lendemain pour trouver quelques carnivores... Ils durent plus longtemps. Alice est venue également, et même si j'ai souffert à l'idée que Bella passait la journée à proximité d'Edward, nous nous sommes amusés. Je savais déjà par Edward que Laurent avait appartenu à un clan et avait simplement collaboré avec eux malgré sa terreur de son dirigeant et il appréciait réellement l'atmosphère détendue du clan Cullen. Quand j'ai été sur le point de forcer tout le groupe à se dépêcher de rentrer pour être en mesure de voir Bella plus tôt, Alice a secoué la tête. '' - Il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute et elle est fermée pour l'instant. Edward a donc emmené Bella dans un restaurant pour commencer. Il espère que la voie sera libre ensuite, ce qui sera le cas. Pas besoin de nous dépêcher. ''

Je me suis immédiatement senti mal à l'aise. Ce voyage scolaire se transformait en quelque chose de beaucoup trop privé à mon goût, j'étais jaloux. Bella avait remarqué comment je me sentais à ce sujet et m'avait assuré que pour elle, Edward était seulement un bon ami, mais quand même.

Quand je suis arrivé dans ma chambre à une heure et demie, je l'ai immédiatement remarqué : le bracelet que je lui avais donné était posé sur mon bureau avec une note.

 _Elle a dit que je devais te le rendre. Désolé. E_

La panique m'a saisi à la gorge et j'ai volé en trois bonds dans la chambre d'Edward, mais il n'y était pas. N'ayant aucune patience pour prendre les escaliers à nouveau, je suis sorti par la fenêtre et je suis allé à la maison Swan. La fenêtre de Bella était fermée et donc interdite et le rideau était tiré. J'ai essayé de me calmer sans succès, puis je suis entré et j'ai gravi les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Je me suis préparé à l'extérieur avant de m'approcher de sa porte et j'ai écouté. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration régulière. Elle dormait. Puis je l'ai senti, Edward était là et je pouvais sentir ses sentiments, il était très heureux et très détendu. Des visions de lui dans le lit de Bella m'ont traversé l'esprit et j'ai dû batailler dur pour ne pas entrer et le mettre en pièces.

Je suis sorti rapidement et j'ai couru dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que je sois loin de toute habitation humaine. Ensuite j'ai crié ma douleur en espérant que cela m'aiderait à obtenir une certaine libération, mais cela n'a rien fait. J'ai libéré ma rage à travers la forêt à la recherche d'une sortie pour ma frustration. Je n'osais pas encore retourner à la maison, sachant que ma douleur était si intense que je la projetais partout et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était d'avoir à en parler dès maintenant.

Lorsque le petit matin est arrivé et que j'ai été certain que Bella était debout, mes doigts ont composé son numéro, ma gorge sèche d'appréhension.

Elle a décroché à la troisième sonnerie. '' - Jasper ? ''

'' - Oui, je... ''

'' - Je ne veux pas te voir. S'il te plaît, ne me rappelle pas de nouveau. '' Et elle a raccroché.

J'avais donc eu raison. J'ai vérifié l'heure à nouveau et j'ai deviné où j'étais. Je pouvais y arriver. Ma rage aveugle m'a fait courir plus vite et m'être alimenté m'a donné suffisamment de confiance, j'allais y arriver. J'ai filé dans un flou jusqu'au parking de l'école et je suis arrivé juste à temps. Je pouvais voir que les autres étaient venus dans la voiture de Rosalie et Edward se garait juste à la place habituelle de Bella. Edward est sorti et était sur le point d'ouvrir la portière à Bella en prenant son sac.

Avant que je ne sois tout à fait à la voiture, j'ai senti des bras puissants essayer de me faire reculer. J'ai grogné et me suis libéré, me poussant en avant. Quand il m'a vu, il a pris une position en face d'elle. Emmett essayait toujours de me retenir, mais j'étais trop profondément en fureur pour me laisser faire. C'est seulement quand j'ai entendu la voix effrayée de Bella appeler mon nom que je me suis arrêté. Ma fureur s'est calmée et a été remplacée par le remords et la honte de l'avoir effrayée. D'autres étudiants avaient également pris note de notre petite altercation et les filles essayaient déjà, pour se distraire, de propager des rumeurs de paris perdus et autres absurdités.

'' - Bella ? J'ai besoin de te parler. '' Ai-je murmuré.

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Non, je voulais vraiment dire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne veux pas être seule avec toi. '' Elle étouffait ses larmes, mais j'ai tout de même insisté. '' - S'il te plaît ! '' À présent, les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux et Edward a mis un bras autour de ses épaules et l'a poussée pour passer devant moi en me regardant fixement. '' - Je vais te tenir à l'écart des gens, ne t'inquiètes pas. '' Lui a-t-il dit tranquillement.

'' - Non ! '' Emmett a dit en s'emparant de moi. '' - Quoi qu'il ait fait, si tu vas après lui maintenant, tu vas tout détruire. ''

'' - Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu viens ici en courant et en voulant tuer notre frère ? '' A demandé Rosalie d'une petite voix. J'ai réalisé que je devais également avoir l'air assez effrayant pour mes frères et sœurs, ce qui a augmenté ma tristesse et ma gêne. '' - Il a couché avec elle la nuit dernière. '' Je leur ai dit si doucement qu'aucun des spectateurs n'a pu entendre. Des vagues de sympathie sont immédiatement arrivées jusqu'à moi et Rosalie m'a étreint pour me réconforter. Alice et Laurent nous ont rejoint et ont conçu un plan sur la façon dont ils pourraient expliquer pourquoi j'étais arrivé sans mon sac. Se défiler n'était pas une option... J'avais déjà manqué suffisamment de jours. Le reste de la journée s'est passé dans un flou. J'étais dans mon propre monde, essayant de comprendre le fait que Bella n'était plus la mienne.

 **Le journal de Bella**

Tout est perdu. J'essaie toujours de comprendre comment tout cela est arrivé, je vais donc l'écrire étape par étape afin d'obtenir une certaine emprise sur mes sentiments à nouveau.

Edward était venu me chercher tôt le matin pour aller à Seattle. J'avais fait un déjeuner pour moi afin de pouvoir manger dans la voiture dans l'espoir de le faire ralentir un peu en menaçant d'être malade en voiture et de renverser du café. Cela a marché.

Nous sommes arrivés à Seattle dans les temps et par une belle journée. Le laboratoire a été très intéressant et Edward a posé toutes les bonnes questions, plus celles que j'avais oublié de poser. Quand nous avons terminé, nous avons échangé nos emails et tout cela. Je pense que je pourrais avoir une chance d'entrer là si je suis toujours intéressée par quelque chose après ce désastre.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour quand nous avons entendu le rapport sur le trafic, la route du retour était fermée et le resterait pendant au moins deux heures. Edward a tourné et a demandé à son navigateur de le conduire au premier bon restaurant.

'' - Tu n'as pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner Bella et c'est le moyen le plus pratique pour nous de passer le temps. ''

Comme mon estomac faisait des bruits de protestation depuis un moment, je n'allais pas commencer à protester, pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu le genre de restaurant chic italien qu'il avait choisi. '' - Edward, je ne... ''

'' - Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu es mon invitée. Je vais appeler la maison afin que ton père ne s'inquiète pas. '' Il a joint le geste à la parole et ensuite il nous a réservé une belle table dans le restaurant.

À la grande déception de la serveuse, il n'a commandé qu'une boisson pour lui, qu'il a ensuite poussé devant moi, et m'a tendu le menu. J'ai immédiatement trouvé quelque chose, j'avais faim et la nourriture semblait délicieuse. Edward a pris plaisir à me regarder manger, du moins cela semblait être cela et nous avons eu un bon moment.

'' - Merci. '' Ai-je dit quand il a parlé de commander un dessert. Il n'a pas eu besoin de faire grand-chose pour m'amadouer. '' - Tu es un bon ami, tu le sais cela ? ''

Il a souri avec ce sourire énigmatique et a dit : '' - Oui, Alice l'avait vu quand tu es arrivée le premier jour. Elle m'avait dit que cela fonctionnerait. ''

'' - Pardon ? '' Il m'avait perdue.

'' - Je vois. '' Il avait l'air un peu perplexe. '' - Je pensais que Jasper te l'avait dit. Certains d'entre nous ont... des capacités supplémentaires. Alice peut voir l'avenir. Elle a prédit que toi et moi deviendrions des amis. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Tiens donc. A-t-elle prédit également Jasper et moi ? ''

Il a dit : '' - Cette réaction n'était pas la plus probable venant de Jasper envers toi. '' Il a regardé mon visage pour voir si j'avais bien compris. '' - Tu sais que Jasper est très attiré par le sang ? ''

J'ai acquiescé. '' - Il voit des morceaux de son passé humain quand il est avec moi. Je pense que c'est bon pour lui. ''

'' - Mmm. '' A marmonné Edward, pas convaincu.

'' - Peux-tu faire quelque chose de spécial ? ''

'' - Oui. '' A-t-il dit et quand j'ai soulevé les sourcils, il a ajouté : '' - Je peux entendre les pensées des gens... ''

'' - Oh non. '' J'ai rougi. '' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Comment as-tu osé me laisser penser toutes sortes de choses quand j'étais près de toi ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Laisse-moi finir. Je peux entendre les pensées de chacun à l'exception des tiennes. C'est très... gênant, mais également très agréable. Les gens n'ont pas vraiment des pensées intéressantes à tout instant. ''

'' - Merci mon Dieu ! '' Ai-je soufflé. Bon sang, ce qu'il aurait pu savoir en m'entendant... puis une pensée m'est venue. '' - Cela doit être très inconfortable dans ta famille, si tu peux écouter les pensées de tout le monde... ''

'' - Cela l'est, crois-moi. J'essaye de faire la sourde oreille la plupart du temps, un accord pour donner à chacun un peu d'intimité, mais parfois les gens... te hurlent leurs pensées. '' J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le sujet et j'ai demandé quelque chose que j'avais eu envie de savoir. '' - Edward, peux-tu me dire ce qui dérange Jasper à propos de son passé ? ''

Il s'est tortillé sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise : '' - Je ne suis pas certain que tu veux... ''

'' - Nous sommes ensemble et quelque chose le fait souffrir. Si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne pourrais pas l'aider. ''

Il a soupiré et a commencé à me dire comment Jasper avait été transformé par Maria, puis avait ensuite été utilisé pour former et commander son armée dans les guerres vampires du Sud. Ils combattaient pour les territoires et la nourriture. Puis comment Maria l'a utilisé pour se débarrasser des nouveaux-nés une fois qu'ils avaient fait leur devoir.

'' - Comment a-t-il pu le faire ? '' Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon doux amoureux en tueur.

'' - C'est là que son don devenait utile. Bella, j'ai essayé de te dire de... rester loin de lui. Je peux voir ce qu'il veux avec toi... ''

'' - Trop tard. '' J'ai souri. '' - J'aime Jasper, il me fait me sentir comme personne avant lui. Tu as dit qu'il avait un don ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

'' - C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Il peut te faire sentir n'importe quoi. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas. '' J'ai senti une impression de froid s'infiltrer le long de mes jambes, comme le mal se propageant avec le brouillard dans les films d'horreur.

'' - Il est un empathe. '' M'a expliqué Edward patiemment. '' - Il peut ressentir ce que les gens ressentent et l'utiliser, il peut projeter des sentiments. C'est pourquoi il était si utile dans les guerres... Il projetait la confiance à ses troupes et l'épouvante à l'ennemi. Il était également en mesure de s'approcher des nouveaux-nés pour les tuer après qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles, ils lui faisaient confiance. ''

J'ai avalé ma salive en me souvenant de ce dimanche, quand ma voiture était tombée en panne, je lui avais fait complètement confiance, je m'étais laissée entraîner dans la forêt où il avait voulu me tuer. Des souvenirs d'autres changements émotionnels brusques me sont également venus à l'esprit et j'ai involontairement frissonné.

Edward a eu l'air désemparé. '' - Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Bella, mais... '' Il s'est arrêté pour prendre une profonde respiration. '' - Bella, je sais qu'il est mon frère, mais je vois dans ses pensées ce qu'il veut faire avec toi, et je pense que c'est mal. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Ai-je demandé, sachant déjà la réponse. Jake me l'avait plus ou moins dit.

'' - Il est obsédé par toi. Il a dans l'idée de... ''

'' - Il m'aime. '' Je l'ai dit d'une petite voix. '' - Où a-t-il joué cela ? '' Des petits chuchotements maléfiques ont commencé dans mon cerveau au sujet de Jasper ayant physiquement besoin d'être près de moi et avec ce que je savais à présent, je n'étais plus certaine si j'avais réellement été aussi impatiente par moi-même... cela ne me ressemblait pas, après tout.

'' - Je ne le pense pas, mais il... avait... des pensées sensuelles. '' Il m'avait dit qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille vraiment très stricte, mais apparemment, elle avait également dû être très coincée. Il a continué. '' - Bella, je ne te demanderai jamais de donner ta vie humaine ou risquer de te blesser en m'imposant à toi. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous devrait faire cela à un autre être vivant.

Brusquement, j'ai réalisé que des larmes silencieuses avaient commencé à couler le long de mes joues et Edward m'a sorti d'embarras en payant rapidement avant de nous faire reprendre la route.

Une fois que nous avons été dans la voiture, il s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Belle, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux être ton ami et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je croyais que tu étais au courant au sujet de son contrôle de l'esprit où je n'aurais pas... '' Il s'est arrêté et a commencé à nouveau. '' - Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. '' Il m'a tendu un mouchoir en papier. Il était aussi embarrassé que tout homme l'était en présence d'une fille qui pleure.

J'ai pleuré pendant tout le chemin du retour, parfois furieuse d'avoir été manipulée de cette manière, parfois triste, inconsolable d'avoir perdu ce que je pensais être mon amour pour Jasper, mais au moment où nous sommes arrivés à Forks, j'avais pris ma décision. Quand Edward a arrêté la voiture devant chez moi, j'ai enlevé le bracelet et je le lui ai donné pour le restituer à Jasper. '' - Je ne veux pas le revoir, je n'ai pas confiance en lui pour le revoir seul. ''

'' - Veux-tu que je m'assure qu'il ne te trouve pas seule ? '' A demandé Edward. Quand j'ai hoché la tête, il a dit qu'il allait venir me chercher pour aller au lycée le lendemain.

Heureusement, Charlie était sorti. Il y avait un message sur le répondeur au sujet d'un incident qui rendait nécessaire qu'il travaille plus tard. Bien. Je n'aurais pas pu lui faire face. À présent, mes yeux n'avaient presque plus de larmes et après une douche rapide, j'ai essayé de donner un sens à tout cela en l'écrivant.

Aucun succès.

Mon beau et tendre vampire un tricheur manipulateur ? Quelqu'un dans le ciel ne m'aimait pas. Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Je devais bien me l'avouer. Je n'avais même jamais été remarquée par les garçons à Phœnix, pourquoi cet homme angélique tomberait amoureux de moi, à moins d'avoir une arrière-pensée ? Mais pourquoi cela faisait-il tellement mal si ce n'était pas la vérité ?

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît. Je n'en ai pratiquement plus et merci n'est pas très long à taper, Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Cela fait toujours mal comme l'enfer. Je pensais que j'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps hier, mais ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, l'odeur de Jasper, fraîche et un peu épicée, était dans mon nez et j'ai commencé une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Pour couronner le tout, je pense que j'allais attraper un rhume, ce n'était pas étonnant : cette satanée fenêtre était de nouveau ouverte. Pourtant j'étais certaine de l'avoir fermée la nuit dernière. Cela doit être dû au comprimé que j'ai pris dans le placard à pharmacie de Charlie pour pouvoir dormir qui m'a embrouillé l'esprit où il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette fenêtre.

Jasper avait appelé juste alors que je me levais. J'avais tergiversé pour savoir si je souhaitais prendre cet appel, puis j'avais décidé d'être directe et je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne pouvais plus supporter le son de sa voix et j'avais raccroché quand il avait commencé à dire quelque chose. J'étais certaine que j'aurais changé d'avis si je l'avais écouté une minute de plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le lycée avait été infernal. Edward était venu me chercher comme il l'avait promis et quand nous étions arrivés sur le parking, j'avais pensé que ma vie était terminée. Un mètre quatre-vingt-douze de vampire furieux volait vers moi venant de Dieu sait où, quand Jasper était apparu comme l'ange de la mort. Cette impression m'a fait douter qu'il ait besoin d'instiller la peur dans ses ennemis pendant les guerres. Heureusement, Edward s'était mis entre nous juste à temps et Emmett était également là, de sorte qu'il n'a pas eu trop de mal à empêcher son frère enragé d'approcher.

Jasper avait brusquement changé de nouveau pour redevenir mon vampire doux aussi soudainement qu'un caméléon et m'a prié de lui parler, mais j'étais plus qu'effrayée. Edward m'a, en quelque sorte, conduite à l'intérieur et m'a accompagnée d'un cours à l'autre, même si Jasper n'était nulle part pour être vu. Après les cours, il m'avait ramené à la maison et quand il avait vu que le cruiser de Charlie était là, il était parti.

Ça m'a fait une belle jambe. J'ai trouvé Charlie dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le comptoir et grignotant un sandwich comme un affamé.

'' - Salut papa. '' ai-je dit en agissant comme si de rien n'était.

'' - Salut, Bells. '' A-t-il répondu en m'étreignant brièvement avant de remettre à nouveau sa ceinture portant ses armes à feu. J'ai cligné des yeux. Il ne m'étreignait pas du tout habituellement et je me suis demandé ce qui l'avait conduit à faire cela. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose sur mon visage ? '' - Tout va bien ? '' Ai-je demandé, puis je l'ai vu. Il avait l'air mort de fatigue. '' - Charlie ? Que s'est-il passé ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Il y a eu un accident. Une famille de randonneur a été attaquée par un animal. ''

'' - Un animal ? Une famille entière ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Ces randonneurs devaient garder leurs provisions avec eux sous la tente, c'est déjà arrivé près d'Olympia, mais il semblerait qu'un ours particulièrement vicieux se déplace en venant vers nous. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, être prudente et ne pas aller seule dans les bois ? ''

'' - Bien sûr ! Es-tu resté debout toute la nuit ? ''

'' - Ouaip... Beaucoup de paperasse à faire en dehors de l'enquête et le docteur Cullen a examiné les corps. Il doit lui-même être fatigué à présent, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était éloigné aussi vite qu'un jeune sprinter... il est bien trop énergique. Bon, Bells, je dois retourner là-bas et vérifier quelque chose, mais je pense que je serais là pour le dîner. Si je ne suis pas là, ne m'attends pas. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils après son départ, qu'un ours attaque plusieurs personnes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit en mesure de s'échapper me semblait étrange, comme l'avait également fait ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de l'enquête en cours. J'ai pris un ragoût dans le congélateur et je l'ai mis dans le micro-onde, s'il n'arrivait pas à l'heure, il pourrait tout simplement le réchauffer en rentrant et j'ai préparé une salade. Quand j'ai sorti les poubelles, je me suis assurée de bien fermer correctement les couvercles afin de ne pas attirer moi-même des ours. J'ai également fermé la porte derrière moi, ayant tout de même peur d'attirer des monstres près de chez moi.

Les devoirs avaient été faciles et maintenant j'attendais simplement que Charlie rentre à la maison, puis... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Le cruiser s'est tout simplement garé, suivi de la décapotable rouge de Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait maintenant ?

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard.**

Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Il y avait quelque chose qui avait cloché avec le cruiser sur le trajet du retour et Rosalie l'avait réparé de telle sorte que Charlie puisse revenir à la maison à temps. Il l'avait ensuite invitée à la maison, totalement impressionné par une fille qui pouvait s'occuper de moteurs. Rosalie avait dit qu'elle voulait me parler de toute façon et elle était venue à l'étage dans ma chambre.

J'étais prête à lui dire de se mêler de ses propres affaires, devinant que Jasper avait dû la manipuler pour qu'elle vienne, quand elle s'est figée juste sur le seuil de la porte. Je me demandais ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter brusquement quand j'ai suivi son regard : ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'étagère où je gardais tous les livres que je lisais quand j'étais en vacances ici, il y avait des années.

'' - Rosalie ? Tu vas bien ? '' Ai-je demandé quand j'ai remarqué que son visage était brusquement devenu triste.

Elle a commencé. '' - Quoi ? Oh, oui, désolée, j'ai été tout simplement déconcertée par... '' Elle est allée jusqu'à l'étagère comme attirée par un aimant. '' - Est-ce que cela te dérange si je jette un coup d'œil à cela ? ''

'' - Pas du tout, n'hésite pas. '' J'étais curieuse à présent.

Rosalie a pris les livres « Les quatre filles du docteur March¹ » et a commencé à les feuilleter en ayant l'air d'être en train de pleurer.

'' - Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment triste. ''

'' - Non, je n'avais pas vu ces livres depuis bien longtemps. Je les aimais quand j'étais toute petite, je les ai lu à maintes reprises, ceux-ci et «Anne, la maison aux pignons verts² » également. ''

'' - Une étagère en dessous. '' J'ai souri et Rosalie a sauté dessus comme je le ferais pour du chocolat.

'' - Il semble y en avoir plus que dans mon souvenir. '' Elle a froncé les sourcils.

'' - Elle en a écrit d'autre plus tard, à la fin des années trente. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - Je devais tous les avoir, j'étais tellement accro. ''

'' - Je vois, je n'aurais donc pas pu les voir tous, j'ai été transformée en mille neuf cent trente-trois. '' Les yeux de Rosalie brillaient. '' - Crois-tu... Pourrais-je te les emprunter ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu veux prendre toute la série ? C'est plus logique de cette façon. '' _Du moins si tu es une lectrice légèrement maniaque comme moi,_ ai-je ajouté intérieurement.

Elle donnait l'impression que Noël était arrivé avant l'heure. '' - Je peux ? C'est merveilleux ! ''

'' - Lequel est-ce que tu trouves le mieux ? '' J'ai demandé, encore étonnée par elle, et bientôt, nous avons été profondément perdues dans le monde d'Avonlea³. Rosalie aimait lire autant que moi, seulement elle a dit que les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué parce qu'elle préfère les trucs de filles, pas les livres sérieux que lisent Edward et Carlisle, ou les livres historiques de... Elle s'était arrêtée.

'' - Tu es ici pour Jasper ? '' Je lui ai demandé carrément.

Elle a pris une grande inspiration. '' - Non, pas vraiment. Bella, je pense que tu as des problèmes de petits amis et que ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'une meilleure amie. Seulement vu la nature des petits amis... une des filles du lycée ne serait pas une bonne idée. ''

J'ai grimacé. '' - J'ai remarqué. '' Je ne savais pas où elle allait avec cela.

'' - J'ai pensé que puisque tu sais déjà à notre sujet et que j'ai également besoin d'une amie... '' Elle avait l'air un peu embarrassée et a lâché. '' - Alice est géniale, mais je ne peux pas parler de... livres avec elle, par exemple et comme elle est amoureuse depuis peu, et Esmé est plus comme une mère pour moi... et comme tu es impliquée avec nous de toute façon... ''

J'ai ri et j'ai levé les mains. '' - Très bien, d'accord, je me rends. En outre, ce n'est pas comme s'il y a une longue file de filles à l'extérieur et celle que j'aime réellement, Angela, est également amoureuse depuis peu. '' J'ai fait la grimace. ''- Ben. Ne te méprends pas, il est probablement très bien pour elle, mais nous ne sommes pas suffisamment proches pour commencer et... '' J'ai poussé un profond soupir. '' - Ce que je veux dire c'est... oui, j'aimerais que tu sois mon amie si cela ne te dérange pas d'être avec une humaine maladroite. ''

Le sourire de Rosalie aurait allumé toutes les rues de la ville de New York. '' - Magnifique ! '' Elle s'est laissée tomber sur mon lit, elle était très belle et très décontractée.

Brusquement, je me suis souvenue de quelque chose. '' - Hé, pourquoi as-tu dit petits amis au pluriel ? Depuis hier, je suis sans petit ami. ''

À présent, elle avait l'air surprise. '' - Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Edward ! Il t'a amenée à l'école et tu as rompu avec Jazz après avoir passé une journée entière avec lui. ''

'' - Edward est un bon ami, mais il ne veut pas être plus. Il me l'a dit de façon très explicite. ''

'' - C'est bizarre. '' A-t-elle lâché, puis elle a dégluti et s'est couvert la bouche avec sa main, comme un petit enfant qui trahit un secret.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

'' - Hé bien, essentiellement, Edward et Jasper n'ont fait que tourner l'un autour de l'autre plus ou moins comme des lions enragés depuis que tu es arrivée ici et d'une certaine façon, Jasper a eu l'impression que tu... hé bien... avait dormi la nuit dernière avec Edward. C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu se battre contre lui ce matin. ''

J'ai été perdue. '' - Il attaquait son frère ? Mais où a-t-il été pêcher ce genre d'idée stupide ? '' Je pouvais voir pourquoi cela l'aurait rendu fou. Quelque chose titillait le fond de mon esprit, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre exactement le doigt dessus. '' - Es-tu certaine qu'il disait la vérité ? ''

'' - Bien sûr. Jasper est absolument honnête, il l'a toujours été, à part en remplissant les documents officiels et les autres. ''

J'ai grogné. '' - Honnête ? En m'incitant à tomber amoureuse de lui ? En jouant avec mes sentiments comme cela ? '' Toute ma colère est sortie. Rosalie avait raison, j'avais besoin d'une meilleure amie, même si c'était seulement pour me défouler.

Elle m'a écoutée attentivement jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini, puis a secoué la tête. '' - Bella, quelque chose ne va pas avec ce portrait. Je veux bien croire qu'il a essayé de t'éliminer après l'accident et qu'il a utilisé son don pour le faire, mais il t'en a parlé de lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'ai acquiescé.

'' - Et si c'était simplement pour le sexe, crois-moi, il pourrait te séduire sans manipulation, mais tu me dis qu'en réalité, il a été très lentement. ''

'' - Lentement ? '' Ai-je dit en levant les sourcils.

'' - Très bien, pour l'époque à laquelle nous vivons. '' A-t-elle admis.

'' - Et il n'a pas hésité à y mettre fin quand c'est devenu... trop chaud. '' J'ai rougi en hochant la tête.

'' - Bella, ce que tu as décrit ne ressemble pas à Jasper. ''

'' - Pourquoi Edward m'a donné cette impression alors ? ''

Elle a haussé les épaules et a souri.

'' - Mais il a dit expressément qu'il ne voulait pas... d'ailleurs, il garde toujours ses distances. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas toujours Edward. Non, c'est faux, la plupart du temps je ne le comprends pas et je le connais depuis quatre-vingts ans maintenant, mais je pense que ce serait une grosse erreur de ne pas parler à nouveau à Jasper. ''

'' - Il m'a fait peur ce matin. '' Ai-je dit d'une petite voix.

'' - Il a fait peur à tout le monde ce matin, crois-moi, mais il est vraiment mal et je pense qu'il mérite une autre chance. ''

J'ai frotté mon nez et j'ai pris une décision. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment être plus misérable, peu importe ce qui arriverait. '' - Très bien, je vais y aller. ''

''- Youpie ! '' A dit Rosalie, elle a porté sa brassée de livres en descendant les escaliers. '' - Chef Swan ? Puis-je enlever Bella pendant une heure ? J'ai besoin d'un second avis sur une robe que j'ai achetée. ''

Charlie a cligné des yeux à cela. '' - Si tu en es certaine. Mais pas trop tard, Bells. ''

'' - Non, ne t'inquiète pas. '' Ai-je dit en espérant que Charlie n'ait pas vu mon visage avec son sourire à peine contenu. Moi, donner un avis sur une robe.

'' - Je vais la ramener à dix heures. '' A dit Rosalie et elle m'a emmené à l'extérieur.

'' - Jasper ! '' Rosalie a appelé lorsque nous sommes entrées dans la maison. Elle avait à peine fini que je me suis sentie enveloppée par des bras glacés. '' - Bella, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait, seulement s'il te plaît, donne-moi une autre chance ! ''

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que nous devions parler en privé lorsque la porte s'est ouverte à nouveau et les autres hommes sont entrés.

Edward m'a vue dans les bras de Jasper et a immédiatement marché vers lui. '' - Espèce de salaud égoïste ! Comment as-tu pu la ramener ici avec ce qui pèse sur nous ? ''

'' - S'il vous plaît, allons d'abord à l'étage afin de pouvoir parler en paix. '' A dit Esmé du haut des escaliers. '' - Les avez-vous trouvé ? ''

'' - Oui. '' Carlisle avait répondu de façon égale, mais je pouvais voir le désespoir sur son visage. '' - Ils sont là... très proches. ''

'' - Faisons des plans alors. '' A dit Emmett. '' - Jasper, viens en haut, nous avons besoin de toi ! ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaït.**

 **1\. Les quatre filles du docteur March ( Little Women ) est un roman de l'écrivain américain Louisa May Alcott ( 1868 ) Il est paru en France pour la première fois en 1880. ( Wikipédia )**

 **2\. Anne, la maison aux pignons verts ( Anne of green Gables ) est un roman écrit en 1908 par l'auteur canadienne Lucy Maud Montgomery. Il est paru pour la première fois en France en 1925 sous ce titre puis Anne ou les illusions heureuses chez Hachette dans la bibliothèque verte. ( Wikipédia )**

 **3\. Parc de jeux dans la maison aux pignons verts. ( Wikipedia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire à présent. Il était clair qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir une espèce de conseil de famille, mais je n'étais pas certaine de savoir où je devais rester.

J'ai essayé de me dégager des bras de Jasper sans succès. '' - Je vais te reconduire à la maison plus tard. '' Marmonna-t-il dans mes cheveux.

'' - Tu ne peux pas faire cela. '' Edward lui a dit d'une voix exaspérée, un peu comme un professeur avec un élève arriéré.

'' - Pourquoi pas bon sang ? '' Jasper a levé les yeux irrités.

J'ai proposé d'appeler un taxi, mais Carlisle a dit non. '' - Non, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu venais également à l'étage, Bella. Je suis désolé, mais tu es déjà impliquée dans tout cela. ''

J'ai jeté un regard au visage de Jasper et il a haussé les épaules. '' - Je n'étais pas là la nuit dernière et j'étais trop distrait pour apprendre quoi que ce soit depuis mon retour du lycée. ''

Tout le monde s'est assis à la grande table de la salle à manger... c'est donc pour cela qu'ils l'utilisent... et Jasper a tenu ma main tandis qu'Edward continuait à le fusiller du regard. Rosalie avait raison, il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux et cela avait quelque chose à voir avec moi.

Toutefois, ce que j'étais sur le point d'apprendre a détourné mon attention des questions de petits amis et je frissonne encore en y repensant.

 **POV Jasper**

Au début, j'ai pensé que je devais être en train d'halluciner quand l'odeur de Bella m'a frappé. Puis mon humeur a chuté quand j'ai pensé qu'Edward l'avait apportée à la maison avec lui, exactement le genre de chose jubilatoire dont il était capable. Cependant, c'est Rosalie qui a appelé mon nom et j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait dû aller voir Bella et s'était entretenue avec elle pour qu'elle vienne me voir. Je ne savais pas comment la remercier !

Tout était pour le mieux, j'avais mon ange dans mes bras, elle ne sentait pas du tout comme Edward, lorsque beaucoup d'émotions m'ont frappé peu avant que Carlisle, Emmett et Edward ne reviennent. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pendant la nuit dernière et dont personne ne m'avait parlé jusqu'à présent.

Carlisle avait immédiatement convoqué une réunion de famille et avait insisté pour que Bella reste... ce qui ne m'avait pas tranquillisé l'esprit.

Une fois que nous avons tous été installés, Carlisle s'est adressé à Laurent. '' - Pourrais-tu dire aux autres ce qu'Alice et toi m'avez dit ce matin ? ''

Laurent a commencé à parlerde cette voix hésitante teintée de Cajun alors que je tentais de jauger les émotions d'Alice : le regret, la panique, la mauvaise conscience, la peur. Ah, il y avait donc quelque chose qu'elle ne nous avait pas dit à propos de Laurent, génial.

J'ai écouté en silence pendant tout le temps que Laurent nous a parlé du clan dont il avait fait partie. Cela faisait presque soixante-dix ans maintenant qu'il avait rejoint le clan de James et Victoria. '' - James est un traqueur. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Cela rendait la chasse plus intéressante. '' Il a tressailli, mais Carlisle a hoché la tête avec bonté et lui a fait un signe de la main pour continuer. ''- Hé bien, quand j'ai rencontré Alice et que j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre, ils m'ont forcé à leur dire quelque chose au sujet de votre clan. Il n'était pas heureux que je parte, je crois qu'il aimait être chef d'un clan. ''

Mes entrailles se sont contractées, il y avait beaucoup trop de Maria dans la description de James.

'' - Il y une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de James. '' A poursuivi Laurent. '' - Il est fasciné par les vampires qui aiment les humains et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne pense que votre mode de vie végétarien vous rende très intéressant pour lui. ''

'' - Sait-il combien nous sommes ? '' J'ai demandé directement à Alice. Elle a tressailli et a hoché la tête.

J'ai alors décrit les nomades que j'avais observés à Olympia et Laurent a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, ce sont James et Victoria. Je les ai quitté furtivement et je me suis caché pour passer par le sevrage, mais je pense qu'il m'a suivi et a découvert que vous deviez être dans l'État de Washington. ''

'' - Que veut-il ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Tu ne peux jamais être sûr de rien avec James. Il est peut-être seulement curieux, il veut peut-être que je revienne. Où il veut peut-être détruire toute la famille. '' Il avait l'air malheureux.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé la nuit dernière ? '' J'ai demandé, sentant que je n'avais pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Carlisle a soupiré. '' - Ils ont tué une famille de quatre personnes qui faisaient de la randonnée près de Forks et ont laissé les corps de manière à ce qu'ils soient trouvés. Je les ai examinés la nuit dernière et pour l'instant, c'est un grizzly particulièrement vicieux qu'ils recherchent, mais s'ils continuent comme cela... ''

'' - Ils ont fait la même chose près d'Olympia. '' A dit Bella d'une voix blanche. '' - Mon père me l'a dit. ''

'' - Ils nous défient.'' Ai-je dit. '' - Ils veulent que nous sortions au grand jour et ils supposent que s'ils continuent de tuer des êtres humains sans distinction, nous allons réagir, même si c'est simplement pour tenir les Volturi à l'écart. ''

Bella a eu l'air désemparée et Edward l'a informé sur les Volturi et leur rôle de policiers dans le monde des vampires.

''- Que devons-nous faire au sujet de leur défi ? '' A demandé Emmett. '' - Je veux dire, s'ils veulent nous voir, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? ''

'' - James n'est pas encore certain à ce sujet. '' A dit Edward. '' - J'ai lu son esprit dès que nous avons été suffisamment proches. '' Ils étaient donc apparemment partis en reconnaissance avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

'' - Cela pourrait être un rôle. '' L'ai-je contredit. '' - Il pourrait également être conscient de nos dons et donc ne pas prendre de décisions... ''

'' - … Le mettrait hors de portée de mes visions. '' Alice a terminé d'une petite voix. '' - Je suis tellement désolée. Devons-nous partir, Laurent et moi ? ''

'' - Je ne suis pas certain que ce serait une bonne idée. '' A déclaré Laurent avec scepticisme. '' - Si James s'intéresse aux vampires aimant les humains, il pourrait rester ici et faire des ravages. ''

'' - Très bien. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Donc, en réalité, tu dis que nous devons aller vers lui et savoir ce qu'il veut ? ''

Laurent a haussé les épaules et a eu l'air désolé.

'' - Nous pourrions tout simplement les affronter et voir si cela les conduit à partir. '' Emmett s'est tourné vers moi, à la recherche de mon approbation.

J'étais sur le point de hocher la tête quand Edward a dit : '' - Non, tu ne peux pas, ce que je veux dire c'est : tu ne crois pas qu'il va sentir Bella sur toi ? ''

Merde. J'ai compris les implications de sa déclaration. '' - Donc, dès qu'il va arriver dans la ville, il saura que nous sommes impliqués avec un être humain. Il va nous sentir chez elle également. ''

'' - Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'il pourrait également attaquer Charlie ? '' A demandé Bella d'une voix apeurée. Mon ange... pensant à son père alors qu'elle serait plus probablement la cible.

'' - Je dis que nous devons l'affronter et éventuellement le détruire, sinon il n'y a aucune garantie pour la vie de quiconque à Forks. ''

'' - Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui parler et lui demander de nous laisser tranquille. '' A demandé Esmé, ouvertement affligée par l'idée que je venais de donner.

'' - S'il a traversé le continent à notre recherche, non. Je crois que nous devons leur parler, mais se tenir prêt pour l'action. '' Les yeux de Bella se sont levés vers moi, écarquillés par la peur. J'ai serré sa main pour la rassurer.

'' - Je comprends ton point de vue, Jasper. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Mais je voudrais essayer de lui parler pour commencer. Laurent, est-il possible que tu puisses atteindre James ? ''

'' - Je pourrais essayer de voir s'il répond toujours à son téléphone. ''

'' - Bon, alors dit-lui de nous rencontrer près de l'autoroute cinq, à l'entrée du mont Rainier Park.

'' - Attendez. '' a dit Rosalie. '' - Que faisons-nous de Bella ? ''

'' - C'est ce que je voulais dire. '' A dit Edward. '' - Tu ne peux pas la ramener chez elle. Si ce traqueur trouve une odeur d'humain mélangée à celle d'un vampire sans qu'il y ait eu d'effusion de sang, elle deviendra une proie. ''

Alice m'a jeté un regard suppliant de lui pardonner. J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Quand dois-tu être de retour ? '' J'ai demandé à Bella.

'' - Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle me ramènerait pour dix heures, c'est dans une demi-heure. '' Elle a regardé sa montre. '' - Dois-je prendre un taxi ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas utile. Appelle ton père et dis-lui que tu vas passer une soirée pyjama avec Rosalie. '' Quand j'ai vu le regard désapprobateur d'Edward, j'ai fixé mes yeux sur lui et j'ai pensé : _C'est un peu tard pour cela puisque tu as passé des nuits dans sa chambre._

Il s'est retourné avec colère et Esmé a appelé Charlie pour inviter Bella pour le week-end. Comme d'habitude, son charme a prévalu... Aucune objection.

Carlisle s'est occupé de tout. '' - Bon, Laurent, dis à James que nous allons le rencontrer dans deux heures. Je pense qu'Alice doit rester ici pour être en mesure de prévenir les autres si quelque chose va mal. Emmett, j'aimerais que tu restes également pour cette éventualité. Jasper, Edward, prêts ? ''

Edward a hoché la tête et j'ai demandé cinq minutes pour prendre une douche afin d'enlever l'odeur de Bella de ma personne. J'ai compris que Carlisle voulait m'emmener pour avoir un effet dissuasif, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je voulais ces monstres aussi loin de Bella que possible. Pour une fois, Edward et moi étions d'accord.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt**

 **POV Jasper**

Après ma douche, nous avons décidé d'aller rencontrer l'ancien clan de Laurent. J'ai dû me concentrer durement parce que la peur que Bella projetait m'avait bouleversé, mais en même temps, m'avait rendu très heureux. Je lui avais promis de revenir et elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait, quelque chose que ma mère disait à mon père quand il sortait pour la soirée. Cela a été difficile de ne pas la toucher ou l'embrasser, mais cela n'aurait pas du tout été raisonnable.

Nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu de la rencontre juste à temps et même si Edward et moi pouvions dire que les nomades étaient déjà là, mais cachés, nous avons relevé le défi et nous sommes allés au milieu de la route en toute confiance. La lune était levée et conformément au souhait de Carlisle, j'étais venu torse nu.

Ils nous ont fait attendre cinq minutes avant de nous approcher prudemment. Un homme avec des cheveux blonds sales et une femme féline avec une longue crinière rousse bouclée tombant dans son dos, elle semblait un peu familière, mais je n'ai pas pu me souvenir de l'endroit où je l'avais vu. Ils se sont présentés.

Carlisle a fait la même chose pour nous et il est allé directement au cœur du sujet. '' - Vos activités de chasse sont à l'origine d'un problème pour moi et ma famille. ''

'' - Pourquoi donc ? '' James a demandé d'un ton détendu exaspérant.

'' - Nous gardons un foyer permanent ici et nous essayons de nous fondre dans la masse. Nous vous serions donc réellement reconnaissants si vous pouviez aller chasser ailleurs. ''

'' - Vous avez quelque chose qui est à moi. '' A dit James.

'' - Laurent est libre de choisir où il veut rester. Il a rejoint ma famille et il est le bienvenu jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de la quitter. '' A répondu Carlisle en insistant sur le nom.

'' - Hé, vous vivez réellement du sang des animaux ? '' James a changé de sujet.

'' - Oui. '' Edward a hoché la tête sans donner plus de précisions. Il était resté très concentré sur l'expression de James.

'' - Le Dieu de la guerre est devenu un vampire inoffensif. Est-ce que Maria sait que tu es amoindri, Major ? '' Victoria a commencé à se moquer d'une voix aiguë sonnant comme une gamine. À présent je me souvenais. Avant Peter, elle avait été le seul nouveau-né qui n'avait jamais réussi à m'échapper. Elle devait avoir un talent surnaturel pour disparaître.

'' - Je ne lui conseillerais pas de venir suffisamment près pour en savoir davantage. '' Ai-je dit froidement, précisant ainsi que même si je ne tuais plus d'humain, je n'avais aucun scrupule à tuer d'autres vampires.

Carlisle a hoché la tête avec appréciation. '' - Alors, pourriez-vous vous assurer d'avoir quitté le voisinage dans la matinée ? ''

'' - Pourquoi le ferions-nous. '' A dit Victoria nonchalamment, une moue sur son joli visage.

'' - Je vais y réfléchir. '' A déclaré James d'un ton moqueur, puis, quand j'ai grogné, il a tendu la main pour tirer Victoria dans ses bras et il est parti avec elle rapidement.

Carlisle nous a regardés, mais nous avons tous les deux haussé les épaules en articulant « plus tard ».

Nous avons pris le chemin du retour à la maison en nous donnant des tapes dans le dos et nous avons constaté qu'Esmé avait déjà également fermé les volets de protection.

Quand nous sommes entrés, non seulement Esmé, mais également Bella sont arrivées et ont volé, elle dans les bras de Carlisle et Bella dans les miens, et même si j'ai senti une certaine rage venant d'Edward, j'ai été réellement heureux pendant quelques minutes. Puis nous avons repris place autour de la table.

'' - Edward ? '' Carlisle a donné la parole à Edward qui a soupiré. '' - James est très curieux à notre sujet et au fond, il aimerait être à la tête d'un grand clan. Nous rejoindre n'est pas sur son ordre du jour, mais il est intrigué par Jasper. Pour l'instant, il va nous laisser tranquille parce qu'il pense qu'il perdrait dans un combat. ''

'' - Cela correspond aux signaux que j'ai reçus de lui. '' Ai-je acquiescé. '' - Ne pas sous-estimer cette créature qu'est Victoria. Elle est pleine d'ambition et de colère, mais également de confiance en sa capacité à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. '' Laurent a hoché la tête à cela.

'' - Alice ? '' A demandé Carlisle.

''- Ils partent d'ici et vont à Vancouver. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Ouf ! Je suis tellement désolée ! ''

Laurent a hoché la tête et a mis son bras autour d'elle.

J'ai remarqué que Bella était sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue et je l'ai ramassée. Elle a posé sa tête contre ma poitrine et s'est endormie. Emmett a ri. '' - Elle a besoin d'un édredon ? ''

'' - Non, mais de sommeil. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... ''

'' - Où penses-tu que tu vas l'emmener ? '' A sifflé Edward quand je me suis tourné vers les escaliers.

'' - Dans ma chambre. '' Ai-je dis uniformément et j'ai pensé : _… Et contrairement à toi, je ne resterais pas l'épier à son insu._ J'avais compris que c'était ce qu'il devait faire la veille.

Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de discuter quand Carlisle a posé sa main sur son épaule.

J'ai porté mon précieux chargement dans les escaliers et je l'ai mise rapidement sur mon lit. Son visage et ses mains sur ma peau faisaient des ravages sur mon contrôle, même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant Edward. Je l'ai couverte puis je me suis couchée sur la courtepointe avec elle, espérant contre tout espoir, que le danger était passé.

Certes, James n'était pas sur le point de nous attaquer, pas encore. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à croire en sa prompte retraite après avoir traqué Laurent à travers tout le continent, ce qui l'avait mené à ce qui était probablement le plus grand clan de vampires d'Amérique. Comme j'étais également certain à cent pour cent que ni Alice ni Laurent n'avaient encore sorti toute la vérité.

D'un autre côté, attaquer un clan de huit vampires avec seulement deux d'entre eux aurait été suicidaire, je n'avais pas aimé ce que j'avais ressenti de James envers moi. J'allais devoir faire attention à tout signe qu'ils recrutaient de l'aide. Victoria était passée par l'école de Maria après tout.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Nous sommes revenus à la maison pour prendre quelques affaires pour moi, j'ai donc pu prendre également mon journal.

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, Jasper était avec moi, couché près de moi sur la courtepointe de son lit. Il avait dû m'amener ici la nuit dernière, et il me regardait avec tellement d'amour que je n'arrivais pas à croire encore que j'avais pu douter de lui.

J'ai tendu la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux et il a ronronné. Il était toujours torse nu, il ne pouvait pas avoir froid, et il ressemblait à une statue revenue à la vie. Quand il était parti avec Carlisle et Edward la nuit dernière pour affronter les monstres qui avaient tué huit personnes simplement pour attirer l'attention des Cullen, j'étais morte de peur et j'avais découvert que je n'étais plus en colère contre lui, j'avais seulement envie qu'il revienne à moi en une seule pièce.

'' - Tu as l'air très douce lorsque tu es endormie. '' A dit Jasper en embrassant mon nez.

'' - Mmmm, contrairement à mes cheveux emmêlés au saut du lit quand je me réveille. '' Je me doutais bien, et à juste titre, que mes cheveux devaient ressembler à une botte de foin.

Jasper a continué à m'embrasser et a marmonné. '' - Tu ne pourrais pas avoir l'air plus appétissante. ''

'' - Hé, je ne suis pas ton petit déjeuner ! ''

'' - Dommage ! '' Il s'est assis, les yeux pétillants. '' - Dois-je t'offrir le petit déjeuner ? ''

J'ai acquiescé et il m'a conduit à la salle de bains la plus proche avant de disparaître pour trouver de la nourriture pour moi.

Lorsque je suis retournée dans sa chambre, il y avait un plateau prêt avec un étrange mélange de choses. '' - C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Rosalie veut aller faire des courses plus tard afin que nous puissions t'offrir quelque chose de mieux pour le week-end. ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bien. '' Ai-je dit et j'ai commencé par une pomme. Après avoir fini, j'ai demandé : '' - Jasper, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ton don ? ''

'' - Ah, c'est le poison qu'Edward a instillé dans tes oreilles. Hé bien dis-moi, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Je veux être avec toi, Bella, et entre le fait d'être un vampire, les cicatrices et le sevrage, je ne savais tout simplement pas combien d'étrangetés supplémentaires tu serais capable d'encaisser. '' Il avait l'air déprimé. '' - D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que cela comptait. ''

'' - Pourquoi as-tu pensé cela ? J'ai pensé que tu avais manipulé mes sentiments pour me faire penser que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. ''

Jasper a froncé les sourcils. ''- Je ne ferais jamais cela. Je veux que ce que nous avons soit réel. Tu me fais me sentir tellement bien, tellement... complet. Pourquoi voudrais-je gâcher quelque chose comme cela en te faisant ressentir quoi que ce soit ? ''

'' - Mais tu m'as fait avoir confiance en toi ce dimanche... ''

'' - Oui, mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais à ce moment-là. Bella, tu peux me faire confiance. Veux-tu que je te montre ce que je ressens pour toi ? '' Il était tellement sérieux que j'avais presque peur, mais j'ai acquiescé. Immédiatement, j'ai été submergée par le bonheur total, l'amour et la chaleur, la compassion, l'intérêt et le désir profond. J'ai dégluti et Jasper a arrêté. '' - Tu le sentirais si je te projetais cela, je pense. '' A-t-il dit, puis il s'est penché et a rapidement embrassé les larmes qui avaient commencé à rouler sur mes joues. '' - Ne pleure pas. ''

'' - Tu es tellement... heureux. '' Ai-je dit piteusement.

'' - Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être ? La plus douce jeune fille des environs, qui se trouve être mon âme sœur, n'arrive pas à être épouvantée au point de s'enfuir au loin parce que je suis un vampire avec une mauvaise réputation, que j'ai un corps balafré ou par mon incompétence générale. Je m'attends à tout moment à ce que tu reviennes à tes sens et que tu m'envoies en enfer, mais pour l'instant, je suis heureux. ''

'' - Tu n'as aucune idée du genre de personne que tu es. '' J'ai secoué la tête en le regardant, son amour-propre était juste aussi haut que le mien.

Nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à nous faire des câlins jusqu'à ce que Rosalie a frappé à la porte pour me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose à la maison.

J'ai rattrapé quelques devoirs dans l'après-midi et j'ai écrit mon journal pour me distraire pendant que Jasper, Edward et Emmett étaient sortis pour rechercher les nomades, juste au cas où. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse blesser Jasper était douloureux pour moi et j'espérais qu'ils reviennent sans avoir eu besoin de combattre.

Rosalie était aussi tendue que moi, apparemment, Emmett pouvait être assez téméraire. Je lui ai demandé comment un vampire pouvait être détruit. Ayant touché les muscles pectoraux durs comme le roc de Jasper sur sa poitrine, j'en étais venu à la conclusion que cela était impossible. Rosalie a hoché la tête et m'a dit qu'il fallait les mettre en pièces et brûler les morceaux. Beurk !

Puis je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire au sujet d'Edward. Elle a soupiré et a dit que, fondamentalement, il devrait s'accommoder du fait que Jasper et moi étions ensemble et que si je lui avais donné des signaux lui faisant croire que je reviendrais à lui, c'était son problème.

Hé bien, je suis assez certaine de n'avoir rien fait de mal et lui-même ne cesse de dire qu'il veut être mon ami. Oui, mais d'autre part, il continue à me dire de rester loin de Jasper. Peut-être que je devrais garder mes distances avec lui à la place.

 **POV Jasper**

Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace des nomades et leur piste se dirigeait vers Vancouver comme Alice l'avait prédit.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai réprimandé Edward pour s'être mis entre Bella et moi, sans succès. Il a obstinément insisté sur le fait que ma relation avec ma chanteuse était trop dangereuse pour Bella et complètement irresponsable, alors que son amitié avec elle était déjà limite téméraire.

'' - Amitié. '' J'ai ricané. '' - Tu as lu mes pensées quand j'étais devant sa porte jeudi dernier, mais tu n'as pas corrigé mon incompréhension, frangin. ''

'' - Je dois trouver le moyen de te faire rester loin d'elle pour la protéger. ''

'' - Je peux lui offrir toute la protection dont elle a besoin. Ce n'est pas seulement son sang, elle me fait me sentir complet. '' J'avais essayé de discuter avec lui.

'' - Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Veux-tu la transformer ? Toi-même ? Tu vas la tuer ! '' Une énorme vague de rage sortait de son corps.

'' - Que veux-tu de moi ? '' J'ai essayé de nouveau de faire appel à sa rationalité.

En vain : '' - Que tu gardes tes mains loin d'elle, je ne vais pas te laisser transformer cette fille douce en un monstre sans âme ! '' Il nous a laissés, Emmett et moi, debout pour aller courir seul.

'' - Quelqu'un a manifestement des problèmes avec sa conception de lui-même. '' A dit Emmett d'une voix traînante en secouant toujours la tête à propos de notre échange. '' - Ne le laisse pas te descendre. Bella fera un vampire incroyable. ''

'' - Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec elle. Elle a reçu de tellement nombreuses informations récemment que j'ai... ''

Emmett a levé un sourcil. '' - D'accord oui, j'ai peur qu'elle se mette à paniquer quand je lui demanderais. Je ne suis pas non plus complètement certain que Carlisle ne voit pas cela du même œil qu'Edward. ''

'' - Tu devrais lui demander. Rosie serait sur la lune assez étrangement, elle aime réellement ta femme. Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime dans... ? ''

Je savais exactement ce qu'il demandait et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, nous n'avons pas fait cela... Edward piquerait sa crise. Il m'a déjà envoyé promener seulement pour penser à elle de cette façon. ''

'' - Oh, mon Dieu ! '' A dit Emmett avec commisération.

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Au moins, elle va rester avec nous ce week-end. ''

Il a souri. '' - Dois-je l'emmener à la chasse ce soir ? ''

'' - Bonne chance ! '' J'étais certain qu'Edward ne serait pas d'accord.

Quand nous sommes revenus, Rosalie et Alice avaient entraîné Bella dans une soirée entre filles : Elles regardaient « Les quatre filles du docteur March » sur DVD en se faisant les ongles les unes les autres.

À la moitié du film, Bella a commencé à s'agiter, disant qu'elle devrait rentrer tôt le lendemain pour faire un peu de cuisine. J'ai vu le regard nostalgique d'Esmé à cela et j'ai suggéré d'utiliser notre cuisine.

'' - Es-tu sûre que cela ne te dérangera pas ? '' Bella a demandé à Esmé puis lui a fait un clin d'œil. Le visage de ma mère adoptive s'est allumé à cette perspective et elle s'est élancée pour revenir avec une brassée de livres de cuisine avant de parler recette avec enthousiasme avec Bella.

Carlisle m'a souri devant la joie d'Esmé quand il nous a rejoints avec Laurent en remorque. Ils avaient passé tous les deux beaucoup de temps ensemble pour voir comment le nouveau végétarien s'adaptait.

Dès que je n'ai plus été en mesure de faire des dégâts à l'œuvre d'Alice sur les ongles de Bella, je l'ai rejointe sur le canapé. Sentir son corps chaud près de moi était devenu une addiction, heureusement que c'était réciproque, Bella s'est recroquevillée contre moi comme un chaton, me rendant fou de désir refoulé. À la minute où le film a été fini, je me suis excusé pour nous deux sous les ricanements d'Emmett et les bons conseils de Rosalie et je l'ai portée en bas.

'' - Souhaites-tu aller dormir ? '' Lui ai-je demandé une fois que je l'avais mise dans ma chambre.

Elle m'a souri malicieusement et a secoué la tête. '' - Seulement si tu restes près de moi. '' Elle m'a tiré dans le lit avec elle avec espièglerie.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour respirer. '' - Tu dois me dire immédiatement si tu te sens mal à l'aise avec moi ou si tu veux que je m'arrête ! '' Je lui ai demandé pas encore certain de savoir si j'avais bien compris ses intentions.

'' - Je pensais que tu étais un empathe. '' Elle a souri.

'' - Chérie, tu es une vilaine. ''

Tout est allé bien, plus que bien même, parfaitement pendant l'heure suivante et je suis certain que Bella n'avait jamais eu l'air plus belle que quand je l'ai rendue heureuse. Je jouissais de son bonheur et puis j'ai senti Edward dans ma tête, et sa fureur chauffée à blanc, sa jalousie et son désir m'a frappé à travers la porte.

J'ai été à l'extérieur en une fraction de seconde, mon objectif évident. Apparemment, j'avais également été trop rapide pour mon frère, parce que je le tenais sur le sol avec mes mains autour de son cou en peu de temps.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux**

 **Le journal de Bella**

J'aime vraiment les Cullen, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de ma famille et je pense qu'il n'existe personne qui soit plus aimante qu'Esmé.

Quand Edward est revenu, il a suggéré que nous rédigions un quelconque compte rendu de notre voyage jusqu'à Seattle pour notre dossier, mais il avait été jeté hors de la pièce par Rosalie et Alice qui m'avaient réquisitionné pour une soirée entre filles avec films et manucure à la clé. J'allais faire un compromis en faisant un peu de travail sur ce projet demain. D'une certaine façon, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité en étant seule avec Edward quand Jasper n'était pas là. Esmé voulait également m'aider à faire la cuisine demain, elle était absolument impatiente d'y être et planifiait toutes sortes de menus équilibrés, mais je n'étais pas certaine que Charlie lui en serait reconnaissant.

Jasper s'était blotti contre moi pendant que nous regardions le film, j'étais toujours étonnée de voir à quel point cet homme avait besoin de tellement d'amour, et quand le film a été terminé, il m'avait transporté en bas, je ne voulais pas le lâcher. D'une certaine façon, je ne me sentais plus timide avec lui à présent. De sorte que la chose la plus étonnante est arrivée, avec ses mains et ses lèvres il m'a fait me sentir si incroyablement bien que j'ai eu l'impression de voler.

J'étais encore sur un nuage quand il a brusquement sauté et a filé vers la porte si rapidement qu'il en était flou. Ensuite, beaucoup de grognements et de sifflements ont commencé et j'ai eu peur d'aller voir ce qui se passait, j'ai donc décidé de faire le mort. De toute façon, je n'étais pas habillée pour cela. Ni Jasper en y réfléchissant bien, mais au moins, ils étaient de sa famille.

Brusquement, Carlisle et Alice sont également entrés dans la mêlée parce que j'ai entendu Alice essayer de faire lâcher Jasper et Carlisle avait dû tirer la personne contre qui se battait Jasper.

Mon amant s'est précipité dans la pièce et s'est rapidement habillé avant de disparaître.

'' - Il ne l'aurait pas fait. '' A dit Alice. '' - Il n'aurait pas réellement tué son frère. ''

'' - Ah, bon. '' A ricané Edward d'une voix rauque. '' - Je pouvais l'entendre très clairement dans sa tête et tu pouvais le voir aussi, sinon tu n'aurais pas conduit Carlisle aussi rapidement ici. ''

'' - À ton aise ! '' A dit Alice d'un ton frustré. '' - Un simple « je te remercie » aurait suffi. Devrais-je ne rien faire la prochaine fois ? ''

'' - Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. '' A dit Edward. Alice a gémi et une seconde plus tard, j'ai entendu ses petits pieds dans les escaliers. Edward a dû se tourner vers Carlisle. '' - Je ne peux pas vivre comme cela. Jasper est dangereux et pas seulement pour moi. Il allait coucher avec Bella. ''

'' - Edward... '' Carlisle a essayé de l'interrompre sans succès.

''- Non, elle a dix-sept ans, elle mérite une vie. ''

Encore une fois, Carlisle a essayé de dire quelque chose, mais Edward ne pouvait pas être arrêté. '' - Il ne peut pas lui faire l'amour. Tu m'as dit toi-même que les hommes perdaient le contrôle à la fin de l'acte et là, nous parlons de la force d'un vampire. ''

'' - Edward, Jasper a beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, plus qu'Emmett et moi. D'autre part, je sens une profonde affection entre lui et Bella, et l'acte d'amour peut être très tendre... ''

Edward a gémi : '' - Et s'il n'est pas tendre et perd complètement le contrôle ? Il a vécu avec nous les cinquante dernières années avec sa femme. Je sais comment il peut être dans le lit. Il va la mettre en pièces. Outre cela, elle est toujours sa chanteuse et donc, s'il se transforme en monstre, il pourrait également prendre son sang. ''

'' - Edward, que veux-tu ? '' A demandé Carlisle quand il s'est finalement arrêté.

''- Je veux qu'il la quitte et laisse Bella seule. '' Edward ressemblait à un petit garçon capricieux et Carlisle a soupiré. '' - Je ne crois pas que tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux en écoutant Jasper et Bella pendant leurs moments intimes. Je vais lui parler de tes craintes si cela peut te faciliter les choses. ''

'' - Ah oui, comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayé cela auparavant. '' Edward a frappé quelque chose. Une minute plus tard, la musique au piano a commencé.

J'ai expiré. L'idée qu'Edward avait été témoin de ce que Jasper avait fait avec moi était très désagréable et gênant. Au moins, maintenant je savais pourquoi Jasper avait été en colère contre son frère. Qu'il avait été extrêmement excité avait été évident, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il pourrait jamais me blesser. Carlisle avait raison, son toucher avait été incroyablement tendre et je soupçonnais qu'il avait gardé un contrôle étroit sur mes sentiments à la recherche de toute gêne.

Edward était simplement trop protecteur. Toutefois, ce n'était pas facile de se retrouver entre les deux frères. Je me sentais tout de même un peu... insuffisante après ce que je venais d'entendre. Voulait-il réellement être avec moi après avoir été avec la belle Alice pendant plus d'un demi-siècle et Dieu sait combien d'autres femmes auxquelles il pourrait me comparer ? Était-ce ce que Rosalie voulait dire quand elle m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son don pour me séduire.

Je me tournais et me retournais toujours quand Jasper est rentré au petit matin.

'' - Hé chérie, tu n'as pas pu dormir ? ''

Je me suis roulée contre lui. '' - Non, il me manquait quelque chose à tenir. ''

'' - Je me tiens complètement à votre disposition, Ma'ame. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix traînante. '' - Tu vas avoir froid. '' Il a ôté son T-shirt et l'a glissé par-dessus ma tête, puis il a mis un doigt sous mon menton. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de dormir ? La lutte que j'ai eue avec Edward ? ''

J'ai acquiescé. Il a soupiré. '' - Bella, cela arrive de temps à autre. Nous ne sommes pas humains et parfois nous devenons surexcités... ''

Je n'allais pas être apaisée aussi facilement. '' - Il pense que tu vas me tuer en me faisant l'amour. ''

Jasper s'est emparé de mes épaules et m'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Bella, je n'ai pas pu te tuer quand je ne savais pas qui tu étais et que tu représentais un danger pour les gens que j'aimais le plus. Crois-tu vraiment que je me risquerais à te faire du mal à présent que tu es ma vie ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. Non, j'étais certaine que Jasper n'était pas un danger pour moi.

Ses yeux dorés étaient toujours sur moi. '' - Chérie, je sais ce que je fais et si Edward a un problème avec sa sexualité, c'est seulement son problème. Cela n'a rien à voir avec nous.

'' - Carlisle a dit que tu avais de l'expérience... '' Je ne savais pas comment poser la question que je voulais poser, mais Jasper a compris.

'' - Quand j'ai quitté Maria, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien eu à part la mort et la destruction pendant des décennies et que Maria m'avait simplement utilisé. J'avais désespérément besoin de chaleur et d'amour, je suis donc parti à la recherche de cela. '' Son regard était ailleurs.

'' - Les as-tu trouvé ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Non, j'ai essayé, mais en réalité, tout cela c'est ajouté à... l'expérience. À présent, je suis certain que je n'aurais pas trouvé l'amour alors que je continuais de tuer, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai une certaine expérience. '' Il a souri avec son sourire narquois. '' - J'en ai également eu quelques-unes avant d'avoir été transformé. ''

'' - Aurais-tu réellement tué Edward ? ''

'' - Non, mais j'étais seulement... Il nous écoutait, faisant intrusion dans ce qui aurait dû être un moment extrêmement intime et je n'ai pas pu supporter cela. Nous avons tendance à devenir extrêmement possessif. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas causer de problème dans ta famille. ''

'' - Tu ne le fais pas. Tu ne vois pas que tout le monde t'aime et te traite déjà comme un membre de la famille ? Carlisle t'adopterait rien que pour rendre Esmé aussi heureuse qu'elle l'a été aujourd'hui. '' Il a regardé à nouveau mon visage. '' - Bella, tu as besoin de dormir. '' Puis il s'est allongé sur le lit et a ouvert ses bras pour que je me recroqueville dedans.

Le sommeil est venu facilement par la suite.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je me suis réveillée tard, aux alentours de onze heures et la chambre était vide. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et faire quelque chose à propos de mes cheveux. Peu de temps avant d'arriver à la porte, je suis tombée sur Edward. Il a jeté un coup d'œil sur moi et m'a fusillée du regard. Je portais toujours le T-shirt de Jasper. Pour tenter d'égayer son humeur, je lui ai proposé de rédiger le compte rendu de notre voyage à Seattle dans l'après-midi. Il a hoché la tête et a haussé les épaules. J'ai remarqué qu'il essayait de ne pas croiser mon regard et le bref aperçu que j'ai eu de ses yeux a été un abîme de noirceur. Apparemment, il était également en colère après moi. Hé bien, comme Jasper l'avait dit, c'était son problème.

Après ma douche, j'ai trouvé Jasper de nouveau de retour dans sa chambre avec un plateau pour mon petit déjeuner.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, je peux aller à l'étage et préparer le petit déjeuner moi-même. '' Je lui ai dit après un petit baiser.

'' - Je sais que tu le peux, chérie, mais de cette façon, j'ai l'occasion de te garder pour moi un peu plus longtemps. Esmé est toute excitée à l'idée de commencer à cuisiner, Rosalie veut ton opinion sur un livre et Alice trépigne d'impatience parce qu'elle a trouvé la robe parfaite pour que tu ailles au bal du printemps. ''

J'ai fait la grimace. '' - Je ne danse pas, je ne suis pas doué pour cela. ''

Jasper a haussé les épaules et a dit : '' - Dis-le-lui. '' Puis il m'a pris dans ses bras pour une étreinte plus complète.

Je ne voulais pas faire attendre Esmé trop longtemps, j'ai donc écourté rapidement mon petit déjeuner et je me suis préparé pour la rejoindre.

Jasper a soupiré et m'a suivi. À notre grande surprise, Laurent était également là, d'habitude il restait seul ou passait du temps avec Alice dans leur chambre. '' - J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, hein, mais cela fait trois cents ans que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un faire la cuisine. Je suis curieux.

Esmé avait déjà fait les courses et nous avons commencé à faire les préparatifs. Laurent était très amusant avec sa curiosité et son accent cajun, et bientôt nous faisions autant de chahut que de cuisine. Tout le monde en dehors de Carlisle et Edward était là. Emmett faisait une imitation d'un chef danois pendant que Jasper apportait des commentaires ininterrompus sur les étranges habitudes alimentaires des Américains du vingt et unième siècle. Dès qu'Edward a entendu notre tapage, il est également apparu, nous lançant toujours des regards furieux à Jasper et à moi, et il s'est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Nous avions déjà une casserole sur le feu et nous allions juste commencer le civet quand c'est arrivé. Le couteau que j'utilisais sur un poivron a glissé et j'ai coupé mon doigt. La lame avait entaillé mon doigt tellement profondément que j'ai senti le sang commencer à couler sur ma main et j'ai levé mon bras dans un effort pour endiguer le flot. Puis plusieurs choses se sont passé en même temps.

Esmé, qui se trouvait plus proche de moi, a fait un bruit étouffé et a crié le nom de Carlisle d'une voix désespérée, de l'autre bout de la pièce. Laurent a brusquement été proche de moi et a pris un peu de sang sur son doigt qu'il a léché en gémissant de plaisir. L'instant d'après, Edward s'était emparé de lui et l'avait jeté par la fenêtre fermée de la cuisine. Puis il s'est tenu accroupi devant moi, dans une position de protection. J'ai entendu un grondement et un faible grognement venir de Jasper qui s'accrochait au comptoir de marbre, les mains crispées tellement forts dessus qu'elles ont laissés des empreintes dans la pierre. Quand j'ai regardé son visage, j'ai vu que ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents et que ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, j'ai réellement eu peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal. Il n'y avait plus à se poser de questions pour savoir si cette créature était humaine, mais il avait toujours l'air magnifique, même dans sa version la plus menaçante.

'' - Jasper, sors d'ici ! '' Edward l'a supplié, mais n'a seulement obtenu qu'un autre grognement vicieux en retour. À l'extérieur, j'ai entendu Laurent lutter contre Emmett tandis qu'Alice essayait de le calmer. Puis j'ai pris conscience de l'odeur cuivrée de mon sang et la pièce a commencé à tourner autour de moi.

Je me suis réveillé dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux aimables. '' - Bon retour ! ''

J'ai gémi. '' - Je suis désolée, cela arrive toujours, je ne peux pas supporter l'odeur du sang. ''

Carlisle a réprimé un petit rire, mais quand j'ai essayé de m'asseoir, il a secoué la tête. '' - Reste couchée un peu plus longtemps. Tu as frappé ta tête contre le comptoir et il va y avoir une petite bosse dessus, j'en ai peur. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose contre la douleur dès que je serais certain que tu vas réellement bien. Cela t'aidera également avec la coupure qui est assez profonde. ''

J'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai vu qu'il avait pansé professionnellement mon doigt. '' - Où est Jasper ? ''

Carlisle a eu l'air triste. '' - Il est parti en courant. Il fait cela quand il est en situation de stress. Je suis certain qu'il sera de retour demain. ''

'' - Carlisle ! '' J'ai entendu la voix d'Edward et j'ai réalisé qu'il était dans la pièce.

'' - Oui. Edward va te ramener à la maison maintenant et Esmé livrera les repas chez toi dès qu'ils seront cuits. Peux-tu te lever doucement ? ''

Il m'a soutenu en me tenant par le coude et m'a tendu un flacon d'analgésique, puis Edward m'a conduit à sa voiture en silence. Il avait déjà mis mes affaires à l'arrière et il m'a conduit à la maison à sa vitesse habituelle.

Le cruiser n'était pas garé devant, Charlie n'était donc pas là. Edward a porté mon sac pour moi, a déverrouillé la porte et m'a conduit jusqu'au canapé. Il était sur le point de partir quand je l'ai arrêté : '' - Hé, dis quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Bella, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. ''

'' - Ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis coupé le doigt. '' Je savais que ce n'était pas tout, mais je n'allais pas laisser Jasper ou Edward prendre le blâme pour cela.

'' - Tu aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui. Laurent a eu un avant-goût de ton sang et Jasper... '' Il a pris une profonde respiration. '' - Bella, il faut que je rentre. Nous allons avoir une autre réunion de famille. ''

Il était parti avant que je ne puisse poser une autre question. L'expression de son visage m'avait effrayé. Il y avait eu une touche de... finalité en elle, comme s'il me regardait pour la dernière fois. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade et cela m'a fait prendre conscience de mon mal de tête. Je suis donc allé à l'étage pour prendre une partie des médicaments de Carlisle.

Trois heures plus tard, je me suis réveillée étendue sur mon lit et encore habillé. Étourdi et confuse, j'ai aspergé mon visage d'eau froide et je suis retourné dans ma chambre.

Je me suis changé pour mettre des vêtements plus confortables et je me suis rendu dans la cuisine. Plusieurs plats venant de la cuisine d'Esmé étaient posé sur le comptoir avec une note. _S'il te plaît, garde les plats. Prends soin de toi. Amicalement, Esmé._

J'ai avalé, sentant à nouveau la panique me submerger. Allaient-ils disparaître à présent ? J'étais perplexe. Oui, cela aurait pu être dangereux et j'avais réellement eu peur, mais je ne voulais pas perdre des gens qui me donnaient l'impression d'être comme ma famille. Pas plus que je ne voulais perdre Jasper. J'ai appelé son portable. Pas de réponse. Une peur glaciale m'a enserré la gorge.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **A / N : Joyeux Noël à tous.**

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

 **POV Jasper**

J'avais pensé que j'étais plus fort, mais évidemment, j'avais eu tort. À l'instant où le sang de Bella avait commencé à couler, ma gorge avait été en feu et j'étais tellement concentré à lutter contre l'envie qui m'exhortait d'aller tout simplement de l'avant et de boire, que Laurent avait pu arriver à elle et goûter son sang. Sa sensation d'extase m'a poussé à bout et si Edward n'était pas arrivé à lui avant moi, je l'aurais jeté dehors et j'aurai vidé Bella juste là.

Le geste protecteur d'Edward ainsi que sa panique pour Bella m'a conduit à retrouver une partie de mes sens, la partie qui s'accrochait au comptoir et qui refusait de céder au monstre. Mais pas très longtemps : lorsque Bella est tombée sur le sol et que j'ai vu Edward se pencher sur elle, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je l'ai attaqué. Bien sûr, il m'a vu venir et m'a poussé dehors. À cet instant, Carlisle est arrivé, a ouvert le robinet d'eau pour laver son sang dans l'évier et a tout simplement conduit Bella à l'extérieur. Une fois que l'odeur de son sang a disparu, je me suis écroulé sur le sol comme une masse.

Edward ne m'a pas regardé et a suivi Carlisle, mais Rosalie est venue me réconforter. '' - Jasper, elle va aller bien. C'est seulement une petite coupure. ''

'' - Je sais. '' Ai-je répondu d'une voix rauque, ma gorge me faisait toujours subir l'enfer. '' - Mais j'allais la vider. ''

'' - Son sang sent bon, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'ai gémi et je me suis enfui de la maison. J'avais besoin de courir et de réfléchir, de me réconcilier avec le fait que j'avais été sur le point de tuer l'amour de ma vie. En outre, la maison était tellement pleine de sentiments négatifs que cela m'avait donné un mal de tête plus douloureux que tous ceux que j'avais eu lorsque j'étais en vie.

Je savais qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle réunion de famille dès que je serais de retour et je voulais rester calme et serein pour cela, redoutant ce qui allait en être le résultat.

Trois heures plus tard, j'avais pris ma décision et je suis retourné à la maison.

Je me suis assis à la table aussi loin que possible de Laurent et j'ai attendu que Carlisle commence. '' - Nous devons reconsidérer notre séjour ici après les événements de cet après-midi. '' Il a commencé. '' - J'aimerais entendre vos opinions. ''

Un bruit de gémissement provenait d'Esmé et j'ai réalisé qu'elle pleurait doucement. '' - Je n'aurais jamais dû suggérer de faire la cuisine ici. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix juste au-dessus du chuchotement. Carlisle lui a pris la main et l'a serré.

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'était moi. '' Je m'étais battu à ce sujet pendant la plus grande partie du temps que j'avais passé seul. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser avant ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réalisé ce qui pourrait arriver si elle faisait cela ? Mon amour pour elle m'avait tellement aveuglé des réalités de mon existence monstrueuse que j'avais naïvement pensé que les activités humaines ne pouvaient pas causer d'ennuis.

'' - Cela n'a pas d'importance. '' Edward a tranché de sa manière insensible. '' - Bella est en danger avec nous et le plus loin nous serons, mieux cela sera. ''

'' - C'est tout simplement faux. '' A dit Rosalie avec obstination. '' - Elle est mon amie et la petite amie de Jasper. Tout le monde dans la famille l'aime, la seule chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un peu plus de discipline. '' Elle a fusillé Laurent du regard pour faire bonne mesure.

Notre membre le plus récent a tressailli sous son regard glacial et Alice a immédiatement bondi pour prendre sa défense. '' - Combien de discipline attends-tu exactement d'un nouveau végétarien quand il y a un cœur qui bat dans la maison ? ''

'' - Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. '' Edward a continué. '' - Et maintenant que Laurent a eu un avant-goût de son sang, nous devons partir. '' Il a pris soin de ne pas mentionner ma réaction, mais je savais qu'il avait lu ma décision de toute façon.

'' - Jasper ? '' A demandé Carlisle. J'ai senti la sympathie qu'il projetait, mais cela ne l'a pas rendu plus facile pour moi.

Je me suis entendu parler d'une voix lointaine. '' - Je sais que je dois rompre avec elle. Je ne vois pas comment partir immédiatement d'ici servirait notre objectif qui est de rester un secret, surtout avec les victimes que les vampires James et compagnie nous ont laissées. ''

'' - Oui. '' Esmé a acquiescé. '' - Si nous partons maintenant, les Volturi pourraient prendre cela comme un aveu et se déplacer pour nous. '' Elle semblait surexcitée et cela m'a brisé le cœur de voir qu'elle avait encore de l'espoir pour Bella et moi. Carlisle ressentait la même chose, je pouvais le voir sur son visage.

'' - Comment peux-tu suggérer que Laurent puisse être n'importe où auprès d'elle ? '' A demandé Edward d'une voix consternée. J'ai levé les sourcils. _Je ne vais pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas._

Alice m'a également regardé. '' - As-tu besoin de le rendre encore plus difficile pour lui ? Toi, plus que quiconque devrait le savoir ! ''

'' - Hé, c'est totalement déplacé ! '' Emmett lui a immédiatement dit, alors que j'étais encore ébranlé par ce coup bas.

''- Je n'ai pas dis de rester indéfiniment, mais jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. '' Ai-je dis.

Carlisle a secoué la tête en soupirant. '' - Très bien, faisons un vote. ''

Edward, Alice, Laurent et Carlisle ont voté pour partir immédiatement, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmé et moi avons voté pour rester.

'' - Ah ? '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Cela n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Des suggestions ? ''

'' - Un second vote. '' Ai-je dis. ''- Dans deux semaines par exemple. ''

'' - Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que Laurent va aller au lycée après cela ? '' A vociféré Alice.

'' - Bien au contraire. Je préfère qu'il reste à l'écart du lycée autant que possible. '' Ai-je répondu. Laurent m'a jeté un regard reconnaissant. Edward a également hoché la tête.

'' - C'est bon ? '' J'ai demandé en regardant autour de moi. '' - J'ai besoin de faire un appel téléphonique. ''

Rosalie m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit, mais je me suis enfui avant que quiconque ne puisse faire une réflexion. Je voulais régler rapidement cette sale affaire et en finir le plus vite possible. Rompre au téléphone me semblait être la seule option viable pour moi, car j'étais certain que Bella détecterait mes sentiments si j'essayais de le faire face à face.

Elle a décroché au premier signal même si, comme je l'avais réalisé après avoir composé le numéro, il était assez tard.

J'ai parlé brièvement. J'ai été froid et pour tout dire, j'ai affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'amour entre un vampire et un humain de toute façon, les événements de cet après-midi en étaient la preuve, et que j'avais été inconscient en entrant aussi rapidement dans une nouvelle relation après avoir ma séparation avec celle qui avait été ma compagne pendant cinquante ans. Je lui ai souhaité bonne chance et je lui ai demandé de ne pas me contacter à nouveau dans son propre intérêt.

Elle a écouté sans m'interrompre. Quand j'ai terminé, elle a raccroché le récepteur sans commentaire.

J'avais l'impression que je venais de clouer le dernier clou sur mon cercueil et j'étais sur le point de l'appeler et de reprendre tout ce que je lui avais dit, mais je suis resté assez fort pour ne pas le faire. C'était la meilleure chose à faire et si je voulais me convaincre de cela, il me suffisait de fermer les yeux. Dès que je le faisais, je me voyais avec des yeux rouges, tenant le corps froid et vidé de Bella.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews , s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Jasper a...

Je n'arrive pas à écrire à ce sujet.

Vendredi.

J'étais étourdie, c'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait durement frappé sur la tête les deux premiers jours après que Jasper ait rompu avec moi par téléphone. Je veux dire : la minute d'avant j'étais prête à coucher avec lui, il m'appelait sa vie, et le lendemain il me disait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et que je devais rester à l'écart.

Charlie a été merveilleux. Il a senti que j'étais triste, mais il ne m'a pas poussé à lui dire ce que je ne voulais pas raconter. Il n'a pas non plus tourné autour de moi comme Renée l'aurait fait. Il m'a simplement fait comprendre, d'une certaine façon, qu'il était là si j'avais besoin de lui.

Je continuais à m'inquiéter et à me demander ce que j'avais exactement en moi qui n'étais pas suffisant pour Jasper, me dénigrant moi-même pour avoir supposé que quelqu'un de si angélique pourrait réellement avoir quelque chose à faire avec moi.

Puis je me suis réveillé. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était lui. Il m'avait fait de beaux discours sur les âmes sœurs, sur le fait qu'il voulait être avec moi pour l'éternité. Et c'était lui qui avait voulu me tuer et qui à présent avait foiré notre relation sous le prétexte typiquement masculin d'arrogance et de fausse rationalité.

J'ai été extrêmement furieuse. Dans une bande dessinée, de la fumée serait sorti de mes oreilles.

Hé bien, je n'étais pas dépendante de vampires arrogants qui, parfois avec condescendances, jugeaient que cela valait la peine pour eux de frayer avec de simples mortels.

Après être restée assise seule pendant deux jours puisque les Cullen avaient recommencé à m'ignorer, à l'exception d'Edward en biologie, Angela m'avait fait rejoindre sa table. C'était bon d'être avec des adolescents _normaux_ à nouveau. Nous allions sortir voir un film à Port Angeles vendredi et si le temps était suffisamment ensoleillé, nous avions prévu de faire une excursion à First Beach le samedi. Et toc !

… Mais cela faisait encore mal. Cela me manquait de passer mes doigts dans les cheveux de Jasper, sa voix et son toucher me manquaient.

Mercredi.

Rosalie m'a appelé aujourd'hui, parlant si bas que j'étais certaine qu'elle avait peur d'être entendu et elle m'a demandé si nous pourrions nous retrouver après les cours.

Je lui ai dit oui, elle devait donc passer. J'avais été blessée par son adhésion à la coalition : Ignorer Bella. N'avait-elle pas dit que nous étions amies ? Pourquoi cédait-elle tout simplement à ce qui semblait être un caprice de Jasper ?

Au déjeuner, j'ai vu Edward lui parler avec fureur, apparemment pour essayer de l'empêcher de venir. J'ai compris que ce n'était donc pas tout simplement Jasper. Que se passait-il avec eux ? Mais lorsque je suis arrivée à la maison dans l'après-midi, elle était déjà là.

Nous sommes allées dans ma chambre et je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit, le cours de gym avait de nouveau été l'enfer, alors qu'elle semblait incroyablement belle et mélancolique.

'' - Bella, Je suis tellement désolée que tout cela soit arrivé. ''

J'ai été irrité. '' - Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolée ? J'ai été la maladroite qui a coupé son doigt et Jasper est le... connard qui a rompu avec moi par téléphone en me disant essentiellement que j'étais un rebond. ''

Elle a eu l'air surprise, puis peinée. '' - Ce n'est pas réellement la façon dont il se sent. ''

'' - Ah bon ? Aurait-il dit quelque chose ? '' Je ne pouvais pas totalement cacher ma lueur d'espoir.

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Non, il est... complètement inabordable. Il ne parle à personne et il est absent la plupart de la journée. ''

'' - Alors comment peux-tu savoir comment il se sent ? '' Bon sang, j'allais m'inquiéter à propos de Jasper maintenant.

'' - Il a senti qu'il devait rompre avec toi. Il l'a dit à la réunion de dimanche dernier. Il croit qu'il est trop dangereux pour toi. Nous... avons voté pour rester à Forks... ''

'' - Et ? '' Pourquoi est-ce que ma gorge se serrait comme cela ? Après tout, j'en étais venu à accepter que... Non, l'idée de ne plus le revoir à nouveau était encore pire.

'' - Cela a été indécis, nous allons essayer à nouveau dans quelques jours. Belle, je ne veux pas te perdre comme amie, Emmett ressent la même chose et il a dit que tu étais comme une petite sœur pour lui. Et Esmé se morfond essentiellement autour de la maison en se faisant des reproches pour avoir lancé l'idée de faire de la cuisine. ''

'' - Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu me veux. ''

Rosalie a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Est-ce que Jasper ne t'a jamais parlé de te transformer ? ''

'' - Me transformer ? '' Il a dit que l'amour n'était pas de changer la personne que tu aimes. ''

'' - Te transformer en l'une de nous. Ensuite ton sang ne serait plus une tentation pour lui et tu pourrais rester avec lui pour l'éternité. ''

'' - Non, il n'a rien dit. '' Toute la froideur de Jasper pendant ce coup de fil m'est revenu. Il n'avait donc même pas considéré que c'était quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que nous en parlions. Cependant, j'étais curieuse. '' - Comment cela fonctionne ? '' Jasper avait toujours été vague sur ce point, comme il ne voulait pas parler de son passé et je ne l'avais jamais poussé, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal, pas plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dans sa longue vie.

Rosalie a expliqué que le venin de vampire devait être _injecté_ lors d'une morsure, yerk, et qu'il fallait le laisser se répandre en soi tout en souffrant de douleurs atroces et essentiellement, mourir avant que la transformation ne soit complète.

'' - Et c'est tout ? '' J'ai demandé, effrayé d'apprendre qu'il y avait encore plus d'horreur à venir.

'' - Non, la première année est... hé bien tu serais un nouveau-né, folle avec ta soif de sang, mais Jasper pourrait s'occuper de cela mieux que personne... ''

'' - C'est très bien, mais... comme je te l'ai dit, il ne l'a jamais mentionné. ''

'' - Ne n'est pas une question facile à poser, cela signifierait que tu devrais laisser tes parents et tes amis... C'est peut-être pourquoi il ne t'en a pas encore parlé... '' Elle était à cours de mots et de nombreuses pensées tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, comme une sorte de tempêtes de neige. Finalement, j'ai pris une respiration et j'ai éclairci ma gorge. '' - Rosalie, j'ai été blessée, je suis complètement troublée et je veux simplement une certaine normalité dans ma vie ou je vais devenir folle. Ce serait peut-être plus facile si c'était une coupe franche. ''

Elle a soupiré et a baissé la tête. '' - C'est également ce qu'a dit Edward. Je suis désolée que tu te sentes de cette façon et tu vas me manquer, mais tu as raison... Si tu veux une vie normale, tu dois rester loin de nous. '' Elle semblait émue et quand j'ai voulu la regarder à nouveau, elle avait disparu.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-six**

 **POV Jasper**

Je suis méprisable. J'ai causé de la peur et de la douleur à Bella, ce qui a écartelé mon cœur mort-vivant. Mais je méritais cela. Je ne peux pas être avec ma famille, non, pas avec la façon dont je projette la dépression. Je ne vais donc dans la maison que seulement pour changer de vêtements ou pour mon nouveau travail, surveiller Laurent. Il est toujours assoiffé ces derniers temps, comme un nouveau-né et je sais qu'il essaie de se détourner lui-même de sa convoitise pour le sang de Bella. Nous sommes allés au mont Rainier ensemble ce week-end et il s'est nourri sauvagement pour essayer d'étancher sa soif. Il se sent mal à propos de ce qui est arrivé, mais de temps en temps, j'entrevois de l'excitation et du désir au souvenir du goût de Bella.

J'aurais vraiment dû voter de partir mais, animal égoïste que je suis, je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter de ne plus être en mesure de regarder mon ange. J'avais besoin de la voir comme un humain a besoin d'oxygène. J'ai donc commencé à la traquer, la regardant chaque fois que possible. Publiquement, je l'ignorais, mais secrètement, j'étais toujours près d'elle. J'étais dehors devant sa fenêtre quand elle dormait. Edward, ce salaud, montait la garde à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à sa joie d'avoir eu raison depuis le début et donc, j'ai conçu une revanche. Quand nous étions venu au lycée aujourd'hui, j'avais pensé à la façon dont j'avais voulu conduire Bella au bal de printemps, enrobant mon appât avec des visions de moi en uniforme et Bella avec une robe d'avant-guerre complète et exagérément baroque, exactement le genre de panneau dans lequel Edward tomberait. En rentrant à la maison, j'ai senti une certaine confusion et de la déception venant de lui, bien fait pour lui !

Bella dort par intermittence, rêvant et parfois parlant dans son sommeil, parfois elle dit même mon nom. J'ai été ébranlé la première fois que je l'ai entendu, mais je suis resté fort _et à l'extérieur_.

Quand elle a parlé à Rosalie, elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une coupe franche et quelques amis normaux. Elle a commencé à passer du temps avec le gamin Newton et son cercle d'amis, sortant avec eux également le week-end. Je sens l'affection du jeune homme et sa luxure, quel homme ne voudrait pas d'elle ? Et plus elle passe du temps avec lui, plus je deviens certain que tôt ou tard elle lui dira oui. Où a un autre homme qui aura alors la chance d'être avec elle. Elle lui offrira son doux sourire. Il la touchera et ce sera son nom qu'elle criera quand ils...

Je ne peux pas penser à cela sans que le venin me monte à la bouche.

Cet après-midi, elle est allée à la boutique des parents de Mike pour leur demander si elle pourrait venir travailler les week-ends pour financer une Université. Elle était tout excitée à l'idée de gagner son propre argent et les Newtons l'ont aimé au premier regard.

Elle est sorti en parlant à Mike qui l'a raccompagnée à son camion comme le parfait gentilhomme qu'il était censé être. Bon sang ! Ils semblent même parfaitement assortis et elle mérite une vie, une vie réelle.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Edward saura la protéger de Laurent, je peux lui faire confiance pour cela.

 **Le journal de Bella**

Vendredi

Mes nouveaux amis sont amusants et une bonne distraction de la souffrance lancinante du départ de Jasper. Le voir m'ignorer au lycée tous les jours, c'est comme une claque sur le visage, mais je ne dois pas m'attarder sur cela sinon je vais de nouveau devenir un gâchis larmoyant.

Le dossier de biologie est presque terminé et je suis certaine qu'Edward ne me connaîtra plus alors, lui aussi. Surtout pas après que j'ai refusé d'aller au bal de printemps avec lui aujourd'hui. Seul quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas du tout m'inviterait à quelque chose comme cela. Où il pensait peut-être faire quelque chose pour la pathétique jeune fille solitaire. Grrrr ! Hé bien, peut-être que ce que j'ai dit à Rosalie est vrai, peut-être qu'une coupe franche est mieux.

Le cinéma et la journée à La Push pendant le week-end ont vraiment été formidables. Jake et sa bande sont venus à l'improviste et il a commencé à sourire comme un obsédé quand il a vu que j'étais là avec d'autres adolescents que les Cullen et en me jetant des regards significatifs au sujet de Mike jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à le frapper sur la tête. Mike n'était clairement pas heureux que je connaisse tous ces séduisants Indiens costauds non plus. Hé bien, tant pis. Je n'étais pas encore prête à tourner la page et je n'allais certainement pas commencer à me crêper le chignon avec Jessica qui n'arrêtait pas de lorgner Mike sous ses cils trop maquillés lorsque j'ai refusé l'invitation de Mike pour le bal également. Qu'y avait-il avec les garçons et la danse ici ? À Phœnix tu ne pouvais pas les amener à même envisager l'idée d'y aller mais ici, ils faisaient la queue. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau.

Je peux gagner de l'argent les week-ends en travaillant au magasin d'articles et de tenues de sport des Newton dès demain ce qui est excellent. Cela m'empêchera également de penser à Jasper. Oh, non, je suis toujours obsédé.

Samedi

J'ai sauté au plafond ce matin quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre à coucher après une douche et que j'y ai trouvé Rosalie qui m'attendait. Elle avait l'air elle-même complètement paniquée, nerveuse et elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu les autres faire, mais ils pouvaient tout de même être incroyables.

''- Bella, tu dois m'aider ! '' Elle m'a supplié immédiatement d'une voix étranglée.

'' - Comment puis-je faire cela ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

'' - Jasper est allé trouver Emmett la nuit dernière et il lui a demandé de... le tuer ''

'' - Quoi ? '' Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, mon cœur a battu la chamade. '' - Mais Emmett ne ferait pas cela, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que non. Il a été complètement désemparé, braillant comme un petit garçon toute la nuit mais, hé bien, il avait peur également. Il pense que Jasper était sérieux et qu'il va trouver le moyen de le forcer à le faire en provoquant une bagarre ou quelque chose. Il n'était pas un militaire pour rien. J'ai peur que quelque chose arrive à Emmett et je ne veux pas non plus perdre Jasper. Je... '' Elle s'est laissé glisser le long du mur et s'est assise sur le sol.

J'ai secoué la tête pour essayer de m'éclaircir l'esprit. '' - Que puis-je faire ? Jasper m'ignore complètement... ''

'' - Pourrais-tu l'appeler ou lui envoyer un texto ? Il est de nouveau parti à la chasse avec Laurent et Emmett et ils ne seront pas de retour avant la nuit, mais s'il provoque une bagarre là-bas ? ''

'' - As-tu demandé à Alice quant à l'issue ? ''

'' - Je ne peux pas. Elle est partie avec eux avant même que je ne puisse arriver jusqu'à elle. Bella, il s'agit de Jasper ! ''

J'ai cédé. '' - Je vais essayer de l'appeler, d'accord ? ''

'' - Tu es la meilleure. '' Le visage de Rosalie s'est éclairé, puis elle a froncé les sourcils. '' - Pourquoi es-tu prête si tôt pendant le week-end ? ''

J'ai dégluti et je lui ai parlé de mon nouveau travail tout en me précipitant en bas pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Quand j'ai quitté la maison, appelant le portable de Jasper pendant le trajet, elle avait disparu. Jasper n'a pas répondu à son téléphone, alors j'ai laissé un message à son intention, lui demandant de se calmer et de ne pas inquiéter autant Rosalie et Emmett. J'ai continué d'appeler son numéro à chaque fois que j'ai eu une pause, sans résultat.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-sept**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je flottais, naviguant entre la souffrance et la sensation d'être complètement engourdi. Le médicament que Carlisle m'avait donné devait être très puissant. J'étais donc en dehors de tout cela la plupart du temps et j'avais l'impression que ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui avait eu lieu il y avait des siècles.

Ma première journée de travail s'était bien passé, à part mes inquiétudes au sujet de Jasper. J'étais sur le point de partir quand mon téléphone avait sonné. Je l'avais pris frénétiquement, faisant tomber des choses dans la salle de stockage. C'était Jasper qui m'appelait d'une voix froide pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus que je le contacte à nouveau.

J'avais été tellement... estomaquée que je m'étais assise au milieu du chaos que je venais de créer en regardant mon téléphone après qu'il m'avait raccroché au nez. Je pense que j'avais hyperventilé à nouveau et je m'étais effondrée.

Mike m'avait trouvé après quelques minutes, il m'avait aidé à me relever et m'avait parlé de me reconduire lui-même à la maison, officiellement pour travailler sur un devoir d'Anglais. En fait, il m'avait demandé si Charlie était à la maison et quand je lui avais dit non parce qu'il avait été enrôlé par Harry Clearwater pour aller pratiquer la pêche au clair de lune, Mike avait insisté pour que je ne reste pas seule. Il n'avait pas dit à ses parents ce qui m'était arrivé parce que je l'avais supplié de ne pas le faire. Je détestais le genre de tracas que cela entraînerait et il avait accepté.

Il avait été très discret et ne m'avait pas non plus demandé quel avait été le sujet de ce coup de fil. Je devais avoir laissé tomber mon téléphone à un moment donné et il avait probablement vu le nom de Jasper sur l'écran. Il était peut-être un gars plus sensible qu'il ne le montrait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'avait ramené à la maison à huit heures, il avait, d'une certaine manière, réussi à m'inviter à dîner avec sa famille et il avait promis de me ramener mon camion le lendemain.

J'étais allée à l'étage pour me préparer pour le lit et écrire mon journal afin d'obtenir un peu d'ordres dans mes pensées confuses au sujet de Jasper, mais je n'avais pas été loin avec cela, j'étais vraiment fatiguée.

J'étais juste sur le point d'éteindre la lumière quand j'ai vu Edward appuyé contre ma garde-robe avec l'air furieux. Sous toute son apparence angélique, il semblait brûlant de fureur.

'' - Comment es-tu entré ici ? '' Lui ai-je demandé lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon souffle, ma surprise passée. '' - Quelque chose ne va pas avec Jasper ? '' Malgré toutes mes craintes, j'ai immédiatement été en colère contre moi-même. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais encore au sujet d'un gars qui m'avait de nouveau clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Étais-je comme Charlie, capable de n'aimer qu'une seule personne pour le reste de ma vie ? Probablement que oui, mes sentiments pour Jasper avaient été tellement puissants, tellement... clairs que je ne pouvais pas imaginer qui que ce soit d'autre être avec moi si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même.

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à la réaction d'Edward à ma question cependant. '' - Alors Jasper aussi, vraiment ? Tu rêves de lui la nuit et tu batifoles avec Mike dans la journée ? '' Il s'est approché d'un air menaçant. '' - Vas-tu au bal avec lui ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as refusé d'y aller avec moi ? ''

'' - Hein ? '' J'ai été déconcerté. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans une conversation dont j'ignorais la teneur.

'' - Je t'ai posé une question ? Le bal ? ''

'' - Edward, je ne vais pas... ''

Il ne m'a pas laissé finir et a balayé de la main ce que je m'apprêtais à dire en l'écartant d'un geste impatient. '' - Est-ce qu'il t'a peloté pendant que tu étais dans sa chambre? '' Il se tenait au pied de mon lit, le regard fixé sur moi, ses yeux vraiment très sombres.

'' - Non, je ne vais pas du tout y aller, je ne danse pas... ''

'' - Menteuse! C'est donc quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me fais peur. '' J'ai levé mes jambes contre ma poitrine. J'avais brusquement pris conscience que j'étais complètement seule dans la maison avec un vampire. Il était capable de me bloquer la sortie et pouvais très certainement me rattraper si je réussissais à sortir et en même temps, m'empêcherais de demander de l'aide.

'' - Je peux lire dans ses pensées, tu ne l'as pas oublié ? Il te veut. J'ai vu ce qu'il veut faire avec toi, mais je ne vais pas le permettre. Tu es à moi. '' Il avait sifflé les deux derniers mots.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' Mon cœur battait la chamade.

'' - Je t'ai vu le premier. Je t'ai protégé contre cette camionnette et contre Laurent et Jasper. Et comment tu me rembourses ? Tu laisses Jasper... te caresser et à présent tu as trouvé cet imbécile de gamin. Cela ne va pas arriver ! '' Il a été dans le lit en un clin d'œil et a arraché mes vêtements. Il grognait et je l'ai supplié de me laisser partir, mais il m'a fait mal... tellement mal.

Puis brusquement, tout s'est arrêté et à partir de là, ma mémoire est vide.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **A / N : désolée, voici le bon chapitre**

 **Chapitre vingt-huit**

 **POV Jasper**

Elle se souciait encore de moi. Elle continuait à appeler, j'ai vu qu'il y avait six appels manqués et elle m'avait laissé un message. Si seulement j'étais plus fort, je pourrais avoir une vie avec elle, mais je savais que je ne l'étais pas. J'ai donc fait un nouvel appel téléphonique glacial qu'elle a écouté en silence.

Ce serait certainement mieux si mon existence se terminait bientôt. Après tout, qu'avais-je apporté à ce monde à part la mort, la misère et la destruction ?

J'étais déterminé à en finir ce soir, je ne m'étais donc pas réellement nourris, au cas où mon instinct de survie voudrait entrer en jeu plus tard, j'avais seulement fait en sorte que Laurent reste loin de Bella toute la journée. Demain, ils pourraient voter le départ avec une bonne majorité.

Quand nous sommes revenus, je suis immédiatement parti pour la maison de Bella. Je voulais la voir une dernière fois, j'avais besoin de la voir pour que je puisse penser à elle quand j'en terminerais.

Quand je suis arrivé sous sa fenêtre, j'ai presque été jeté en arrière par des vagues successives de sentiments extrêmes, la rage, le désir, l'excitation et la peur. La peur venait de Bella.

Je me suis retrouvé debout dans sa chambre sans réfléchir et j'ai arraché Edward loin d'elle. Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir ce qui l'avait frappé et dans mon effort pour me débarrasser de lui, je l'ai simplement jeté en bas des escaliers.

'' - Disparaît ! La prochaine fois que je te vois, tu es mort. '' J'ai grogné en le regardant pitoyablement reculer vers la porte. J'ai alors fait demi-tour et je suis retourné auprès de Bella.

Elle était couchée sur le lit, nue et complètement catatonique. Je l'ai couverte, mais je n'ai pas osé la bouger de peur d'affecter les os brisés par mon monstre de frère et j'ai appelé Carlisle. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je lui ai dit, seulement qu'il devait venir rapidement et avec sa sacoche. Il a contrôlé Bella et l'a ensuite porté soigneusement jusqu'à sa voiture pour l'emmener à l'hôpital et faire des examens plus approfondis.

Il m'a souri avec tristesse quand il m'a vu monter dans la voiture et il a téléphoné à Esmé pour qu'elle s'occupe de la maison. '' - Nous allons prétendre que Bella est tombé dans les escaliers, ce qui expliquera la plupart de ses blessures. ''

'' - Est-ce qu'elle va s'en remettre ? '' J'ai demandé, la peur m'enserrant la gorge.

Carlisle a haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne le sais pas encore. Permets-moi de faire mon travail pour commencer. ''

'' - Je veux rester avec elle. ''

Il a souri à nouveau. '' - Je sais et je te promets que je vais m'assurer que tu puisses être avec elle autant que possible. En fait, je vais avoir besoin que tu sois là pour la calmer... ''

'' - Je ne veux pas que les actions d'Edward soient dissimulées. '' Je pouvais déjà sentir le venin inonder ma bouche et un autre de mes accès de fureur était nettement visible.

'' - Jasper, tu ne peux pas faire arrêter Edward par le chef Swan pour le viol de sa fille sans faire sauter toutes nos couvertures. ''

'' - Très bien. '' J'ai accepté du bout des lèvres, luttant pour combattre ma rage. Je savais évidemment qu'il avait raison, mais je voulais savoir quelles allaient être les conséquences pour Edward.

Carlisle a pris Bella et s'est éloigné avec elle pour faire des examens, puis il est réapparu quelques temps plus tard en la poussant alors qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle avait une attelle sur son bras gauche et elle était blanche comme les draps. Elle était également toujours endormie à cause du sédatif qu'il lui avait donné en arrivant à la maison. J'ai suivi Carlisle dans une pièce et j'ai levé les sourcils respectueusement.

''- Cela aurait pu être pire, bien pire. '' A-t-il dit en poussant ses cheveux en arrière. '' - Tu dois être arrivé à temps. Il n'a pas eu le temps de la violer. Edward est totalement inexpérimenté et mon impression est qu'il a essayé de copier ce que tu as fait avec elle. Elle est meurtrie de partout, a une côte de fissuré et son cubitus gauche est fracturé. Elle doit être épuisée à force de s'être battue. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant d'effacer les visions de mon ange tentant de combattre un vampire déterminé de mon esprit. '' - Est-ce que cela va aller à nouveau ? ''

'' - Elle est traumatisée et je ne peux pas encore dire à quel point. '' Carlisle l'a regardé avec l'amour d'un père.

'' - Est-ce qu'elle ne regardera jamais plus l'un de nous à nouveau ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Jasper, c'est une personne très forte, laisse-lui le temps de guérir. Elle va avoir besoin de se sentir en sécurité avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre à un homme à nouveau. ''

'' - Je n'ai pas ce temps. Ce serait mieux si nous partions. '' J'ai entendu que ma voix était étouffée et si j'avais été humain, j'aurais pleuré de désespoir. J'étais assis sur le lit de Bella, caressant soigneusement son visage pour ce que j'étais sûr d'être la dernière fois.

Carlisle a ricané à l'idée que je ne pouvais pas avoir le temps, puis il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. '' - Tu ne veux pas réellement la quitter, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir. '' Ai-je murmuré. Dans ma tête, les voix qui s'étaient jetées constamment à la gorge l'une et l'autre avaient recommencé à se battre à nouveau. Une qui me répétait sans cesse d'être quelqu'un de bien et de laisser Bella avoir une vie humaine entière et de ne pas risquer de la tuer en restant proche et l'autre qui me hurlait à quel point j'étais stupide pour quitter mon âme sœur après l'avoir trouvé ainsi que la possibilité d'être heureux pour une fois dans ma vie.

Il semblait être au courant de mon conflit intérieur, comme le bon médecin qu'il était. '' - Alors ne le fait pas. Tu as été très courageux, ce soir. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - De quoi tu parles ? ''

Carlisle a secoué la tête. '' - Jasper, elle saignait plutôt ouvertement. Cela a dû être assez difficile... ''

'' - Je... Je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Je voyais seulement qu'elle était blessée et je voulais qu'elle aille mieux... '' J'étais perplexe. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Elle avait mordu sa lèvre et il avait dû mettre un pansement sur son sourcil à l'endroit où Edward avait dû la frapper et je savais que les blessures à la tête saignaient diablement longtemps, mais l'odeur ne s'était même pas enregistré dans mon esprit inquiet.

'' - Je pense que tu l'aimes trop pour lui faire réellement du mal. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Et je ne vais pas me mettre en travers du moment que tu es réellement heureux. '' Il est allé à la porte. '' - J'ai besoin de parler à Edward aussi rapidement que possible. Je vais laisser un mot pour te permettre de rester, mais il se pourrait que tu aies envie de partir quand son père va arriver. S'il te plaît, reviens à la maison à ce moment-là. ''

Je suis resté seul dans la chambre avec mon ange meurtri, étourdi par la tournure des événements. Peut-être, seulement peut-être, j'étais plus humain que monstre et elle se souciait encore de moi, également. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle aille mieux et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Je me suis penché et j'ai embrassé sa main. Elle a gémi. Oh non, elle souffrait toujours. Rapidement, je lui ai envoyé une vague de calme et ses traits se sont détendus.

Une heure plus tard, le chef Swan est entré. L'homme de grande taille essayait de ravaler ses larmes. Il m'a serré la main et m'a remercié d'avoir conduit Bella à l'hôpital quand elle m'avait appelé après sa chute. Je l'ai rassuré en l'informant que ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, puis je l'ai laissé avec elle. Il projetait si ouvertement ses sentiments que j'étais presque submergé par l'amour, l'inquiétude, le chagrin et les regrets pour ne pas avoir été là lui-même. Dieu merci, s'il avait été là, Edward l'aurait d'abord tué et puis après ?

Comment pourrais-je demander à Bella de quitter son père ?

J'ai couru vers la maison à travers la forêt et je me suis seulement arrêté en sentant l'odeur d'un buveur d'humains à proximité. Merde, est-ce que ces ignobles nomades étaient revenus ? Très bien, exactement ce qu'il me fallait vu mon humeur actuelle. J'ai pisté l'odeur avec soin et sans réfléchir, je me suis rué sur la personne qui se cachait à proximité de l'entrée.

'' - Holà, arrête Major ! ''

'' - Peter ? '' J'avais été tellement axé sur la traque que j'avais presque tué mon plus vieil ami. '' - Que fais-tu ici ? ''

'' - J'ai eu l'impression que tu préparais un mauvais coup. '' Ses yeux ont balayé mon visage. '' - Pourquoi ai-je eu le sentiment que tu allais dire adieu à cette bonne vieille terre qui est la nôtre ? ''

Peter et son intuition m'avaient toujours étonné. Il avait évidemment su que j'envisageais d'essayer de me suicider et avais prévu de m'en empêcher. '' - Plus tard. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? ''

'' - Par avion, tu ne désires pas savoir ce qui m'a pris ? Charlotte était excitée comme une puce, mais je... tu as une mine épouvantable. Allez, crache ! ''

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me laisser rentrer dans la maison sans savoir ce qui se passait, je lui ai donc brièvement résumé la situation.

'' - Oh la vache, Jasper Whitlock est tombé amoureux d'un être humain. Tu vas la transformer ? ''

'' - Pas pour l'instant. '' Je lui ai expliqué la situation jusqu'à ce soir et il a eu l'air abasourdi.

'' - Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre le salaud ? '' Il a grogné. Il imaginait probablement quelqu'un blessant Charlotte. Toute personne qui tenterait de le faire aurait du mal à retrouver tous les morceaux pour se remettre d'aplomb quand Peter en aurait fini avec lui.

'' - Ce bâtard a été mon frère pendant cinquante ans. Peter, j'ai besoin d'entrer à l'intérieur et de décider de ce que je dois faire. Tu viens ? ''

'' - D'accord. Tu ne peux pas rester seul, Major, mais je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant. Je vais appeler Char et lui dire que tout va bien... que nous devons faire face à un problème différent.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-neuf**

 **POV Jasper**

Nous sommes entrés dans le salon à l'instant même où Carlisle et Edward entraient de l'autre côté.

Même si j'avais été déterminé à lui faire froidement face, toute ma détermination a disparu dès que j'ai vu son visage mielleux et que je n'ai pas ressenti de remords venant de lui, seulement de la colère et de l'agressivité. La vision de Bella blessée, effrayée et choquée et apparu dans mon esprit et je me suis jeté sur lui. Bientôt, nous avons roulé autour de la pièce, dans un enchevêtrement de grognements et sifflements de vampires en colère. Ma rage et mon expérience m'ont rendu plus fort, de sorte que je l'ai rapidement épinglé. Je lui avais donné quelques bonnes morsures et je m'apprêtais à le mettre en pièces quand j'ai finalement enregistré un bruit dans ma tête.

'' - S'il te plaît, non, c'est mon fils ! '' Esmé.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et je l'ai laissé aller. _Je fais cela pour elle. Ne l'oublie jamais !_ Puis j'ai mis un peu de distance entre nous et je suis retourné près de Peter qui me regardait fixement avec incrédulité. Carlisle a hoché la tête pour me remercier. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir considérablement vieilli pendant les dernières heures.

Edward était encore sous le choc de mes coups et tenait ses blessures par morsures quand quelque chose qui ressemblait à un boulet de canon blond est venue voler jusqu'à lui. Rosalie, les yeux brillants et ressemblant à un ange vengeur l'a dominé. '' - Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose comme cela ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point c'est monstrueux ? '' Elle l'a frappé au visage en y mettant toute sa force. La violence du coup l'a envoyé voler à travers la pièce d'où il s'est relevé en position d'attaque dirigée sur Rosalie. Avant qu'il ne puisse sauter cependant, Emmett était avec elle et la tenait contre lui. '' - Non, Rosie, cette larve ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans tous tes états à son sujet. Nous allons faire en sorte que la petite Bella ne soit pas de nouveau blessée par lui. '' Rosalie s'est recroquevillée contre lui et ses épaules tressautaient. Je savais qu'elle revivait son propre calvaire et qu'Emmett haïssait davantage Edward pour lui avoir fait revivre ce souvenir. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère si sympathique regarder qui que ce soit avec autant de fureur.

Edward non plus. Il s'est relevé avant de mettre son masque d'indifférence civilisé.

'' - Ce que je ne comprends pas. '' La voix d'Alice a sifflé à travers la pièce. '' - C'est pourquoi tu n'as pas remarqué ses pensées, je veux dire, elle ne voulait manifestement pas de toi... '' Elle s'est tu, ayant réalisé son approche peu diplomatique.

Edward évitait son regard curieux, alors j'ai répondu pour lui. '' - Il ne peut pas l'entendre. ''

'' - Quoi ? Alice a couiné et les autres sont restés également incrédules. Nous avions l'habitude de nous appuyer sur Edward pour nous avertir si quelqu'un commençait à se méfier de nous, menaçant de faire sauter notre couverture. Nous l'avions surtout fait avec Bella après l'accident. À présent, il avait l'attention de tout le monde, mais il ne faisait toujours pas face à n'importe qui.

'' - Edward ? '' A demandé Carlisle.

'' - Elle était silencieuse. C'est ce qui m'a tout d'abord attiré en elle. '' A-t-il marmonné de cette voix glaciale exaspérante et il m'a fusillé du regard.

Un tollé général a suivi.

Après quelque temps, Carlisle s'est éclairci la gorge. '' - Je sais que tout le monde ici est blessé et bouleversé par ce qui est arrivé. J'ai demandé à Edward de quitter la famille et il a accepté d'aller à Denali. '' Il a serré la main d'Esmé. '' - Je pense que vous pouvez imaginer à quel point cette décision a été difficile pour moi, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir d'autre option qui serait acceptable pour nous tous, pour l'instant. ''

Rose a fait un bruit étouffé et j'ai remarqué que j'avais toujours les mains serrées en poings.

'' - Tu vas le laisser s'en tirer avec le fait qu'il a blessé ta compagne ? '' Peter s'était tourné vers moi, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

Edward a ricané avec mépris. '' - Oui, contrairement à toi, tueur bestial, nous sommes civilisés, mais je te serais reconnaissant d'emmener ton ami avec toi quand tu partiras d'ici, il a réussi à s'introduire sournoisement dans ma famille et à les monter contre moi. ''

Les deux secondes suivantes, Peter et moi étions revenus à notre vieille routine. J'étais auprès d'Edward, le bombardant avec les sentiments de dépression et d'horreurs jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux, serrant sa tête de souffrance, tandis que Peter me protégeait contre quiconque serait assez idiot pour essayer de s'approcher de moi.

'' - Sais-tu à qui tu as affaire ici, espèce de crétin ? '' Peter a demandé à Edward d'un ton moqueur. '' - Il s'occupait de gens comme toi pour le petit déjeuner quand il était avec nous et s'était en hurlant qu'ils lui demandaient d'y mettre fin. ''

Cela a pris un certain temps, puis j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais et la voix de Carlisle a finalement fait son chemin dans mon esprit. '' - Jasper, fils, s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu n'es plus un tueur, et tu vaux mieux que celui qui jouissait d'infliger la douleur. ''

Je me suis détourné d'Edward d'un air honteux en avalant mon venin.

'' - Major ? '' Peter a froncé les sourcils. Il était à côté d'Edward, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de nous.

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Qu'il s'en aille ! ''

Peter a haussé les épaules et a levé les mains. '' - Si c'est ce que tu penses. ''

'' - Fais ce que j'ai dit ! '' Puis je me suis tourné vers Edward. _Fais en sorte que je ne te revois jamais !_ Ai-je pensé et il a hoché la tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons entendu le rugissement de la Vanquish dans le garage.

'' - Peter et Charlotte sont venus me rendre visite et vont rester quelque temps. '' Ai-je dit aux autres et je me suis ensuite tourné vers les escaliers. '' - J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul. ''

Peter m'a suivi dans ma chambre en secouant la tête. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi as-tu permis cela ? ''

'' - Je ne suis pas le chef de clan ici, c'est Carlisle et il m'a donné... une seconde chance et son indulgence trop souvent au cours des cinquante dernières années. Ils sont de bonnes personnes, vraiment bonnes, et je ne peux pas les décevoir. ''

'' - Et il s'en tire en volant ta compagne ! ''

'' - Non, j'avais rompu avec elle. En outre, ce que Carlisle a fait et plus sévère que ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec personne et il est le créateur d'Edward. Il l'a condamné en réalité à la solitude dont il avait lui-même tellement souffert il y a si longtemps. Cela n'a pas été une décision facile pour lui, crois-moi. ''

'' - Et en ce qui concerne cette jeune fille, Bella ? ''

'' - Elle n'aurait pas aimé non plus si j'avais tué Edward en son nom... ''

'' - Tu en es sûr ? ''

J'ai acquiescé. '' - Oui, elle est... incroyablement gentille et indulgente, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait vivre avec quelqu'un qui aurait tué le fils de Carlisle et Esmé. C'est-à-dire, si elle va même regarder l'un d'entre nous à nouveau. ''

'' - Tu sais que tu vas devoir la transformer, non ? ''

Je me suis détourné de Peter avec tristesse.

'' - Major, contrôle-toi. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il faudra pour que quelqu'un aille te balancer aux Volturi ? Cela ne va pas lui rendre la vie plus sûre. ''

'' - Son père... ''

'' -... Ne survivra pas non plus. Major, j'aimerais rester quelque temps, si cela ne te dérange pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet du gars Edward. ''

J'ai soupiré. '' - Tu ne pourras pas te nourrir n'importe où près d'ici, ces nomades nous ont déjà causé suffisamment d'ennuis. ''

'' - Je sais, mais je pourrais aller me nourrir à Seattle quand j'irai chercher Charlotte plus tard, cela me permettrait de tenir un certain temps. Autre chose, comment avez-vous pu, vous, un groupe de végétariens, vous empêtrer avec Laurent ? ''

Je lui ai raconté comment Alice l'avait rencontré à New York et comment il nous avait rejoints. Peter a froncé les sourcils. '' - J'ai peur, il n'apporte que des ennuis. Énormément d'ennuis. ''

'' - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? '' Edward et moi l'avions contrôlé après tout.

'' - Les personnes avec qui il avait l'habitude de traîner dans le sud sont sérieusement dérangés et il possède le talent étrangement étonnant de toujours s'en sortir sans une égratignure, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. ''

'' - Oui, mais les nomades étaient son ancien clan et jusqu'à présent, ils sont restés à l'écart. '' Peter se faisait évidemment l'écho de mes propres prémonitions sur les nomades.

'' - Hum, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes toi-même et que tu penses correctement à nouveau. Apparemment, le militaire et l'amant ne se mélangent pas très bien avec ta personnalité. En outre, je veux voir l'humaine qui a déformé ton esprit encore plus que le diabolique lutin. ''

Après cela, il a disparu, pour aller chercher Charlotte, ai-je présumé et je suis allé dire à Esmé que nous aurions quelques invités pendant un moment et pour savoir où les loger.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaït.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente**

 **Le journal et Bella**

Le matin suivant cette terrible journée, Carlisle était venu me voir très tôt dans la matinée. Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer, mais il était vraiment... tendu. Il a approché une chaise près mon lit et m'a gentiment demandé comment je me sentais.

L'infirmière qui m'avait apporté le petit déjeuner m'avait déjà parlé de la fracture de mon bras, de ma côte fêlée ainsi que de ma chute dans les escaliers, je savais donc quelle était l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventée. J'ai grimacé et je lui ai dit que mon corps donnait l'impression de s'être battu contre un camion de dix tonnes. Il a ri brièvement puis m'a regardé avec sérieux. '' - Bella, te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé ? ''

J'ai tressailli et mon visage doit lui avoir montré que c'était le cas.

'' - J'ai envoyé Edward au loin et il ne te blessera pas à nouveau. Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui t'est arrivée ainsi que tout le monde dans la famille, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Esmé et Rosalie veulent venir plus tard dans la journée avec des fruits et des livres. '' Il a essayé d'évaluer si j'étais d'accord avec cela.

Je n'en étais pas certaine. J'étais furieuse qu'Edward puisse aisément s'en tirer après m'avoir blessée et je n'étais plus certaine de mon engagement avec ces... personnes.

Mon visage doit avoir montré mes pensées et Carlisle a tourné ses yeux intenses sur moi d'un air suppliant. '' - Bella, j'ai une énorme faveur à te demander. Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qu'elle est et je sais que tu n'acceptes pas la façon dont j'ai traité cette affaire, mais s'il te plaît, tu dois comprendre que parler de ce qu'a fait Edward et le poursuivre devant une cour humaine est impossible. De plus, ce serait dangereux, non seulement pour ma famille, mais également pour toi. ''

'' - Pourquoi cela ? '' Je me demandais s'ils allaient prendre le meilleur avocat que l'argent pouvait acheter pour le défendre et me dépeindre comme la salope qu' _il_ avait dit que j'étais.

'' - Les êtres humains ne sont pas censés savoir que nous existons et encore moins en savoir autant sur nous comme tu le fais, ni d'être amis avec nous, ce qui est hautement improbable de toute façon. Je pense que nous t'avons déjà parlé des Volturi, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Oui, mais... '' Avait-il envie qu'Edward soit jugé par une cour de justice vampire ?

'' - Ils interviendraient, nous puniraient pour avoir dévoilé notre existence et ils te feraient taire. '' Il avait l'air peiné.

'' - Par me faire taire tu veux dire... me tuer ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Je suis réellement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé et, crois-moi, nous regrettons profondément la souffrance que tu traverses, mais s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable à ce sujet. Tiens-t-en à l'histoire de la chute dans les escaliers. '' Plus tard, je me suis inquiétée qu'il me sacrifie pour sauver sa famille, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Carlisle sacrifiant la vie de n'importe qui, ce n'était tout simplement pas qui il était.

J'ai acquiescé lentement. '' - Très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. '' Soyons honnête et regardons les choses en face, qui me croirait si je disais la vérité de toute façon ? Tout le monde penserait que j'ai lu trop de mauvais livres et que j'avais inventé cette histoire de vampire amoureux. De plus, tous les Cullen semblaient craindre les Volturi, avoir une chance de leur échapper une fois qu'ils étaient sur le pied de guerre semblait effectivement mince.

Carlisle m'a souri en ayant l'air très soulagé. '' - Merci, Bella, je suis certain que c'est mieux si nous nous occupons de cette façon de cette affaire et comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons nous assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. ''

'' - Quand vais-je pouvoir sortir d'ici ? '' Ai-je demandé. Je détestais les hôpitaux.

'' - Ah. '' Carlisle était de nouveau devenu un médecin professionnel. '' - Hé bien, ce sera quand tu voudras, mais après deux jours en fait. Je tiens à m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de blessures durables à la tête, c'est pourquoi je t'ai gardé une nuit pour commencer, et si tes côtes ne te font pas trop mal, tu pourras rentrer à la maison mardi. Je voulais également m'assurer que tes ecchymoses se soient un peu estompées. ''

J'avais des bleus en forme de mains sur mon bras et mes jambes qui étaient heureusement cachées par ma chemise d'hôpital à manches longues. Je ne voulais pas non plus que Charlie les voit et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Je te remercie. ''

'' - De rien. J'ai laissé une ordonnance pour te donner quelques pilules qui t'aideront à dormir plus facilement et sans faire de cauchemars et ceux-ci. '' Il a levé un autre flacon. '' - Sont pour tes autres douleurs. '' Il a hésité et a semblé réfléchir à la façon dont il allait poser la question suivante. '' - Si tu le veux, tu peux aller voir un gynécologue de ton choix. Je t'ai ausculté la nuit dernière, et mis à part les ecchymoses et la douleur, tu devrais être bien dans ce domaine. ''

J'ai rougi à l'idée de Carlisle m'examinant, mais là encore, il était médecin après tout et j'étais certaine qu'il avait fait un excellent travail. En outre, comment pourrais-je expliquer quoi que ce soit à un de ses collègues ? '' - Non, c'est... très bien. Je suis fatiguée. ''

'' - Je le sais, ma chérie. Prends quelques pilules. Si tu dors, ton corps va obtenir le repos dont il a besoin pour guérir. '' Il a effleuré doucement mon visage avant de partir.

J'ai dérivé entre le sommeil et l'éveil pendant les heures suivantes. Une fois, j'ai même pensé que Jasper était là, assis près de moi, mais j'avais dû rêver.

Quand je me suis réveillée de nouveau dans l'après-midi, Rosalie et Esmé étaient assises à côté de mon lit. Elles avaient apporté des fleurs et du raisin, ainsi qu'une sélection de livres et nous avons passé l'heure suivante à rire et à bavarder ensemble. Être avec elles semblait si naturel que je me demandais comment j'avais pu douter de leur amitié. J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait y avoir tout de même un nuage de tristesse sur Esmé, malgré tout son amour pour moi, il avait été son fils pendant les quatre-vingts dernières années après tout.

Elles sont parties quand Charlie est arrivé. Il se sentait maladroit et il était mal à l'aise de venir me rendre visite à l'hôpital, il ne cessait pas de demander quand je serais autorisée à revenir à la maison tout en me submergeant avec son affection. J'ai deviné, avec raison, qu'il se blâmait lui-même pour mon accident et j'ai entrepris de redresser la situation. '' - Charlie, nous savons tous les deux que j'aurais réussis à tomber dans les escaliers avec ou sans toi à la maison. '' Et j'étais absolument certaine que Charlie n'aurais réellement pas pu arrêter un vampire aussi dérangé que l'avait été Edward cette nuit-là.

''- Oui, mais... si ce jeune Hale n'avait pas répondu aussi rapidement à son téléphone ou... ''

J'ai dégluti. J'avais accepté l'histoire de la chute, mais je n'avais pas été au courant de l'implication de Jasper jusqu'à présent, J'avais simplement supposé que cela devait avoir été Rosalie qui avait arrêté Edward. '' - Quoi ? Jasper ? ''

'' - Oui, Bells, tu l'as appelé et il t'a conduit à l'hôpital. Il est resté ici jusqu'à ce que je suis arrivé la nuit dernière. Je dois admettre que je me suis peut-être trompé sur lui au premier abord. J'avais peur que vous ayez rompu... '' Il a laissé sa phrase en suspens là, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans mes affaires personnelles.

'' - Hum. '' Ai-je dit. Jasper était donc intervenu et avait arrêté son frère. Cela n'avait aucun sens, pas après ces appels téléphoniques et sa foutue requête de rester loin de lui.

'' - Tu es fatiguée, petite fille ? '' Charlie avait l'air inquiet.

'' - Un peu. '' J'ai menti. Je voulais être seule avec mes pensées pendant quelques temps.

'' - Très bien. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Je vais te laisser entre les mains expertes du doc, alors. Prends soin de toi, Bells. '' Il m'a embrassé doucement sur la joue, m'a fait un signe de la tête et est sorti.

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais allé voir Bella plus tard dans la nuit, pour être là pour elle. Et pour m'assurer qu'Edward n'était pas revenu pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout et Peter avait raison, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle dormait très mal, se débattant entre les couvertures et était sur le point de se réveiller chaque fois qu'elles appuyaient sur un des nombreux points sensibles que mon monstre de frère avait laissés sur elle. Je suis resté avec elle, lui envoyant des vagues successives de calme et j'ai essayé de lui enlever autant de douleur et de panique que j'ai pu.

Je m'étais furtivement glissé près d'elle après que Carlisle l'avait quitté dans la matinée, mais elle était toujours relativement sur la touche à ce moment-là. Une fois, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'avait remarqué, je m'étais donc assis sur le lit et je lui avais pris la main, voulant lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé pour ce qui était arrivé, et pour mon comportement au téléphone. Je voulais lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et que je n'avais jamais été loin d'elle pendant les deux dernières semaines, parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vivre sans elle, mais dès que j'avais touché sa main, elle avait tressailli et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts largement sous le choc de mon contact glacé.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie, je ne voulais pas... '' J'ai balbutié, puis j'ai réalisé ce qui était arrivé. Je lui avais rappelé ce monstre qui l'avait touché avec ses mains glacées comme la mort sans sa permission. Bien sûr, j'étais simplement une autre de ces créatures morts-vivantes qui lui avait fait du mal, pas son amant, pas son compagnon. J'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais être cela après ce qui était arrivé hier. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et je suis parti. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

Peter m'a attrapé détruisant la forêt déserte autour de moi en hurlant ma souffrance et ma solitude.

'' - Major ? ''

Quand je n'ai pas réagi, il m'a finalement maîtrisé et m'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce qui se passe ? '' Je n'avais jamais vu autant de compassion dans les yeux couleurs bordeaux d'un vampire.

Je lui ai tout dit, me recroquevillant sur ses genoux comme un petit garçon. Il a soupiré et m'a réconforté.

Rapidement, j'ai senti une autre main caresser mes cheveux. Charlotte était également venu pour l'aider. '' - Jasper ? Je sais que je n'ai jamais rencontré la jeune fille, mais as-tu pensé que tu pourrais bien être en train de dramatiser ? ''

J'ai grogné.

'' - Jasper, pas de panique. Elle n'est très probablement pas elle-même en ce moment, elle est sous l'influence de puissants médicaments, elle souffre et elle est en état de choc. Donne-lui un peu de temps. Rosalie et Esmé viennent de rentrer à la maison et elles ont dit qu'elles sont restées une heure avec elle. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de renoncer déjà. '' Elle a continué à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux comme Bella avait l'habitude de le faire, évidemment, ses mains n'étaient pas aussi chaudes et il n'y avait plus de pouls. J'ai gémi d'exaspération et de désespoir, le toucher de mon ange me manquait.

Mes amis m'ont laissé le temps dont j'avais besoin et ils ont continué à me réconforter.

'' - Quelle différence cela fait si tu essayes de nouveau dans quelques jours ? '' A suggéré Peter de manière pragmatique une demi-heure plus tard.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Il s'est levé et m'a tiré avec lui. '' - Tu n'es pas tout seul. Toute ta famille est derrière toi et tu nous as également. ''

Avec effort, j'ai réussi à sourire. '' - Merci, Pete. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner... ''

Il s'est éclairci la gorge. '' - Tu peux faire cela, mais l'énorme gars a dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle pour la nuit. D'une certaine manière, il doit avoir deviné que quelque chose avait mal tourné puisque tu n'étais plus là quand sa femme est arrivée... ''

J'ai secoué la tête. Emmett n'était peut-être pas aussi rapide d'esprit que d'autres vampires, mais il avait le cœur sur la main et il avait une intuition fabuleuse quand il s'agissait des sentiments des autres. Sachant que je ne servirais à rien à Bella vu mon état de désarroi et d'agitation de toute façon, j'ai décidé de suivre la suggestion de mes amis et de revenir à la maison pour rattraper notre retard sur les décennies qui avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus les uns les autres. Ils avaient raison. Je pourrais retourner la voir et essayer de nouveau quand elle irait mieux.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente et un**

 **POV Jasper**

Même si je continuais à rester avec Bella pendant les nuits pour essayer de lui enlever ses mauvais rêves et sa douleur, je n'y étais pas retourné pendant la journée pendant quelques temps. J'avais donné une explication à Rosalie et je lui avais demandé en quelque sorte de faire de passer cela à Bella.

Elle était rentrée à la maison depuis maintenant deux jours et sa chambre avait fait remonter les souvenirs de cette attaque brutale avec une ardeur redoublée. Comme elle ne pouvait rien dire à son père à ce sujet pour des raisons évidentes, elle était obligée de rester coincé là et faire face à sa peur. Après deux jours, j'ai trouvé un compromis et je l'ai appelée au téléphone. Tout valait mieux que de l'imaginer me rejeter finalement quatre cent soixante-quinze fois par jour.

'' - Oui ? '' Avec hésitation. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher après les derniers appels téléphoniques qu'elle avait reçus de ma part ?

'' - Bella, c'est moi. S'il te plaît, ne raccroche pas ! '' Oh mon Dieu, c'était tellement bon d'entendre sa voix me parler et ne pas hurler de peur dans ses cauchemars.

'' - Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? '' A-t-elle demandé d'une voix étonnée.

'' - Parce que je me suis comporté comme un crétin les deux dernières fois que je t'ai parlé, chérie, je pensais que je devais faire ce que j'ai fait pour te garder en vie et j'étais certain que tu ne m'aurais jamais cru si je l'avais fait face à face, tu me connais tellement bien... ''

'' - C'est toi qui as jeté Edward loin de moi ? '' Je savais que quelqu'un devait lui avoir dit, mais la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que Bella ait l'idée de me voir comme une espèce de héros qui l'avait sauvé, ce qui était aussi loin de la vérité que cela puisse être possible. En outre, j'étais bien certain qu'elle n'était pas du genre à rêver d'être la demoiselle en détresse ayant besoin d'être sauvé par le chevalier en armure étincelante. Cela avait probablement été l'idée qu'Edward se faisait d'elle, mais cela ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la Bella que je connaissais.

'' - Oui. '' J'ai pris une grande respiration et je lui ai parlé de mes sentiments à ce sujet, que je ne cessais pas de me blâmer pour ce qui lui était arrivé, que j'avais sans doute eu une part de responsabilité en le rendant puérilement jaloux avec l'affaire du bal de printemps et comment j'aurais aimé pouvoir remonter le temps. Là, au moins j'avais lâché le morceau, à présent elle pouvait m'envoyer au diable.

'' - À quel moment voudrais-tu remonter le temps, si tu le pouvais ? '' A-t-elle demandée.

'' - À notre pique-nique dans la prairie. '' J'avais répondu en disant la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

'' - Ce serait également mon choix. '' A-t-elle dit.

J'ai retenu mon souffle. Allait-elle vraiment me pardonner ? '' - Puis-je venir te voir ? '' Je forçais ma chance.

'' - J'aimerais vraiment cela. '' A-t-elle dit hésitant brusquement. '' - Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible. Certains amis vont venir cet après-midi et ce soir, Billy et Jacob ont dit qu'ils allaient venir dîner et regarder le match. ''

Les loups. Magnifique. Et pourquoi ne me disait-elle pas qui étaient ses amis ? J'ai combattu mes insécurités et j'ai dit d'un ton léger : '' - C'est génial. Le temps ne sera pas trop bon pour que nous soyons au lycée demain, je pourrais donc venir demain au moment qui t'arrangera le mieux. ''

'' - Génial ! '' Elle semblait être réellement sincère. '' - Je te verrais à neuf heures alors. Salut Jasper. '' Elle a raccroché, me laissant perplexe mais heureux.

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je suis allé voir qui venait lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi, me cachant dans un arbre à proximité d'où, avec une vue de vampire, on pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans sa chambre.

Je suis presque tombé quand Peter s'est faufilé derrière moi. '' - Ah te voilà. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu l'espionnes ? ''

'' - Calmes-toi. Je lui ai téléphoné il y a deux heures et je vais la retrouver demain, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était occupée aujourd'hui... ''

'' - Et tu voulais voir avec qui. '' Peter a hoché la tête. '' - Qui sont-ils ? ''

'' - Des camarades de lycée. '' Angela, Jessica et Mike étaient assis sur le lit avec Bella. Ils avaient apporté des fleurs et des friandises et ils parlaient et riaient avec elle comme le faisaient tous les adolescents.

'' - Laquelle des filles est avec le garçon ? ''

'' - Aucune. '' J'ai soupiré. '' - Il la veut et ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Pas besoin d'être un empathe pour le voir. '' J'ai plissé les yeux et je pouvais sentir le venin monter à ma bouche en regardant Newton avec ma femme. ''

'' - Tu veux que je le prenne pour toi ? ''

'' - Non, ne le touche pas. ''

'' - Je suis perdu. '' A avoué Peter en surveillant intensément mon expression.

'' - C'est plutôt un bon gars et me transformer en un monstre jaloux ne va pas me faire bien voir avec elle. ''

Il a haussé les épaules.

'' - C'est très bien pour l'instant, mais s'il se mêle de mes affaires, je ne crois pas que je vais vraiment réussir à rester à la hauteur des normes de Carlisle, mais je vais voir demain. Par ailleurs, tu vas devoir rester loin d'ici ce soir, certains des loups vont être à Forks. '' Je l'avais déjà mis au courant du traité.

'' - D'accord, nous avons pensé courir vers Vancouver de toute façon. Tu veux venir avec nous ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête, sachant qu'ils voulaient aller se nourrir dans la ville. Je ne pouvais pas être avec eux quand ils le feraient. À part leurs habitudes alimentaires, Peter et Charlotte avaient eu du succès auprès des Cullen, c'était amusant d'être avec eux et ils étaient un couple d'invités aussi agréable qu'il était possible d'imaginer, même si tout le monde avait renoncé à les convaincre de se joindre à notre mode de vie.

'' - Très bien, ne tombe pas de l'arbre en rêvant d'elle et ne va pas faire ce que je ne ferais pas, Major. On se voit demain. '' Il est rapidement parti.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-deux**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Carlisle avait encore une fois eu raison. Mes ecchymoses avaient commencé à s'estomper un peu, j'avais donc quitté l'hôpital le mardi. Le lycée n'était pas une option pendant une autre semaine et j'en étais heureuse pour le moment. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

J'allais devoir faire quelque chose pour cette chambre, je n'allais pas vraiment pouvoir la laisser comme cela, elle me rappelait simplement de quelle façon Edward était arrivé dans la nuit et... Je vais demander à Rosalie de m'aider avec cela. Elle avait relayé les souhaits de bon rétablissement de Jasper et avait essayé de m'expliquer pourquoi il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix après l'incident avec le couteau et à quel point il voulait me voir. Hum. Il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'ici et j'avais réellement besoin de lui. J'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras et oublier tous les souvenirs de ce monstre qui m'avait semblé si gentil et prévenant, mais qui était loin d'être cela. Rosalie m'a dit que certains des amis de Jasper restaient avec lui en ce moment. J'avais l'impression que cela devait expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas encore venue me voir, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Il y avait une chose de surprenante cependant, j'avais pensé que la douleur allait rester beaucoup plus longtemps, mais elle ne semblait être présente que pendant la journée, étrange. Je continuais à avoir des cauchemars, mais cela allait également de mieux en mieux de ce côté-là. J'étais peut-être quelqu'un qui guérissait très vite. Je devais l'être devenu, mon corps avait peut-être tout simplement acquis finalement une certaine routine pour faire face à tous les coups que ma vie de maladroite continuait à me faire traverser.

Jasper a finalement appelé aujourd'hui et il veut me voir. C'était tellement bon d'entendre à nouveau sa voix rauque et je pense que je vais devoir m'habituer au fait que le gars est au moins aussi timide et complexé que moi. J'ai été un peu ennuyé d'avoir déjà accepté la visite de mes camarades de lycée cet après-midi, mais je n'avais aucune possibilité de les contacter maintenant puisqu'ils voulaient venir immédiatement après les cours et cela aurait été impardonnablement grossier d'annuler dans un délai aussi court. J'allais donc devoir attendre un autre jour pour voir de nouveau Jasper. Soupir. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Ah ouais, il y avait un autre problème, Billy et Jake devaient venir ce soir. Quand ils avaient téléphoné un peu plus tôt, cela n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien non plus. Habituellement, ils laissaient tout simplement tomber, mais cette fois, ils avaient voulu s'assurer que nous serions bien là.

Dans la soirée.

Oh mon Dieu.

Naturellement, la visite de toute la famille Black était simplement une excuse. Dès que Billy et Charlie avaient été installés en face de la télévision, Jake a voulu m'interroger sur la façon dont j'avais été blessée.

J'étais trop fatigué pour cela et je ne voulais pas mentir à Jake, je me suis donc excusé en lui disant que j'étais trop crevée. Je suis resté bouche bée quand Jake est apparu dans ma chambre cinq minutes après que j'y sois entrée.

'' - Hé ! ''

Il s'est avancé rapidement et a relevé les manches de ma chemise jusqu'en haut de mes bras, regardant mes contusions avec fureur. '' - J'avais raison, laquelle de ces sangsues était-ce ? ''

'' - Quoi. '' Je voulais gagner du temps.

'' - Bella, je ne crois pas à l'histoire de la chute dans les escaliers. Tu traînes avec ses sangsues, tu vas être blessée. Alors qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

'' - Cela ne te regarde pas. '' J'ai rougi, de colère et de honte. Que croyait-il que je faisais avec les Cullen ?

'' - Désolé, mais cela nous regarde. Nous avons un traité avec les Cullen et là, ils ont clairement outrepassé les limites. '' Il tremblait de colère et j'ai reculé d'un pas pour être hors de sa portée. '' - Qu'ont-ils fait ? Est-ce que c'était une partie de pelotage avec ton copain Hale ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais retrouvé la raison et que tu avais rompue avec lui ? ''

'' - Jake, c'est bon. Ils se sont déjà occupé de lui et cela n'a rien à voir avec Jasper. ''

Il a grogné. '' - Tu me dis donc que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Lequel ? Ce n'est pas à eux de décider de ce qui est juste. '' Il a reniflé. '' Je croyais que tu ne les voyais plus. ''

'' - Ce sont mes affaires qui je vois ou ne vois pas. Rosalie est mon amie et Esmé est une personne très agréable. ''

'' - Je vois, et Hale est Roméo ? ''

'' - Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. ''

'' - A-t-il essayé de coucher avec toi ? Est-ce pour cela que tu sembles être aussi meurtrie. ''

'' - Non, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ''

Le corps entier de Jake était tendu et il a craché ses paroles à travers ses dents serrées. '' - Je parle du fait que ton lit a des relents du guerrier. ''

'' - Pardon ? '' Toute la literie était neuve, j'avais convaincu Charlie que j'avais besoin de tout changer et nous avions passé par le magasin d'ameublement sur le trajet du retour de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir une seule trace de vampire près de mon lit. De plus, je rencontrais généralement Rosalie et Esmé en bas. Jake devait s'être levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' - Bella, tu ne peux pas faire cela, il va te tuer. Pense à Charlie ! ''

'' - Je le fais, tout le temps, et pour ton information, je n'ai pas de petit ami vampire ou autre qui reste dans mon lit. Maintenant, dehors ! ''

'' - Bella, pourquoi me mens-tu ? Tu as été blessée et je peux te dire qu'une côte fêlée et un bras cassée ne sont que le début. La prochaine fois tu vas être comme Paul et tu ne guériras pas aussi vite que nous le faisons. Je sais qu'ils te sortent toutes sortes d'inepties pour garder secrète leurs précieuses existences, mais nous savons déjà à leur sujet et nous nous soucions de toi. ''

'' - Alors comporte-toi comme un gentilhomme et sors d'ici ! '' J'en avais vraiment marre des manières maternelles de mon ami.

Il a haussé les épaules et il est sorti. Rapidement, j'ai pu entendre également sa voix en bas pousser des acclamations pendant le match et j'ai laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Lorsque le match a été terminé, il s'est avéré que le tas de ferrailles qui leur servait de voiture ne voulait pas démarrer et Charlie a donc offert de les ramener à La Push. Ils sont partis en chantant des chansons de leurs équipes avec des voix discordantes. J'ai secoué la tête, Charlie et Billy se comportaient parfois comme des adolescents et j'avais l'impression que cela semblait s'aggraver avec l'âge. Au moins Billy n'était pas obsédé par les Cullen.

Je suis allé me brosser les dents et me préparer pour la nuit. Quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre un peu plus tard, j'ai entendu des bruits qui m'ont glacé le sang, des bruits de chiens grognant et sifflants et un grognement que j'avais entendu la dernière fois que les loups avaient attaqué Jasper dans la prairie.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-trois**

 **Le journal de Bella**

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu un spectacle qui a failli m'arrêter le cœur. Jasper était juste en dessous de ma fenêtre, habillé tout en noir comme tout bon cambrioleur, lui donnant l'air encore plus chaud que d'habitude. Mais il était cerné par cinq loups qui se refermaient sur lui rapidement. J'ai pris ma décision en une fraction de seconde.

 **POV Jasper**

J'avaisgardé mes distances avec la maison Swan cette nuit pour m'assurer de ne pas être repéré par les loups et après leur départ avec le chef Swan dans le cruiser, j'attendais simplement que Bella éteigne la lumière, afin que je puisse être avec elle, faire disparaître sa douleur et respirer sa douce odeur qui me faisait toujours me délecter de mes souvenirs humains.

Dès que sa chambre a été sombre, je me suis approché de la maison, mais j'ai été pris en embuscade d'une façon que ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que j'étais humain. Je devais avoir été préoccupé par mon impatience de me coucher à côté d'elle et de sentir sa chaleur, sinon j'aurais remarqué l'odeur des loups. Mais comme je ne l'avais pas fait, ils sentaient évidemment qu'ils avaient un avantage. J'ai envoyé des sentiments d'horreur et de désespoir, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas avec les Quileutes sous leurs formes de loups. Seul le plus petit a gémi, mais les autres ont grogné pour qu'il continue. Ils se rapprochaient de moi. Rapidement. Je me suis donc également mis en mode de combat, me préparant à les descendre. Je n'allais pas tomber sans combattre et cela allait être laid.

Brusquement, la fenêtre au-dessus de moi s'est ouverte et j'ai entendu la voix de Bella me crier :

'' - Jasper, rattrape-moi ! ''

Puis elle a sauté. Je l'ai attrapé très soigneusement afin de ne pas lui faire de mal et j'ai essayé de la mettre derrière moi, mais elle s'est tortillée et a lutté. '' - Non, laisse-moi partir ! ''

Cela n'a fait que rendre les loups encore plus furieux et j'ai pensé que le grand roux allait sauter à chaque seconde, mais Bella a fait un pas vers le monstre d'un air très déterminé. '' - Ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal, Jacob Black où je ne vais jamais te reparler à nouveau. Tu devrais avoir honte de te liguer contre un homme seul avec cinq des tiens ! ''

Le loup roux a arrêté de grogner et a regardé l'énorme loup noir pour obtenir des conseils, tandis que j'essayais désespérément de retirer Bella en arrière une fois de plus. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point ils étaient volatils et que le contrôle de ces animaux dépendait de leur humeur.

Les loups grondaient toujours, mais au moins ils avaient cessé de bouger.

'' - Bella, que diable essayes-tu de faire là ? '' Ai-je murmuré en essayant de la garder en sécurité derrière moi.

'' - Te sauver la vie, espèce d'idiot. Et vous autres, allez vous faire voir ! Jake, as-tu une idée du nombre d'heures où Charlie travaille ? Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que ta voiture ne démarre pas, ne me ment pas. Pourquoi voulais-tu le faire aller à La Push au milieu de la nuit, si ce n'était pas simplement pour que tu puisses avoir ton petit combat avec Jasper ? ''

Le loup roux a baissé brièvement la tête, avant de la relever brusquement à nouveau. Apparemment, l'Alpha avait donné des ordres. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai su que ce n'était pas de battre en retraite. Je me suis raidi, prêt à me battre pour Bella.

'' - Major, nous te couvrons ! '' La voix de Peter a semblé sortir de derrière les loups.

'' - Pete, pour l'amour de Dieu, soit prudent ! Bella est ici avec moi ! ''

'' - Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai apporté des renforts. Voyons comment les chiens vont faire contre trois d'entre nous. ''

J'ai senti Emmett avec lui et j'ai pris une profonde inspiration. Le grondement des loups était devenu plus fort à la mention de plus de vampires qui à leur tour ont également commencé à grogner. La tension était palpable et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être comme moi pour être submergé par l'intensité de la sensation. Comment diable étions-nous entrés dans ce genre de chaos ?

Bella s'est détachée de mes bras, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'accrocher à elle sans la blesser, après tout. '' - Arrêtez cela dès maintenant ou je vais faire une dépression nerveuse que vous aurez à expliquer à Charlie ! Jake, arrête cette lutte ridicule, il n'est absolument pas nécessaire que quiconque soit blessé ici ! ''

J'ai vu les loups se détourner de Jacob, le loup roux, pour regarder le grand noir, puis le petit loup a disparu et est revenu sous sa forme humaine.

J'ai repris mon souffle et j'ai appelé Emmett et Peter pour qu'ils se joignent à moi, mais de rester calme pour l'instant. Manifestement, ils voulaient en quelque sorte, palabrer.

Peter et moi avons échangé un regard et un hochement de tête. Nous avons convenu que la question n'était pas encore résolue, il avait demandé à leur maillon le plus faible de se transformer afin d'avoir la puissance de combat maximale au cas où les pourparlers ne fonctionneraient pas en leur faveur.

'' - Sam veut savoir ce qui se passe ici. '' Le jeune homme qui semblait avoir à peine quinze ans a commencé.

J'ai hoché la tête au loup noir et j'ai dit. '' - Je prends soin de Bella. Elle ne semble pas avoir de problème avec cela, vous ne devriez donc pas en avoir non plus. ''

'' - Est-ce que tes soins impliquent de la blesser ? Parce que dans ce cas, je suis dans l'obligation de te rappeler le traité. ''

'' - Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, vous allez vous entrer cela dans vos têtes d'abrutis à un moment donné ? '' Bella leur a crié dessus. '' - C'était son frère. Jasper m'a aidé à m'en sortir. À présent, allez-vous le laisser seul ? ''

Les jeunes hommes l'ont ignorés et m'ont parlé à nouveau. '' - Je dois te dire que la meute veillera à ce que Bella ne soit pas blessée à nouveau par l'un de vous. ''

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration, mais j'ai mis ma main sur son bras. '' - Laisse-moi faire. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit auparavant, Bella est ma compagne. Si vous avez une idée du genre de personne que je suis, vous pouvez me faire confiance pour assurer sa sécurité. Et je vais faire cela aussi longtemps qu'elle ne me renverra pas. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas bon. '' Peter m'a chuchoté quand les loups ont commencé à grogner plus forts à ma déclaration. Lui et Emmett étaient entré dans le cercle et se tenait debout à côté de moi pour protéger Bella.

'' - Je ne le crois pas. '' Bella était furieuse derrière nous. '' - Ah les hommes ! Si vous avez si désespérément besoin de vous battre, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas jouer à quelques jeux vidéo ? Seth, dis à tes amis que je rentre maintenant à l'intérieur. Je suis gelée. Jasper, si tu veux avec Emmett et qui qu'il soit, vous pouvez venir également. Bonne nuit ! ''

Elle s'est dirigée vers l'endroit où les loups bloquaient le passage vers la porte de derrière, mais Seth a attrapé son bras. Emmett a sifflé et j'étais sur le point de bondir sur lui, quand Peter m'a tiré en arrière. '' - Attends ! ''

'' - Bella. '' A dit le jeune homme. '' - Tu ne connais pas ce gars-là. Il est un buveur d'humains, tu ne peux pas l'emmener à l'intérieur. ''

Oh non, une autre complication. '' - Je me porte garant pour mon ami. Je sais qu'il ne colle pas à notre mode de vie, mais il ne s'alimente pas n'importe où près d'ici, nous n'aurions jamais permis cela. Je connais Peter depuis plus d'un siècle, il sait de quoi je suis capable et il ne va même pas penser à aller après Bella. ''

'' - Certainement pas, Major. J'aime mon corps tout simplement comme il est. '' Peter a ri.

Lorsque les loups n'ont toujours pas ouvert leurs rangs à Bella, elle s'est tourné vers Seth et le loup roux. '' - Oh, s'il vous plaît, bougez-vous. Je commence à avoir froid ici. Rentrez chez vous, le spectacle est terminé ! ''

Le loup noir a semblé avoir une autre conversation avec sa meute, le roux a disparu et est revenu après s'être transformé. '' - Nous allons faire un compromis. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Je vais venir également. ''

'' - Jake ! '' Bella s'est écrié d'un ton frustré. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était au bord des larmes, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser allait probablement rendre les loups encore plus furieux. Je n'avais jamais été appelé un diplomate.

Emmett a secoué la tête. '' - Hé les gars, je pense que Bella est sur le point de tomber de tout son long, elle est tellement fatiguée. Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne lui donnerions pas tous un peu d'espace pour respirer ? Elle vient de sortir de l'hôpital après tout. Peter, pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas à la maison avec moi ? ''

Peter s'est tourné vers moi pour avoir des conseils. J'ai acquiescé. '' - Très bien, ne laisse jamais personne dire que je suis resté là où je n'étais pas voulu. '' Il s'est incliné devant Bella dans un simulacre de galanterie. '' - Ma'ame, Major, passez une bonne nuit ! '' Puis il est parti avec Emmett.

'' - Bella ? Es-tu certaine ? '' Jacob a demandé et le regardant avec tant d'amitié que je ne pouvais pas douter de ses bonnes intentions. Dieu merci, je ne lui avais pas fait de mal, j'étais certain qu'elle ne me l'aurait pas pardonné.

'' - Oui, Jake. J'ai confiance en Jasper, je lui confierais ma vie. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, Jacob. '' Ai-je ajouté et ils ne nous ont pas empêchés de passer par la porte. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle était sur le point de glisser sur le sol avec les séquelles de la poussée d'adrénaline. Je l'ai attrapé avant qu'elle ne frappe le sol cependant. '' - Je ne suis pas certain que tu devrais rester debout, laisse-moi te porter à l'étage et ensuite je vais aller te chercher un peu de thé chaud sucré. ''

Je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir son approbation et je suis simplement parti le chercher. J'étais de retour avec une tasse de thé avant qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase. '' - Je n'aime pas le thé chaud. ''

''- Bella, s'il te plaît, bois cela, tu en as besoin. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Elle était manifestement d'humeur particulièrement tenace.

'' - Parce que tu pourrais entrer en état de choc si tu ne le fais pas et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles retourner à l'hôpital.

'' - Humff. '' Elle a grommelé, mais elle a obtempéré. Après avoir fini la moitié de son thé, elle a levé les yeux. '' - Tu as des explications à donner, Jasper Hale... ''

'' - Whitlock. '' J'ai corrigé automatiquement. Être avec elle avait ramené tellement de souvenirs humains que j'avais quelques difficultés à me souvenir de mon faux nom.

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Mon nom de famille est Whitlock. Désolé, tu disais ? '' Je lui ai souri et elle a secoué la tête en soupirant.

'' - Cela va devenir difficile. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester en colère contre toi si tu me regardes comme cela. ''

'' - De quelle façon ? '' Ai-je demandé en toute innocence. Nous pourrions parler autant qu'elle voudrait plus tard, mais pour l'instant, j'avais simplement besoin d'être proche d'elle.

Elle a fait un bruit d'exaspération et a passé sa main dans mes cheveux. Je lui ai enlevé la tasse de la main et je l'ai embrassé. Enfin.

Nous sommes restés proches l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Bella entende le cruiser se garer et elle s'est raidie. '' - Charlie. ''

'' - Veux-tu que je parte ? ''

'' - Comme si sa présence t'avait empêché d'être ici les deux dernières nuits. '' Elle a souri et m'a montré la place derrière la porte. Quand son père a ouvert la porte pour la regarder, elle a fait semblant de dormir et il est parti tranquillement.

'' - À présent, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu faisais ici à mon insu ! '' A-t-elle dit en tapotant la place à côté d'elle dans son lit.

Je ne l'ai pas fait attendre et je lui ai dit que j'essayais de lui enlever sa douleur. Elle a fredonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à un accord ou un merci et elle s'est endormi dans mes bras. C'était le paradis !

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-quatre**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Me réveiller dans les bras de Jasper me donnait l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Son odeur était exceptionnelle et je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas la remarquer dans mon lit les deux derniers jours. J'ai ronronné et j'ai refermé mes yeux en me recroquevillant encore plus proche de son corps de rêve. C'était une sensation tout simplement merveilleuse ! Il faisait également des bruits appréciateurs, mais brusquement il s'est raidi et a commencé à lancer une série d'imprécations pour laquelle il a immédiatement présenté des excuses avant de s'éloigner de moi.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? ''

Il a ricané. '' - J'aimerais te voir essayer cela tant que tu es encore humaine. ''

Encore humaine ? Il pensait donc à me transformer. '' - C'est quoi alors ? ''

Il a eu un sourire en coin. '' - Bella, je ne suis qu'un homme et de la façon dont tu te rapprochais de moi... J'étais sur le point de perdre mon contrôle. ''

Je n'aimais pas quand il n'était pas près de moi. '' - Alors fais-le ! '' J'ai fait la moue.

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Non, pas aujourd'hui. Pour commencer, je pourrais réellement te faire du mal, vu toutes tes meurtrissures et je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin d'encore plus, ensuite, Jacob Black est toujours à l'extérieur et s'il a le moindre doute sur moi essayant de coucher avec toi ici, il ferait appel à la loi à mon sujet, c'est-à-dire Charlie. Tu es mineure et je suis certain qu'il n'aimerait rien de plus à l'heure actuelle que de faire des choses réellement gênantes pour nous. ''

Je me suis assises abasourdie. '' - Jake est toujours là ? Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Ils ne t'auraient pas réellement laissé seule avec moi pour la nuit. Tu devrais peut-être sortir et lui parler pendant une minute. '' J'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis levée, mais il m'a arrêté. '' - Seulement s'il te plaît, mets des vêtements. J'ai seulement un peu de contrôle. ''

Je me suis regardée et j'ai rougi. Merveilleux ! La nuit dernière j'avais crié sur les jeunes de La Push vêtu seulement d'un short de sport et d'un top à bretelles spaghettis très serré. Pas étonnant qu'ils m'aient tous regardé.

'' - D'accord, je ferais mieux de prendre une douche pour commencer, mes pieds sont également tout sales. ''

Il a souri de nouveau. '' - Hé bien, c'est toi qui as insisté pour sauter par la fenêtre et te mettre entre un vampire et un loup-garou qui voulaient se battre la nuit dernière. Aller, va t'arranger, je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner. ''

Il m'a embrassé en sortant et quand je suis arrivée en bas, il y avait des céréales et du jus d'orange préparé à ma place.

'' - Je te remercie. Je vais seulement sortir dehors afin d'empêcher que tu sois arrêté. ''

'' - Attention, il pourrait ne pas être de bonne humeur. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Jake est mon ami, il n'est pas plus dangereux pour moi que toi. ''

J'ai trouvé mon ami à l'extérieur, juste derrière la porte arrière. Il était toujours vêtu seulement d'un jean coupé et a pris un air renfrogné en me voyant.

'' - Bonjour, Jake. '' J'ai commencé.

Il a grogné quelque chose. Oh mon Dieu, l'homme était de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

'' - Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? ''

'' - Est-ce que la sangsue est toujours là ? ''

'' - Oui. '' J'étais un peu exaspérée. '' - Il a fait le petit déjeuner. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours en une seule pièce. ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que j'étais encore à l'extérieur. ''

J'ai gémi. '' - Jake, Jasper est un gars vraiment sympa et je l'aime. ''

'' - Tu aimes quoi ? Il est mort, Bella ! ''

'' - Il me donne l'impression d'être assez vivant à moi. ''

'' - C'est un monstre ! '' J'ai soulevé un sourcil. '' - Très bien, il est dangereux. ''

'' - Il dit exactement la même chose de toi. ''

Les intenses yeux sombres de Jake étaient fixés sur moi avec une expression sérieuse et triste. '' - Bella, je ne veux pas de lui près de chez toi, ne comprends-tu pas ? ''

J'ai dégluti. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette complication ? Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé à deux fois à Phœnix et ici les choses devenaient compliquées quel que soit le côté où je me tournais. Je réfléchissais encore à ce que j'allais dire quand j'ai brusquement senti Jasper à côté de moi.

'' - Quoi... ? '' Je me suis arrêtée quand je l'ai regardé directement dans les yeux. Ils étaient devenus complètement noirs et le regard qu'il a jeté à Jake en aurait fait disparaître d'autres.

'' - Elle t'a dit qu'elle allait bien. Maintenant, laisse-nous tranquilles ! '' A-t-il dit entre ses dents serrées.

'' - Jasper. '' J'ai mis une main sur son bras, mais Jake s'était déjà tourné dans un accès de rage. '' - Je t'appelle, Bells. '' En partant, il a regardé par-dessus son épaule et lui a dit : '' - Nous allons te regarder. ''

'' - Fais donc cela. Salut Jake. ''

'' - C'était quoi ça ? '' J'ai demandé à Jasper qui a eu l'air d'être un peu contrit.

'' - Je suis désolé, mais j'ai tendance à devenir très territorial et cela ne m'a jamais importé autant. '' Il a baissé la tête. J'ai ébouriffé ses cheveux et j'ai passé la porte.

'' - Merde, mais d'où cela peut-il bien venir ? '' Me suis-je écriée quand nous avons été de nouveau à l'intérieur. Je me suis assise à la table et Jasper s'est appuyé contre le comptoir.

'' - Tu ne le savais pas ? '' Il semblait surpris.

'' - Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais jamais passé autant de temps avec lui si j'avais su que je lui donnais de faux espoir ou que sais-je d'autre. '' J'ai plissé mon nez. '' - C'est déroutant. ''

Il était près de moi en une seconde et il a embrassé mes cheveux. '' - Tu n'as réellement aucune idée à quel point tu es adorable, pas vrai ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête et nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un moment. Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je me suis tournée vers Jasper. '' - Très bien. J'ai toujours besoin de te parler. ''

Il s'est raidi. '' - À quel sujet ? '' Il s'est assis en face de moi, essayant, en quelque sorte, d'ajuster sa grande taille aux chaises de cuisine de Charlie. Sa silhouette tout entière, l'homme était séduisant en noir, était vraiment incongru dans l'environnement très réel de la cuisine et j'ai presque éclaté de rire, mais j'avais certaines choses urgentes à éclaircir pour l'instant.

'' - Jasper, je ne peux pas passer par cela à nouveau. J'ai besoin que tu me parles et que tu ne décides pas toi-même que tu es peut-être trop dangereux pour moi et que tu me laisses tomber en disparaissant. Tu me dis que je suis ta vie une minute pour m'ignorer la suivante. ''

Il a eu l'air peiné. '' - Bella, j'ai causé tant de souffrance et de chagrin dans ma longue existence... ''

'' - Je sais, ou du moins je peux le deviner, mais je veux que nous soyons des partenaires et des partenaires se parlent l'un à l'autre. Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi et tu ne peux pas penser à ma place non plus, peu importe à quel point tu es plus âgé. ''

'' - J'ai seulement eu peur de... t'accabler avec tout cela et avec mon besoin de toi, je... ne sais même pas comment te poser la question que j'ai en priorité à l'esprit quand je pense à nous... ''

'' - Pourquoi ne pas simplement la poser ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Comment le pourrais-je quand je t'ai montré moi-même que j'étais complètement indigne de confiance les trois dernières semaines ? Tu as dit que tu voulais une coupe franche avec le monde des vampires et ce serait probablement le mieux pour toi. Jacob t'aime et le jeune Newton est également intéressé... '' Il ne me regardait pas, mais je pouvais sentir sa souffrance à l'idée que je puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre, je savais également qu'il avait été sur le point de se suicider pour ne pas avoir à supporter cela.

'' - Jasper, je t'aime, j'ai sauté par ma fenêtre la nuit dernière parce que j'avais peur que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. '' Puis quelque chose a cliqué. '' - Est-ce que Rosalie t'a parlé de notre conversation ? ''

'' - Non, je... '' Il a soupiré. '' - Bella, cela va probablement sonner horriblement effrayant, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être loin de toi, je ne t'ai jamais laissé seule sauf lorsque j'allais me nourrir. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas été là à temps pour te sauver... '' Il a serré les poings au souvenir de l'attaque d'Edward.

J'ai tendu la main et je les ai touché doucement. '' - Carlisle a dit que je saignais quand tu es arrivé, mais que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Il pense que tu ne peux pas réellement me faire du mal. ''

'' - Oui, mais tu vas toujours penser à Edward quand je vais te toucher comme cela. ''

'' - Pourquoi devrais-je le faire. ''

'' - Parce que je suis aussi glacée que lui. C'est ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital. '' Sa voix était étouffée et ses yeux suivaient ses mains qui dessinaient quelques motifs invisibles sur la vieille table en bois.

'' - C'est parce que je n'étais même pas réveillée à chaque fois. Jasper, ce que Edward a fait n'était pas une chose de vampire, cela aurait pu être aussi bien un petit voyou en ville ou ailleurs. En plus, j'aime t'avoir près de moi, comme ce matin, tu te souviens ? ''

Il a levé les yeux sous ses longs cils étonnants. '' - Tu veux toujours de moi près de toi ? '' Il semblait incrédule.

'' - Bien sûr que je veux. Je me sentais... incomplète ces dernières semaines. ''

La seconde suivante, j'étais de nouveau dans ses bras. '' - Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois en moi, Bella, mais je ne veux pas que cela change. '' Il m'a tenu un peu à distance afin de pouvoir évaluer ma réaction. '' - Pourrais-tu envisager d'être avec moi pour le reste d'une très longue durée de vie ? Je te demande simplement d'y réfléchir, je vais tout t'expliquer et je ne veux pas t'entendre dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris le temps de faire ton choix... ''

Est-ce qu'il me demande en mariage ? '' - Jasper, je... ''

'' - Dis-moi seulement ce que tu ressens ! ''

'' - Oui. Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. ''

Il a fermé les yeux pendant une minute, puis m'a tiré contre lui. '' - Merci, chérie, tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-cinq**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne pouvais pas décrire à quel point j'ai été heureux quand Bella a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi dans sa vie, qu'elle ressentait pour moi ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je me sentais invincible, convaincu que je pourrais gérer aussi longtemps qu'elle était avec moi. Évidemment, je ne lui avais pas parlé de tous les aspects pratiques qu'impliquaient cette décision, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était encore prête à laisser ses parents, et qui étais-je pour la pousser, nous avions tous le temps dans le monde. Pas même le fait que Jacob avaient des sentiments pour elle ainsi que l'avantage de l'avoir connu plus longtemps ne pouvaient freiner mon humeur, par conséquent, les deux semaines suivantes ont été un pur bonheur. Nous n'étions séparés seulement que pendant les cours au lycée et quand elle dînait avec son père. Le chef Swan ne savait pas que je passais les nuits dans la chambre de sa fille, généralement avec des vêtements de rechange pour le lendemain.

Après deux semaines cependant, j'avais découvert que les loups l'avaient effectivement surveillée de près. Jacob l'avait invité à se rendre à la réserve pour une réunion le samedi soir et avait fait en sorte qu'elle vienne en insinuant qu'autrement il parlerait de moi à son père.

Nous avions parlé plusieurs fois, mais le vendredi les choses en sont arrivés à un autre stade.

'' - Jasper, ce n'est seulement qu'une soirée à la réserve. '' A-t-elle dit pour la cinquième fois.

'' - Oui et ils vont verser tout le poison qu'ils ont en toi alors que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Jacob de poser ses mains sur toi. '' Je me suis jeté sur son lit pour mettre plus d'emphase dans ma déclaration et il a fait un bruit de craquement.

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Ne casse pas mes meubles, veux-tu ? '' Elle est venue à moi et a ébouriffé mes cheveux. '' - Hé, tu dois me faire confiance. Je t'aime, pas quelqu'un d'autre et je serais impatiente de revenir à toi. ''

J'ai grogné, c'est pourquoi elle a reculé rapidement. '' - Désolé. '' Je me suis excusé. '' - C'est seulement que ces jeunes ne savent pas toujours ce qu'ils font, ils ont quoi ? Seize ? Dix-sept ans ? ''

'' - Hé, comme moi ? ''

'' - Tu es mature pour ton âge ! ''

'' - Jasper, je les connaissais avant que cette histoire de loup ne commence, c'est amusant d'être avec eux. Tu ne les connais pas. Jake est en fait la personne la plus proche que j'avais d'un frère avant Emmett. ''

J'ai soufflé. '' - Ils n'ont aucune idée du genre de chaos qu'ils peuvent causer quand ils sont dans leurs formes de loup et tu es la personne la plus précieuse que j'ai... ''

Le regard de Bella était fixé sur mes yeux et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'avait pas réellement écouté. '' - Jasper, tes yeux sont noirs et il y a de profondes ombres violettes en dessous. As-tu faim ? ''

Je l'ai regardé d'un air peiné. '' - Oui, je... Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec les loups aussi près et Laurent n'est pas sans danger pour toi lui non plus. '' Laurent était la raison pour laquelle nous passions notre temps ensemble chez elle. Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas heureux à ce sujet, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse Bella s'approcher de Laurent.

'' - Oh mon pauvre. '' A dit Bella avec commisération. '' - Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller à la réserve samedi. Si j'ai bien compris tes raisons, je suis parfaitement protégée contre les vampires là-bas. Les garçons ne feront rien de téméraire, pas avec les anciens aussi proches, ils ont la culture du respect, de sorte que c'est important pour eux. Ainsi, tu pourras aller te nourrir en paix et nous allons nous retrouver de meilleure humeur le dimanche, hum ? '' Elle m'a souri et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Bella, tu es rusée. Je serais de retour samedi soir, d'accord ? '' Elle a hoché la tête.

Je l'ai vu traverser la frontière lorsque j'ai quitté son camion et j'ai couru jusqu'à ma voiture pour aller au Parc National une nouvelle fois. Elle avait raison, j'avais désespérément besoin de me nourrir ou je courrai le risque de perdre le contrôle de façon magistrale, pas une option avec elle si près de moi la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, elle avait également raison de dire que j'avais besoin de lui faire confiance et qu'elle n'allait pas me tromper avec Jacob. J'ai soupiré. Ce n'était pas mon problème là, mais comment pourrais-je lui dire ce qui était arrivé il y avait une semaine avec Alice ?

Charlie emmenait Bella dîner au restaurant ce soir-là. J'avais été harcelé par Rosalie et les autres au sujet du retour de Bella à la maison le week-end. '' - Allez, Jazz, nous pourrions avoir une soirée cinéma ou jouer à un jeu de société ou faire autre chose. Nous avons besoin de trouver quelque chose pour faire en sorte qu'Esmé soit de bonne humeur. Elle a emballé les affaires d'Edward toute la semaine et tu as vu dans quel état elle est par toi-même. ''

'' - Oui. '' Charlotte a ajouté. '' - Je lui ai offert mon aide, mais elle voulait le faire seule, je pense qu'elle voit cela comme une sorte de deuil ou quelque chose comme cela. Jasper, donne-lui un peu de plaisir. Amène Bella ici. C'est à peine si je l'ai vue encore. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas. Laurent... ''

'' - Laurent sera avec Alice. Sois un bon frère, partage là ! ''

Dès que le lutin avait entendu de quoi nous parlions, elle était arrivé en coup de vent et s'en était prise à moi. '' - N'y penses même pas ! ''

J'ai cligné des yeux. '' - Mais Alice, si vous êtes absents, cela devrait être correct, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Alice, ait un peu de cœur. '' A dit Emmett. '' - Il ne peut guère le faire avec son père qui dort à côté. ''

Rosalie l'a giflé, mais il s'est contenté de sourire. '' - Je voulais simplement dire... ''

Peter a acquiescé avec un sourire en coin. '' - Je suis d'accord avec toi là, mon ami végétarien. ''

Non pas que je n'avais pas pensé à la même chose moi-même, mais cela ne servait à rien. '' - Je pourrais faire en sorte que son odeur ne reste pas. '' Ai-je offert, mais l'expression d'Alice n'a pas changé.

'' - Alice . '' Rose a froncé les sourcils. '' - Allez, cela ne te ressemble pas de refuser son plaisir à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas comme si tu vivais comme un ermite. ''

Alice a reniflé. '' - Pour autant que je m'inquiète, Jasper peut faire ce qu'il veut avec l'humaine. Il ne va pas la garder de toute façon. '' Elle s'est retournée et elle était presque en haut de l'escalier avant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse réagir.

'' - Quoi ? '' Nous avons tous hurlé à l'unisson.

Elle a haussé les épaules.

J'ai saisi son bras. '' - Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? ''

'' - Lâche-moi ! ''

J'ai levé les sourcils et elle a cédé. '' - Laurent va la transformer et elle va se retrouver avec Edward, c'est ce que j'ai vu. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille ! ''

J'ai continué à la fixer en tenant toujours son bras. '' - Où ? Quand ? J'ai besoin de détails pour arrêter cela. ''

Elle s'est tortillée pour se libérer, mais ma main enserrait son bras comme du fer.

Peter était avec moi. '' - Parle ! Maintenant ! ''

'' - Jasper. '' Emmett a dit en nous regardant, Peter et moi. '' - Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. ''

Brusquement, un grondement est venu d'en haut, bas et sauvage. Laurent.

Je savais qu'il allait se battre avec moi jusqu'à la mort, je menaçais sa compagne et il avait au moins une centaine d'années de plus que moi. J'ai donc lâché son bras en m'assurant qu'elle avait reçu le message et que j'allais lui parler à nouveau de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Alice a disparu dans sa chambre et n'a pas été vu de nouveau ce soir-là. Elle m'avait évité depuis et la seule chose que j'avais, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit, ce que je trouvais assez déconcertant, mais sans plus d'informations, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-six**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Être avec Jasper aurait été merveilleux si ce n'avait pas été pour deux choses : Primo, nous ne pouvions pas passer du temps à la maison des Cullen parce qu'il disait que ce serait trop dangereux avec Laurent qui avait goûté mon sang, c'est pourquoi notre temps seul était entravé par le fait que mon père dormait à côté et il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir une audience de vampire pour être conscient de cela. De plus, je ne pouvais pas vraiment rencontrer le reste de la famille qui me manquait également et je ne connaissais les amis de Jasper que par ouï-dire et deuxième point, Jasper avait continué sur sa lancée, me racontant à quel point Jake était dangereux presque autant que Jake le faisait sur Jasper.

Au moins, j'avais réussi à faire en sorte que Jasper ne soit pas complètement paniqué quand j'étais allé à La Push le samedi. C'était l'invitation d'une vie, Jake me l'avait assuré et Charlie aussi. Merde, je pense qu'il aimerait également l'idée de Jake et moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais travaillé pendant la journée et plus tard, Jasper m'avait regardé traverser la _frontière_ comme il l'appelait, puis était parti pour aller se nourrir. Le pauvre chéri se laissait lui-même mourir de faim parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule, ce qui était gentil de sa part, je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit loin de moi non plus, mais il avait besoin de manger.

Jake avait un immense sourire étalé sur son visage quand il m'avait vu arriver, mais je m'en suis occupé dès que Charlie a été hors de portée de voix. '' - Arrête ça ! L'invitation aurait été parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eu de chantage. ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr, le suceur de sang t'aurait laissé venir nous rendre visite. '' A-t-il ricané.

'' - Hé bien, il l'a fait. '' Ai-je rétorqué avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Le sourire de Jacob n'a pas faibli. '' - Ouais, parce qu'il a besoin que tu restes muette à son sujet, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Jake, ne gâche pas cela, je suis tellement excitée. '' Ai-je dit en espérant que pour une fois, la discussion pour savoir quelle espèce était la plus dangereuse disparaîtrait. Il a glissé son bras sous le mien et m'a emmené à la plage où les autres avaient déjà commencé un feu de joie et faisaient rôtir des saucisses et des guimauves. Nous nous sommes assis autour du feu pour manger et bavarder jusqu'à ce que Billy s'éclaircisse la gorge. C'était le signal indiquant que la réunion du conseil commençait.

J'avais vérifié qui était là et qui ne l'était pas, je n'avais pas été très surprise quand j'avais vu que tous les loups étaient présents, ainsi que leurs parents. Charlie était assis avec Harry et ne semblait pas être à sa place, il avait eu l'air très sceptique quand Billy avait commencé à raconter les légendes ancestrales sur la façon dont les Quileutes étaient devenues des descendants des loups et comment ils avaient évolué à travers les âges, comment leur nature de loup était devenue très maniable lors de leurs affrontements avec les « sang-froid ».

J'ai frémi à la description qu'il a donnée de la conduite des vampires dans le village et la façon dont les Indiens avaient réussie à les tuer. Même si je savais que Jasper était fort et ne pouvaient pas être facilement intimidé, l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé me faisait atrocement peur.

L'ambiance autour du feu de bois était pleine de magie et il semblait que même Charlie ne pouvait pas ignorer entièrement l'attrait de ces histoires, peu importait à quel point il s'était moqué d'elles après que nous soyons revenus à la maison.

J'avais pris un verre de lait et je lui avais dit que j'allais au lit, ce à quoi il avait grogné qu'il irait au lit un peu plus tard et il avait allumé la télévision. Il allait s'endormir sur le canapé en moins de dix minutes, je le savais, mais c'était simplement la façon de faire de Charlie.

Jasper était déjà sur mon lit quand j'étais arrivé dans ma chambre. Il a passé près de moi et a passé ses bras autour de moi avant d'enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux. '' - Je ne supporte pas quand tu pars. ''

'' - Moi non plus. '' Ai-je dit contre sa poitrine puis je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son nez et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il avait l'air encore plus beau que d'habitude, c'était probablement dû à son récent repas et il portait la chemise bleue foncé que je préférais. Lorsque j'ai continué avec ses lèvres, il a fait ce bruit de grognement que j'avais appris à reconnaître comme étant sa façon de me dire qu'il voulait que je sois plus proche et nous sommes allés dans le lit pour une session plus complète de câlins. Après quelques temps de cela, j'ai réussi à murmurer « Charlie » sous mon souffle et il a reculé en gémissant.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' Je me suis excusé d'une petite voix.

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Non, je sais qu'il est là, j'ai entendu son rythme cardiaque. Seul mon côté égoïstement affectif espérait qu'il reste avec son ami à la réserve... ''

'' - Ils vont peut-être aller bientôt faire une sortie de pêche. '' Ai-je dit sans grand espoir, depuis le jour de l'attaque d'Edward, Charlie ne m'avait plus jamais laissé seule dans la maison à la nuit tombée. Il se blâmait toujours pour ce qu'il pensait être mon accident.

'' - Penses-tu qu'il te laisserait partir pour un week-end avec moi ? ''

'' - Tu as perdu la tête ? '' Alors que Charlie n'avait plus aucun problème avec Jasper étant mon petit ami, il était toujours un père qui aimait garder sa fille sous étroite surveillance, surtout si un très attrayant jeune homme de dix-neuf ans était impliqué.

'' - Et si c'était pour une bonne cause ? '' Les yeux de Jasper brillaient.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' - Hé bien, Carlisle organise un gala de charité pour faire une collecte de fonds avec quelques collègues pour les enfants atteints de cancer à Seattle et il nous prend généralement avec lui pour ce genre de chose pour ajouter un peu de glamour. Donc, si une soirée avec un repas au restaurant et un peu de danse te convient... avec moi... ''

J'ai commencé à pleurnicher. '' - Jasper ! '' Une espèce de réunion officielle, probablement pleine de gens importants dans des vêtements et des chaussures très habillés, l'occasion idéale pour quelqu'un comme moi de s'écraser sur le buffet ou quelque chose d'approchant et d'aussi ridicule. J'étais sur le point de lui dire exactement ce que je pensais de moi dans le cadre de ce genre d'événements quand une pensée m'est venue.

Jasper n'étant pas au courant de mes pensées a continué : '' - Carlisle ou Esmé seront très certainement en mesure de convaincre Charlie de te laisser venir et je veillerais à ce que les filles n'aillent pas au-delà de ce que tu trouves acceptable pour ta tenue puisque tu ne vas pas tellement danser, nous louons habituellement quelques chambres dans un hôtel après...

Aha, ai-je pensé, Jasper avait déjà tout prévu. Hé bien Major, attends de voir comment je peux faire pour élaborer également ma propre stratégie. '' - Et en ce qui concerne Laurent ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Il ne sera pas en mesure de venir, il y aura trop de gens. Peter et Charlotte non plus, Carlisle leur a demandé de venir, mais ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient passer le week-end à Portland. ''

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'ils allaient tuer des humains. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à quel point j'avais aimé Peter les rares fois où je l'avais vu ainsi que Charlotte d'après ce que Jasper m'avait dit d'elle, leur mode de vie me faisait frissonner.

Jasper a mis son bras autour de moi. '' - Veux-tu venir avec moi ? ''

'' - Si Charlie le permet, oui, mais j'ai une condition. ''

Il a froncé les sourcils. '' - Une condition ? ''

'' - Hein hein. Je veux qu'Emmett et toi vous veniez regarder le match avec nous mercredi. ''

Il continuait toujours à froncer les sourcils. '' - Mais d'habitude tu ne regardes pas le sport, Bella. ''

'' - Je sais, mais je vais le faire mercredi. ''

Il a haussé les sourcils. '' - Si tu es certaine que Charlie sera d'accord avec cela, pourquoi pas. Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu mijotes, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Non ! Mais c'est également pour une bonne cause. ''

 **POV Jasper**

Bella m'a souri avec cette expression déterminée que j'ai reconnue. Je n'allais pas savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Hé bien, si cela me garantissait un week-end avec elle à Seattle, loin de mes soucis domestiques, je serais allé à une messe catholique si cela avait été nécessaire.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'Alice au sujet de sa vision, et pas seulement cela, Peter continuait à avoir des sentiments négatifs à ce sujet. Honnêtement, en ce moment je pense que personne d'autre qu'Esmé n'aurait été dérangé si Laurent et elle avaient pris leur envol. Ils avaient manifestement pris conscience de l'ambiance et ils étaient occupés à planifier des escapades en week-end. Alice avait obtenu de Carlisle qu'il fasse en sorte que le lycée la transfère en classe Senior, elle avait des crédits à gogo après tout, afin qu'elle puisse passer son diplôme plus tôt. Elle avait manifestement l'intention de quitter rapidement Forks maintenant qu'elle était avec Laurent. Ce changement cependant, signifiait qu'elle partageait des cours avec Rosalie, Emmett et moi et elle n'avait nulle par où aller quand nous l'importunions à propos de cette vision.

Rosalie était réellement impatiente à présent et c'était elle qui avait proposé l'idée que Bella vienne avec nous à Seattle et nous étions entré dans son jeu. '' - Au moins, j'aurais l'occasion de voir une véritable amie là-bas pendant quelque temps. '' Avait-elle maugréé pendant la dernière heure de cours.

'' - Permets-moi de lui demander d'abord. '' l'avais-je averti. Bella n'était absolument pas enthousiasmée pour ce genre de choses et avait été ennuyé au point d'en être effrayé par tous les bavardages sur le bal de printemps dans les semaines qui avaient suivi. Au moins Mike Newton était en dehors du coup en quelque sorte depuis qu'il y était allé avec cette fille, Jessica. Ils étaient presque inséparables à présent.

Alors maintenant, Bella voulait me faire fraterniser avec son père au sujet du base-ball. D'ACCORD. Mais pourquoi Emmett ? J'étais certain qu'il le ferait pour elle, il était toujours ouvert à de nouvelles choses, mais la raison m'échappait encore. Quand je lui ai demandé si je devais amener également Rosalie, elle avait souri et avait dit oui. ''- Plus on est de fous... '' Cette fille était pleine de surprises.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-sept**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Le dimanche avait été lent à venir, mais j'avais réussi à sortir pour ce qui était officiellement une promenade avec Jasper, officieusement, il m'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à notre prairie et nous avions eu un autre pique-nique, cette fois, sans interruption. Il avait également apporté sa guitare et j'ai tellement aimé l'entendre chanter pour moi, que j'étais pratiquement en train de ronronner.

'' - Tu es adorable. '' A-t-il dit après avoir posé l'instrument sur le sol.

'' - Je ne le suis pas. '' J'ai froncé le nez. '' - Que diable vais-je bien pouvoir porter à ce foutu gala de bienfaisance ? ''

'' - Je vois... '' Il a joué avec mes cheveux. '' - Nous pourrions sortir ensemble et acheter quelque chose. ''

'' - Tu veux venir acheter des vêtements avec moi ? '' Même avec mon expérience limitée, j'étais certaine que ce n'étais très certainement pas une affaire de mecs de faire cela.

'' - Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? '' Il semblait surpris. '' - Je pourrais nous conduire à Olympia vendredi après-midi et nous pourrions faire les boutiques là-bas. ''

'' - Jasper, je n'ai pas beaucoup de... ''

'' - Ne commence pas à m'insulter, maintenant, chérie, en parlant d'argent. Je ne vais pas te laisser entamer les fonds que tu gardes pour aller à l'Université rien que pour me faire plaisir, en outre j'en ai plus qu'assez. Veux-tu que Rosalie nous accompagne ? ''

'' - Oui, nous pourrions demander à Emmett de venir également, je pourrais ainsi les voir en dehors de l'école à nouveau, ce serait bien ! '' Je me suis sentie soulagée, certaine que si Emmett venait également, acheter des vêtements ne durement pas trop longtemps. Et... si nous ne trouvions pas quoi que ce soit, je pourrais peut-être réussir à échapper à la danse...

'' - Non, tu ne pourras pas. '' Jasper a souri.

'' - Comment ? ''

'' - Je suis empathe. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire en coin. '' -Allez, Bella, permets-moi de te gâter et de t'habiller. Ce n'est pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi tu pourrais ressembler si tu faisais un effort. En outre, c'est quelque chose d'incontournable quand tu fais partie des Cullen. ''

'' - Mais tu vas continuer à maintenir ta part du marché ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, je suis un homme, pardon, un vampire d'honneur. '' Il a commencé à m'embrasser de nouveau.

'' - Tu vas me faire punir si nous ne rentrons pas à temps pour préparer le dîner de Charlie. ''

'' - Je sais. '' Il a soupiré. '' - Mais au moins, il semble aller un peu mieux à présent. ''

'' - Hum, nous allons attendre de voir ce qu'il dit à notre projet d'aller à Seatlle. ''

Jasper m'a ramené juste à temps et comme d'habitude, il est parti jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans ma chambre.

Charlie a été d'une humeur étrange pendant le dîner, alors je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait.

''- Oh, ce n'est vraiment rien, Bella, c'est seulement que toutes ces histoires que Billy a racontées continuent de tourner en boucle dans ma tête et je ne sais pas réellement quoi faire à ce sujet. J'en ai même fait des cauchemars, tu le crois cela ? ''

'' - Des cauchemars ? ''

'' - Oui. Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin de raconter toutes ces horreurs de toute façon ? Je continue à avoir l'impression qu'il était mortellement sérieux à leurs sujets presque comme s'il croyait chaque mot. ''

'' - Il le fait peut-être. '' J'ai essayé de ne pas montrer à quel point cela me rendait mal à l'aise. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, cela pouvait être exactement ce que Jake avait voulu avec cette invitation. '' - Les traditions tribales sont quelque chose d'important pour les Quileutes, même avec les jeunes. ''

'' - Oui, mais tout de même, des monstres suceurs de sang et des loups ? Quel peut bien être l'impact sur nous ? '' Il a mangé en silence pendant un moment, mais je voyais bien qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas allé à La Push ce jour-là, au lieu de cela il était retourné à son bureau.

'' - Il y a également une autre chose d'étrange, Bella. '' A-t-il dit après un moment.

Une ? C'était l'euphémisme de la décennie. '' - À quoi penses-tu ? ''

'' - Hé bien, je suis retourné voir les dossiers sur les victimes de l'ours que nous avons eu il y a quelques semaines. ''

Bon sang, Jacob ! '' - Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire cela ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules, clairement mal à l'aise avec son propre raisonnement. '' - Je ne sais pas, quelque chose dans ces histoires continue de me harceler. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai revérifié le rapport d'autopsie, la description des blessures et tout le toutim et, bien que je ne croie pas à toutes ces choses moi-même, si je le faisais, je dirais que ces personnes ont rencontré quelques-uns de ces sang-froid. Leurs gorges à tous étaient arrachées et nous avons trouvé des morsures trop petites pour être celle d'un grizzly. En outre, ils étaient réellement saignés à blanc. '' Il s'est forcé à rire et je l'ai rejoint. Puis il est redevenu sérieux. '' - Désolé, Bella, je ne voulais pas dire cela pour apporter du travail à la maison avec moi. ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je peux gérer. '' Le pouvais-je ? Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais je voulais garder la conversation légère là. '' - Pourquoi n'émets-tu pas un mandat d'arrêt contre le comte Dracula alors ? ''

'' - Non, mais je pense que je vais parler au doc Cullen à nouveau. ''

'' - Oui, fais cela. Un dessert ? '' Je me suis levée et j'ai débarrassé la table.

'' - Non merci. Tu as besoin d'aide pour cela ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, tu peux aller regarder le match. Je serais à l'étage après que j'aurais fini la vaisselle. ''

Après être entrée dans la cuisine, j'ai respiré tranquillement. S'il faisait ce qu'il avait dit, j'étais certaine que Carlisle pourrait apaiser ses soupçons d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devait avoir rencontré ce genre de problème auparavant dans sa longue vie.

Quant à la sortie à Seattle, j'avais décidé que j'allais laisser Carlisle ou Esmé parler à Charlie en s'appuyant sur leur pouvoir de persuasion comme Jasper l'avait suggéré. En outre, je voulais m'assurer que la soirée de mercredi était toujours en cours.

 **POV Jasper**

Quand je suis revenu le lundi matin pour me changer et chercher mes affaires pour le lycée, l'atmosphère dans la maison était épaisse et remplis de sentiments négatifs. J'ai trouvé Peter dans ma chambre et étant soigné par Charlotte à cause d'une morsure. J'étais sur le point de péter les plombs quand il m'a rappelé. '' - C'est bon Major, c'était de ma faute . ''

'' - Qui était-ce ? '' Ai-je craché, mon tempérament déjà en ébullition.

'' - Laurent. '' A articulé Charlotte tandis que son mari secouait la tête.

J'ai fait immédiatement demi-tour et je suis allé à la recherche du nouveau membre du clan Cullen qui semblait avoir une idée très étrange sur la façon de traiter les invités, il avait d'abord attaqué Bella et maintenant mon meilleur ami. En cours de route, j'ai entendu Char calmer Peter en lui disant que cela était réellement de mon ressort et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps. Dès que je suis arrivé dans la salle de séjour, Laurent s'est approché de moi. '' - Marche arrière, ne t'approche pas d'Alice. '' A-t-il sifflé, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. ''

'' - Ne sois pas idiot, j'ai vécu avec elle pendant cinquante ans. En outre, elle sait parfaitement se défendre, elle a manifestement une information dont la famille a besoin pour protéger Bella... ''

'' - Je ne suis pas intéressé par la protection de ton humaine, mais je prends soin de ma compagne. Tu devrais peut-être pendre un peu de recul. '' Sa position laissait peu de doute quant à sa volonté de se battre, mais j'avais toujours un atout dans ma manche. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Ai-je demandé d'un ton sarcastique. '' - Veux-tu m'attaquer également si je ne le fais pas ? En es-tu vraiment certain ? ''

'' - Les garçons ! '' Esmé était entré dans la pièce, Carlisle sur ses talons.

Laurent était si près de moi qu'il a pu murmurer dans un souffle à mon oreille : '' - Je ne vais pas me battre ici, mais si tu ne fais pas en sorte qu'Alice ne soit plus harcelée, tu pourrais me trouver sur ton trajet à la maison de ton humaine, c'est compris ? ''

'' - Ne pense même pas à blesser Bella. J'ai grogné en retour calmement, mais j'ai acquiescé. Merde, tout cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué et je n'avais pas envie de parler à Carlisle à ce sujet et prendre sérieusement le risque qu'Alice et Laurent soient obligés de partir après un vote. J'ai fait ce que j'étais venu faire et j'ai rejoint les autres pour faire le trajet jusqu'au lycée. Alice y allait par ses propres moyens et était déjà partie.

'' - Et alors ? '' Rosalie avait été à la chasse avec Esmé et était curieuse de connaître la réponse de Bella pour Seattle.

'' - Oui, elle vient. Es-tu libre pour venir faire les magasins vendredi ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, permets-moi de la conduire à Olympia, je connais justement l'endroit idéal pour elle. '' Ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'enthousiasme.

'' - Rose, elle n'est pas vraiment adepte de la mode. '' J'ai essayé de la calmer.

'' - Balivernes, elle aimera cet endroit. ''

'' - Hum, hum. Elle a suggéré que nous fassions une sortie en double avec Emmett. Cela te convient ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, je suis impatiente d'y être. ''

'' - Euh, il y a un petit problème cependant... ''

'' - Ah oui ? ''

Je leur ai parlé de sa condition.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote maintenant ? '' Rosalie a demandé.

'' - Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle veut peut-être impliquer un peu plus Charlie dans sa vie et le rendre plus souple avec nous, mais elle est assez têtue. ''

Emmett a souri. '' - Tu peux le dire. Très bien, j'en suis. Carlisle a toujours dit que nous devions nous mélanger avec les gens de la ville de toute façon et qui pourrait être mieux que le chef de la police, hein ? ''

'' - Oui, bien sûr, d'autant plus que nous sommes sur le point de lui voler sa fille. '' A commenté Rose. '' - Em, c'est réellement un homme très gentil. ''

'' - De cette façon, nous trouverons un moyen de le rendre plus facile pour lui et je pense que nous avons réellement besoin d'attendre après l'obtention de son diplôme pour la transformer afin de pouvoir partir en même temps. '' Nous avions tourné en rond à ce sujet à quelques reprises déjà.

'' - Ne pourrait-elle pas passer son diplôme plus tôt comme Alice ? '' A demandé Rose. '' - Je parie que rien que ce dossier de biologie doit lui avoir donné suffisamment de crédits. ''

Banner lui avait renvoyé le dossier la semaine dernière et il avait été plein d'éloges. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir pu donner à Edward également ses crédits. J'ai soupiré. '' - Je serais bien allé dans cette voie moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit prête. Je vais lui en parler après la soirée à Seattle. ''

Emmett m'en a tapé cinq alors que nous descendions de voiture pour nous rendre au lycée. '' - Bravo, frangin ! '' Brusquement, il s'est arrêté, le regard fixé devant lui. Alice nous attendait près de la porte principale, un large sourire sur le visage.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Elle a dû voir quelque chose de nouveau et elle ne va pas nous dire quoi que ce soit. Maudit lutin !


	38. Chapitre 38

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-huit**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Ouf ! Charlie avait parlé avec Carlisle au sujet des randonneurs et Carlisle l'a rassuré en lui disant que ces conclusions sur le grizzly étaient correctes. Il semblerait qu'il lui avait également dit que les traces de dents inhabituelles de l'ours signifiaient que l'animal devait probablement souffrir, d'où cette attaque vicieuse. Au moins, cela semblait beaucoup plus convaincant à Charlie que les histoires de vampires des Quileutes.

Jasper et moi sommes partis faire une promenade hier après les cours et nous sommes allés à la rencontre de ses amis. J'ai finalement réussi à rencontrer également Charlotte. Elle est réellement amusante et c'est agréable d'être avec elle, quant à Peter, il est trop drôle. Il s'est avéré cependant qu'il était sur le point de partir, les choses étaient assez tendues chez les Cullen en ce moment, m'avait dit Jasper, et quand j'avais demandé à Rosalie au téléphone, elle m'avait parlé d'une bagarre entre Peter et Laurent ainsi que leurs problèmes au sujet d'Alice qui avait des visions qu'elle ne voulait pas partager.

Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle ne serait pas trop malheureuse de voir partir Alice et Laurent et je devais admettre que je ressentais la même chose. J'aimais réellement les autres, mais la pensée d'avoir Laurent ou Alice dans ma famille me donnait la chair de poule en ce moment, ce qui était une nouvelle raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas tenter de passer plus tôt mon diplôme, comme Rose me l'avait suggéré, sinon je serais de nouveau en cours avec Alice, quelque chose que je n'aimerais pas de toute façon.

Esmé avait réussi à obtenir la permission que j'aille à Seattle ce week-end, et donc à présent, j'allais devoir y aller, mais Rose avait promis qu'elle me trouverait quelque chose de confortable à porter et qu'elle m'aiderait également pendant la soirée. Elle était une bonne amie et je pense qu'elle allait me mettre à l'aise pendant cet événement.

Oh, et il ne fallait pas oublier de prévenir les Newtons que je n'allais pas pouvoir venir travailler ce week-end. J'espèrais qu'ils seraient d'accord avec cela. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail chez eux. Finalement, le problème de Mike s'était résolu, il était avec Jessica, youpi, et ils étaient très heureux.

 **POV Jasper**

Bien sûr, Alice n'avait rien dit et quant à la menace de Laurent au sujet de la vie de Bella, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à ce sujet. Au moins, elle affirmait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Laurent, ni avec les nomades non plus.

Esmé était aux anges à l'idée que Bella nous accompagne à Seattle et nous avions réservé une autre chambre pour nous deux. Carlisle et elle s'y rendrait plus tôt, c'était leur anniversaire ce vendredi et elle avait également prévu une surprise pour lui. D'après l'expression de son visage, cela devait être quelque chose de réellement spécial, et elle était un tel amour que je pense que Carlisle ne sera pas en mesure de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle aura organisé, quoi que ce soit. À présent qu'elle avait expédié les dernières boîtes contenant les affaires d'Edward en Alaska, elle semblait presque revenue à la normale et je pensais qu'elle était déjà en train de rêver à Bella comme étant sa nouvelle fille également. Elle avait appelé Charlie et avait parlé avec lui pour qu'il permette à Bella de venir, ce qu'elle avait obtenue sans problème. Je doute que qui que ce soit n'ait jamais rien pu lui refuser dans toute sa vie.

Le mercredi, Emmett, Rosalie et moi nous sommes présentés à la maison Swan à l'heure pour regarder le match, notre curiosité au maximum. Au fond de mon esprit, j'avais enregistré une voiture familière garée à proximité, mais je n'avais pas fait le lien, j'ai donc été aussi estomaqué que les autres quand nous sommes entrés et que nous avons trouvé les Blacks et un autre des jeunes Quileutes déjà assis dans le salon. Rosalie a pris une grande inspiration et a presque fait demi-tour, mais Emmett l'a ramené en lui chuchotant « Seattle » si tranquillement que s'est seulement nous qui avons pu l'entendre.

Bella, dont le visage était également un peu tendu, a fait les présentations et nous avons tous trouvé des sièges. Bientôt, le jeu a commencé et tout le monde l'a regardé. Lorsque Bella s'est levée après quelque temps pour aller chercher quelques sucreries et de la bière pour Charlie et Billy Black, je l'ai suivi dans la cuisine, ce qu'Emmett a commenté avec un '' - N'arrêtez pas de siffler tous les deux ! '' L'autre garçon a applaudi et j'ai entendu quelques battements de mains.

Je me suis adossé à la porte et j'ai demandé à Bella : '' - C'est quoi ça ? ''

Son visage s'est fendu d'un large sourire. '' - C'était ma condition. ''

'' - Je le sais, mais quel est ton plan ? ''

'' - C'est simple : vous continuez tous à parler de l'autre sans en savoir plus que le fait que vous êtes des loups et des vampires, mais, hé bien, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous êtes, j'ai donc pensé que j'allais vous recevoir ensemble pendant une soirée et voir ce qui se passe. ''

'' - Ce qui pourrait facilement se produire, c'est que l'un d'entre eux se mette à flipper et que nous finissions par nous battre. '' Ai-je dit avec scepticisme.

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Ils ont dit la même chose de vous et ils ont également dit qu'ils n'allaient pas être ceux qui allaient commencer la bagarre. Donc, si vous êtes tous les deux capable de maîtriser votre propre comportement, nous pourrions avoir une soirée civilisée. En outre, j'en ai vraiment marre d'entendre toutes ces injures. ''

Il y avait une certaine logique dans son argument, je devais l'admettre. '' - Comment as-tu réussi à les faire venir ? ''

Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - J'ai dit que c'était ma condition pour que je continue à leur rendre visite à La Push pendant les prochaines semaines. ''

'' - Et tu es certaine qu'ils nous font confiance ? ''

'' - Non, ils ne le font pas, apparemment, le reste de la meute est à l'extérieur, mais cela n'a pas d'importance et ne le deviendra pas si tout le monde reste tranquille. '' Cette dernière déclaration était venu avec un sourire qui garantissait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour en obtenir un autre.

J'ai aidé Bella à porter les affaires pour revenir dans la pièce et j'ai presque laissé tomber les canettes quand j'ai trouvé Emmett et Seth qui parlaient base-ball avec Charlie et Billy qui s'était joint à eux.

Jacob fronçait les sourcils en me regardant, mais il a ensuite compris l'allusion de Bella et s'est légèrement réchauffé. Pendant la pause, il a interpellé Rosalie. '' - Hé Blondie, Bella a dit que tu en connaissais un rayon question voiture. ''

'' - C'est vrai, oh brave guerrier. '' Rose lui a souri en retour. '' - J'ai entendu que tu essayais d'en construire une toi-même. Tu arrives à quelque chose avec cela ? ''

Jacob a secoué la tête de gauche à droite. Il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas en l'histoire de Rose étant une mécanicienne et il voulait l'interroger sur son savoir. '' - Couci-couça. Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où je pourrais obtenir une tête de distribution pour une Volkswagen de 1983 ? ''

'' - Quel modèle ? '' A-t-elle immédiatement répondu en retour. '' - Je pourrais appeler mon ami à la casse automobile de Port Angeles, il m'a dit qu'il allait recevoir certaines pièces la semaine prochaine. Je lui ai posé des questions sur une BMW, mais il va probablement obtenir également quelques pièces de Volkswagen. ''

Jacob a cligné des yeux. '' - Je pensais que Bella se moquait de moi à ton sujet. '' Puis il s'est approché et ils ont donc commencé à parler voitures, ils ne se sont mêmes pas arrêtés quand le match a repris de nouveau. ''

Bella m'a souri et j'ai dû admettre que les deux Blacks semblaient très agréables, quant à Seth, il était tout simplement trop mignon pour que ce soit permis.

Tout le monde est parti à la fin du match, c'était une soirée en semaine et il y avait lycée le lendemain, avec un sentiment légèrement surréaliste.

'' - Qui aurait pensé cela ? '' A dit Emmett.

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Bella me l'avait dit, mais je ne l'avais pas cru. '' Je savais dans mon cœur que cela n'avait pas d'importance à quel point Jacob avait été agréable avec Emmett et Rosalie, il me détestait toujours avec ardeur pour lui avoir pris Bella. Si j'avais su ce qui allait s'abattre sur nous dans le futur, j'aurais profité davantage de cette dernière soirée de tranquillité.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-neuf**

 **POV Jasper**

Les prévisions météo annonçaient du soleil pour les deux prochains jours, quelque chose que j'en étais venu à redouter parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec Bella au lycée, et avec les menaces de Laurent envers elle, cela ne me rendait pas les choses faciles. Cependant, cela signifiait que je pouvais dire au revoir à Peter et Charlotte en les raccompagnant moi-même à l'aéroport. Ils avaient réservé un vol pour Houston, Peter avait affirmé qu'il commençait à avoir le mal du pays, mais je savais qu'en réalité, il voulait rendre les choses plus faciles pour moi, à présent qu'ils avaient vu tout le bien que le mode de vie des Cullen me faisait. '' - J'espère que tu réussiras à transformer Bella bientôt. '' Charlotte a dit quand elle m'a serrée dans ses bras pour dire au revoir à l'aéroport. '' - S'il te plaît, vient nous voir dès que possible après. ''

'' - Nous le ferons. '' Lui ai-je promis.

'' - Es-tu sûr que tu seras bien ? '' Peter a demandé avec inquiétude.

'' - Ouais, Alice et Laurent partent pour leur refuge dans l'Ontario dans une heure et ils ont dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant mardi, ce qui me donne un peu de temps pour me détendre et penser à ce que je vais dire à Carlisle à leurs sujets. '' J'avais pris la décision de mettre la chose au vote, mais après le gala de bienfaisance pour ne pas gâcher la « bonne humeur » des parents à la perspective de perdre un autre de leurs « enfants ». '' - Prends soin de Charlotte. ''

'' - Cela va aller, Major. Et toi, gueule si tu as besoin d'aide. ''

'' - Tu peux me faire confiance, je vais le faire, mais tu es généralement plus rapide que moi pour cela. ''

'' - Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas vraiment rester seul. Au moins Bella va t'aider à trier tout cela. Salut ! ''

Ils ont disparu en passant le portail, bras dessus bras dessous. Je suis resté regarder pendant quelque temps, me réjouissant intérieurement que j'allais bientôt avoir également une compagne comme Peter. Je suis ensuite rentré à Forks juste à temps pour la sortie du lycée de Bella.

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, ni Carlisle ni Esmé n'étaient là, Esmé avait ses réunions de charité le jeudi et Carlisle travaillait. Alice et Laurent étaient déjà partis. Dans leur chambre, je pouvais entendre Emmett et Rosalie qui utilisaient leur temps libre de leur manière spécifique. Leurs sentiments m'avaient pratiquement mis à genoux. J'ai fait demi-tour et j'étais sur le point de fermer la porte derrière moi, quand j'ai entendu le téléphone sonner. J'ai attendu trois sonneries, mais il était évident qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient trop occupés pour répondre. Pensant que cela pourrait être Carlisle ou Esmé avec une quelconque corvée de dernière minute pour nous, j'ai fait demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai décroché. '' - Allo ? ''

'' - Salut, c'est toi Jasper ? '' Une séduisante voix éraillée à demandé à l'autre extrémité.

'' Tanya ? '' J'ai secoué la tête. Le vampire en Alaska pourrait séduire rien qu'avec sa voix, pas quelque chose sur lequel elle se serait jamais appuyé.

''- Oui, Jasper, je... Attends ! Où sont mes manières ? Comment allez-vous tous ? ''

'' - Très bien, formidable en réalité, nous allons à un des galas de Carlisle dans deux jours et je vais y emmener ma nouvelle femme. '' J'étais certain que soit Esmé soit Edward leur avait déjà dit qu'Alice et moi nous étions séparé et leur avait parlé de Bella.

Apparemment, j'avais raison. '' - Ah oui, félicitations. Serons-nous invités à un mariage ? '' Les Denali aimaient les mariages.

''- Dès que je lui aurais demandé, je le promets. Voulais-tu parler à Esmé ? '' Les deux femmes étaient de bonnes amies.

'' - Je...Hé bien se serait bien, si elle est dans... ''

'' - Elle ne l'est pas, je suis désolé. Je peux prendre un message ? '' J'ai mis la main sur un stylo et du papier.

'' - Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ? Jasper, que suis-je censé faire de toutes ces boîtes adressées à Edward ? ''

J'ai senti un frisson descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. '' - Hé bien, donne-les-lui. Carlisle lui a demandé de quitter notre clan et je suis certain qu'il voudrait ces affaires. ''

'' - Carlisle a fait quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! ''

Quelque chose clochait profondément avec cette réaction. '' - Tanya, est-ce qu'Edward n'est pas venu vous trouver ? ''

'' - Oui, il y a quelques semaines, mais... ''

'' - Hé bien, il ne va pas revenir ici. Il... Il a blessé ma compagne. '' Tanya allait comprendre cela, même si elle était complètement entiché d'Edward.

'' - Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas bien. Où peut-il bien être ? ''

'' - Que dis-tu ? '' La peur s'est glissé en moi.

'' - Il est resté ici un peu plus d'une semaine, mais il est parti. J'ai supposé qu'il voulait revenir chez vous... C'est pourquoi je ne savais pas quoi faire avec ces boîtes. ''

Mon esprit s'est emballé et je dois avoir oublié que j'étais au téléphone parce que, après un certain temps, Tanya s'est éclairci la gorge. '' - Jasper, tu es toujours là ? ''

'' - Oui, je te remercie. Je vais parler à Carlisle à ce sujet. S'il te plaît, garde les boîtes pour le moment jusqu'à ce que nous décidions quoi en faire. '' Les entreposer chez eux dans un coin n'était pas un problème, après tout, leur résidence était spacieuse.

'' - D'accord. Dis-leur « Bonne anniversaire » de ma part. Salut, Jasper. ''

J'ai raccroché avant qu'elle ait fini et j'ai appelé Emmett et Rosalie.

'' - Bon sang, Jasper. '' A dit Emmett, apparaissant en bas des escaliers. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

'' - Edward s'est fait la malle. '' Je savais que ma voix était aussi creuse que je me sentais, mais Emmett n'a pas compris la signification de ce que j'avais dit et m'a regardé désemparé, se grattant la tête avec ce geste attachant de péquenaud qui avait survécu à la transformation.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? '' Rosalie qui n'était vêtue de rien d'autre qu'une robe de satin rose pâle s'est assise à côté de lui sur les escaliers.

Je leur ai parlé de ce que Tanya venait de m'informer. '' - Et maintenant ? Où diable peut-il être ? Devrais-je en parler à Carlisle ? ''

'' - Je pense que ce serait mieux. '' A convenu Rosalie après y avoir réfléchi pendant un moment. '' - Il le connaît le mieux. Il va probablement simplement lui téléphoner pour savoir ce qui se passe. Ne dis rien à Esmé ! ''

'' - Je ne vais pas être celui qui va lui gâcher son grand jour, ne t'inquiète pas. '' Ai-je dit alors que je composais le numéro de Carlisle.

Même si je savais que c'était complètement irrationnel, le seul son de sa voix a réussi à me calmer un peu. Je lui ai aussitôt raconté les nouvelles et il m'a laissé finir avant de penser ensuite à ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. '' - Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange, mais Jasper, il pourrait tout simplement avoir pris son envol. Il l'a déjà fait une fois auparavant quand lui et moi nous sommes querellés, il était ensuite parties pendant quelques années. ''

'' - Tu penses donc qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ? '' Je n'en étais pas certain moi-même.

'' - Non, je dois admettre que je suis inquiet, mais je suis certain que tu pourras garder Bella en sécurité.

Il avait donc également pensé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. '' - Je vais le faire. Carlisle, s'il la blesse à nouveau... ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Je sais. Espérons simplement qu'il a décidé d'aller visiter l'Europe ou l'Amérique du Sud, d'accord ? ''

'' - Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. '' J'ai acquiescé. '' - Je dois y aller. Salut ! ''

Je me suis précipité dehors et je suis arrivé juste à temps pour être certain que Bella était rentré en toute sécurité à la maison. Emmett m'avait assuré qu'il allait vérifier les alentours pour trouver l'odeur d'Edward et Rosalie allait vérifier s'il avait quitté le pays. Je lui avais donné le numéro de Jenks afin de savoir s'il avait obtenu de nouveaux papiers. Pour la première fois ce jour-là, j'ai regretté qu'Alice nous ait quittés. Nous étions tous devenu dépendant de ses visions à un point tel que sans cet avantage, nous nous sentions tous déconcertés. J'ai secoué la tête. C'était donc ainsi que les gens normaux se sentaient habituellement.

J'ai été nerveux et agité toute la soirée, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter Bella avec les nouvelles. Après tout, il pouvait être parti comme l'avait dit Carlisle et pourquoi devrais-je la mettre dans tous ses états quand mon imbécile d'ex-frangin pourrait être tout bonnement en train de profiter des musées en Europe.

Je devais être resté plongé dans mes pensées, puisque brusquement, c'est la voix de mon ange qui m'a sorti de ma rêverie. '' - Jasper Whitlock, souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as promis ? '' Bella se tenait devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et furieuse. Elle avait l'air très sexy comme cela, mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas apprécié cela.

'' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je demandé lamentablement.

'' - Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

'' - Il semblerait que nous avons... égaré Edward. '' Ai-je plaisanté en essayant de garder de la légèreté dans mon ton, sans succès. Les yeux de Bella se sont immédiatement écarquillés et j'ai senti sa peur qui m'a frappé comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. '' - Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Nous avons tout sous contrôle. Emmett et Rosalie sont à sa recherche et Carlisle pense qu'il a quitté le pays pour quelque temps. Il a déjà fait cela auparavant. '' Je voyais qu'elle était toujours tendue et je l'ai embrassé. '' - Il ne te blessera pas à nouveau. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire et tes gardiens loups ne le laisseront pas approcher de chez toi non plus, je parie. ''

'' - Tu pourrais avoir raison. '' A-t-elle dit lentement. '' - Jake a dit qu'ils étaient là pour veiller sur moi. Il aime Emmett et Rosalie, au fait. ''

J'ai ri, heureux qu'elle ait changé de sujet. Elle n'était toujours pas tranquille, mais je pouvais l'aider avec cela. ''- Je sais, mais il me déteste toujours. ''

Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet, mais Seth t'adore. Jake a dit qu'il rendait tout le monde fou avec ses réflexions sur tous les trucs super que tu as dû faire pendant la guerre Civile, il va te poser des tas de questions sur ce sujet la prochaine fois qu'il va te voir. ''

'' - Bonté divine, un autre monstre féru d'histoire. '' J'ai gardé la conversation légère en vérifiant seulement mon téléphone pour voir si j'avais un message de Rosalie pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas. Rien jusqu'ici. Rien d'Emmett non plus. J'ai envoyé un texto à Carlisle, mais il n'avait pas entendu parler de son fils depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé un message deux heures plus tôt.

Où était Edward, nom de Dieu ?

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Edward avait disparu. Mon cœur s'était pratiquement arrêté quand Jasper me l'avait dit. Tous les souvenirs du choc et de la douleur qu'il m'avait causé, la honte et la frustration de ne pas être en mesure de contrôler ce qui était arrivé à mon corps sont revenu de plus belle et je crois que si Jasper n'avait pas été près de moi, j'aurais eu une véritable attaque de panique. Non pas qu'il aurait pu réellement me calmer, il suintait la tension et la nervosité de telle sorte que je ne l'avais pas cru quand il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Avant que je ne m'endorme dans ses bras cette nuit, il m'avait dit qu'il allait me conduire à l'école le lendemain afin que nous puissions partir directement après les cours sans que mon camion ne reste sur le parking. Oh oui, comme s'il ne voulait pas tout simplement s'assurer que je ne reste pas seule.

Pour couronner le tout, Charlie était devenu presque aussi nerveux. Il semblait y avoir eu une série de meurtres qui avait commencé à Portland, puis qui c'était déplacé récemment à Seattle via Tacoma. La police tentait de garder le silence de peur que les journalistes ne créaient la panique en parlant d'un tueur en série, mais il semblait que tous les postes de police étaient en état d'alerte et Charlie avait dit qu'ils allaient très certainement faire intervenir également le FBI.

J'étais réellement désolée que Peter et Charlotte soient partis, mais avec ce que Charlie m'avait dit, cela avait peut-être été une bonne idée. Jasper avait promis que nous irions les voir pendant les vacances d'été. Comment il allait convaincre Charlie de me laisser voyager jusqu'au Texas avec lui, je ne savais pas encore, mais il semblait réellement confiant et je ne voulais pas saper sa bonne humeur. Il avait également tellement hâte à cette soirée à Seattle qu'il me rendait vraiment nerveuse, je me demandais à quoi m'attendre. Son amour pouvait être assez écrasant à certains moments, d'autant plus que j'étais également assez nouvelle à ce genre de sentiments intenses moi-même. Au moins, depuis mercredi les loups et les vampires n'étaient plus près de se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre au moindre problème, c'était un net progrès. Hé bien, il était l'heure de partir pour le lycée à présent.

 **POV Jasper**

J'avais commencé à être mort d'inquiétude, mais nous avions finalement reçu quelques bonnes nouvelles. À cinq heures du matin, Carlisle m'avait envoyé un texto me disant qu'il avait joint Alice et Laurent et elle lui avait dit qu'Edward était actuellement à Vienne pour visiter des musées avant d'aller à un festival de musique plus tard dans le mois. Tant mieux pour lui. Je le voulais aussi loin que possible.

J'avais tout de même maintenu mes projets de conduire Bella au lycée ce matin afin d'aller ensuite jusqu'au mont Rainier. Peu importe ce que Carlisle pensait de mon contrôle, j'avais besoin d'aller chasser si je devais partager un lit avec mon ange à Seattle. J'avais conduit les trois cents kilomètres aller-retour en chantant du Tom Petty avec la radio. Bella allait enfin pouvoir être entièrement à moi, Charlie ne dormirait pas à côté, il n'y aurait pas de loups ou de frère jaloux pour nous interrompre. Ouah.

J'avais commencé à réduire un peu ma vitesse, je l'admets, sur le chemin du retour et j'avais pratiquement réussi à atteindre la limite quand j'ai vu le contrôle routier sur la route 101. Bien, ils semblaient avoir été là toute la matinée. Charlie, ouf, je l'avais échappé belle. J'ai souri alors que je passais devant lui et j'ai accéléré dès que j'ai été certain qu'il ne pouvait plus me voir.

Je me suis garé sur le parking juste à temps. Je n'étais pas vraiment préoccupé que les enseignants voient ma voiture, nous n'avions pas l'habitude de l'utiliser pour aller au lycée, elle n'était donc pas connue. En tout cas, je pouvais toujours prétendre que j'avais eu un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ou quelque chose comme cela. Je me suis garé à l'ombre sous quelques arbres pour que ce soit plus facile pour Rosalie et Emmett d'entrer à l'intérieur et j'ai attendu. Les élèves quittaient les bâtiments par groupes et le filet constant des élèves a continué pendant un certain temps.

Dix minutes après l'heure, mon téléphone a sonné. '' - Allo ? '' Quoi encore ? Rosalie n'arrivait pas à décider quelles chaussures elle allait porter ? Je devais admettre que j'étais un peu maniaque sur la ponctualité, une vieille habitude de l'armée, et je m'impatientais rapidement quand je devais attendre. Comment j'avais pu vivre toutes ces années avec Alice me dépassaient.

'' - Hé, Jazz. ''

'' - Rosalie, quel est le motif de votre retard ? ''

'' - Détends-toi, nous sommes pratiquement là. C'est seulement... ''

Elle avait l'air bizarre, ce qui m'a immédiatement alerté. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ''

'' - Hé bien, tu sais que je ne suis pas une grande fan des cartes de crédit et celle que j'avais quand je suis allée à New York, hé bien, Emmett l'a détruite alors... ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Crache le morceau, frangine ! ''

'' - D'accord, est-ce qu'Emmett t'a prêté de l'argent venant de notre cachette ? '' Nous gardions tous de l'argent liquide en cas d'urgence.

'' - Non, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de toute façon et j'ai le mien. Et ce qu'Emmett l'aurait pris pour t'obtenir une quelconque surprise ? ''

J'ai entendu un bruit de porte puis j'ai entendu une discussion en arrière-plan. À présent, Emmett était au téléphone. '' - Jasper, je ne l'ai pas pris et Rosie jure qu'elle ne l'a pas fait non plus. Cela signifie que nous avons quatre mille dollars qui manquent en quelque sorte. Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation de vie ou de mort, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. ''

J'ai dégluti. '' - Quand vous en êtes-vous aperçu ? ''

'' - La nuit dernière. '' Rosalie était de nouveau sur le téléphone. '' - J'avais mis la clé du coffre avec. Merde Jasper, quelqu'un est venue ici pendant que j'étais dans le garage. ''

Quelqu'un qui savait non seulement à propos de l'argent caché, mais également à quel endroit il était caché et qui avait suffisamment de sang-froid pour entrer dans une maison de vampire ? Le picotement dans ma colonne vertébrale était de retour et je les ai envoyé vérifier la cachette d'Alice et la mienne.

'' - Ils sont tous vide. '' A dit Emmett. '' - Que faisons-nous à présent ? ''

'' - Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai besoin de trouver où se trouve Bella, elle n'est pas encore sortie, non plus. '' J'ai raccroché et je me suis précipité dans le bâtiment vide. J'ai vérifié la dernière classe de Bella, elle était vide. Craignant de me déplacer à une vitesse vertigineuse, je me suis précipité au bureau en ne me souciant pas de qui pouvait me voir passer.

'' - Excusez-moi. '' J'ai demandé à la secrétaire en lui envoyant un sourire. '' - Je suis à la recherche de Bella Swan. Elle était censée me retrouver après les cours et elle ne s'est pas encore montré. ''

L'aimable secrétaire n'avait évidemment aucune idée que j'avais séché les cours aujourd'hui et m'a souri en retour. '' - Oh mon Dieu, elle doit avoir complètement oublié de vous prévenir avec toute cette agitation. Son père a eu un accident ce matin et un de ses collègues et venue la chercher dans une voiture pour aller à l'hôpital avec lui. ''

Je me suis senti mal. '' - Quand était-ce ? ''

'' - Oh, c'est arrivé pendant la première heure ce matin, le cours venait pratiquement de commencer. Pourriez-vous transmettre mes vœux de bon rétablissement au Chef quand vous le verrez, ou à Bella ? ''

J'ai marmonné quelque chose et je suis parti rapidement.

Voilà. Elle avait été enlevé et je n'avais aucun doute sur la personne qui était derrière tout cela. Edward devait savoir que j'irais chercher Bella au lycée, il s'était assuré que j'étais parti et avait ensuite sorti sa combine pour l'enlever en envoyant Dieu sait qui à sa place. Il devait également être celui qui avait vidé l'argent dans nos cachettes, mouvement intelligent, il n'aurait ainsi pas besoin d'utiliser de carte de crédit et laisser une trace. J'ai vérifié ma montre. Sept heures déjà et je n'avais aucune idée de la route qu'ils avaient prise.

Une seconde.

Si je le savais. Ils avaient dû aller vers le nord où ils auraient vu le contrôle routier, ce qui aurait réveillé Bella. Et ils n'auraient pas dépassé le contrôle routier où Bella aurait pu voir Charlie et elle aurait provoqué un esclandre, et si c'était des vampires, ils n'auraient pas risqué de l'assommer de peur de la blesser trop gravement. C'est donc le nord. Bien, je vais les avoir, mais il y avait deux appels téléphoniques que je devais faire tout d'abord.

'' - Emmett. '' Ai-je dit dès qu'il a décroché. '' - La journée est annulée. Quelqu'un, je crains que cela ne soit Edward, a enlevé Bella et l'a probablement emmené vers le nord sur la route 101. J'y vais maintenant pour voir si je peux trouver une odeur. Attends d'avoir d'autres instructions... ''

'' - Holà ! Ralenti. ''

'' - Pas le temps. Je t'appellerai dès que j'en saurais plus. ''

''- Jasper, écoute ! '' A-t-il tonné alors que j'étais sur le point de raccrocher. '' - Jacob a déclaré que les loups étaient inquiets parce que les Indiens de la réserve Quinault leur ont dit qu'ils ont vu un bon nombre de vampires à proximité de leur réserve et... ''

Bon sang ! '' - Combien ? ''

'' - Aucune idée, de toute façon, la meute a été renifler un peu... ''

'' - Ils étaient censés s'occuper de Bella. '' J'ai grogné.

''- Ils l'ont fait également, mais ils disent qu'ils ont traversé les pistes d'environ une demi-douzaine de senteurs différentes récemment. ''

Mon humeur a dégringolé encore plus bas. '' - Des senteurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? ''

'' - Oui, comment le sais-tu ? ''

'' - C'est une armée. '' - J'avais écouté ce que Charlie avait dit à Bella jeudi. '' - Emmett, je dois y aller maintenant et les suivre ou je vais perdre toute chance de la retrouver.

'' - Je vais te couvrir, frangin. '' A dit Emmett et il a raccroché.

L'appel suivant a été bref et direct. '' - Peter ! Reviens ici ! Bella a été enlevé. ''

'' - Je suis déjà en route, Major. Je vais te voir dans quelques heures. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	41. Chapitre 41

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **A / N : Ffn a posé beaucoup de problèmes depuis quelques jours, plus de mise à jours, pas de reviews, ni de possibilité de réponses pour ceux qui en ont laissé, pas d'alertes, alors merci à vous si vous en avez laissé parce il est impossible de le savoir, cathy.**

 **Chapitre quarante et un**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je n'avais jamais rencontré le jeune policier qui était venu me chercher avant ce matin. Cela avait été surprenant, mais pas inhabituel, Charlie m'avait dit qu'ils étaient en liaison avec plusieurs autres services de police au sujet des meurtres, alors il était peut-être du comté voisin. Il était très jeune, à peine vingt ans, mais il devait avoir été embauché immédiatement après l'école secondaire, du moins je l'avais supposé, parce qu'il était incontestablement vêtu de la tenue appropriée : un uniforme et des lunettes de soleil aviateur. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris le poste pour avoir la possibilité de conduire à toute allure, mais quand il avait dépassé l'hôpital à toute vitesse, j'avais crié. '' - Hé, où allez-vous ? Le parking était par là. ''

Il a commencé à rire, mais s'est rattrapé assez rapidement. '' - Ah non, mademoiselle, c'est l'autre hôpital. '' Il a continué à rouler sans se démonter.

Je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait quand il m'a arraché des mains le téléphone que je voulais utiliser pour appeler Jasper pour annuler notre voyage. Il l'avait simplement attrapé l'avait éteint et l'avait mis dans sa poche.

'' - Pardon ? '' Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec cet homme ?

'' - Désolé, j'ai des ordres. Je dois vous amener sans que vous téléphoniez à personne. ''

'' - Qu... Est-ce que je peux voir votre pièce d'identité ? '' Ai-je demandé un peu tardivement, tendue à présent.

Il a reniflé. '' - Non, je n'en ai pas. Tiens-toi tranquille ! '' Il a accéléré encore plus que ce qui était raisonnable sur la petite route, mais pas sur la voie principale, il avait à présent pris la route menant au parc national Olympic Mountains. Ce qui m'a secoué sur mon siège et je me sentais réellement très malade quand il a finalement arrêté la voiture de patrouille, j'ai donc immédiatement mis ma tête entre mes genoux. _Seulement quelques minutes_ , me suis-je dit, ensuite je serais suffisamment bien pour ne pas tomber lorsque je sortirais. C'est étrange, je sais, de me soucier de tomber au milieu de nulle part alors que j'étais enlevée, mais mes nausées étaient assez écrasantes.

Une seconde plus tard, ma portière a été ouverte et il a pris mon sac de livres. '' - Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée. '' Il a tendu la main que je n'ai pas prise. Au lieu de cela, je me suis baissé et j'ai essayé de courir, sans succès. Il m'a immédiatement cloué au sol. '' - Oh, non, tu viens avec moi. '' Il m'a pris par la peau du cou et m'a littéralement traînée après avoir fait un signe de tête à une jeune femme qui était apparue avec une lampe à souder à côté de la voiture de patrouille.

Nous n'étions pas allé très loin quand j'ai entendu un bruit de feu grésillant et quelques petits bruits d'explosion avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient brûlé la voiture. À présent, je tremblais, s'ils avaient du personnel pour faire passer quelqu'un pour un policier et des ressources pour brûler tout simplement une voiture, ils n'allaient sûrement pas me laisser partir après m'avoir fait une farce. Toute cette affaire semblait être un enlèvement méticuleusement planifié, la question était : pourquoi ? Charlie n'avait pas d'argent à proprement parler et Renée n'en avait certainement pas non plus. Je me suis raclé la gorge. '' - Heu, excusez-moi. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' Il était impatient.

'' - Je pense que vous avez fait une erreur, personne ne va payer pour moi... '' J'ai ralenti en fin de phrase, simplement après m'être rendu compte que ce n'était pas une de mes idées les plus brillantes. Si je leur disais que personne n'allait payer, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de me tuer immédiatement ?

À présent, nous étions arrivés près d'un chalet en rondins d'aspect robuste au milieu de la forêt. Il n'y avait aucune piste, mais mon kidnappeur semblait connaître le chemin qu'il suivait en aveugle. '' - Voilà ! '' Il m'a jeté brusquement en avant comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Je me suis affalée dans la terre, atterrissant en face du chalet. '' - Elle a dit que nous devions avoir pris la mauvaise personne, qu'elle ne valait rien. '' A-t-il dit à quelqu'un qui attendait là, d'un ton méchamment ironique.

Alors que je m'efforçais toujours de me relever péniblement, j'ai entendu des rires froids au-dessus de moi. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu trois personnes se tenant là, aussi immobiles que seuls les vampires pouvaient l'être. Le premier était un homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds sale attachés en queue de cheval, puis une femme aux cheveux roux et enfin Laurent. J'ai dégluti et j'ai regardé si je saignais quelque part. Puis je me suis relevé avec soin, mes genoux tremblaient tellement, que j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai dit la première chose positive qui m'est venu à l'esprit. '' - Jasper va venir me chercher. ''

'' - J'espère vraiment qu'il le fera. '' A déclaré l'homme blond en tendant la main dans un geste d'invitation.

Je ne l'ai pas prise. Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux, ils étaient complètement rouge sang. '' - Où est Alice ? '' Je m'étais tournée vers Laurent.

'' - Elle gare la voiture, elle sera ici dans une minute, ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. '' A déclaré Laurent avec un sourire sur le visage.

'' - Je ne comprends pas. Que fais-tu ici ? ''

Laurent a froncé les sourcils. '' - As-tu réellement cru que j'allais devenir un vampire végétarien après trois cents ans ? Alice a été un moyen de parvenir à mes fins. ''

À présent, la femme faisait lentement le tour de moi. '' - C'est cela l'humaine dont tout le monde parle ? '' Elle m'a reniflée. '' - Je pensais qu'elle était plus jolie. ''

'' - Reviens ici, Victoria. '' A ordonné l'autre homme. '' - Toi, viens ici ! '' Il a désigné un fauteuil à bascule délabrée sur le devant du chalet. '' - Assied-toi ! ''

J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire, sachant que courir n'aurait aucun sens, ils étaient tous plus rapides, ils connaissaient le terrain alors que je ne le faisais pas et cela n'aurait servi à rien de crier. Mon seul espoir était que Jasper puisse me sortir de là en quelque sorte ou qu'Alice allait trouver un moyen pour que nous puissions partir toutes les deux.

Quand elle est revenue et qu'elle s'est recroquevillée dans les bras de Laurent toutefois, j'ai su que ce serait hautement improbable. '' - Alice ? '' Ai-je demandé timidement.

Elle m'a regardé froidement et a demandé d'un ton ennuyé : '' - Oui, Bella ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ''

'' - Je suis avec Laurent. '' Elle s'est retourné vers son nouvel amant, apparemment indifférente au fait qu'il avait les yeux rouges.

Dès lors, les vampires ne m'ont plus adressé la parole et sont tout simplement restés debout, toujours de leur façon particulière, ne bougeant pas et ne respirant pas non plus. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, ils auraient pu être devenus des statues.

Que voulaient-ils faire avec moi ? S'ils voulaient me vider, pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air d'attendre réellement l'arrivée de Jasper ? D'après ce que j'avais entendu dire de lui jusqu'à présent, ils n'allaient pas faire sa connaissance quand il serait dans la meilleure des humeurs.

Nous avons attendu pendant des heures, les vampires tellement immobiles et silencieux que je regardais de temps en temps autour de moi pour vérifier s'ils étaient toujours là. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour tout ce que j'en savais. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar absurde, une de ces situations où tu étais coincé et où tu tournais continuellement en rond, sans que rien n'ait plus aucun sens. Je n'osais pas poser de questions de peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, me souvenant qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient tué deux familles et probablement tous ces gens dont Charlie m'avait parlé. Ils avaient l'air tellement beaux, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, ceux qui étaient ici étaient des monstres.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-deux**

 **Le journal de Bella**

La journée a avancé, les heures s'étaient égrenées avec une lenteur désespérante et à présent, nous devions être en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil qui avait été si chaud toute la journée avait disparu et en plus d'avoir faim et soif, j'avais à présent très froid. Personne n'était arrivé jusqu'ici, mais Jasper devait être en train de m'attendre. Me cherchait-il ? Savait-il de quelle manière il pourrait me trouver ? Mon humeur était limite désespérée et à présent, mon ventre avait également commencé à gargouiller.

James m'a regardé avec irritation. '' - Est-ce toi ? '' Il a semblé amusé quand j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Elle a grogné sur nous. C'est courageux ! '' Il s'est levé et s'est tenu près de moi.

J'ai reculé, je n'aimais pas qu'il soit proche, mais mon estomac a réitéré sa demande pour avoir de la nourriture. '' - J'ai faim. '' Ai-je murmuré.

'' - Faim ? '' Il s'est moqué de moi et a regardé dans la direction d'où nous venions. Une seconde plus tard, quatre adolescents sont apparus dans la clairière, dirigés par mon chauffeur. Ils étaient tous pâles et beaux, mais ils avaient tous la même expression pincée et hantée. Dès qu'ils m'ont vu, ils ont fait un bond en avant à la vitesse de vampire et ils ne se sont arrêtés que lorsque James leur a grogné dessus. Puis il s'est tourné vers mon kidnappeur. '' - Riley ! Assure-toi de les garder sous contrôle ! '' Riley a hoché la tête honteusement et a poussé les autres en arrière comme on le ferait pour des chiens enragés qui auraient tiré sur leurs laisses.

'' - Tu penses que _tu as_ faim ? '' James m'a souri d'un air sardonique. '' - Que penses-tu qu'ils ont ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' Ai-je murmuré en reculant sur mon siège. J'étais certaine que si James et Riley n'avaient pas été là, ils m'auraient immédiatement mise en pièces. Ils ont continué à faire des bruits comme des personnes souffrant de faim mais je pouvais voir qu'ils attendaient essentiellement que l'attention de Riley se relâche de manière à pouvoir le contourner. C'était donc cela des nouveaux-nés. J'ai frémi.

Laurent a ri. '' - Oh, la dame n'aime pas ton nouveau clan, James, elle trouve cela répugnant. Chérie, tu n'aimes seulement que les vampires végétariens, pas vrai ? ''

Je ne lui ai pas répondu et j'ai fermé les yeux, espérant voir disparaître tous le groupe. Comment les Cullen avaient jamais pu faire confiance à ce monstre ? C'était peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait dit en faveur de Jasper pour le profit de Carlisle sur son approche au sujet des nomades.

'' - Cela ne devrait plus être long à présent. '' Victoria a dit et Alice a hoché la tête. '' - Il vient ici. ''

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y a eu brusquement un bruit étrange. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Riley et les nouveaux-nés à genoux, se penchant de douleur. Puis quelque chose s'est précipité vers James et l'a jeté dans la petite cour en face du chalet. Un grognement menaçant et bas a commencé près de moi et j'ai commencé à trembler de peur.

'' - Non, chérie, calmes-toi. Je suis venue te chercher ! '' Jasper a été avec moi pendant une seconde, puis James a volé vers lui et l'a jeté au loin. J'ai couvert ma bouche avec mes mains pour ne pas crier alors qu'ils se battaient, se frappant l'un l'autre dans toute la clairière, s'écrasant dans les troncs d'arbre et les faisant s'effondrer sur le sol, sifflant et grognant exactement comme le feraient des lions ou des tigres en colère.

Puis j'ai senti une main sur mon dos et le combat a immédiatement cessé, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Jasper m'a regardé avec une expression de peur sur son visage et a levé les mains. '' - Laissez là partir ! '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Non. '' A répondu James. '' - J'ai une proposition à te faire, Major. ''

'' - Ne m'appelle pas comme cela. '' Lui a sifflé Jasper, les yeux toujours noirs.'' - Je veux que Bella s'en aille. Si vous lui faites du mal, vous allez le regretter. '' Il était encore proche de James.

'' - Pas autant que toi. '' Victoria m'a souri.

'' - Tu es certaine de vouloir essayer cela ?'' Jasper a dit très calmement. '' - Tu dois avoir une mémoire très courte. '' Puis il a sifflé et elle a tressailli.

'' - Que dirais-tu de m'écouter tout d'abord ? '' James avait tout d'un hôte jovial à présent.

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Parce que c'est moi qui mène la danse ici, mon pote. ''

'' - Alors dis à Laurent de prendre du recul ! '' A rétorqué Jasper. Au signe de la main de James, le toucher glacial a quitté mon dos.

'' - Voilà, à présent nous pouvons parler. Jasper, j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits, tu es une légende dans notre monde... ''

Jasper l'a arrêté net. '' - Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec cela. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai commencé à recruter une armée. '' James a fait un geste vers les jeunes encore choqués sur le terrain.

Jasper a hoché la tête avec tristesse. '' - Oui, mais à quoi bon tout cela ? ''

'' - Oh, allez, tu veux sûrement le savoir. Je veux profiter de la côte Ouest et avec un clan particulièrement adapté à une telle quête... '' Il a fait un geste vers Victoria, Laurent et Alice.

Les yeux de Jasper se sont tournés vers Laurent rempli de haine. '' - Tu es un bouclier, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Laurent a hoché la tête et a souri aimablement.

James a hoché la tête de bonheur à son propre plan. '' - Oui, mon propre cheval de Troie. Je ne pouvais pas infiltrer ton clan d'une autre façon, vois-tu ? Il fallait que vous fassiez confiance à Laurent pour qu'il puisse rassembler suffisamment d'informations sur vous tous et vous avez été tellement obligeant. Ton naïf papa lui a même donné des informations sur d'autres clans avec des personnes particulièrement douées. Nous pourrons les convaincre de nous rejoindre. ''

'' - Tu as perdu la tête. '' Jasper avait parlé très doucement et je pouvais entendre la tension et la colère dans sa voix. Je savais qu'il adorait Carlisle comme un père et qu'il était furieux après James pour se moquer de lui et de sa confiance envers les gens. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' A-t-il dit d'une voix traînante, l'air peu préoccupé.

'' - Les Volturi vont avoir vent de ce que tu as l'intention de faire et ils vont arriver si vite que vous ne serez même pas en mesure de courir. ''

James a souri. '' - Hé bien, nous avons une voyante, nous saurons quand ils vont venir... Et nous aurons le Dieu de la guerre. ''

'' - Oh, non, vous ne l'aurez pas. J'en ai terminé avec cela. Je suis végétarien et je vais rester avec les Cullen. ''

'' - Seulement si tu la laisses ici. '' James a fait un geste vers moi et j'ai pu sentir Laurent s'approcher encore plus près. '' - Et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à une fragile petite humaine avec autant de vampires dans les environs. ''

J'ai pu sentir un éclat de fureur puis de la peur venir vers moi. Victoria a eu un large sourire.

'' - En outre, les Cullen vont être le premier clan que nous allons attaquer et comme ils se nourrissent si vaillamment de sang animal, ils seront un peu plus faibles que des nouveaux-nés moyens je pense. Ai-je raison, Laurent ? ''

Il doit avoir fait un signe de tête derrière mon dos et Jasper a dégluti. '' - Quelles sont tes conditions ? ''

'' - Tu entraîneras les nouveaux-nés et tu mèneras nos attaques. Tu seras responsable seulement devant moi en tant que mon commandant en second. ''

La mâchoire de Jasper était serrée, comme s'il grinçait des dents. '' - Et Bella ? ''

James a haussé les épaules. '' - Elle est à toi, si je dois te donner un conseil, transforme là, tu l'intégreras dans l'équipe, ton propre petit combattant. ''

Jasper a dû me voir pâlir à l'idée d'être comme ces jeunes en face de lui. Il a tressailli et ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux, mais il a baissé le regard pendant un moment. Puis il a de nouveau levé la tête. '' - Très bien. Tu as gagné. Mais je veux que vous laissiez Bella partir immédiatement. ''

'' - Non, non, non, non, non, elle reste ici avec nous, pour te tenir compagnie... '' A dit James et il a hoché la tête à Laurent pour qu'il me lâche. J'ai presque réussi à me lever, mais avant que je ne puisse aller vers Jasper, il était près de moi, ses bras autour de mon corps et me protégeant des autres. Quelque part pendant la discussion, il devait avoir relâché son emprise sur les nouveaux-nés, parce qu'ils s'étaient levés et ils ont essayé de l'attaquer en sifflant de colère pour la douleur qu'ils avaient reçue. Jasper s'est retourné et les a de nouveau envoyé au tapis avec un regard. '' - Dis-leur ! '' Il a demandé à James.

'' - Écoutez ! Vous êtes tenu d'obéir à Jasper à partir de maintenant ou vous allez le regretter. Ce que vous avez eu aujourd'hui n'est seulement qu'un petit hors-d'œuvre par rapport à ce qui pourrait arriver si vous ne coopérez pas en recevant les instructions du Major, c'est compris ? Après ce genre de comportement indiscipliné, je me demande si je dois vous laisser vous nourrir aujourd'hui... '' Il a laissé sa phrase en suspens et de la façon dont ils semblaient avoir peur, ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de traitement.

Jasper a tourné une nouvelle fois son regard sur eux et les nouveaux-nés ont rapidement reculé. Ils donnaient l'impression de ne pas vouloir une répétition de ce que Jasper leur avait fait.

James a enroulé son bras autour de Victoria et a chuchoté quelque chose dans son oreille. Elle a ri à ce qu'il lui avait dit et j'étais certaine que cela devait être quelque chose de mauvais pour nous, mais ils sont allés à l'autre extrémité de la clairière et il a commencé à la tripoter sans vergogne.

'' - Alice ? '' La voix de Jasper aurait pu couper de l'acier, mais elle n'a même pas bronché.

'' - Oui, Jazz ? '' A-t-elle dit de sa voix exaspérante de petite fille.

'' - Que diable fais-tu ici ? Tu as toujours tellement insisté pour rester uniquement avec des végétariens. ''

'' - Hé bien, '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix traînante. '' - Tu ne t'attendais pas réellement à ce que je reste seule après que tu as décidé de te trouver une nouvelle compagne, n'est-ce pas ? En outre, Laurent est beaucoup plus agréable que toi. '' Elle a enroulé son bras sous celui de son amant comme un chaton.

'' - Tu veux qu'ils attaquent Carlisle et Esmé ? ''

'' - Je suis avec Laurent. '' A-t-elle répondu avec obstination et quand Jasper a grogné à cela, Laurent a grogné en réponse et est parti avec Alice en remorque.

Jasper a secoué la tête et a alors demandé : '' - Tu vas bien, Chérie ? Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir quitté et de t'avoir laissé être enlevé par ses monstres... ''

'' - Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Nous devons partir d'ici ! Pourquoi t'es-tu mis d'accord avec lui ? '' Mon amoureux était-il sur le point de redevenir un guerrier sanguinaire ?

Il a eu l'air peiné. '' - Ils ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de choix, Bella, je... '' Il s'est interrompu. '' - Oh mon Dieu, non ! Bella, s'il te plaît, ne regarde pas ! '' Il a essayé de se placer en face de moi, mais manifestement, la première chose que vous faites quand quelqu'un vous dit de ne pas regarder, c'est de faire exactement le contraire. J'ai tendu le cou pour trouver la source de l'agitation qui s'était installé brusquement dans la clairière et j'ai eu le souffle coupé.

'' - Bonjour, Bella. '' A dit une voix douce. Edward était apparu, portant quelque chose d'enveloppé dans une bâche au-dessus de son épaule. Il a marché jusqu'au chalet et nous avons pu voir que désormais ses yeux étaient également cramoisi. Il a posé le paquet et s'est emparé d'un coin de la toile pour la dérouler d'une secousse déterminée. Une seconde plus tard, un Mike très étourdi et qui essayait de trouver des repères malgré ses vertiges est apparu. '' - Edward ? Bella ? '' A-t-il demandé d'une voix perplexe.

Le regard d'Edward était glacial et après vérification avec James, il a montré Mike et a hoché la tête aux nouveaux-nés qui se sont immédiatement jeté sur lui.

Je suis resté figée sur place, trop horrifiée pour réagir. Jasper m'a attiré près de lui et m'a envoyé des vagues de calmes, mais je ne pouvais absolument pas faire disparaître les hurlements de Mike qui sont devenus plus faibles avant de se terminer par un doux gargouillement. À présent je pleurais sur l'épaule de Jasper, souhaitant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller dans mon lit.

La voix d'Edward m'a sorti de cette pensée réconfortante. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ''

'' - Il est d'accord... Avec un peu de persuasion. Nous allons donc le faire. '' Lui a dit James.

'' - Humm. '' Edward a réfléchi, puis il s'est tu pendant un petit moment. '' - Ne lui faites pas confiance, il ment. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' A demandé James.

Jasper a immédiatement réagi et m'a poussé derrière lui pour affronter son ancien frère et j'ai été certaine que cela ne devait pas être avec une expression amicale. '' - Tu peux répéter ça ? '' A-t-il demandé d'une voix menaçante. Victoria regardait l'échange avec intérêt. Laurent et Alice s'étaient également approché plus près, Alice plus ou moins caché dans les bras de Laurent. Apparemment, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être protégé de son ancien mari.

'' - Pas de problème. '' Edward semblait très sûr de lui. Comme Jasper l'avait fait quand il avait fait une erreur, il était légèrement rayonnant, à cause du sang humain, ai-je réalisé en frissonnant.

'' - Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? '' A demandé James en ignorant Jasper.

'' - Il me bloque ses pensées. Sinon pourquoi le ferait-il ? ''

'' - Jasper ? '' A demandé James, masquant sa menace sous une voix amicale. '' - Est-ce vrai ? ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	43. Chapitre 43

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-trois**

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais pratiquement mort d'inquiétude, mais je savais que je devais réfléchir correctement sinon je ne pourrais pas accomplir quoi que ce soit. Prenant quelques respirations inutiles pour me calmer comme je le faisais avant chaque combat, j'ai conçu un plan en faisant attention à ne pas me prononcer définitivement sur quoi que ce soit. Si Edward avait trempé dans cela, l'argent volé et l'enlèvement de Bella le suggéraient, Alice en était également. Pourquoi aurait-elle dit à Carlisle qu'Edward était à Vienne autrement? Si ce n'était pas Edward qui avait pris l'argent, cela ne laissait seulement qu'Alice et donc... retour à la case départ.

J'ai continué à changer d'avis à propos de ce que j'allais faire et quand je suis arrivé à l'entrée nord du parc national Olympic sur la route 101, j'ai hoché la tête et j'ai décidé d'aller vers eux. J'ai garé ma voiture juste hors de portée des yeux humains, mais suffisamment visible pour des yeux vampires et j'ai poursuivi mon chemin. Quand j'ai dépassé une voiture incendiée, une forte odeur de vampire m'a conduit dans la forêt.

À présent, il était tard, nous étions presque en début de soirée et personne ne semblait désireux de se promener seul dans le parc, un choix judicieux en cette période de l'année avec les ourses venant juste de mettre bas leurs petits. Je pouvais sentir des vampires dans la distance, des nouveaux-nés, Alice et Laurent ainsi que le reste de son clan. Et Bella. Dieu merci, elle était encore en vie. Je suis allé de l'avant avec mon plan faisant monter les enchères pour James afin qu'il compte sur moi et pour essayer de gagner du temps afin que mes assistants arrivent. Comme je l'avais prévu, ils m'ont menacé de blesser Bella. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable auparavant dans ma vie, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que de céder pour l'instant. Au moins, elle n'avait pas été blessé, mais combien de temps elle allait pouvoir rester saine d'esprit dans ce genre d'environnement n'était qu'une simple question de temps. Edward avait définitivement commencé à leur ressembler, et sa combine d'alimenter les nouveaux-nés avec Newton aurait même surpris Carlisle, je pense.

J'avais besoin de rester calme et contrôlé si je voulais trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation.

'' - Il me bloque ses pensées. Sinon pourquoi le ferait-il ? ''

'' - Jasper ? '' A demandé James, masquant sa menace sous une voix amicale. '' - Est-ce vrai ? ''

''- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. '' Ai-je dit en dégageant une vague d'indignation vertueuse.

'' - Il récite Emerson dans sa tête. '' A dit Edward d'un ton moqueur. Je l'ai fixé, en essayant de lui envoyer de l'agonie, mais il m'a échappé en me contournant. Putain de télépathe !

'' - Hummm. '' A dit James. '' - Nous devrions peut-être savoir ce que tu entends pas loyauté, on y va ? '' Il a fait un geste à Laurent pour venir vers Bella et moi.

J'ai avalé et je me suis préparé pour un combat. Cela allait devenir sale, Laurent était plus âgé que moi et il était à l'abri de mon don, mais je n'allais pas le laisser torturer Bella. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher d'elle cependant, Edward s'est fait entendre à nouveau. '' - Non, c'est inutile, il sera inquiet pour elle si vous commencez à lui faire du mal et je ne pourrais rien obtenir d'utile de lui par la suite. ''

'' - Très bien. '' A dit James en jetant un regard admiratif à mon bâtard de frère. '' - Laurent, si tu pouvais être assez aimable pour essayer l'autre alternative ? '' Il est venu vers nous, a posé une main sur le cou de Bella et Laurent m'a entraîné un peu plus loin.

'' - Jasper ? '' Bella semblait frénétique. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? ''

J'ai fermé les yeux, sachant ce que James avait à l'esprit et que je n'aurais pas l'aide de quiconque pour l'en empêcher. '' - Cela va aller, Bella, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. ''

Laurent s'est arrêté à quelque mètre d'eux. J'avais espéré que James et Laurent feraient leur inquisition loin du chalet, mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas de limites à la dépravation de James.

Laurent a commencé à me torturer et je dois admettre que si je n'avais pas eu une aussi _bonne_ enseignante que Maria, j'aurais pu être en difficulté. Tel que c'était, il me faisait du mal, mais il était loin de briser ma volonté. J'ai mis mon esprit loin de là et j'ai essayé d'ignorer ce qui se passait, même si j'entendais ma voix gémir et même à un moment hurler de douleur. Edward secouait la tête de frustration et je pense que James était sur le point d'arrêter Laurent quand une voix étranglée est arrivé jusqu'à moi. '' - S'il vous plaît, non. S'il vous plaît, ne lui faite pas de mal. Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez de le blesser. ''

Bon sang. Bella avait perdu son sang-froid et son cri apeuré m'a fait plus de mal que ce que Laurent avait fait jusqu'à présent. Son coup suivant m'a pris au dépourvu et je suis tombé à genoux.

'' - Jasper, je pense que tu devrais commencer à céder, ton humaine m'a promis de faire tout ce que je voulais. '' La voix sarcastique de James a traversé la brume de douleur qui m'entourait.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' Ai-je demandé d'une voix rauque.

'' - Ta fidélité. Que tu me jures fidélité ! Je sais que tu es un homme d'honneur, je vais donc compter sur ce point ! ''

'' - Jasper ! '' La voix suppliante de Bella. '' - Ne les laisses pas te tuer ! ''

Oh, Chérie, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus éloigné de cela. J'ai soupiré. '' - Très bien, tu peux compter sur moi, James. Je vais faire partie de ton clan. ''

'' - Bien. Laurent, je pense que notre Major à besoin d'une pause. ''

Dès l'instant où Laurent a quitté mon côté, Bella s'est précipité vers moi, le visage blanc comme un linceul et ruisselant de larmes. Elle a essayé de me lever de la poussière, mon doux ange, et a même voulu me soutenir pendant que nous revenions vers le porche. James restait là à nous regarder attentivement. Alice était parti avec un regard nauséeux sur le visage dès que Laurent avait commencé... Lâche.

'' - Bella, je suis bien, je... ''

'' - Comment peux-tu être bien ? '' Ses beaux yeux étaient écarquillés d'inquiétude. '' - Tu es blessé de partout. Que puis-je faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ? ''

'' - Je vais guérir. ''

'' - Tu as l'air plus mort que vif ! '' Elle s'était assise sur le plancher avec moi et j'ai mis ma tête sur ses genoux.

'' - J'ai connu pire et je me sens déjà mieux. '' C'était vrai, oui, mais je savais que j'allais devoir faire quelque chose pour aller de mieux en mieux où je ne serais d'aucune utilité pour Bella ici. J'ai essayé de mettre suffisamment de venin sur mes blessures pour qu'elles se referment.

'' - Comment ont-ils pu faire cela ? '' Bella était toujours hystérique.

'' - Chérie, nous sommes des monstres. ''

'' - Tu ne l'es pas ! '' Elle l'avait avec tellement de conviction que mon cœur mort-vivant a pratiquement fondue d'amour. '' - Très bien, dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire au sujet de ses entailles ! ''

J'ai secoué la tête avec circonspection. '' - Elles vont guérir. Il suffit de les laisser... ''

Elle a simplement froncé les sourcils en me regardant. '' - Tu as les yeux noirs... As-tu faim ? ''

J'ai souri malgré la douleur. '' - Non, j'ai besoin de... sang pour guérir. '' C'était mon dilemme. Si je voulais être fort et guérir rapidement, j'avais besoin de me nourrir. Mais pour cela, je devais quitter Bella et la laisser avec ce gang, quelque chose qui me gênait énormément.

Elle était évidemment arrivé exactement à la même conclusion que moi et elle a résolument retroussé la manche de sa chemise. '' - Tiens ! ''

'' - Non, tu as perdu la tête ? ' Je l'ai repoussé.

'' - Jasper, tu ne me sers à rien si tu es malade, tu ne pourras pas nous sortir d'ici. J'espère que tu seras en mesure d'arrêter. Je ne leur fais pas confiance pour être gentil avec nous. ''

À cet instant, j'ai surpris James qui nous regardait avec intérêt et j'ai frissonné. J'étais certain qu'il allait faire en sorte que Bella tienne sa promesse antérieure d'une façon ou d'une autre et je n'avais eu aucun signe de Peter et d'Emmett jusqu'ici, je devais donc être assez fort pour la défendre et penser clairement. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Si tu es certaine... ''

Elle m'a embrassé sur le front. '' - Je t'aime, oui j'en suis certaine. '' Elle a de nouveau tendu son bras et cette fois je l'ai pris le coupant avec mon ongle. L'odeur de son sang tellement proche me donnait déjà le vertige. '' - Bella, tu vas devoir essayer de m'arrêter. '' Elle a hoché la tête, le visage sombre. Puis j'ai bu... la plus douce boisson de ma vie. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai été de retour à la ferme, couché sur le dos dans l'herbe pendant une journée d'été au Texas en regardant les nuages vaporeux dériver dans le ciel d'azur, des grillons stridulant autour de moi... Un pur bonheur. J'étais plein d'amour et j'étais sur le point de tendre la main à la fille de mes rêves que je pouvais sentir près de moi lorsque j'ai pris conscience de la voix qui hurlait : '' - Non, tu ne peux pas faire cela ! '' Puis j'ai été jeté à travers la cour.

'' - Hé ! '' Belle a crié et ce que j'ai vu ensuite, c'est mon ange si fragile saisissant les bras d'Edward et le rouer de coups de toutes ses forces. '' - Toi... Espèce d'hypocrite... Imbécile ! Après ce que tu lui as fait après avoir apporté Mike pour qu'il soit tué il y a dix minutes ? Tu veux attaquer Carlisle et Esmé et tu as simplement regardé Jasper se faire torturer. Quel genre de créature malade es-tu ? '' Il y avait du feu dans ses yeux et curieusement, j'ai pu sentir une réponse d'Edward. De la culpabilité, du remords et de la souffrance. Tiens, tiens !

Finalement, je l'ai attrapé par-derrière et je l'ai tiré vers moi. '' - Bella, tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal et tôt ou tard il va réagir. Laisse-le ! ''

Elle a grogné et s'est retourné. '' - Hum, tu vas mieux ? '' Elle a vérifié mon visage d'un air inquiet. Apparemment elle a aimé ce qu'elle a vu et a souri. '' - Là, maintenant tu as l'air mieux ! ''

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai rapidement fermé la coupure de son bras avec mon venin. '' - Oui, mais tu es complètement folle, ma chérie. '' Saigner dans cet environnement était très certainement dangereux pour la santé.

Parfaitement inconsciente des dangers autour d'elle, elle s'est recroquevillée dans mes bras et m'a embrassé. Pourquoi irais-je me plaindre ? Je pouvais entendre une discussion animée un peu plus loin, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je voulais était déjà avec moi. Je me sentais sur un nuage avec le sang humain, le sang de Bella qui plus est.

'' - Jasper ? '' Une gorge s'est éclaircie près de mon oreille. J'ai pris conscience d'un autre vampire près de ma compagne et j'ai grogné. La voix a insisté. '' - Jasper ! Maintenant ! ''

Irrité, j'ai arrêté de l'embrasser malgré ses gémissements de protestation et je l'ai rapidement placé derrière moi. Puis j'ai ouvert mes yeux et j'ai fait face à James avec un regard de colère. '' - Quoi ? '' Allait-il nous dire de nous trouver une chambre ?

'' - Il devrait y avoir un « Monsieur » quelque part, mais pour l'instant, je vais laisser tomber. Tu as du travail à faire. Il y a deux nouveaux-nés dans un chalet à deux kilomètres d'ici qui doivent se réveiller aujourd'hui et je veux aussi que tu regardes ceux que nous avons déjà et que tu me dises quelque chose au sujet de leur potentiel. ''

Il avait même plus de nouveaux-nés de cachés ? Ce type était réellement aussi fou que le chapelier. '' - J'ai besoin que Bella soit loin d'ici. Elle est... ''

Mon ange ne m'a pas laissé finir cette phrase et a engueulé la personne responsable de cette interruption. '' - Tu viens de le torturer à deux doigts de la mort. Il a besoin de repos. '' Sa voix était incrédule et furieuse, certainement pas une humeur que James allait accepter dans son rôle de chef, mais il n'a fait que rire ironiquement. '' - Une petite bagarreuse, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis certain que tu seras impressionnante. ''

'' - Tu es méprisable . '' Bella a explosé. '' - Absolument répugnant également et... ''

Je pouvais sentir la colère de James se lever et j'ai rapidement fait taire Bella en levant la main. '' - James, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes là, elle ne sait rien au sujet des clans de vampires. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' Ses yeux chocolat se sont tournés vers moi, le feu toujours en eux.

'' - Bella, Il est en droit de s'attendre à ce que je travaille pour lui. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais, joue le jeu. ''

J'ai senti Edward chercher quelque chose dans mon esprit pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre moi, en même temps j'avais une autre conversation avec Edward, lui disant de se débarrasser des restes de Mike aussi loin que possible d'ici où il allait attirer tous les habitants de la ville par ici avec des fourches. Après quelques récriminations, il a accepté. Nous avions un peu de pratique pour ce genre de chose, après tout, nous avions vécu ensemble pendant plus de cinquante ans.

 _Tu ne veux pas non plus lui faire de mal, ou tu l'aurais laissé se faire torturer à ma place._

Il a hoché la tête en me regardant fixement.

 _Pourquoi diable t'es-tu fourré là-dedans ?_

Il a plissé les yeux et a regardé Bella furtivement.

À présent, j'avais compris. Il avait lu les plans de James quand nous les avions rencontrés la première fois au Mont Rainier et quand Carlisle l'avait foutu dehors, il avait vu un moyen de se venger de moi. À cause de l'attitude sûre de soi de James et son absence de considération en matière de transport, j'ai également supposé que l'argent volé avait également disparu avec lui, mais il y avait plus. _Il t'a promis Bella ?_

Il a hoché la tête, d'un air triomphant.

 _Edward, grandi un peu. Il me l'a donné quand je l'ai rejoint et il l'a probablement donné à Laurent également. Alice a dit qu'elle avait vu Laurent la transformer. À qui crois-tu qu'il va la laisser le plus facilement ?_ Je ne lui ai pas raconté la vision entière se basant sur la fureur pour l'empêcher d'explorer cette idée encore plus loin.

Hé bien, il avait l'air furieux à présent et il a articulé « En aucun cas ! »

 _Exactement. Edward, elle a besoin de sortir d'ici, elle est glacée et elle a faim et il n'y a aucun moyen que nous soyons en mesure de contrôler deux vampires nouvellement réveillés avec son odeur dans les environs._

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés à cette perspective et j'ai pu sentir sa peur. Puis ses yeux se sont baissé sur le bras de Bella et il est de nouveau devenu furieux.

 _Je sais, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. Veux-tu qu'elle soit mise en pièces par des nouveaux-nés ?_

Il a reniflé et a imperceptiblement secoué la tête.

 _Bien, il faut donc convaincre James qu'elle doit rentrer à la maison au moins pour la nuit. Il a ma promesse de fidélité._

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est tourné vers James. '' - Je peux te dire un mot ? ''

Ils ont chuchoté tous les deux tandis que je lui saisissais les épaules pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. '' - Je veux que tu rentres chez toi avec Edward. ''

'' - Mais... ''

''- Je sais ce que je te demande. Je n'aime pas non plus cette idée, mais pour l'instant, c'est comme cela que ça va se passer. Je vais te retrouver. Crois-moi ! ''

À la perspective de me quitter pour aller avec Edward, elle a laissé échapper son souffle et elle a commencé à trembler. '' - Non, Jasper, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas. ''

Je l'ai tenu proche de moi, j'ai mis ma bouche à son oreille et le plus tranquillement que je pouvais, je lui ai dit : '' - Peter est en chemin, tu ne seras pas seule. ''

Une seconde plus tard, Edward m'arrachait Bella des bras.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' J'ai sifflé en prenant une position de combat. '' - Debout. '' A dit James d'une voix traînante. '' - Elle a promis de faire ce que je voudrais et pour le moment, je veux qu'elle soit avec lui. ''

Bella a tressailli et j'ai mis en place un bon spectacle en essayant de sortir de l'emprise que James et Laurent avaient sur moi pendant qu'Edward partait avec elle. J'ai essayé d'envoyé à mon ange tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle pendant que je regardais Edward la porter à l'écart. Peu de temps après, nous avons entendu le moteur de voiture puissante se mettre à rugir dans le lointain.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	44. Chapitre 44

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-quatre**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Comment avais-je pu me mettre dans ce pétrin ?

Cela m'avait presque brisé le cœur de m'éloigner de Jasper, cela n'avait pas d'importance que je m'éloigne de toutes ces horreurs. Je pouvais entendre Jasper lutter contre James et Laurent derrière nous et j'espérais simplement qu'il n'allait pas être blessé à nouveau. Certes, ses blessures avaient guéri extrêmement rapidement, mais j'en frémissais encore quand j'y pensais. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter autant, j'étais raisonnablement certaine qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

À présent qu'il avait bu un peu de mon sang, je pensais que nous étions encore plus proches, presque comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'une seule personne. Cela n'avait pas été aussi mauvais que j'avais pensé que ce serait. Il avait été très tendre et cela avait été quelque chose de très... sensuelle également. Je crois que nous étions tous les deux un peu enivrés après avoir arrêté. Ce baiser avait été très certainement quelque chose d'autre...

… Ouais, et maintenant je suis coincé ici avec Edward. Je suis fatiguée et affamée et j'ai l'impression que toute mon énergie m'a été enlevée du corps.

Il m'a porté jusqu'à un chemin forestier dans une autre partie de la forêt et il a enlevé une bâche d'une voiture sans dire un mot.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur la voiture de sport gris argent avec scepticisme, mais il m'a ouvert une portière. '' - Monte, Bella, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. ''

Je devais avoir encore l'air effrayée parce qu'il a ensuite ajouté : '' - Jasper m'a demandé de te sortir de cet endroit. Tu ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait arrêté autrement ? ''

J'ai lâché mon souffle. _Il avait peut-être raison et ils avaient dû communiquer avec cette chose par la pensée_ , ai-je pensé parce que j'avais vu les autres le faire avec Edward. Toutefois... '' - Edward, j'ai peur de toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. ''

'' - Mais tu fais suffisamment confiance à Jasper pour le laisser boire de toi ? Bella, je sais que je t'ai blessé, et pour cela je suis terriblement désolé, si je pouvais remonter le temps, cela n'aurait aucune chance d'arriver jamais, crois-moi, j'ai payé pour cette soirée. '' Il m'a regardé en face, le visage sincère.

J'hésitais encore à entrer.

'' - Bella, tu as entendu James, il y a plus de nouveaux-nés. Ils ne seront pas en mesure de les contrôler avec ton parfum si proche. S'il te plaît, je vais te reconduire à la maison de ton père. ''

'' - Et au sujet de James ? ''

'' - Nous allons l'arrêter. '' Il a énoncé un simple fait.

Je n'avais toujours pas confiance en lui, mais j'ai accepté de monter, estimant que les alternatives étaient rares. Il a conduit jusqu'à la route, aussi loin que possible de la clairière, puis il a garé la voiture dans un parking et m'a dit de rester à ma place.

'' - Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu... ? '' J'étais sur le point de lui poser des questions, mais il était déjà parti. Frénétiquement, j'ai tripoté la porte, il avait évidemment dû penser à une autre chose diabolique pour prouver sa valeur à James et sa bande, mais je ne réussissais pas à ouvrir cette foutue porte. Quand j'ai finalement réussi, j'ai pratiquement dégringolé et je me suis étalée de tout mon long sur l'asphalte.

Lorsque j'ai repris à nouveau mon souffle, quelques personnes s'approchaient de la voiture, venant d'un restaurant local. Elles discutaient du véhicule avec admiration d'après les regards sur leurs visages. Je n'ai pas compris un mot de leur conversation, seulement qu'ils parlaient de la voiture. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Courir avec tellement de personnes qui pouvaient me voir ne me semblait pas avoir beaucoup de sens. Il y aurait des questions auxquelles je n'étais pas prête à répondre. Avant que je ne puisse me décider, ils ont été près de la voiture et je suis devenu une attraction. Apparemment, c'était la voiture de James Bond. Ouais, hé bien je n'ai jamais aimé les films. Ils m'avaient vu sortir et à présent, ils commençaient à me bombarder de questions que j'ai essayé de détourner en les informant que je n'avais absolument aucune connaissance sur les moteurs.

'' - Et le propriétaire ? Où est-il ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules, j'étais toujours en train de débattre avec moi-même pour savoir si je devais leur dire de fuir pour sauver leur vie ou non quand Edward est revenu.

'' - Bonsoir ? '' A-t-il avec cette voix charmante qui m'avait attiré vers lui au départ. J'ai frémi intérieurement.

'' - Est-ce que cette beauté vous appartient ? ''

'' - Parlez-vous de la voiture ou de la jeune fille ? '' Il a souri en retour, redevenu le charmant étudiant de prépa.

'' - La voiture bien sûr. '' Ont-ils répondu en hochant la tête.

Il a ouvert la portière passager pour moi encore une fois, jouant le parfait gentilhomme, puis il s'est tourné vers les autres. '' - La voiture appartient à mon oncle, il me laisse la conduire de temps en temps. Excusez-moi, mais mon rendez-vous doit être à la maison à l'heure. ''

Il est ensuite rapidement monté dedans et s'est éloigné en faisant rugir le moteur sous le regard ébahi des spectateurs.

'' - Où étais-tu ? ''

Il a allumé le plafonnier et s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Le dîner. '' Ses yeux étaient à nouveau dorés.

'' - Je ne comprends pas... ''

'' - Cela n'a pas d'importance. Es-tu certaine d'avoir suffisamment chaud ? Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée. Peut-être que... '' Il s'est glissé hors de sa veste sans ralentir et il me l'a donné.

'' - Je vais bien. '' Ai-je répondu, réticente à prendre quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

'' - Allez, je vois bien que tu es gelée. ''

'' - Nous y serons bientôt. '' Ai-je dit en regardant par ma fenêtre. J'ai eu curieusement l'impression que nous étions suivis, quelque chose d'irréaliste vu la vitesse à laquelle allait Edward.

'' - Alice a téléphoné chez toi cet après-midi et a laissé un message à l'intention de Charlie disant que tu restais chez les Cullen pour la nuit, tu va devoir penser rapidement à une explication. '' M'a-t-il dit.

'' - Pfff. '' A été tout ce que j'ai pu offrir à cela. Puis nous sommes arrivés devant la maison de Charlie. Je n'étais pas doué pour trouver des excuses et encore plus nulle pour mentir, mais allais-je réellement pouvoir dire à Charlie que j'avais été enlevé par une armée de vampires qui était sur le point d'envahir la côte Ouest ? La chance a été avec moi finalement, le cruiser de Charlie n'était pas là.

Edward s'est garé hors de vue et est sorti pour m'ouvrir la porte quand il s'est brusquement arrêté et s'est retourné avant de s'accroupir dans ce que je savais à présent être une position de combat. En face de lui se trouvait un énorme loup roux, grognant vicieusement.

'' - Jake ! '' Je l'ai appelé, soulagé d'être à la maison et de ne plus être seule avec Edward.

Le loup a hoché la tête brièvement et a repris son grondement.

'' - Jacob. '' A dit Edward. '' - Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Bella, mais je ne faisais simplement que la ramener. ''

Le loup a fait un bruit de ronflement. Edward s'est tourné vers moi. '' - N'ai-je pas raison ? ''

Quand j'ai hoché la tête, Jake est parti en courant dans la forêt pour réapparaître une minute plus tard en short. '' - Tu as l'air d'avoir traversée l'enfer. '' M'a-t-il dit, puis il s'est tourné vers Edward. '' - Je croyais que tu avais quitté les Cullen ? ''

'' - Je l'avais fait, mais à présent, je suis de retour. Bella est fatiguée, elle a besoin de rentrer à l'intérieur, de prendre une douche chaude et d'aller au lit. ''

Même si je détestais ce genre d'attitude condescendante, cela montrait simplement pourquoi j'aimais plus Jasper, mais je ne pouvais pas être en désaccord et j'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Tu vas réellement bien ? '' Jake a demandé en m'embrassant. J'ai acquiescé et un énorme bâillement m'a échappé. Brusquement, j'ai senti Jake se raidir. '' - C'est quoi ce b... ? ''

'' - Plus tard. '' Lui a dit Edward. Ils m'ont tous les deux regardé aller à la porte.

Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas encore là. J'ai trouvé un message de lui sur le répondeur, me disant qu'il rentrerait tard du travail ainsi que le message d'Alice disant que j'allais dormir chez les Cullen. J'ai frémi en entendant sa voix joyeuse, sachant tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici et j'ai supprimé les messages. Ensuite, j'ai attrapé une barre de granola que j'ai reniflé en montant à l'étage et je suis allée prendre une douche.

Quand je suis arrivé dans ma chambre, je suis immédiatement allée à la fenêtre pour m'assurer que Jake était non seulement parti, mais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de lui. Ni de Peter. Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner au sujet du plan de Jasper. Je suis descendu à nouveau et j'ai appelé Rosalie pour lui dire que j'étais de retour, mais je n'ai seulement réussi qu'à joindre sa boîte mail, j'ai donc laissé un message. Jasper ne répondait pas à son téléphone et mon portable était toujours avec ce gars, Riley. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui envoyais un texto non plus. J'ai à peine réussi à monter les escaliers la seconde fois et je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit. À partir de là... plus rien.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	45. Chapitre 45

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-cinq**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Je me suis réveillée assez tard le lendemain, un samedi dieu merci. Le soleil brillait déjà à ma fenêtre, mais la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de tirer la couverture sur ma tête et me rendormir. J'étais certaine que la réalité en ce moment était bien pire que mes cauchemars. Puis j'ai entendu quelques bruissements à côté de moi et j'ai de nouveau ouvert un œil. Un plateau se trouvait près de moi avec un verre de jus de fruits rouge sombres et un bol de céréales posés dessus.

'' - Bonjour, paresseuse. '' A dit une voix veloutée familière.

'' - Jasper ! '' Je me suis assise, certaine à présent que les événements d'hier n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Jasper était toujours aussi séduisant, plus fringant que jamais, même s'il était un peu ébouriffé par le vent, et il portait des vêtements qui n'étaient ni déchirés ni sanglants. Un simple regard dans ses yeux toutefois, m'a fait comprendre une réalité différente et je me suis affaissée sur mon oreiller.

'' - Hé chérie, n'ait pas l'air aussi triste. Je vais résoudre tout cela. '' Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser tendrement. Puis il s'est assis à nouveau et a prit le verre avec un regard déterminé. '' - Tu as besoin de manger où tu vas tomber malade. '' Il m'a tendu le verre.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

'' - Du jus de raisin avec du fer et des vitamines ajoutées, tu dois en prendre après hier. ''

Bien, j'ai regardé mon bras et à l'endroit où il m'avait coupé, il y avait une mince ligne argentée. J'ai bu en faisant une grimace au goût. '' - Comment as-tu pu partir ? '' Ai-je demandé en posant le verre.

'' - J'ai deux heures de temps libre pour prendre quelques affaires et... toi. ''

J'ai dû pâlir, parce qu'il m'a immédiatement rassuré. '' - Bella, je n'ai aucune intention de te ramener dans cet endroit, mais j'ai besoin de t'emmener dans un lieu sûr. ''

Je me suis accroché à ses bras. '' - Non, ne me quitte pas, je ne veux pas non plus que tu retournes auprès d'eux. '' Je savais que c'était impossible, mais à cet instant, j'étais prête à m'accrocher à lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Bien sûr, je savais que mon emprise sur lui n'était guère plus forte qu'une aile de papillon par rapport à sa force, mais depuis hier, j'avais besoin qu'il soit plus proche que jamais.

Évidemment, l'empathe a senti mes sentiments, et il était tout aussi évident qu'il les partageait. '' - Hummm. '' A-t-il ronronné en m'attirant plus près de lui. '' - Tu me veux pour le petit déjeuner ? '' Il m'a embrassé en faisant son chemin de mon visage à mon cou et ma tête a commencé à tourner. '' - Charlie n'est pas là. '' Encore des baisers. Brusquement, le plateau a disparu, ainsi que ses vêtements. Les miens ont été facilement enlevés. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir fait le moindre bruit de protestation alors qu'il me distrayait de nos ennuis en me donnant maintenant le désir et la tendresse que j'avais eu envie d'avoir depuis si longtemps. Quelque part pendant tout cela, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un hurlement dans le lointain, mais il ne s'est pas vraiment enregistré dans ma conscience. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que mon amour était avec moi et je me sentais parfaitement bien. C'était peut-être le pire moment pour cela, mais je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir épuisée quand Jasper m'a secoué pour me réveiller, de nouveau habillé. '' - Non, chérie, autant j'aime te regarder dormir, tu dois te lever et t'habiller. ''

'' - Mais pourquoi ? '' Ai-je protesté, à moitié endormie. '' - Reviens ici ! '' Je lui ai tendu un bras. Même si j'étais fatiguée et que j'avais la vague impression que mes jambes n'étaient plus que légèrement reliées à mon corps, je ne voulais rien de plus que l'avoir avec moi.

Il a secoué la tête et a souri tristement. '' - James est un traqueur, tu te souviens ? Si je ne te ramène pas avec moi, il va vouloir venir te chercher. Je préfère qu'il ne te trouve pas ici toute seule. ''

'' - Où vais-je aller ? ''

'' - Je te ramène à la maison. La soirée de Seattle a été annulé et Charlotte va rester également avec la famille. Tu devrais être en sécurité avec cinq vampires autour de toi, même si James décide d'avancer son attaque. ''

'' - Que va-t-il se passer pour Charlie ? Est-ce que James ne va pas le trouver s'il suit mon parfum ? ''

'' - Charlie fait partie de l'équipe envoyée à la recherche de la famille Newtons. '' Il a croisé mon regard avec un visage triste. '' - Il ne sera donc pas seul et les Quileutes vont l'inviter pour faire une partie de pêche par la suite. Emmett a dit qu'ils étaient très désireux de nous aider. Ils vont également veiller sur la maison. ''

'' - Mais ces jeunes gens ne peuvent pas lutter contre James et Laurent... et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux Cullen à cause de moi... ''

'' - Bella, ne les insulte pas. Ils sont parfaitement capables de mettre James en pièces. En outre, ils sont également ta famille à présent. '' Il a embrassé mon nez. '' - À présent, dépêche-toi, de quoi as-tu besoin pour passer un week-end avec Rosalie ? ''

Je me suis habillée, préparant un sac au petit bonheur, puis Jasper est venue me chercher et m'a conduit à la maison à toute vitesse. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Je suis à court de temps, Bella, j'ai besoin de retourner là-bas. Promets-moi que tu feras attention ! '' J'ai acquiescé et j'ai combattu les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Il m'a embrassé rapidement et sa voiture était déjà partie quand j'ai sonné à la porte.

Rosalie a ouvert et m'a tiré à l'intérieur. '' - Dieu merci ! J'étais tellement inquiète et Jasper n'a appelé seulement que ce matin. '' Elle voulait en dire plus, mais il y avait des protestations bruyantes venant d'en haut et elle m'a tout simplement conduit à l'étage avec hâte puis m'a déposé dans le salon, où six paires d'yeux se sont immédiatement tournées vers moi.

Comment ça six ? J'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai recompté.

Edward était avec eux. Je me suis éloigné de lui avec soin, ce qu'il a remarqué. Il a baissé les yeux et il s'est installé à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce.

Une très jolie vampire blonde, qui devait être Charlotte, est venue immédiatement vers moi et m'a attiré dans une étreinte prudente. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, aussi longtemps que je serais là, il ne va pas porter la main sur toi. '' Elle avait chuchoté dans mon oreille. '' - Je suis Charlotte, soit dit en passant, et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. ''

Dès qu'elle m'a laissé aller, Esmé m'a serré dans ses bras. '' - Ma pauvre chérie, nous étions tellement inquiets pour toi, mais à présent tu es en sécurité ! '' Le regard déterminé sur son visage a confirmé ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Il était clair que même Esmé était prête à se battre pour moi. J'ai remarqué que le mur vitré était recouvert de quelque chose, probablement de l'acier. Les Cullen savaient donc que James allait les attaquer et ils s'étaient préparés. Cela m'a donné au moins une petite impression de sécurité de voir qu'ils étaient prêts et confiants sur tout cela. Seulement... Que diable foutait Edward ici ?

'' - Bella ? Pourrais-tu venir avec moi dans mon bureau pendant un moment ? '' A demandé Carlisle, interrompant mes pensées. '' - J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une expérience malheureuse... et je souhaiterais faire un petit contrôle si tu es d'accord avec cela. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules et je l'ai suivi à l'étage en me demandant ce qui s'était passé avant mon arrivée. Il a pris mon pouls, ma pression artérielle, vérifié mes yeux, ma bouche, mes oreilles de sa manière efficace. Puis il s'est tourné vers la cicatrice sur mon bras, une expression pensive sur le visage.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' Ai-je finalement demandé, irritée par toute la procédure.

'' - C'est tout à fait remarquable que Jasper ait réussi à s'arrêter de boire et ensuite a même été en mesure de prendre soin de ta blessure. ''

'' - Il m'aime et il en avait besoin pour aller mieux. ''

'' - Hum. Bella, j'aimerais prendre une petite quantité de sang pour vérifier si maintenant tu es anémique. ''

'' - Il le faut ? Je déteste les piq... '' Oups, il avait déjà fini et je n'avais même pas remarqué la piqûre. J'ai levé les yeux avec étonnement. '' - Tu devrais faire cela tout le temps, je n'ai rien senti. ''

Carlisle a souri affectueusement. '' - L'avantage d'être un médecin vampire. '' Puis il a pris le tube qu'il avait rempli et a fait quelques tests avec son matériel de laboratoire. '' - Désolé, je dois le faire rapidement, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment garder quelque chose comme cela dans la maison. ''

J'ai attendu pendant qu'il travaillait et j'ai pris conscience qu'une discussion animée se déroulait en bas. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié, mais il était clair qu'il y avait un violent désaccord sur quelque chose.

'' - Quel est ce bruit ? '' J'ai demandé à Carlisle.

Il a soupiré. '' - Donne moi encore une minute ici, nous allons ensuite t'expliquer. '' Il s'est penché sur son microscope.

Un peu plus tard, il est venu vers moi. '' - J'aimerais que tu aies une transfusion sanguine, il semblerait que tu en aies perdu un peu hier. ''

'' - Jasper n'était pas bien. '' Je me suis entendu parler d'un ton défensif.

'' - Je sais. Comme je vois que tu es impatiente de savoir ce qui se passe, je pense que ce serait mieux de reporter cela après la réunion si c'est bien pour toi. ''

'' - Certainement. ''

'' - Mais j'aimerais que tu aies maintenant une injection. '' Il avait déjà préparé une seringue et me l'a injecté tout aussi efficacement qu'il m'avait pris un échantillon un peu plus tôt. Après avoir posé un petit pansement sur les marques de perforations, nous sommes descendus à nouveau.

Cinq visages impatients nous ont regardés dans l'expectative quand nous sommes arrivés en bas des escaliers. Carlisle a fait un geste vers la table de la salle à manger et tout le monde est partis s'y asseoir alors que je m'installais autant que possible le plus loin d'Edward.

'' - Comment va Jasper ? '' Rosalie a commencé en s'adressant directement à moi.

'' - Pas trop bien, il avait un peu de temps libre comme il l'a appelé ce matin. Il devait me ramener avec lui, mais il m'a amené plutôt ici. '' J'ai passé sous silence notre temps d'intimité. De l'autre côté de la table, Edward a reniflé.

'' - A-t-il laissé des messages pour nous ? '' A demandé Charlotte et Emmett a hoché la tête avec impatience.

J'ai secoué la tête et Edward a reniflé de nouveau. À présent, j'étais furieuse. '' - Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te faire bien voir avec James et tes nouveaux amis ? ''

'' - Ils ne sont pas mes amis. Je ne vais pas rester assis et regarder ma famille être attaqué et je ne vais pas non plus jurer fidélité à James ? '' Edward a dit d'une voix glaciale.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. '' - Tu crois que Jasper les a réellement rejoint ? Qu'il va former l'armée de James pour les utiliser contre Carlisle et Esmé ? Tu dois être fou ? ''

'' - Bella, Edward est revenu pour nous avertir. '' A dit Carlisle calmement. '' - Il nous a également dit ce qui était arrivé hier. ''

'' - Il l'a fait ? '' J'étais toujours furieuse. '' - Ce qui est arrivé, c'est que certains membres de son nouveau clan m'ont enlevés pour faire chanter Jasper et le forcer à les rejoindre, puis Edward est revenu à James et compagnie et a apporté un de mes amis en le livrant comme un cadeau à ses nouveaux amis. Il l'a fait mettre en pièces juste en face de moi... '' J'ai dû arrêter avant de commencer à pleurer et je n'allais pas donner à Edward l'occasion de discréditer ce que je disais parce que je devenais émotive.

'' - C'était mon travail de trouver de la nourriture pour les nouveaux-nés. Ils sont des vampires et j'avais besoin de le faire pour garder leur confiance. '' Ouais, je savais que j'avais raison, il allait se peindre sous un jour favorable en utilisant mes connaissances limitées sur les vampires comme preuve.

'' - Ah bon ? Pourquoi étais-tu avec eux pour commencer ? '' J'espérais que mon regard était aussi brûlant que je voulais qu'il soit.

Il s'est tu un moment, puis s'est tourné vers Carlisle. '' - Je... me suis égaré après que tu m'aies chassé. '' A dit Edward d'une petite voix. '' - J'étais totalement désorienté... J'ai cédé à ma soif et j'ai pensé qu'avec mon don, je pourrais être certain que je ne tuerais seulement que des personnes indignes. J'ai été faible et James chassait dans le coin quand il m'a trouvé. '' Carlisle et Esmé le regardaient avec sympathie, tandis qu'Emmett fronçait les sourcils et que Rosalie se renfrognait en regardant son ancien frère. Charlotte a fait une grimace.

'' - Et maintenant nous sommes censés te faire confiance ? '' Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait de nouveau été intégré ici.

Carlisle a dû lire dans mes pensées car il s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Bella, nous n'allons pas le juger aussi durement que ce que tu attendais probablement. Nous avons repris Jasper lui aussi à plusieurs reprises. ''

'' - Il est revenu ici hier au soir après t'avoir ramené à la maison et nous a averti de l'attaque. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés et nous regarder ou toi, être blessé de quelque façon que ce soit. '' A ajouté Esmé en jetant un regard admiratif à Edward.

'' - Il m'a ramené à la maison parce que Jasper lui a demandé. '' Ai-je dit assez fort.

'' - Non, Bella, tu as mal compris. '' A dit Edward. '' - Je voulais que tu rentres avant que les autres nouveaux-nés se réveillent. Et j'ai demandé à James de me faire cette faveur. Il avait... Il m'a promis que je pourrais t'avoir. '' J'étais sur le point d'exploser à nouveau quand il a ajouté. '' - Et je voulais m'assurer que Jasper ne puisse plus boire de toi à nouveau. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? '' A demandé Emmett en nous regardant alternativement Edward et moi. Apparemment, Edward avait gardé sa bombe jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai soupiré. '' - Il n'était pas bien, il avait besoin de sang et ne pouvait pas me laisser avec ses monstres pour aller chasser, alors je lui en ai donné un peu ? ''

Rosalie a tressailli à cela et j'ai aperçu le regard triomphant d'Edward avant qu'il ne commence à parler. '' - C'est ce que je disais, il est allé vers eux comme Alice l'a fait. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une heure pour redevenir le Major. ''

J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. '' - Tu étais là. Tu as regardé Laurent le torturer parce que tu avais des doutes sur sa sincérité ! ''

'' - Oui, j'avais espéré qu'il allait utiliser ses capacités considérables pour te sortir de là et les détruire, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Il les a rejoint et il est probablement en train de développer une stratégie visant à nous détruire rapidement ce moment. ''

'' - C'est injuste, tu as vu à quel point il a souffert. Il était plus mort que vif quand ils ont finalement arrêté... ''

'' - Tu oublies que je peux lire dans ses pensées. Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Charlotte ici ce qu'elle pense à ce sujet. '' Son regard était redevenu calculateur.

Carlisle a cligné des yeux et c'est tourné vers la nouvelle venue. '' - Peux-tu me dire ce qu'Edward a vu dans tes pensées ? ''

Charlotte a poussé un soupir. '' - Ton télépathe indiscret là-bas pourrait bien m'avoir vu le railler à l'idée de Jasper cédant sous la torture. Il a eu beaucoup d'expérience de ce type avec Maria et il n'a jamais réellement plié avec cela, alors il n'a certainement pas cédé à un quelconque traqueur inconnu et sa bande. '' Elle s'est arrêtée à cause du brouhaha que cela avait provoqué, mais ensuite elle a ajouté : '' - Je suis certaine que s'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il a ses raisons pour feindre de se joindre à eux. J'ai confiance en lui. ''

Je lui ai donné un sourire et j'ai dit : '' - En outre, cela n'aurait pas de sens pour lui de m'amener ici pour ensuite attaquer la maison, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - En réalité, si, Bella. '' A dit Edward avec cette voix exaspérante voulant dire « Je parle à un étudiant retardé » '' - Il t'a marqué comme étant à lui. Personne n'osera porter la main sur toi de cette façon. ''

'' - Pardon ? '' J'ai froncé les sourcils.

'' - Il a couché avec toi, son odeur est partout sur toi. ''

'' - Youpi. '' A hurlé Emmett et Rosalie l'a giflé, en me regardant d'un air radieux. Esmé a échangé un regard souriant avec Carlisle et Charlotte m'a souri largement. J'ai dû devenir d'un rouge écarlate et je ne voulais rien tant que de disparaître dans un trou dans le sol. Est-ce que rien n'était privé avec ces gens ? '' - Cela n'a rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit ! ''

Edward a secoué la tête en me regardant avec une expression résignée. '' - Pour nous cela l'est. Il t'a marqué comme étant sa compagne et quand il vont attaquer la maison, personne dans leur armée ne va te toucher. Tu as vu ce qu'il peut faire avec les nouveaux-nés. ''

'' - Cela ne prouve rien du tout. '' A rétorqué Charlotte. '' - Il veut qu'elle soit en sécurité, comme tout le monde autour de cette table, ce qui ne fait pas de lui un criminel. Je ne vous comprends pas vous autres, vous avez vécu avec Jasper pendant plus de cinquante ans, vous devriez lui faire confiance. ''

'' - Hum. '' Edward l'a regardé pensivement. '' Pourrais-tu nous dire où se trouve ton mari en ce moment ? ''

'' - Je peux te dire autre chose. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de t'infiltrer furtivement dans ma tête sans ma permission, tu vas te retrouver à court de quelque chose dans un proche avenir. '' A grogné Charlotte. '' - Et ne te fait pas d'illusions sur les femmes ne sachant pas se battre. Jasper m'a formée et je peux te descendre en prenant la journée pour le faire. '' Elle avait l'air assez féroce pour mettre sa menace à exécution et je pense que c'est seulement Carlisle en posant sa main sur son bras qui l'a arrêté. '' - Que tout le monde se calme. Nous devons réfléchir à cela de façon rationnelle et sans récriminations. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	46. Chapitre 46

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-six**

 **POV Jasper**

Je suis retourné dans le repaire après avoir déposé Bella en utilisant le trajet pour me calmer après avoir finalement réussi à la faire totalement mienne. Quand j'allais arriver devant James et les autres, j'allais devoir être convaincant en lui disant que Bella avait disparu. J'allais affirmer n'avoir aucune connaissance de l'endroit où se trouvait Bella et, alors que James pourrait très certainement la retrouver, ce ne serait pas sa priorité pour le moment. L'absence d'Edward garantissait que mon mensonge ne serait pas remis en question. En outre, à présent j'avais mon acolyte de confiance et mon propre voyant, ou quel qu'il soit, avec moi, il pourrait m'alerter sur d'éventuels dangers.

Peter s'était approché du repaire dès qu'Edward avait disparu, en supposant, à juste titre, que cet imbécile était en mesure de le lire de loin et de le donner avant qu'il ait eu suffisamment de temps pour que je lui donne ses instructions. Lorsque la voie avait été libre, il m'avait fait un signe et j'avais finalement cédé aux tentatives de James de se lier avec moi en commençant une conversation sur les livres. Fidèle à son apparence de pauvre péquenot, il a admis ne pas avoir encore trouvé un livre utile dans la vie réelle, mais il était cependant inquiet de ce que j'avais lu, la conversation prenant justement le tour que j'avais attendu.

'' - Hé bien, j'ai toujours trouvé que Machiavel était une source d'inspiration. Pour les simples fins récréatives, je préfère Tolkien, en particulier « Le seigneur des anneaux ».

'' - Ah oui, bien sûr. '' A acquiescé James, n'ayant manifestement pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parlais.

J'étais heureux qu'Alice soit occupée avec Laurent et n'avais pas eu l'air intéressé par la conversation, elle aurait été surprise de mes choix, mais à présent, Peter savait que je voulais qu'il sorte de sa cachette et m'aide à monter nos adversaires les uns contre les autres, quelque chose pour laquelle il était d'une force inégalée.

Mon fidèle camarade se promenait dans la forêt, l'image de l'innocent étranger approchant naïvement un clan de vampires avec un regard de joyeuse espérance sur le visage. '' - Major, je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer ici. Je croyais que tu étais en Alaska avec ta femme et en t'abstenant de tous ce qui est bon. ''

J'ai fait semblant de le protéger de mes compagnons. '' - Peter, d'où viens-tu ? ''

'' - Oh, tu me connais, par-ci par-là toujours sur les routes en quête de quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis ? ''

J'ai fait les présentations et alors que Victoria n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de voir Peter nous rejoindre, James a été ravie à l'idée d'avoir un autre combattant aguerri venant de l'armée de Maria dans la sienne. Il a été dûment informé de nos plans et a prêté le serment de loyauté. Je l'ai immédiatement assigné au poste d'assistant et je l'ai rapidement amené à s'occuper des nouveaux-nés.

'' - Bordel de merde ! '' S'est écrié Peter quand il a vu les deux créatures se tordant de douleur sur le sol de la cabane. La première, une mince jeune fille ayant probablement aux alentours de seize ans, ne serait pas un problème même pour Esmé, à moins qu'elle ne la charme pour l'entraîner vers le végétarisme pour commencer. Mais le second était bâti comme une montagne, c'était un Amérindien de presque deux mètres qui pourrait rivaliser avec le physique d'Emmett.

Mon partenaire a haussé les sourcils, me regardant d'un air interrogatif. J'ai brièvement fermé les yeux, puis j'ai fait un signe vers la jeune fille. Peter s'en est débarrassée de manière efficace juste avant que le grand Indien ne se réveille, embrouillé et perdu, fou de soif. Je lui ai envoyé une vague de calme et de confiance et je l'ai laissé avec l'impression qu'il avait tué la jeune fille afin qu'elle ne perturbe pas le premier repas que nous lui avions promis. Peter allait s'assurer qu'il soit ultérieurement effectivement nourri, mais uniquement par nous, il en viendrait donc à compter sur nous et uniquement sur nous.

Je suis revenu pour jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux-nés qui avaient été formés par leur plus ancienne nouvelle recrue, Riley, celui qui avait enlevé Bella. J'ai avalé le venin qui était monté à ma bouche en le voyant et je suis allé l'interroger au sujet de ce qu'il avait fait avec les autres jusqu'à maintenant.

'' - Où sont les nouveaux ? '' A immédiatement demandé James.

J'ai ricané. '' - Il n'en reste qu'un. Ton grand gars musclé a descendu la jeune en quelques secondes, c'est incontestablement naturel. Peter le nourri pendant que nous parlons. À présent, laisse-moi voir ce que tu as ici ! ''

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à former les quatre jeunes et Riley tout en m'assurant qu'ils deviennent tellement embrouillés et perdus par la formation, qu'ils allaient commencer à négliger leurs instincts naturels et perdre ainsi leur seul avantage, autre que leur force qu'ils possédaient. À présent, la seule chose dont nous avions besoin était que Charlotte entraîne les Cullen en conséquence et diffuse des informations pertinentes pour les loups.

J'avais convaincu James de me laisser prendre mes affaires, affirmant avoir besoin de mes choses intactes plutôt que d'avoir à les sortir des ruines que la maison des Cullen serait certainement après un raid de six nouveaux-nés.

À mon retour au repaire, j'ai été accueilli avec une nouvelle catastrophe. Alice était sur le sol et Laurent avait tourné ses connaissances d'experts en collecte d'informations sur elle. Il devait avoir utilisé ses talents sur elle depuis un certain temps, parce qu'elle était à présent un vrai gâchis, parlant de façon incohérente et le suppliant d'arrêter.

J'ai froncé les sourcils à Peter qui se tenait un peu de côté avec Graham, le nouveau type, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

'' - Elle a vu quelque chose et ne veux pas nous dire quoi que ce soit. '' Il a chuchoté du coin de la bouche. '' - Crois-tu qu'il y ait une chance qu'elle te soit toujours fidèle et qu'elle ait vu quelque chose sur nous ? '' Je savais qu'il comptait sur moi pour envoyer un peu de force à Alice afin de l'éprouver à nouveau dans ce cas et de pouvoir nous réorganiser si besoin était.

J'ai secoué légèrement la tête. Non, Alice avait participé à l'enlèvement, ce qui avait été indiscutablement une trahison pour moi.

À cet instant, Alice a hurlé une fois de plus et s'est mise à gémir. '' - Assez, Je vais vous dire... tout. ''

'' - J'attends ! '' James a dit. Laurent a suspendu ses efforts et Alice a presque pleuré de soulagement.

'' - Edward a décidé de changer de camp. Il est retourné à Carlisle pour les avertir de notre attaque et Carlisle va le reprendre. '' Elle a éclaté en sanglots.

'' - Assure-toi qu'elle ne soit pas nourrie au cas où nous aurions besoin d'en savoir plus. '' A dit James à Laurent tranquillement.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Bon sang ! Même si je savais que la meilleure des tactiques ne durait que jusqu'à l'instant où tu affrontes tes ennemis, je n'avais pas compté que tellement de choses tourneraient mal avec mon plan simple de m'appuyer sur les loups pour mettre Edward en pièces quand il ramènerait Bella après son enlèvement. Ils étaient dans le coup après tout et selon Emmett, désireux de nous aider. Comment cet habile salaud avait-il pu se sortir de cela ? Qui plus est, qu'avait-il dit à Carlisle pour qu'il le reprenne de nouveau ? J'ai frappé un arbre avec la paume de ma main... J'avais livré Bella directement dans les bras d'Edward.

'' - Attention, Major. '' M'a averti Peter. Il sentait un de mes éclats de fureur approcher, et s'inquiétait à juste titre. Nous avions besoin d'une distraction et rapidement, où Alice pourrait leur parler également des loups.

Je me suis avancé avec détermination. '' - Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait vraiment temps de s'occuper de ce gamin dès maintenant ? Ne devrions-nous pas réfléchir à la façon d'attaquer la maison des Cullen ? '' J'ai tourné un regard plutôt froid à James. '' - Je suppose que tu as déjà été en mission de reconnaissance ? ''

Il a tourné sa colère sur moi, irrité que je lui ai parlé de cette façon.'' - Oh, tu as finalement retrouvé la route pour venir ici. Où est ton humaine ? ''

'' - Edward l'a volé, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Pourquoi la lui as-tu donnée la nuit dernière ? Je ne peux pas travailler avec ce genre d'erreurs de débutants si je veux que cela fonctionne. ''

James a souri. '' - Au moins tu vas être motivé pour aller après lui à présent, pas vrai ? '' En fait, il avait l'air heureux, n'ayant probablement pas confiance en moi pour me battre contre Carlisle, si Laurent l'avait informé de notre relation du moins, mais il était certain que je remuerais ciel et terre du moment que Bella était concernée, en particulier contre Edward. Pour une fois, il avait raison dans son évaluation, mais je n'étais pas prêt à en convenir ouvertement.

Rassemblant la juste quantité de rage, je me suis tourné vers lui. '' - Si quelque chose arrive à ma compagne parce que tu l'as remis à Edward, je vais mettre ta Victoria en morceaux tellement petits que tu ne seras pas en mesure de les retrouver. ''

Le tressaillement de Victoria m'a assuré que James avait pris ma menace au sérieux, mais il n'était pas prêt à me céder avec les nouveaux-nés présents, il est passé en mode de combat. '' - Je peux la donner à qui je veux. N'oublie pas ta place ! '' Il a grogné sur moi, s'attendant à ce que je me soumette fidèlement, ce que j'ai fait. Cela ne me coûtait rien et avait détourné l'attention des personnes présentes d'Alice. '' - Fait ton travail ! Je veux que tu viennes me voir avec un plan dans deux heures. Ton acolyte ici peut s'occuper de l'entraînement ! ''

'' - J'ai besoin d'un peu de paix et de tranquillité pour cela et de quelqu'un pour prendre des notes. '' Ai-je dit, calculant à juste titre que ni lui, ni Laurent ou Victoria n'allaient prendre une tâche aussi servile, ce qui ne laissait qu'Alice. De la façon dont James et Laurent la regardaient, elle aurait de la chance si elle obtenait quoi que ce soit venant d'eux dans un proche avenir.

'' - Tu n'as qu'à la prendre ! '' Laurent a ramassé le paquet martyrisé qui avait été ma femme pendant des décennies et l'a poussé vers moi.

Je l'ai ramassé en projetant uniquement le dédain et je l'ai emmené à une distance éloignée de toute écoute.

Quand je l'ai posé avec soin, elle s'est renfrogné. '' - Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! ''

'' - Si, tu en as besoin. Tu ne peux pas rester dans ce genre d'environnement sans protection. ''

'' - Laurent... ''

J'ai passé mes mains dans mes cheveux. Elle se faisait réellement des illusions à propos de son nouvel amant.'' - Alice, Laurent ne t'a choisi que pour rassembler des informations sur les Cullen. Il va te jeter comme une merde une fois que tu auras perdu ton utilité. ''

'' - Il m'aime. Il est mon véritable compagnon, il est seulement un peu rude. '' Elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Alice, si c'était la vérité, il serait ici pour prendre soin de toi. Il t'a torturé. ''

'' - Il avait reçu l'ordre... ''

'' - Je sais, mais il devrait être en train de prendre soin de tes blessures et t'obtenir un peu de sang. '' Ses yeux étaient encore dorés la nuit dernière, à présent elle était faible, et s'ils ne la laissaient pas s'alimenter, elle allait être en difficulté. '' - Tu as entendu James, ils vont te garder faible parce qu'ils n'ont plus confiance en toi maintenant que tu as montré ta fidélité à Edward et non à eux. '' J'avais toujours su qu'elle était plus proche d'Edward que de quiconque. Quelquefois, j'avais même suspecté que si elle n'était pas avec lui, c'était parce qu'il avait refusé.

Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux effarés, la vérité lui apparaissait graduellement. '' - Il vont continuer à me faire cela pour que je renonce à Edward ? Laurent n'a jamais... ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Alice, jette un coup d'œil à ton avenir ici, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? ''

Encore plus de venin s'est accumulé dans ses yeux, les faisant presque déborder, puis elle a avalé et a murmuré quelque chose de trop bas pour que je l'entende.

'' - C'était quoi ça ? '' Je me suis penché.

'' - J'ai dit : tue-moi, Jasper ! S'il te plaît, je ne pourrais pas en supporter plus... Je l'ai vu... Nous n'allons pas réussir. '' Elle s'est accroché à mes bras comme une femme se noyant.

'' - Comment veux-tu que j'explique cela aux autres ? ''

'' - S'il te plaît. '' A-t-elle gémi en saisissant mes bras plus fortement. '' - Fais-le, il n'y a rien pour moi ici. Je sais que tu peux trouver la solution pour sortir d'ici et tu auras Bella, mais qu'en est-il de moi ? Pas même Esmé va me reprendre à présent... ''

J'ai soupiré, en pensant à Alice et comment je l'avais rencontré, le temps que nous avions passé ensemble et de quelle façon c'était elle qui m'avait conduit à Carlisle pour avoir la possibilité de vivre sans violence ni haine. J'ai acquiescé. '' - Tu dois me donner un peu de temps là, pour commencer. '' Je l'ai regardé pour avoir son accord. Elle a fermé les yeux et a hoché la tête, elle s'est assise sur le sol dans une position que j'avais appris à connaître au fil des années que j'avais passées avec elle. Elle rêvait.

J'ai dessiné mes plans pour une attaque sur la maison des Cullen, j'ai préparé des graphiques et de quelle façon expliquer mon idée à James dans un jargon militaire inintelligible qui allait le décontenancer, mais l'impressionner, puis j'ai tout mis de côté pour faire mon dernier devoir envers mon ex-femme.

Elle a ouvert les yeux en me regardant avec effroi. '' - Je vais le faire rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas ! '' Elle s'est redressé, croisant mon regard.

'' - Maintenant ? ''

'' - Attends ! Jasper, tu dois savoir quelque chose. Victoria va convaincre James de donner Bella à Maria dès que tu ne feras pas attention. Elle pense que tu le mérites pour ce que tu lui as fait à l'époque. ''

J'ai senti la panique et j'ai été certain que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Alice projetait. L'idée de mon ange entre les mains de ce monstre était suffisante pour me faire pratiquement frémir de peur. Non, j'en ai été convaincu, j'allais éviter cela. Ni James n Victoria n'allait vivre assez longtemps pour réaliser cet objectif. '' - Je te remercie de m'avoir averti. Prête ? ''

'' - Oui. J'ai toujours aimé ton sourire. '' A murmuré Alice. Je lui ai offert un dernier sourire. Puis je l'ai tué et je l'ai jeté dans le feu.

En quelques secondes, de la fumée pourpre s'est élevée, elle n'allait laisser qu'un petit tas de cendres. Laurent et James sont arrivés près de moi. '' - Mais que diable as-tu fait ? ''

Je l'ai regardé avec colère. '' - T'attendais-tu réellement à ce que je la laisse vivre ? Elle a laissé Edward partir en emportant ma compagne avec lui. Il lui fait probablement du mal en ce moment. Elle a vu cela arriver. '' Je suis retourné au chalet. '' - Mes plans sont prêts. Tu veux les voir ? ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	47. Chapitre 47

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-sept**

 **Le journal de Bella**

La famille Cullen s'était scindée en deux quand Charlotte avait dit à tout le monde que Peter était avec Jasper et James. Alors que Rosalie et Emmett faisaient confiance à Jasper de disposer d'un plan et voulaient attendre qu'il revienne prendre contact, Edward avait convaincu Carlisle que Jasper était revenu à ses anciennes mauvaises manières.

'' - Je suis désolé, Bella. '' M'avait dit Carlisle. '' - Mais Jasper n'a jamais été réellement à l'aise avec notre mode de vie et je dois penser à Esmé. '' Esmé était pratiquement frissonnante.

'' - Mais tu connais Jasper, tu sais combien il t'admire. Je ne comprends pas. ''

'' - Tu ne le vois pas de la façon dont nous le voyons. Bella, j'ai rencontré de mauvais vampires dans ma longue vie, mais Jasper a une mauvaise réputation, même pour l'un d'entre nous. Je suis certain qu'il ne te veut pas de mal, mais il va venir nous attaquer ici et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu as pu voir à quel point il est facile de se retourner contre nous, pense à Alice. '' Carlisle était triste et déçu. Il donnait l'impression que l'œuvre de toute sa vie s'était évaporée dans les airs.

'' - Oh, pour l'amour de dieu ! '' Charlotte s'est écriée exaspérée. '' - Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Rester assis ici et vous terrer comme des lapins ? Je suis censée vous montrer comment combattre des nouveau-nés, que diriez-vous de commencer directement par cela dès maintenant ? ''

Emmett a ri. '' - Je suis partant, et je voudrais bien voir l'empeigne qui va tenter de passer Rosie quand elle est de mauvaise humeur. '' Rosalie a secoué la tête en lui souriant.

'' - Je dois d'abord faire sa transfusion à Bella, ensuite je vais vous rejoindre. '' Carlisle s'est levé et m'a emmené dans son bureau encore une fois, puis il m'a installé une poche de sang en intraveineuse. J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder l'ensemble des appareillages et j'ai fermé les yeux pour rêver de Jasper. J'étais certaine qu'il était toujours mon tendre vampire, pas le monstre que les autres faisaient de lui.

J'ai presque raté le bruit très discret d'une autre personne dans la pièce, mais quand j'ai entendu le déclic de la porte en bois derrière laquelle Carlisle avait pris la poche de sang, j'ai ouvert mes yeux. Edward prenait un autre sac à la dérobée, en me tournant le dos. J'ai entendu un bruit de déchirure, puis il a penché sa tête en arrière pour boire profondément jusqu'à ce que le sac soit vide. Ah, autant pour rejoindre à nouveau le style de vie Cullen. À un moment quelconque, j'ai dû sauter une respiration, parce qu'il s'est tourné vers moi plus vite que l'éclair, prit la main dans le sac pour ainsi dire.

J'ai avalé, ne sachant pas quoi faire, seule dans la pièce avec un vampire buveur de sang humain qui m'avait déjà fait tellement de mal.

Mes sentiments ont dû être apparent sur mon visage. '' - Bella, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air d'avoir aussi peur. ''

'' - Reste où tu es ! '' Au moins, nous avions toute la largeur du bureau de Carlisle entre nous.

'' - Ce n'est pas ce à quoi cela ressemble. '' A-t-il dit en jetant le sac vide.

'' - Ah bon, c'est quoi alors ? ''

'' - Je ne peux pas me permettre de commencer mon sevrage alors que nous allons être attaqués. Tu dois comprendre cela ? ''

Même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que lui pouvait comprendre comment cela pouvait sonner à mes oreilles et, encore une fois, j'ai su avec certitude pourquoi Jasper m'avait attiré tellement plus que son frère arrogant et moralisateur. '' - Est-ce que Carlisle l'a compris ? ''

'' - Qui es-tu pour me sauter à la gorge ? Jasper a bu de toi ! '' A-t-il dit d'un ton accusateur. D'après son ton, j'ai compris que Carlisle n'avait pas connaissance ni souscrit à ce procédé et qu'Edward utilisait l'attaque comme un moyen de se défendre.

'' - Il avait été blessé. ''

'' - Tu penses qu'il va s'arrêter ? Qu'il va laisser passer sa chance d'être de nouveau responsable d'une armée ? Il va tuer James à la première occasion qu'il trouvera, puis il partira en guerre. Nous ne sommes que la première cible. ''

'' - Conneries ! ''

'' - Veux-tu réellement devenir la nouvelle épouse nouveau-née de Jasper et attendre son retour de bataille ? Tôt ou tard quelqu'un va le tuer vu la façon qu'il a de plastronner, ensuite tu seras seule pour le reste de l'éternité. ''

'' - Jasper ne plastronne pas et il déteste les combats. ''

'' - Mais tu ne vas pas t'opposer à ce qu'il te transforme, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, tu devrais le convaincre de te transformer rapidement, parce qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de te garder en vie beaucoup plus longtemps, ton sang a une odeur beaucoup trop sucré. '' - Il a traversé la pièce à la vitesse de vampire. '' - Même si le parfum aura changé pendant quelque temps à cause de la transfusion. '' Sa voix était aussi veloutée qu'habituellement, mais les mouvements d'Edward étaient ceux d'un prédateur.

'' - Ne t'approche pas de moi ! '' Ai-je murmuré d'une voix paniquée.

'' - Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais les véritables vampires, pas les végétariens aux manières douces. '' Il s'est penché vers moi. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement, je ne pouvais pas courir, pas avec une intraveineuse dans le bras. En outre, Edward arriverait à moi avant même que je n'ai pu faire un pas. '' - Charlotte ! '' Je l'ai appelé en espérant qu'elle allait m'entendre dans cette grande maison.

L'instant d'après, la porte avait été arraché de ses gonds et l'amie de Jasper était à l'intérieur. J'étais sur le point de souffler de soulagement quand elle s'est arrêtée à la porte en déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle ne pouvait manifestement pas s'approcher de moi alors que j'avais un goutte-à-goutte.

Edward a souri et s'est emparé de mon bras, reniflant ma peau.

Une seconde plus tard, Charlotte était poussée sur le côté et Edward avait disparu. Je pouvais voir un enchevêtrement de membres et entendre des sifflements à travers la pièce, puis Carlisle est entré et a séparé les combattants.

'' - Assez ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous conduire correctement, je vais devoir m'occuper de Bella à l'hôpital. Maintenant arrêtez ces stupidités. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire. ''

''- Tu ne peux pas la conduire à l'hôpital, James va la suivre jusqu'à là-bas. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux. '' A dit Edward à Carlisle d'une voix détachée. La lutte semblait avoir été à sens unique, même si je me serais attendu à ce que les muscles d'Emmett l'emportent. Rosalie réconfortait son mari, crachant presque de fureur. '' - Que crois-tu que tu faisais ? ''

'' - Je parlais simplement avec Bella. '' A-t-il dit d'un air innocent.

'' - Hé bien, ne le fais pas. '' A grogné Charlotte. '' - Tu devrais te rappeler ce que tu as dit un peu plus tôt, Jasper ne va pas être content. ''

'' - Il veux me tuer de toute façon, où est la nouvelle ? ''

'' - Il ne va pas tuer son frère, il ne nous ferait pas cela. '' A dit Esmé d'une voix étranglée.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était la seule à le penser, même Carlisle avait l'air sceptique. Ensuite il a débranché le sac à présent vide de mon bras. '' - Voilà, cela devrait être suffisant. Edward, je veux que tu restes loin de Bella pour l'instant, tu as compris ? '' Il a verrouillé les yeux sur son fils avec ce qui était l'expression la plus sévère que je ne l'avais jamais vue porter. '' - Bella, je pense que tu devrais aller t'allonger pendant quelque temps, tu donnes l'impression d'être complètement crevée. Esmé va aller te chercher des draps frais pour le lit... ''

'' - Je vais rester dans la chambre de Jasper, ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire le lit. '' En outre, je sentais que j'avais besoin d'avoir au moins son odeur en quelque sorte, si je voulais passer à travers tout cela.

Charlotte m'a suivi en bas, différentes expressions sur le visage. Une fois que nous avons été dans la chambre, elle a dit : '' - Je suis désolée, Bella, il m'a glissé entre les doigts à nouveau. ''

J'ai balayé ses excuses d'une geste. '' - Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas entrer et Emmett s'est occupé de cela. Pourquoi Edward réussit à s'en sortir avec tout cela ? ''

Charlotte a grincé des dents. '' - Hé bien, c'est cela le problème ici, tous ces trucs végétariens sont très bien tant que tu ne dois pas lutter contre des vampires normaux, et je pense qu'Eddie aurait largement profité de quelques bons repas avec le clan de James. ''

Je l'avais également soupçonné. '' - A-t-il pris les Newtons ? '' Ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.

'' - J'en ai bien l'impression. '' A dit Rosalie qui venait simplement d'entrer. '' - Du moins, j'ai trouvé son odeur mélangée avec celle des Newtons dans leur boutique. C'est là que la famille entière a disparu hier en fin d'après-midi. '' Elle s'est assise sur le lit avec moi. '' - Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ce salaud t'as fait passer un moment difficile ? ''

'' - Un peu, mais je suis surtout inquiète pour Jasper. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces... gens ont été horribles avec lui, ils lui ont fait du mal et... '' Je me suis interrompu, je ne voulais pas pleurer.

'' - S'il te plaît, détends-toi. '' Charlotte a essayé de me réconforter. '' - Jasper sait ce qu'il fait et s'il devient trop téméraire, il a Peter qui va le remettre de nouveau dans le droit chemin. Peter m'a dit qu'il allait m'appeler ce soir. Tu veux que je te le passe ensuite ? ''

'' - Oui, s'il te plaît. '' Je lui ai donné un sourire chaleureux.

Rosalie m'a serré la main. '' - Quand il m'a appelé ce matin, il semblait très confiant, en outre, aussi longtemps que cette armée sera formée par Jasper, je doute qu'il va la rendre très efficace contre nous. À part cela, il a réussi à éloigner Edward qui l'aurait certainement trahi à la première occasion. Ce qui m'inquiète réellement, c'est de savoir comment il va pouvoir contourner le don d'Alice. Comment a-t-elle pu entrer dans un tel gâchis ? ''

'' - Elle répétait qu'elle était avec Laurent, c'était comme si elle avait eu un... lavage de cerveau ou quelque chose comme cela. '' Un énorme bâillement a détruit tous mes efforts pour participer à la conversation. Mes amies l'ont remarqué et ont disparues discrètement.

Je me suis couchée entre les draps, respirant l'odeur de Jasper et de suis tombée dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	48. Chapitre 48

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-huit**

 **POV Jasper**

Laurent était sur le point de venir à moi après avoir dit cela, quand James l'a arrêté. '' - Plus tard. '' Le vampire perfide a laissé échapper un grognement mais s'est soumis à son chef de clan. Apparemment la partie sur James s'en prenant violemment aux membres de son propre clan était vraie, une des rares choses véridiques que Laurent nous avait racontées, quand il le voulait bien. James m'a regardé. '' - Quel est ton plan ? ''

J'ai commencé à lui expliquer mon plan d'attaque qui ressemblait à celui de Lee à Gettysburg, j'avais seulement substitué la colline de Little Round Top par la maison des Cullen et le visage rapidement désemparé de James m'a dit que j'avais réussi à le décontenancer complètement. Les sentiments que j'ai reçu venant de lui étaient mélangés, de l'orgueil pour être engagé avec moi d'un côté, mais également du dépit, de l'envie et cruauté d'autre part, un complexe d'infériorité qui faisait rage comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

'' - Bien, je pense que cela va marcher. '' Il m'a effleuré nonchalamment. '' - En passant, j'ai suivi ta petite humaine, elle est de retour à la maison des Cullen, tu avais raison, elle est avec Edward. '' Il a scruté mon visage d'un air calculateur, attendant ma réaction.

 _Excellent mon pote, tu viens de marcher directement dans mon piège_ , ai-je pensé en maintenant une surveillance attentive sur mes sentiments. J'ai mis un masque de fureur et j'ai rétréci mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des fentes. '' - Dans ce cas, nous allons procéder immédiatement. Tu es prêt, Pete ? ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' A répondu Peter en essayant de ne pas sourire.

'' - Bien, je veux que tout le monde soit prêt à partir dans une heure, donc si vous avez besoin d'aller vous nourrir pour commencer, faites le maintenant ! ''

'' - Nous l'avons déjà fait. '' Victoria a souri en se léchant les lèvres d'un air concupiscent. '' - Tu projetais de tellement bons sentiments... la nuit dernière quand tu as mordu ta petite humaine, que avons tous été très vorace... ''

'' - Assez. '' James a interrompu ses plaisanteries. '' - Je ne pense pas que les nouveau-nés doivent être nourris, à mon avis, ils seront beaucoup plus agressifs s'ils continus d'avoir faim, n'ai-je pas raison ? '' Il s'est tourné vers moi.

Je me suis efforcé de ne pas frissonner. James était vraiment une version masculine de Maria. Le plus tôt il serait stoppé, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde. '' - Oui, vous avez raison, Monsieur. '' Ai-je dis avec déférence. '' - Toutefois, je ne suis pas un nouveau-né et aussi savoureuse que soit ma compagne, je ne voulais pas la vider la nuit dernière, donc... ''

'' - Oui, bien sûr, et je suis certain que tu dois compenser les erreurs de ton étrange alimentation de toute façon si tu veux être d'une quelconque utilité pendant la bataille. '' Il a failli me faire signe de partir. '' - File ! ''

D'accord, pas vraiment de taille avec Maria. Elle aurait immédiatement soupçonné quelque chose de louche. '' - Peter ? '' J'ai demandé, mais il a secoué la tête.

'' - Je vais bien, va faire effectivement le plein. '' Bien, il allait faire en sorte que les nouveaux-nés soient correctement informés, c'est-à-dire qu'ils obtiennent nos instructions pour la bataille.

J'ai couru, loin de portée de leurs oreilles, pratiquement à Olympia où j'ai pris une proie qui allait sceller le sort de James et compagnie. J'ai ensuite sorti mon téléphone, une autre de ses nombreuses erreurs de stratégie, toujours s'assurer d'être en contrôle des communications, et j'ai appelé Charlotte pour lui dire que nous serions bientôt avec eux. Ensuite, j'ai également appelé Emmett pour qu'il entre en contact avec les loups. Mon programme accompli, j'ai fait le trajet pour revenir à l'apprenti général et son équipe.

Nous sommes partis immédiatement et nous sommes arrivés dans les environs de la maison Cullen en quelques minutes, nous, en raison de notre habitude de courir, les nouveaux-nés en utilisant leur force brutale. Cela ne cessait jamais de m'étonner de voir à quel point notre espèce était forte et rapide pendant la première année et pendant le trajet, j'ai commencé à rêver de Bella dans cet état.

'' - Hé, mon pote, fais gaffe s'il te plaît. '' Peter m'a poussé du coude. '' - De la façon dont tu projettes, Victoria va sauter James avant que nous arrivions là-bas et Graham est déjà en train de te faire les yeux doux. ''

Je me suis extirpé de mon rêve et me suis concentré sur la tâche à accomplir. Jusqu'à présent, le plan fonctionnait. J'avais senti l'odeur des loups il y avait un moment, mais aucun des nomades n'avait commenté, même si Victoria avait plissé le nez à l'odeur.

Comme nous l'avions convenu, les Cullen nous ont rencontrés à l'extérieur, je ne voulais pas accepter que les efforts d'Esmé pour nous donner une maison soient salis et détruits par ces animaux, dès lors, cela s'est déroulé comme au bon vieux temps, mais cette fois, le grand chef en titre n'était pas tout à fait responsable des procédures.

J'ai pris James pour commencer, pour m'assurer que tout le monde sache dans quel camp se trouvait ma loyauté et pour me débarrasser de ce monstre. Il a essayé de se défendre et je dois admettre qu'il était meilleur que prévu, mais finalement, j'ai eu l'élément de surprise et l'expérience de mon côté.

Deux des nouveaux-nés plus âgés ont rencontré Charlotte et la fureur d'Emmett ce qui a réglé toute l'affaire, et Riley a même réussi à faire enrager Carlisle en se dirigeant directement vers Esmé supposément plus vulnérable. Apparemment, leur intelligence n'avait pas été à la hauteur au sujet de l'amour de Carlisle pour sa femme. Je n'avais jamais vu ce doux vampire perdre son calme de cette façon. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu autre chose que du sang animal, il a facilement sorti le nouveau-né grâce à son intelligence et la force que sa fureur lui avait donnée.

Les loups se sont rapidement occupé d'un des deux plus vieux nouveau-nés et Peter a descendu l'autre, donc à présent, les seuls qui restaient étaient l'Indien, Laurent et Victoria. J'ai tourné la tête pour chercher Laurent, déterminé à obtenir un certain retour sur investissement pour m'avoir torturé ainsi qu'Alice, sans parler des insultes sur Carlisle, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Jacob s'est mis sur mon chemin.

'' - Hé, Arrête, Jake, il est avec nous ! '' Rosalie a crié, et je pouvais voir les autres regarder avec horreur l'énorme loup courir et bondir vers moi avec l'intention clairement évidente de me prendre directement par la gorge. L'instinct m'a dit de me défendre en tuant la bête qui m'attaquait, mais dès que j'ai vu les yeux effrayés de Bella, j'ai su qu'elle serait bouleversée si je tuais son ami d'enfance. Avant que je ne puisse faire un choix cependant, une silhouette énorme m'a bousculée et bientôt, Jake et Graham se sont attelé à la tâche de détruire l'autre avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Il était impossible de dire qui allait gagner ce combat, d'autant plus que tout ce que nous pouvions voir pendant quelque temps, c'était la poussière qui volait à l'endroit où ils étaient passés. Lorsque la poussière est tombée, nous avons que Jake, bien que blessé, avait pris le dessus et était sur le point de mettre en pièces Graham. Les yeux de Bella ont laissé couler des larmes de soulagement, mais ensuite notre attention a été détournée. L'énorme Alpha noir a aboyé un ordre, puis s'est jeté sur Jake pour l'enlever de là.

Tout le monde a regardé en état de choc. Le seul qui était concentré était Peter qui était à côté de moi en peu de temps. '' - Je lui avais dit de ne pas te quitter et il a été fidèle à sa parole. '' Il m'a chuchoté en hochant la tête vers Graham. À présent, il était prêt à me défendre dès que Jake serait libre de m'attaquer à nouveau.

Bella s'est approché du loup roux, un regard désespéré sur le visage. '' - Jake, pourquoi as-tu attaqué Jasper alors qu'il était avec nous ? '' Que diable faisait-elle à l'extérieur alors que nous nous battions ?

Edward s'est approché à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'a traînée à une distance raisonnable du dangereux monstre. Je lui ai fait un signe de tête. Pour une fois, nous étions d'accord. Apparemment, je ne devrais pas être à portée de Jacob Black, mais ma fragile jeune fille ne devrait pas l'être non plus, sans mentionner qu'être à proximité de Jacob signifiait être à portée d'un vampire nouveau-né très puissant pour le moment.

L'Alpha noir a aboyé un nouvel ordre en même temps, et Jake a lâché Graham. J'ai donné l'ordre à Graham de venir à mon côté, ce qu'il a fait à vitesse de vampire, défiant avec audace un des loups de s'approcher. Toute l'énergie du loup roux s'est dégonflée et il s'est transformée de retour de même que le loup noir.

'' - Jake ! '' Bella a crié. '' - Réponds-moi ! ''

D'après le regard de Sam envers ce membre de sa meute, son ordre devait être dans le même sens. Jacob s'est tournée vers elle avec un regard de haine pure. '' - Tu as couché avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Edward partir la nuit où il t'a ramenée si j'avais su ce que tu allais faire. Même quand il m'a dit que tu étais perdue, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en tuant ton ami, mais que tu laisses un de ces monstres morts-vivants dans ton lit... '' Il s'est interrompu, pour surmonter ses émotions, et brusquement j'ai pu voir l'adolescent en lui à nouveau.

Il aimait réellement Bella et apparemment, il avait été aisément persuadé de laisser vivre le héros qui la lui avait ramenée. Il était un bon garçon qui ne ferait rien pour nuire à la jeune fille qu'il aimait, même si elle le blessait, mais apparemment, il avait été près de la maison ce matin et Bella et moi faisant l'amour l'avait poussé à bout. Je sympathisais avec lui. J'avais ressenti la même chose après tout. Son moment de faiblesse a rapidement passé cependant et il était tourné vers Sam à présent, tremblant de rage. '' - Pourrais-tu m'expliquer depuis quand nous laissons vivre les vampires ? ''

'' - Depuis qu'il est le cousin d'Emily, ce que tu aurais entendu si tu avais bien voulu nous accorder ton attention. '' Il était clair que Sam était fou de rage. Hé bien, c'était une complication à laquelle il n'existait aucun précédent pour autant que je sache. Je me suis tourné vers Peter qui a haussé les épaules en levant les mains.

Graham le regardait, de la perplexité écrite sur son beau visage. Ensuite il s'est ressaisi et a pris une position de combat en face de moi une fois de plus.

C'est à cet instant que c'est arrivé. J'ai entendu un cri étouffé de l'autre côté du terrain à présent complètement dévasté en face de la maison des Cullen et lorsque nous avons regardé à nouveau de ce côté, nous avons vu qu'Edward était tombé sur le sol et que Bella avait disparu.

J'ai difficilement avalé et j'ai couvert la distance en quelques secondes, comme l'avait fait Peter pour rejoindre Charlotte qui était couchée à côté d'Edward, se tordant de douleur. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de regarder cela maintenant. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que je ne pouvais plus voir Bella. J'ai scanné le terrain avec fureur, passant sur les deux loups blessés, Rosalie prenant soin d'Emmett et Esmé se blottissant contre Carlisle.

'' - Où sont Laurent et Victoria ? '' J'ai demandé d'une voix blanche en espérant contre tout espoir que Sam indiquerait un des copieux tas de restes de vampires à portée de vue.

'' - Hé tout le monde ! Où sont la rouquine et le traître ? '' J'ai entendu ma voix tendue par l'émotion.

'' - Il est un bouclier, il a dû venir près de moi et m'a assommé. '' A déclaré Edward avec une petite voix, n'osant pas lever le regard sur moi.

'' - Tu l'as laissé prendre directement Bella sous ton nez ? '' Edward a frémi, se levant rapidement, mais pas suffisamment vite.

Je l'ai tenu par le cou d'une main de fer, laissant fondre tous les autres bruits. Cette fois, Esmé n'allait pas m'arrêter. Assez étrangement, le fond de mon esprit a enregistré qu'aucune objection ne venait de leur côté.

'' - Ils veulent l'emmener à Maria. '' J'ai craché à mon ancien frère avant de le laisser voir certains des souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Son visage s'est crispé de terreur, puis je lui ai tordu le cou, arrachant sa tête de ses épaules et je l'ai laissé tomber sur le sol. J'ai entendu un cri dans la cour, mais je ne m'en suis pas soucié, j'avais des choses plus importantes à m'occuper. '' - Je me fous de ce que vous faites avec lui, je n'ai pas le temps de le brûler en ce moment. '' Puis je me suis retourné pour partir.

'' - Où crois-tu aller tout seul ? '' Peter m'a crié avec fureur.

'' - Retrouver Bella, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ''

'' - Pas sans nous, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Pas tout seul, Char ! ''

'' - Jasper, je suis désolée, elle m'a eu avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. '' Charlotte m'a dit d'une voix rauque. Elle et Peter ont été immédiatement à mes côtés. J'ai entendu d'autres voix proches de moi, mais je ne m'en souciais pas suffisamment pour vérifier à qui elles étaient. La seule chose sur laquelle j'avais le temps de me concentrer pour l'instant, c'était sur la façon de faire revenir mon ange dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne soit perdue à jamais.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	49. Chapitre 49

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-neuf**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Tout le monde m'avait dit de rester à l'intérieur pendant le combat, mais je savais en sentant la tension, qu'ils étaient inquiets et c'était mon Jasper qui était au milieu de tout cela, avec les mauvais vampires, tous ces loups et Edward le traître. Bien sûr, l'idée d'être la seule humaine au milieu de tous ces vampires nouveaux-nés rendu fous par leur soif de sang était logique, mais j'ai pensé qu'ils seraient occupés à se battre. Et donc, dès que personne ne m'a plus prêté attention, je me suis faufilée par la porte arrière et je suis allée regarder attentivement ce qui se passait un peu plus loin, ce n'était pas que je pouvais voir grand-chose, tout se passait bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse voir tous les détails. La seule chose dont j'étais raisonnablement certaine, c'était que James perdait et que Jasper était toujours debout, l'air glorieusement terrible et redoutable. Je savais à présent pourquoi Maria l'avait voulu dans son armée, pourquoi les Cullen étaient sceptiques et que certains d'entre eux avaient peur de lui.

J'avais pu sentir Charlotte à mes côtés après une minute, me prévenant de ne pas venir au-dehors, puis elle s'était interrompu au milieu de sa diatribe et tout était devenu silencieux. J'avais suivi son regard et j'ai vu un spectacle qui avait presque arrêté mon cœur, Jake attaquait Jasper. Heureusement, quelqu'un s'était interposé, mais d'après la réaction des autres loups, je savais que cela ne faisait pas partie du plan et je suis devenue absolument furieuse, me précipitant vers mon ami pour lui crier mon énervement et ma fureur. Edward, bien sûr, m'avait tiré en arrière et pour une fois, Charlotte avait semblé d'accord avec lui. Puis brusquement, quelqu'un avait frappé Edward et m'avait enlevé.

J'ai pu sentir des bras puissants me hisser sur le dos de quelqu'un, puis se mettre à courir et ma première idée avait été que Jasper devait avoir décidé de m'éloigner de toute cette horreur. Je n'aurais pas pu me tromper davantage.

Laurent m'avait déposé dans une clairière dans la forêt et dès que mes pieds avaient touché le sol, mes yeux avaient été directement fixés dans ceux de Victoria. Son visage était déformé par la rage et la douleur, ses yeux habituellement pourpres étaient d'un noir brûlant.

'' - Très bien, je vais faire cela très lentement, je pense. '' A-t-elle dit plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. Avec un frisson, j'ai réalisé qu'elle parlait de me tuer. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seule, personne ne savait où j'étais et je n'allais jamais revoir Jasper à nouveau. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, il y avait encore beaucoup trop de choses que j'avais à lui dire et... J'ai fermé les yeux.

'' - Non, Victoria, réfléchi d'abord ! '' A dit la voix de Laurent.

'' - Pas maintenant ! Jasper a tué mon compagnon, je vais donc prendre mon temps en tuant le sien. Il a besoin de ressentir une certaine douleur dans ce domaine particulier. ''

Jasper avait tué James, ce qui avait du sens, et maintenant elle voulait se venger. Mes chances de me sortir de cette situation étaient très minces.

Laurent était intervenu encore une fois. '' - Si tu veux réellement punir Jasper, et je peux t'assurer que je veux la même chose, alors il y a une bien meilleure façon. ''

'' - Meilleure que de la faire supplier pour que je la tue pendant des heures ? '' Victoria semblait incrédule.

'' - Oui, Alice m'a dit qu'elle était sa chanteuse en plus d'être sa compagne. Garde là en vie encore un peu. Je suis certain qu'il sait à présent que nous l'avons prise. Il va nous suivre, mais... '' Il a levé les sourcils en la regardant et la compréhension est apparu sur les traits félins de sa compagne.

'' - Tu as raison, tu es un sournois. Il va nous suivre, mais il ne pourra pas réellement s'approcher, pas s'il est en mode d'attaque, il la tuerait s'il venait près d'elle. Ce qui ne lui laisse donc que le choix de nous laisser la conduire à Maria ou la tuer lui-même. Tu as raison, ce serait une vengeance exquise. ''

Laurent a hoché la tête à ce plan diabolique avec un air satisfait. '' - Oui, nous allons le pousser à bout. ''

Victoria jubilait comme un enfant qui avait eu trop de bonbons. '' - Mmmm, il va devenir fou rien que d'y penser et je parie que cet héroïque gentilhomme nous permettra de la conduire à Maria et suivra directement nos traces, ce qui nous permettra de lui dire que nous le lui avons également livré. ''

Je me sentais glacée, et quelque chose en moi s'était transformé en pierre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que j'accepte de voir Jasper retourner à Maria, elle lui avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal. J'ai rassemblé toute la force que j'ai pu pour que ma voix sonne ferme et je me suis éclaircie la gorge. '' - Non, s'il te plaît. Tue-moi plutôt. Je suis certaine que Jasper sera suffisamment mal avec cela si c'est ce que tu veux. ''

'' - Non, non, non, Chérie. '' Laurent a légèrement effleuré mon visage avec sa main glacée. '' - Je pense que nous allons nous en tenir à mon plan, nous ne voudrions pas que tu rates ce à quoi ton Jasper peut effectivement ressembler, n'est-ce pas ? '' Il s'est tourné vers Victoria. '' - Elle l'a rencontré alors qu'il était avec les Cullen, elle pense donc qu'il est très gentil et civilisé. Je parie qu'elle n'a aucune idée du genre d'animal qu'il est. ''

'' - Il n'est pas comme toi ! '' Lui ai-je dit, furieuse à présent.

Il a ricané. '' - Bien sûr que non, c'est comme cela qu'il a obtenu sa réputation. Le Dieu de la guerre n'est simplement qu'un inoffensif et tendre vampire amoureux d'une humaine. '' Il a sorti un blackberry de sa poche, celui d'Alice apparemment et l'a jeté à Victoria. '' - Tiens prend des photos ! '' Puis il m'a tiré vers lui en m'étreignant étroitement puis il a planté plusieurs baisers sur mon visage tandis que Victoria prenait des clichés. '' - Et maintenant ? '' A-t-elle demandé quand elle a terminé.

Il a tendu la main pour avoir le téléphone et l'a attrapé facilement. '' - Maintenant nous allons envoyer quelques photos à Jasper pour lui assurer qu'elle est toujours vivante. Il l'a fait avec un sourire sur le visage.

J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à la souffrance que cela allait causer à Jasper, mais je ne pouvais pas diluer toutes les pensées négatives qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Allait-il foncer dans leur piège ? Il était certainement plus expérimenté que cela. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de sa vie se terminant plutôt que la mienne et bientôt les larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. Je les ai essuyé à la hâte, ne voulant pas donner à mes ravisseurs la satisfaction de me voir pleurer. Je n'allais pas céder à leurs provocations, pas tant qu'il resterait un peu de force en moi ou qu'ils seraient toujours en possession du téléphone. J'étais certaine qu'ils n'aimeraient rien de mieux que d'envoyer des photos d'une Bella malheureuse à Jasper pour le rendre encore plus désespéré.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	50. Chapitre 50

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante**

 **POV Jasper**

Je dois récupérer ma la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

 **Comment avait-il osé embrasser ma compagne ? Je vais le faire payer pour cela !**

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

 **DU SANG ! Délicieux, il est le meilleur. J'en veux plus, plus, plus ! Vous n'aurez rien de tout cela, c'est le mien ! À moi seul !**

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

 **Ils ont versé son sang, mais elle est toujours en vie, j'ai vu la photo. Ils me l'ont volée, elle est à moi !**

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

 **Ne restez pas sur mon chemin ! Sinon vous êtes morts !**

Je dois récupérer ma compagne. Suivre la piste du traître et de la rouquine. Les tuer et sauver ma compagne. Ne pas faire de prisonniers.

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** **Ténèbres...**

 **POV Peter**

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions dans la brume rouge de fureur et de détermination du Major à présent et les nerfs de tout le monde étaient à fleur de peau. Emmett et Rosalie ne l'avaient jamais vu comme cela et même Char et moi devenions de plus en plus tendus à chaque minute qui passait. Nous savions qu'il n'allait pas arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait retrouvée, mais de la manière dont il s'y prenait pour le faire, cela n'allait pas marcher, pas avec le plan diabolique de Laurent et Victoria que tout le monde, sauf le Major, avait compris à présent.

Nous étions tous vraiment désespérés à ce sujet parce qu'il semblait que cela allait très certainement marcher. '' - Tu ne peux tout simplement pas le suivre pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende jusqu'à Maria. '' Char m'a dit pour la énième fois en suivant le rythme effréné que Jasper avait pris. Nous avions traversé l'Oregon et nous venions juste d'entrer en Californie en restant toujours à l'abri des terrains boisés pour rester hors de vue.

'' - Je sais que nous devons rapidement lui faire reprendre ses esprits sinon il va faire des ravages. Ce n'est pas l'État de Washington par ici, il y a des êtres humains et nous avons un nouveau-né avec nous. '' Graham suivait Jasper comme un petit chien plein d'admiration. Je pense qu'idolâtrer le Major était ce qui l'avait protégé de la dépression de la culpabilité qui l'avaient submergé immédiatement après avoir réalisé ce qu'il était devenu quelques instants après la bataille. La seule fois où nous nous étions arrêtés pendant plus de cinq minutes, il s'était précipité sur un ours qui avait été assez imprudent pour traverser notre route et il l'avait drainé tellement rapidement que les yeux d'Emmett s'étaient presque exorbités. Il avait répondu à nos regards interrogatif pas un « Du sang c'est du sang ! » et il était de nouveau retourné aux côtés de Jasper. Emmett avait ri et avait envoyé un texto à Carlisle. Outre toutes nos autres préoccupations, je n'étais pas prêt à laisser transformer quelqu'un d'aussi pur que Graham en un des jouets de Maria.

Brusquement, Jasper s'est arrêté et a reniflé. Puis il s'est mis à courir en direction d'une petite ville, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il a atteint la périphérie et une énorme maison en banlieue. Il est entré sans hésiter en appelant le nom de Bella. Dieu merci, il faisait nuit. Le reste d'entre nous l'avons suivi prudemment, en essayant de marcher discrètement dans le cas où il y aurait des humains restant ici, très peu probable, mais on ne savait jamais.

Nous avons trouvé les corps des habitants de la maison vidés et négligemment cachés dans un placard. Jasper était debout dans le salon et regardant un téléphone qu'il a écrasé dans sa main. Puis il a eu l'air choqué et est devenu flou en disparaissant dans les escaliers. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans ce qui était la chambre principale, il tenait le drap du lit sur son visage avec un mélange d'extase et de désespoir. J'ai immédiatement vu la petite tache de sang et j'ai tiré Char en arrière. Emmett et Rosalie sont entrés en lui criant leurs questions, gagnant un grognement d'avertissement en réponse.

'' - À genoux ! '' J'ai crié avant de les pousser pour les mettre dans une posture de soumission en même temps. '' - Il n'est plus ton frère ! ''

'' - Je l'avais un peu remarqué. '' A chuchoté Rosalie avec aigreur. '' - Qu'allons-nous faire avec lui ? Il ne peut pas rester comme cela pour l'éternité. ''

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, un autre problème s'est présenté. Graham, oublieux de l'humeur de Jasper est entré et a réagi comme tous les nouveaux-nés réagiraient à l'odeur du sang. Il s'est précipité vers Jasper en moins d'une seconde. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait la tête arrachée et elle roulait vers moi.

'' - C'est bon, ça suffit ! '' J'ai fait un signe de tête à Emmett et nous sommes allés vers lui ensemble. Je l'ai distrait avec succès et Emmett l'a assommé.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif a été entendu dans toute la salle.

 **POV Jasper**

Quand je suis revenu à moi, Emmett était assis sur ma poitrine et Peter était tendu et prêt à me frapper si je faisais un faux mouvement. Clignant des yeux, j'ai essayé de retrouver mes repères. Nous étions dans la chambre à coucher d'une étrange maison. Rosalie était à genoux sur le plancher près de la porte, la tête baissée.

Char était de l'autre côté de la pièce avec Graham et le remettait en un seul morceau en lui expliquant d'une voix apaisante ce qui lui était arrivé.

'' - Es-tu toi-même ou dois-je t'assommer à nouveau ? '' A demandé Emmett en scrutant mon visage avec soin.

J'ai secoué la tête. Puis des éclairs de ce que nous avions fait depuis trois jours m'ont frappé et j'ai commencé à respirer avec difficulté en essayant de me débarrasser d'Emmett, sans succès.

'' - Non, Jasper ! '' C'était la voix de Peter. '' - Tu as besoin de te calmer. Nous voulons tous retrouver Bella, mais avec la façon dont tu t'y prends pour le faire, tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est de vous faire tuer tous les deux. ''

'' - Ce sont ces règles. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'elle va survivre avec cela auprès d'eux ? Laurent a déjà eux un avant-goût d'elle... Nous avons besoin de... '' Brusquement, je me suis heurté à un mur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Cela n'avait aucun sens, Peter avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas faire face à une telle situation sans avoir au moins une quelconque stratégie. J'ai avalé et j'ai rencontré les yeux de Peter. '' - Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que j'ai raté ? ''

'' - Dieu merci, tu es de retour ! '' La voix de Rosalie semblait être étouffée par les larmes.

Emmett s'est levé de sur moi et m'a donné une tape rassurante sur le dos tandis que Peter m'expliquait ce qu'ils avaient compris des plans des ravisseurs.

'' - Pfff, cela n'a pas été loin. '' Ai-je admis en secouant la tête. '' - Sans vous, je serais tombé directement dans leur piège, ils auraient continué à me narguer pour me rendre fou et manifestement, il semblerait qu'Alice leur ait parlé de diverses choses au sujet des chanteurs mais, '' Et je me suis considérablement égayé. '' - Elle ne leur a pas dit un détail très important. ''

'' - Qui est ? '' Charlotte n'était toujours pas satisfaite.

'' - Hé bien... Il semblerait que lorsque je suis inquiet du bien-être de Bella, son sang ne m'affecte pas. '' Je leur ai parlé de comment j'avais conduit Bella à l'hôpital la nuit où Edward lui avait fait du mal.

'' - Très bien. '' A dit Peter lentement. '' - Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles aussi longtemps que tu te souviens de qui tu es. Qu'y avait-il sur la photo ? ''

'' - La photo ? Ah oui, celle qui était sur le téléphone, une autre de Laurent se blottissant contre elle. Elle a peur de lui, il était l'expert en torture de James, elle a vu ce qu'il peut faire. '' J'ai pris une autre profonde respiration en essayant de ne pas penser à mon ange complètement terrorisé. Quand j'ai remarqué la mince ligne argentée passant autour du cou de Graham j'ai tressailli. '' - Je suis désolé, compagnon, cela a été totalement disproportionné. ''

Graham a balayé d'un geste mes excuses et a commencé à parler, quelque chose qui nous à tous surpris, il n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant. '' - C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Tu devrais faire quelque chose à propos de la disparition de Bella de son domicile ou nous aurons tout le FBI à sa recherche, et à la nôtre, et leur ingérence pourrait être une véritable nuisance et rendre ses ravisseurs nerveux, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée. Nous ferions mieux de les garder dans leur petite bulle d'orgueil pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions les approcher. ''

Tour le monde l'a regardé bouche bée, ce que le grand Indien n'a pas remarqué. Il a continué : '' - Si tu sais où ils vont, cela nous donne réellement un avantage, c'est-à-dire si nous pouvions... ''

J'ai acquiescé. '' -... Arriver à eux pas l'autre côté. C'est évident. ''

'' - Évident ? '' Emmett était incrédule. '' - Ce mec est foutrement génial. Il est végétarien au fait, et Carlisle lui a déjà demandé de rejoindre notre famille s'il le désire. ''

'' - Comment t'es venue cette idée ? '' Rosalie a demandé avec intérêt.

Graham était retourné à son habituelle timidité. '' - Hé bien, c'était ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire... J'étais avec la police tribale et je voulais entrer à l'académie de police cet automne... ''

Emmett lui a souri chaleureusement. ''- Je pense que Carlisle va trouver un moyen pour que tu fasses au moins quelque chose comme cela. ''

'' - Très bien. '' Ai-je dit en me levant. '' - Nous devons communiquer avec Carlisle pour qu'il s'assure de cela, même si cela signifie qu'il doit falsifier sa mort, parce que nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de l'attention du public quand nous avons affaire à Maria. En dehors cela, nous devons utiliser nos contacts pour savoir où Maria a été vu la dernière fois. Je ne veux certainement pas qu'ils la rejoignent si cela peut être évité. ''

'' - C'est dommage que tu as détruit le téléphone portable, nous aurions pu essayer de les localiser de cette façon. '' A dit Rosalie.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en la regardant. '' - Pourquoi ? '' Puis je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'elle pensait. '' - Ah, tu as cru que c'était celui d'Alice puisqu'ils s'en étaient servi la première fois pour m'envoyer des photos. Non, s'en était un autre, ils pourraient donc avoir toujours celui d'Alice. Pourrais-tu faire cela ? '' Je savais que Rosalie avait d'assez bonnes compétences en piratage informatique.

'' - Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Je pourrais au moins essayer, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un ordinateur pour cela. ''

'' - Regarde autour de toi, l'endroit donne l'impression qu'il y a de l'argent, ils devaient avoir tous les équipements. Dès que nous saurons ou nous devons nous diriger, nous allons nous procurer un véhicule quelconque et prendre la route. Pour l'instant, nous allons faire quelques appels téléphoniques, puisqu'il nous est impossible d'aller courir à l'extérieur en ce moment. '' Le soleil de la Californie s'était levé et nous étions littéralement coincés dans la banlieue jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une voiture avec des vitres teintées ou que le soleil se couche à nouveau. Mais au moins nous avions une chance de réussir et je ne voulais pas montrer à quel point c'était important pour moi qu'ils soient tous venus et qu'ils m'aient supporté aussi longtemps.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	51. Chapitre 51

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante et un**

 **POV Jasper**

Je pouvais sentir mon humanité s'en aller avec chaque minute qui passait sans Bella à proximité. Lentement, j'ai réalisé que passer en mode vampire total n'avait été en fait qu'une façon de me protéger contre cette part de moi qui ne supportait pas d'être loin d'elle, mais mes amis m'avaient convaincu que je serais plus utile pour la retrouver si je restais moi-même.

Nous avions eu toute la journée pour nous préparer et penser aux taches à venir. Rosalie avait piraté toutes les sources et les bases de données auxquelles elle avait pu penser pour essayer de localiser le téléphone d'Alice pendant qu'Emmett et moi appelions tous les vampires inscrits sur une liste fournie par Carlisle, même ceux qui pourraient n'avoir qu'un maigre indice de l'endroit où se trouvait Maria ces temps-ci. Graham avait envoyé un email à tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés lors d'un séminaire de recrutement à l'académie du FBI pour savoir où aux États Unis il y avait eu des meurtres ou des disparitions suspectes. Peter et Char avaient fait le même genre de recherches en utilisant les archives des journaux en ligne.

Après six heures de recherches infructueuses, nous étions tous foutrement frustrés et sur le point de renoncer à tout cela pour recommencer à nouveau à suivre les pistes que Laurent et Victoria nous avaient laissées. J'ai jeté mon téléphone à travers la pièce en désespoir de cause. Il a atterri sur un affreux canapé rembourré et il a commencé à émettre des bips d'indignation.

'' - Oui. '' Ai-je aboyé dans le petit appareil une fois que j'ai remis la main dessus.

'' - Jasper ? '' C'était une voix sonore et un peu essoufflée, mais qui semblait très jeune.

J'ai froncé les sourcils . '' - Qui est-ce ? ''

'' - Seth Clearwater. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai déjà dû quémander un peu d'argent pour pouvoir utiliser ce téléphone. Bella... ''

Pourquoi donc est-ce que ce petit loup me téléphonait ? Une minute ! '' - Quoi ? Où es-tu ? ''

'' - Dans Phœnix. J'ai suivi les deux vampires qui ont pris Bella... ''

'' - Donne-moi ce numéro de téléphone, je te rappelle ! ''

Il m'a énuméré les chiffres à toute vitesse et a pratiquement réussi avant que la connexion ne soit coupée.

Les mains tremblantes, je l'ai composé et j'ai presque laissé tomber le téléphone quand il a répondu dans cette voix d'écolier qui était la sienne. '' - Seth Clearwater ? ''

'' - Seth, prend ton temps et dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! '' Sur l'insistance de Peter, j'avais mis le téléphone sur le haut-parleur.

'' - D'accord. Hé bien Sam ne voulait pas de moi dans la bataille et m'avait ordonné de ne pas y prendre part. ''

Ah, l'ordre du Loup Alpha, parfois j'aurais aimé que cela fonctionne également avec les vampires. '' - Mais comment as-tu... ? ''

Il ne m'a pas laissé finir. '' - Il ne m'a pas dit de rester à la maison, j'ai donc pensé que j'allais venir pour regarder et peut-être m'assurer que personne ne s'approcherait dans votre dos. J'ai vu le couple traînant Bella à l'écart et j'étais certain que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec cela, je les ai donc suivi. ''

'' - Tu as suivi deux vampires qui couraient pendant quatre jours ? '' Rosalie était impressionnée, comme le reste d'entre nous.

'' - Oui, je t'ai dit que j'étais rapide. '' Nous avons tous pu entendre qu'il rayonnait de fierté.

'' - Bella ? '' Je lui ai rappelé le sujet dont je voulais entendre parler.

'' - Bien sûr. '' A-t-il en revenant à nouveau sur le sujet. '' - Ils l'ont emmené en Arizona parce qu'ils avaient entendu dire que d'autres vampires y maintenaient une espèce d'armée près de Tucson. Je crois qu'ils voulaient se cacher avec eux ou quelque chose comme ça. '' Il avait élevé la voix à la fin de sa phrase, se posant manifestement des questions sur une armée de vampires.

'' - Il y a autre chose. '' Ai-je dit en luttant pour ne pas céder à la panique.

'' - Ah, oui. '' Apparemment, il avait entendu mon appréhension. '' - Jasper, tu vas bien ? ''

'' - Parle-moi de Bella ! '' J'ai grogné perdant finalement mon sang-froid.

'' - Elle s'est enfuie. '' Il avait l'air triomphant.

'' - Tu peux répéter ? ''

'' - Elle s'est enfuie. Elle leur a échappé. La minute avant, ils étaient tous en train de marcher dans l'aéroport ensemble, la suivante ils étaient complètement paumés et couraient comme des poulets sans têtes en sifflant qu'elle s'était enfuie. ''

'' - Bella a échappé à deux vampires ? '' Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire. Emmett a ri. '' - Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta compagne, elle pourrait vouloir te fuir un jour. ''

'' - Pourquoi étaient-ils à l'aéroport, cela aurait été plus vite de courir jusqu'à Tucson. '' A demandé Peter.

'' - Je ne sais réellement pas, je ne pouvais pas m'approcher plus près d'eux sans qu'ils m'aperçoivent. ''

'' - Est-elle allée voir la police ? '' A demandé Graham.

'' - Non. '' A répondu Seth. '' - J'ai vérifié à Forks, Charlie n'a pas entendu parler d'elle. ''

'' - Quand as-tu appelé ? '' Ai-je dit voulant savoir ce que Carlisle avait fait à propos de sa disparition jusqu'ici.

'' - Ce matin. J'ai appelé Jake. ''

Nous avons tous pu entendre sa mauvaise conscience. ''- Seth, tu as été génial. Reste sur place, nous allons arriver par le prochain vol. ''

'' - Je vais essayer. '' A-t-il dit d'une petite voix.

'' - Quel est le problème ? '' A demandé Rosalie.

'' - Sam ne va pas être content avec moi... ''

Bien sûr que non, il avait probablement désobéi à des centaines de règles des loups. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant. '' J'ai essayé de le réconforter. '' - Prends-toi une chambre près de l'aéroport, je suppose que tu as besoin de te nettoyer et tout cela... ''

'' - Je n'ai pas d'argent, j'ai déjà volé le pantalon que je porte... '' Brusquement, il a de nouveau ressemblé à l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'il était.

'' - Prends un stylo où mémorise ce numéro. '' Lui a dit Rosalie et elle lui a donné son numéro de carte de crédit. '' - À présent, tu vas aller à l'hôtel de l'aéroport et dire que tu es mon petit frère et tu prends une chambre. Nous allons te retrouver là. ''

Emmett a caché un sourire en regardant sa femme. Il était clair que le petit Seth Clearwater avait fait ressortir les instincts maternels de Rose. Personne, pas même le chef de la meute n'allait faire vivre l'enfer à ce garçon aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait son mot à dire.

'' - Très bien. '' Charlotte a levé les yeux de son ordinateur portable. '' - Nous avons des billets et une demi-heure pour nous rendre à l'aéroport, allons-y. ''

'' - Et comment y allons-nous ? '' A demandé Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa compagne a laissé échapper un long soupir de souffrance. '' - Comme si c'était la première voiture que tu vas avoir à court-circuiter dans ta longue vie ! ''

'' - Tu es une criminelle. Comment as-tu payé les billets ? ''

'' - Pas moi, c'est Jasper qui l'a fait. T'attendais-tu à quelque chose de spécial ? '' Avec un sourire suffisant, elle a ouvert la porte et nous a montré le chemin. La plupart de notre groupe l'a suivi bouche bée. Après ma performance durant les derniers jours, ils n'auraient pas osé se comporter comme cela près de moi, mais là encore, Char et Peter me connaissaient mieux.

Quand à moi, je m'étais complètement laissé envahir par l'idée de revoir bientôt Bella.

* * *

 **Bonnes vacances à tous.**


	52. Chapitre 52

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-deux**

 **Le journal de Bella**

J'étais toujours terrorisée, même si, ni Laurent ni Victoria n'étaient plus avec moi.

Tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit à propos des vampires étant des monstres était assurément vrai, je l'avais vu de première main lorsque James m'avait enlevé puis à nouveau avec ces deux-là. Leur plan pour se venger de Jasper était diabolique et quand il s'est avéré que j'étais sur le point de tomber du dos de Laurent à cause de la fatigue vers quatre heures du matin le troisième jour, j'ai vu ce qu'ils faisaient aux humains. Ils sont entrés tout simplement dans une maison à la périphérie d'une banlieue comme si elle leur appartenait et Victoria s'est précipité sur la femme à une vitesse inhumaine et l'a vidés devant son mari stupéfait et qui les a regardé d'un air horrifié.

Le pauvre m'avait alors crié de sortir, mais c'était trop tard, ils l'ont également vidé dans les escaliers. Après s'être effectivement... alimentés, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de manger et de boire pour les humains, les Cullen et Jasper étaient sûrement différents, ils les avaient tout simplement poussés dans un placard. Cela pourrait sembler égoïste et impitoyable, mais pendant tout ce temps, j'avais cherché un moyen de sortir de là. Et donc, même si j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler de fatigue à cause du manque de sommeil, j'avais continué à progresser lentement vers la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir, en quelque sorte, d'aller à l'extérieur et retourner à la civilisation, mais évidemment, Laurent m'avait vu et m'avait traîné de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Je croyais que j'étais foutu quand j'ai regardé dans ses yeux rouges et que j'ai vu les taches de sang sur son menton. À présent, il voudrait sûrement un dessert et me partager avec Victoria. Hé bien, au moins cela permettrait de sauver Jasper des conséquences de leur plan, reste que j'étais tellement jeune...

Il s'est avéré toutefois que Laurent voulait seulement que Victoria prenne quelques photos de lui avec moi afin de pouvoir les envoyer à mon pauvre chéri pour le rendre fou. Ensuite, il a eu une idée encore _meilleure_ et m'a conduit dans une chambre où il m'a griffé pour faire couler un peu de sang. Cet animal essayait de faire croire à Jasper qu'ils avaient bu de moi. J'ai essayé de le frapper, mais il a simplement ri et a commencé à m'embrasser. Je me suis brusquement senti malade et quand il l'a vu, il m'a lâché et je me suis précipité à la salle de bain où je suis resté seule pour les cinq premières minutes depuis que j'étais avec eux.

J'avais pensé qu'il était vain d'espérer pouvoir leur échapper, mais ma chance à tourné. J'avais dû m'endormir sur le lit à un moment quelconque, parce que j'ai été réveillé par Victoria qui m'a poussé, me réveillant brutalement et m'empêchant de dormir et la course a recommencé à nouveau. Aux premières lumières de l'aube, j'ai vu un environnement qui me semblait vaguement familier et une demi-heure plus tard, j'en ai été certaine, nous étions en Arizona et même sur le point d'entrer à la périphérie de Phœnix. Malheureusement, nous avons traversé ma ville natale pour nous rendre plus loin dans le sud vers Tucson.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une zone boisée et isolée juste à l'extérieur de Tucson ou nous avons rencontré un autre vampire dont les yeux sont devenus avides dès qu'il m'a vu. Il a été déçu d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas m'avoir et a voulu partir, mais Laurent ne voulait pas entendre parler de cela. Après un combat et une dispute, il a raconté à mes ravisseurs, mais pas volontairement, Laurent avait de nouveau... Beurk... que Maria avait depuis déménagé avec son armée sur la côte Est. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour mon avenir, Victoria a tué l'autre vampire. J'ai dû m'évanouir à un moment pendant toute cette affaire parce que je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôtel.

'' - Que... ? '' J'avais commencé de poser une question, mais Laurent m'a immédiatement interrompu. '' - Ne te fait aucune illusion, nous allons prendre un avion pour le Kentucky et laisser quelques indices comme un jeu de piste pour que Jasper les trouve. Viens là ! '' Il m'a désigné une feuille avec l'en-tête de l'hôtel et m'a fait écrire une lettre à Jasper pour lui dire où nous trouver. Je me suis exécuté, quel choix avais-je ? Et j'ai espéré que Jasper n'allait jamais trouver ce morceau de papier.

Peu de temps après avoir fini, Victoria est sorti de la salle de bain en épongeant ses cheveux et j'ai réalisé qu'ils avaient pris la chambre pour se nettoyer avant de prendre leur vol. Elle était vêtue à la dernière mode avec un tailleur blanc de femme d'affaires. Tandis que Laurent portait un costume bleu foncé qui semblait vraiment étrange sur lui.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu attends, va t'habiller ! '' A-t-elle aboyé en me montrant quelques vêtements sur le lit. Je ne voulais pas savoir où ils les avaient eu, ni d'où venait l'argent pour payer la chambre.

'' - Oh, pourquoi les humains sont-ils aussi lents ? '' S'est plaint Victoria avant de faire un geste d'impatience pour que je déguerpisse.

'' - Puis-je utiliser la salle de bain ? '' Ai-je demandé timidement. Je voulais absolument une douche, j'en avais besoin, et des vêtements frais, mais je ne voulais pas me changer devant Laurent. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et Laurent a fait un geste de la main vers la salle de bain avec un sourire sardonique.

Une fois que la porte de la salle de bain a été fermé derrière moi, j'ai souri. Nous étions revenu à Phœnix et il y avait quelque chose que je savais au sujet de l'aéroport, qui plus est, la chance qu'ils le sachent était très mince. J'ai donc transféré l'argent de mon portefeuille dans ma culotte et quand je suis sortie, j'avais un plan pour m'évader.

Pas un seul de ceux qui nous ont vus entrer dans l'aéroport ce jour-là n'aurait soupçonné que cette splendide femme d'affaires dans sa jupe courte et son compagnon étaient des vampires avec la victime de leur enlèvement. Ils portaient des lunettes de soleil pour cacher leurs yeux rouges et me surveillaient de très près pour m'empêcher de fuir. Victoria avait même pensé aux bagages et avait rempli deux petits sacs avec les vêtements sales que nous avions portés si longtemps. J'ai attendu le moment où elle s'est rendu au bureau de réception pour dire à Laurent que j'avais vraiment besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Il a levé les yeux au ciel devant ma performance alors que je croisais les jambes comme si j'étais absolument désespérée, mais il a finalement cédé afin de ne pas attirer une attention non désirée. C'était ce que j'attendais.

Je l'ai laissé m'attendre à l'extérieur des toilettes pour dames et je suis immédiatement sortie par l'autre porte et j'ai couru pour sauver ma vie. Après avoir pris un ascenseur menant au salon des arrivées, je suis sortie et j'ai pris un bus qui se trouvait juste en face de la porte, il partait pour conduire les passagers vers un des grands hôtels de la ville. Je n'avais vu personne me suivre pour l'instant, mais j'étais certaine qu'ils allaient essayer en restant discret, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque d'être vu courant à vitesse de vampire. Si la chance était de mon côté, ils devaient toujours attendre que je sorte par la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée.

Avec mon argent et après avoir beaucoup discuté pour convaincre un taxi de me conduire jusqu'à la maison, j'ai finalement payé le chauffeur avec l'argent pour les urgences de maman. Quand il est parti, j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi avec un soupir de soulagement. J'avais réussi et j'étais raisonnablement certaine que les vampires ne pouvaient pas suivre mon parfum après que je sois allée en bus puis en taxi. J'ai dégluti avec difficulté et, pour la première fois en quatre jours, j'ai pu relâcher le souffle que j'avais retenu, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais ressentie. À présent, je devais joindre Jasper pour lui dire où j'étais et les choses allaient finalement bien se passer.

Le téléphone de Jasper sonnait occupé, mais j'ai continué à essayer jusqu'à ce que j'ai réalisé que j'avais un problème beaucoup plus immédiat. LA FAIM ! J'avais continué à dire à Laurent et à Victoria que je n'avais besoin de rien à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient souvenu que j'étais humaine et après avoir passé la plupart du temps avec eux, j'étais bien trop écœurée pour manger de toute façon, mais à présent, mes jambes commençaient à vaciller et je me sentais vorace.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine et j'ai sorti un repas congelé que j'ai fait chauffer au four à micro-ondes en premier plat. Après l'avoir complètement englouti, je suis allé prendre un pot de crème glacée que j'ai descendu à la vitesse d'une nuée de criquets, faisant descendre le tout avec beaucoup d'eau. Ah, je me sentais mieux. Toujours pas de réponse venant du téléphone de Jasper. Rien sur celui de Rosalie non plus. Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire pour la nourriture demain ? L'argent pour payer le taxi avait eu raison de la cache d'urgence dans le pot à café.

Mes réflexions sur l'argent m'ont conduits à me souvenir de mon portefeuille que Victoria m'avait pris pour m'enregistrer à l'hôtel. J'ai laissé échapper mon souffle. Y avait-il quoi que ce soit dans mon portefeuille qui indiquait cette adresse ? J'ai paniqué et pendant un moment, je me suis attendu à ce que les vampires entrent dans la maison de ma mère à chaque seconde à présent. Ils devaient probablement m'avoir laissé manger tout simplement pour le plaisir ou parce que j'aurais meilleur goût après avoir pris un pot de crème glacée au chocolat.

Quand ma panique s'est finalement calmée, j'étais pratiquement certaine que la seule pièce identité dans cette foutue chose était mon permis de conduire qui portait l'adresse de Forks. Cependant, il était désormais parfaitement clair pour moi que la maison n'était pas aussi fiable que j'avais pensé qu'elle était. J'ai fait les cent pas dans le salon pendant une demi-heure avant de trouver une solution pour moi. Je savais où aller et comment laisser un indice à Jasper si je ne parvenais pas à le joindre à temps.

J'y ai pensé à la dernière minute et j'ai essayé d'appeler Charlie qui devait désormais être fou d'inquiétude à mon sujet et devait probablement avoir envoyé la police après Jasper, mais je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre non plus. Même le portable était éteint, étrange, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'avait pas été ces derniers jours ?

* * *

 **J'espère que tous le monde a passé de bonnes vacances.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	53. Chapitre 53

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-trois**

 **POV Jasper**

Charlotte avait réussi à nous trouver le premier vol en partance avec son habituelle efficacité et nous avons atterri à Phœnix peu après. Graham était réellement un gars extraordinaire, il avait réussi son voyage sans un accroc, alors que la plupart des vampires devaient attendre pratiquement un an avant d'être capable de prendre l'avion et d'être à une telle proximité des humains. Emmett et moi l'avions gardé entre nous, mais nous n'avons pas eu besoin de nous inquiéter, il semblait que nous avions un Carlisle Indien sur les bras.

Dès que nous sommes sortis de l'avion, nous sommes allés directement à l'hôtel pour rejoindre Seth et nous l'avons trouvé dévorant avidement ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un repas de trois plats, mais pour une famille de quatre personnes, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Rosalie a ri et nous a regardés pour lui laisser le temps de terminer.

'' - Je miais bigm. Oioo fimm à youchh. '' Nous a accueilli Seth en engrangeant encore plus de nourriture à une vitesse alarmante. Dans ma vie humaine j'avais vu des soldats manger de cette façon après des journées de famine, mais peut-être que c'était ce que le jeune homme avait traversé en suivant deux vampires en pleine course sur des milliers de kilomètres. Néanmoins, j'avais besoin d'informations, maintenant.

''- Non, tu ne peux pas. Avale ce que tu as dans la bouche, ensuite parle ! ''

'' - Jasper, laisse ce garçon manger ! '' A dit Rosalie.

'' - Je pense que nous avons la preuve sur cette table qu'il n'est plus affamé. '' L'ai-je contredit et le visage enthousiaste de Seth m'a montré qu'il le voulait également.

Il a vidé un énorme verre de jus de pomme, s'est essuyé délicatement la bouche avec la serviette en lin et a prit une profonde respiration. '' - Très bien, bon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Bella s'est enfui. Je les ai regardé de près, parce que j'ai pensé que si les vampires se séparaient, je pourrais être en mesure de les descendre séparément, mais la seule fois où ils se sont séparés, elle était dans les toilettes. Et je ne pouvais pas la suivre là. L'homme brun l'a attendu devant la porte pendant dix minutes, puis il s'est précipité à l'intérieur et il en est ressorti les mains vides et en causant un foutu tapage, une dame âgée a appelé la sécurité pour lui. Apparemment, Bella s'était évanoui dans les airs là-dedans. Nous pourrons peut-être la retrouver si nous essayons tous... de la renifler, seulement cela ne pourrait se produire que pendant la nuit, parce que je ne peux pas vraiment y aller sous forme de loup... ''

''- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Je pense que Bella est allé quelque part dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait. ''

'' - Bien sûr. '' A dit Rose en se frappant le front et a tressailli à l'impact. '' - Aïe, je n'ai pas fait cela depuis des décennies. Elle est de Phœnix, elle s'est peut-être rendu à son ancienne maison... ''

'' - Jasper, regarde ton téléphone, je suis certaine qu'elle a essayé de te contacter dès qu'elle a été loin d'eux. '' A dit Charlotte.

J'ai presque imité Rose et j'ai vérifié. En effet, j'avais manqué un appel quand nous étions dans l'avion. C'était un numéro quelconque dans Phœnix. Merde ! Elle n'avait pas laissé de texto parce qu'elle n'avait pas son portable. J'ai senti ma fureur gronder à nouveau.

Peter avait regardé par-dessus mon épaule et savait ce qui me tracassait. '' - Essaye avec l'annuaire inversé pour avoir le numéro.

Rosalie était déjà au téléphone à la réception pour en trouver un quand Graham a secoué la tête en nous regardant. '' - Visages pâles technophobes, parfois je me demande comment vous avez réussi à avoir raison de nous avec toutes vos armes et votre poudre. Essaye de rappeler le numéro ! '' Puis il s'est tu à nouveau. Les hôtels n'étaient pas non plus de bonnes adresses pour les nouveaux-nés. J'ai fait un signe à Emmett et j'ai articulé '' - Fais-le sortir. Je te ferais savoir où nous en sommes. '' Mon frère hypersensible a immédiatement compris et est parti avec Graham pour le soulager de sa douleur.

J'ai appelé le numéro, mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. L'annuaire inversé nous a informés que c'était le numéro de PH. Et R. Dwyer et nous a donné une adresse. Elle était donc retournée à son ancienne maison. J'ai appelé à cette adresse grâce à Emmett pendant que Rosalie louait une voiture et obtenait tous les équipements. Je savais que Laurent et Victoria étaient également à sa recherche, j'espérais seulement que nous avions un avantage sur eux pour une fois.

Rosalie a passé le trajet en voiture à être aux petits soins pour Seth qui a tenté en vain, de repousser ses soins maternels, particulièrement pour qu'il appelle à la maison. Il a accepté l'occasion d'aller faire les magasins pour acheter des vêtements avec elle dès que tout cela serait fini. Nous sommes arrivés chez elle une heure plus tard et nous avons trouvé la maison vide, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait plus de pouls à l'intérieur, ce qui pouvait signifier plusieurs choses différentes, soit il n'y avait personne, soit ils avaient trouvé Bella et l'avaient assassinée ou encore ils l'avaient retrouvée et l'avaient de nouveau enlevée.

Pendant le trajet,Carlisle m'avait appelé au téléphone pour me dire qu'on soupçonnait Maria d'être près de Richmond en Virginie. C'était un vrai soulagement si, et c'était un grand si, parce que je ne voulais pas me permettre de penser autrement, Laurent et Victoria n'étaient pas en route pour la rejoindre avec ma compagne. Char a remarqué à quel point j'étais tendue et a posé sa main sur mon bras. '' - Détends-toi Jasper, cela va bien se passer, et cela ne va aider personne si tu perds le contrôle. ''

Je me suis secoué et j'ai fait furtivement irruption dans la maison. Les autres m'ont suivi, prêts à se battre. Nous avions demandé à Seth de faire le tour pour passer par l'arrière au cas il y aurait quelqu'un. En fait, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'il se transforme aussi près de nous dans une si petite maison. En outre, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour être impliqué dans ce qui pouvait potentiellement devenir un combat très violemment brutal. Rose m'a jeté un sourire de remerciement, elle devait avoir pensé à la même chose que moi.

Nous nous sommes égayés au rez-de-chaussée, il était désert. L'odeur de Bella s'attardait tout de même dans l'air et je l'ai avidement aspiré. Toujours aucune odeur de vampires, bien, nous avions donc été peut-être effectivement plus rapides qu'eux. J'ai suivi l'odeur de Bella autour de l'endroit. Elle avait été dans le salon, la cuisine, ah oui pour se nourrir, et la salle de bains. Ma frustration augmentait. J'ai vérifié ses derniers appels sur son téléphone, le mien, celui de Rosalie et de Charlie, puis de nouveau le mien. Réfléchi ! Me suis-je dit. Que ferait-elle ? Elle est intelligente, elle a probablement compris que l'endroit n'était pas sûr. Si elle l'a fait, elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser traîner une note sur ses allées et venues au cas où ce serait les mauvaises personnes qui la trouvent. Où pourrais-je cacher un indice ? Je me suis arrêté puis j'ai filé dans la cuisine pour vérifier le panneau d'affichage. Bingo ! En plein milieu se trouvait une publicité pour une nouvelle cuisine avec une pointe pointant vers le sol. Je l'ai arraché du panneau et j'ai lu sur le verso « Ce que je ne peux pas faire » Elle avait écrit de sa petite écriture et souligné la phrase au marqueur jaune.

'' - Jasper ? '' A demandé doucement Peter et j'ai réalisé que je devais être resté tranquille depuis un bon moment à présent.

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - Où est-elle ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a laissé un indice, mais je ne sais pas... Attend ! Trouve-moi l'annuaire ! ''

Charlotte m'a immédiatement jeté le bottin et j'ai commencé à le feuilleter avant de remarquer son erreur. '' - Non ! Les pages jaunes ! ''

'' - D'accord ! '' Elle m'a jeté le bon et je l'ai déchiré en cinq morceaux avant de le distribuer pendant que je leur expliquais l'indice de Bella. '' - Cherchez quelque chose qu'elle ne peut absolument pas faire. Au boulot ! ''

Pendant les minutes suivantes, seul le bruit des pages qui tournaient a pu être entendu. Les vampires lisaient rapidement et manifestement, Seth n'était pas paresseux non plus dans le domaine de l'intelligence, mais c'était tout de même encore trop lent à mon goût. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de discipline pour que je me calme suffisamment pour me concentrer.

'' - Hummm, délicieuse pâtisserie, non cela ne doit pas être cela, la tarte aux pommes était fabuleuse. '' A murmuré Seth pour lui-même.

'' - Haltérophilie ? Haltérophilie ? '' Peter a regardé autour de lui.

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Elle fait tous les achats et le nettoyage pour Charlie, ce qui fait vraiment beaucoup d'objets lourds à transporter. ''

'' - Génial ! '' A grogné Rosalie en retournant à sa lecture. '' - Hé ! Elle a fait sursauter tout le monde.

'' - Quoi ? '' Avons-nous tous demandé à l'unisson.

'' - Là, il y a un studio de danse « Bougez avec élégance ». L'adresse semble ne pas être très loin d'ici et Bella m'a dit que sa mère l'avait inscrit à des cours de danse un peu plus bas de chez elle quand elle était une petite fille. ''

'' - Excellent ! '' Je me suis levé. '' - Allons-y ! '' J'étais certain qu'elle avait raison, Bella et moi avions ri de l'idée de Renée d'essayer de rendre sa fille moins maladroite en l'envoyant prendre des cours de danse. Nous avons cherché l'emplacement du studio sur le plan de la ville près du téléphone et nous sommes partis à pied après avoir envoyé l'adresse par texto à Emmett. C'était littéralement sur sa route.

Nous n'avions aucune idée d'à quel point nous avions été insouciants.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	54. Chapitre 54

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-quatre**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Heureusement que Renée était amie avec Marguerite, la propriétaire du studio de danse et qu'elles laissaient souvent leurs clés l'une à l'autre, de sorte que j'ai pu entrer dans le bâtiment qui n'abritait pas seulement le studio de danse, mais également son petit appartement. Ce qui était encore plus heureux, c'est qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, lui expliquer mon intrusion aurait quelque peu été problématique.

Je n'étais pas suffisamment à l'aise pour envahir son espace privé et j'avais également besoin que Jasper me trouve, du moins, je l'espérais, je me suis donc glissée dans le studio et je me suis cachée dans un des petits vestiaires. Après une demi-heure, les doutes ont commencé à m'envahir, avais-je fait ce qu'il fallait ? Et si j'avais oublié quelque chose et que mes ravisseurs me retrouvaient ? Est-ce que Jasper avait réellement déjà commencé à me chercher ou était-il devenu rationnel malgré le plan de Laurent et avait cessé de nous suivre ?

Après cette courte période de bonheur béat à mon ancienne maison, la panique s'était installée à nouveau, et j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un vampire pour être en mesure d'entendre les puissants battements de mon cœur affolé pour me trouver dans ma cachette.

Effectivement, après quelques temps, j'ai entendu la voix de Laurent résonner à travers l'étendue de la grande salle vide où se trouvaient les miroirs et les barres. '' - Bonjour, chérie, viens jouer avec nous ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu pourrais réellement te cacher de nous, non ? ''

Merde ! Comment m'avaient-ils trouvée ?

'' - Elle se cache là-bas. '' La voix moqueuse de Victoria a ensuite retenti.

Alors que je réfléchissais frénétiquement à un moyen de m'échapper, ils sont arrivés dans les vestiaires et Victoria m'a tiré brutalement pour me mettre debout et m'a entraînée de nouveau dans la grande salle. J'ai laissé échapper un souffle aigu quand elle a tiré sur mon poignet de cette façon, elle avait sûrement dû lui causer quelques dommages.

'' - Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser partir ? Cela a été tellement facile de trouver ton domicile, l'adresse était sur la carte de bibliothèque dans ton portefeuille. Les humains sont stupides en général, mais tu dois sûrement les battre tous. '' Le tintement de sa voix de petite fille était rempli de méchanceté et elle m'a poussé vers Laurent. '' - Voilà, changement de plan. Je veux que tu lui fasses du mal, lentement, avec un peu de chance, Jasper arrivera à temps pour la voir mourir. Commence ! ''

Je suis certaine que toutes les couleurs avaient dû quitter mon visage et si Laurent ne m'avait pas rattrapé, je serais tombée. J'avais vu ce qu'il avait fait à Jasper et à l'autre vampire dans la clairière. En outre, tout ce qu'il me ferait me nuirait plus gravement. '' - S'il vous plaît... ''

'' - Hé bien ? '' S'est écrié Victoria et fusillant du regard son compagnon. Elle m'a tiré de nouveau à elle et m'a tenu près d'elle. '' - Si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, moi je le suis très certainement. À présent, que dirais-tu de commencer par te lancer un peu partout ? '' Elle a sifflé derrière mon épaule. J'ai retenu mon souffle. Si elle me jetait un peu partout comme un ballon, avec les miroirs et le verre, ce n'était pas une bonne perspective pour mon avenir. Du moins, je supposais que je ne durerais pas très longtemps une fois que j'aurais commencé à saigner.

Je l'ai senti resserrer son emprise et j'ai fermé les yeux, espérant qu'au mieux, ce premier coup allait me tuer ou me rendre inconsciente. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas compris quand elle m'a lâchée la seconde suivante et que j'ai pu sentir quelqu'un me tenir délicatement. Irrité, j'ai ouvert les yeux juste à temps pour voir Jasper arracher sa tête et la jeter à travers la pièce. Elle a atterri dans un coin et, avec tous les miroirs, nous nous sommes retrouvés à regarder plusieurs sinistres Victoria sans corps qui nous regardait avec horreur. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu que Peter et Rosalie avaient Laurent coincé entre eux. Charlotte continuait de me soutenir pour que je reste debout autrement je me serais effondrée. Jasper a regardé rapidement mon corps, vérifiant si j'avais des blessures, quand il n'en a pas trouvé, il a fermé les yeux et m'a donné un bref baiser, puis a reculé rapidement de nouveau. '' - Faites là sortir d'ici, mais ne la laissez pas hors de votre vue ! '' A-t-il ordonné.

'' - Non, Jasper, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. '' J'ai immédiatement protesté, mais Charlotte m'a soulevé et m'a tout simplement porté dans le couloir.

Je me suis tortillé contre elle, essayant de me retourner vers mon amant. Quand je l'ai vu la seconde fois, il émettait un grognement vicieux qui m'a donné la chair de poule de crainte et je l'ai vu lorgner Laurent avec une haine que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant sur quiconque. Il était clair qu'il voulait le combattre jusqu'à la mort.

'' - Non ! S'il te plaît, Jasper, sortons simplement d'ici, ne te bat pas ! Il va te faire du mal ! '' Je criais et me débattais toujours longtemps après que la porte avait été fermé derrière nous, frappant contre les puissants bras glacés qui me tenaient.

Finalement, une autre paire de bras m'a immobilisée avec succès. '' - Bella, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te calmer ? '' La voix de Peter sonnait complètement exaspérée.

'' - Non, Jasper est là, avec ce monstre. Je sais qu'il veut lui faire du mal, mais Laurent va à nouveau lui infliger des souffrances et je... ''

Nous pouvions entendre des bruits et des hurlements comme je n'avais jamais entendu dire que c'était possible et ils venaient de derrière la porte. Mes genoux ont presque cédé. '' - Non ! '' J'ai de nouveau lutté contre les bras qui me maintenaient.

Peter a soupiré. '' - Bella, Laurent a fait du mal à plusieurs reprises à Jasper. Jasper va le tuer. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien... '' Un autre hurlement, j'ai frémi.

'' - Si, il va le faire. '' A expliqué patiemment Peter. '' - Je sais que tu connais probablement Jasper le gentil garçon sympathique, mais il n'est pas humain, il est un vampire et Laurent a blessé sa compagne. Il a besoin de tuer Laurent à présent où il va se sentir mal. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour le Major, il n'a pas encore perdu un combat. ''

'' - S'il risquait de lui faire du mal, nous serions dans la pièce avec lui. '' A ajouté Charlotte en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

J'ai commencé à me détendre légèrement et pour la première fois, j'ai regardé qui était venu à mon secours. '' - Rosalie ? '' Mon amie était recroquevillée contre le mur opposé, manifestement aussi mécontente des grognements et les grondements que je l'étais. Le petit Seth Clearwater avait les jambes pliées contre sa poitrine et avait ses mains sur ses oreilles. '' - Seth ? Que fais-tu ici ? ''

Rosalie a souri et a passé un bras autour du jeune garçon. '' - Il nous a conduit jusqu'à toi, c'est un véritable héros ! ''

'' - Ce n'était rien. '' A immédiatement répondu Seth en rougissant.

'' - Où est Emmett ? '' Me suis-je inquiétée. Et s'il avait été blessé dans la lutte ? S'il te plaît mon Dieu, fait qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

'' - Il va nous rejoindre bientôt. '' a dit Rosalie.

'' - Très bien, tu es plus calme à présent ? '' Peter a demandé en lâchant mes bras.

J'ai acquiescé.

'' - Bien, parce que j'ai besoin que tu dises au Major ce qui s'est passé ou il va prendre ma tête quand il va te sentir sur moi. ''

'' - Il ne ferait jamais cela. '' Ai-je dit en secouant la tête vers lui et son clin d'œil m'a montré qu'il venait simplement de me taquiner. Je pense que j'allais bien m'entendre avec Peter et Charlotte.

Les hurlements se sont finalement tu et je comptais les secondes avant de voir à nouveau Jasper quand quelqu'un a ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs est entré en premier, suivi de quatre hommes énormes. D'après sa pâleur et sa beauté, j'en ai déduit qu'elle était un autre vampire de même que ses compagnons. Peter et Charlotte ont pratiquement reculé contre le mur quand ils l'ont vu. Quand elle est arrivée où nous étions assis au sommet de l'escalier, elle a commencé à nous renifler Rosalie et moi, avant de dire à son escorte et m'attraper et de ne pas me laisser partir.

'' - Que se passe-t-il ? '' J'ai demandé, ne comprenant pas ce nouveau développement.

Elle m'a regardé avec une expression de haine pure. '' - J'ai finalement retrouvé Jasper à nouveau et tu vas m'aider à le garder. '' Puis elle est entré dans la pièce où était Jasper.

Le grand vampire qu'elle avait laissé avec moi a gardé une emprise étroite sur moi et j'ai vu qu'il ne respirait plus.

Peter et Charlotte semblaient être frustrés et être dépassé par la situation et quand j'ai tourné un regard interrogateur sur eux, Charlotte a articulé '' - Maria. ''

J'ai dégluti. Elle l'avait donc trouvé à nouveau. J'ai fermé les yeux en espérant contre tout espoir que cela allait s'avérer être un mauvais rêve.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	55. Chapitre 55

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-cinq**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai hurlé ma satisfaction et ma délivrance et je suis tombé à genoux. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient plus faire de mal à Bella. Puis ma prochaine pensée consciente est entrée dans mon cerveau de vampire, Bella... Je devais reprendre mon contrôle avant de la revoir où j'allais lui faire aussi peur que ses monstres l'avaient fait. J'ai dégluti. Cela devait probablement être déjà le cas, elle avait dû entendre les bruits provenant de cette salle. Hé bien, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour cela et je comptais la transformer dès que possible, elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'habituer à certains aspects de cette vie.

Être organisé ! J'ai mis Laurent en plusieurs morceaux et j'étais sur le point de jeter une allumette sur ses restes et sur ceux de Victoria lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et j'ai entendu une voix que je n'avais jamais voulu entendre à nouveau.

'' - Bonjour, Jasper ! ''

Si mon cœur avait encore battu, je suis certain qu'il se serait arrêté. Que faisait-elle ici. Ma question a dû être facile à lire sur mon visage parce qu'elle a répondu : ''- J'ai entendu que quelqu'un me cherchait, ce qui pouvait être soit une armée soit quelqu'un avec des informations sur toi. Comme il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement de quelque nature que ce soit ces derniers temps, j'ai donc supposé que la seconde idée était la plus probable. J'ai planté des espions en plusieurs endroits au cas où ce serait les Volturi, puis je me suis assuré de faire croire que j'étais de l'autre côté du continent alors que pendant tout ce temps, nous regardions ce qui se passait ici. Puis hier, cette créature, Victoria m'a appelé et m'a offert ta compagne. '' Elle m'a regardée avec dégoût. '' - Un être humain ? Vraiment ? '' Des vagues de jalousies s'échappaient d'elle et j'ai senti qu'elle voulait réellement faire du mal à Bella, peu importait ce qu'elle allait promettre.

'' - Un peu disgracieuse, tu ne trouves pas ? Pas une beauté non plus, je dois dire. ''

J'ai grogné en l'entendant parler de Bella de cette façon, mais elle a eu l'air simplement amusé. '' - Oh, Jasper, je ne vais pas rechigner, tu peux l'emmener, elle est une petite créature fougueuse, elle fera probablement un bon combattant comme nouveau-né également. ''

Mon esprit s'est fermé et je me suis jeté sur elle. C'était de toute évidence ce qu'elle avait visé et elle m'a évité facilement, elle avait cent cinquante ans de plus que moi après tout. Elle n'a même pas bronché que je me suis retourné et que je me suis accroupi en face d'elle à nouveau. '' - Non, Jasper, tu ne vas pas m'attaquer. Je suis venu pour te ramener à mon service et je veux la fidélité. Tu le sais ! ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas me forcer à me battre à nouveau pour toi. '' Ai-je sifflé. '' - Je préfère mourir avant d'aller n'importe où avec toi à nouveau. ''

Elle s'est rapproché de moi et a passé son doigt avec amour sur la cicatrice sur mon cou, ma première... '' - Tu pourrais, mais je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment tu vas te sentir au sujet de ta Bella... ''

Le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds. '' - Que lui as-tu fait ? '' Elle était manifestement arrivée par la pièce où j'avais fait conduire Bella. Elle ne voyageait jamais seule, elle avait probablement donné mon ange à sa garde, les plus grandes et les plus sauvages créatures qu'elle avait créées. J'ai essayé en vain d'arrêter les visions dans ma tête. Je savais ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour un vampire et encore plus pour une jeune fille humaine. J'ai frappé la paroi la plus proche avec mon poing de regret et de frustration. Pendant que je me livrais à la vengeance, ils avaient pris ma compagne que j'avais envoyé au-devant d'eux.

'' - Elle est à l'extérieur avec mes gardes. Tu comprends, j'étais certaine que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de persuasion pour revenir à moi après avoir pris tant de peine à rester invisible pendant une aussi longue période. Hé oui, Jasper, je peux te forcer à te battre pour moi, si tu veux que ta petite humaine soit en sûreté, s'entend. ''

'' - Tu ne vas pas la laisser partir de toute façon. '' Merde, elle s'amusait. C'était exactement le genre de jeu que Maria aimait.

'' - Bien sûr que non, les Volturi viendraient immédiatement contre nous. Disons que je vais la garder avec moi pour m'assurer de ta... coopération. Je vais la transformer bien sûr, je ne peux pas avoir un sac de sang ambulant dans le camp. ''

Réfléchi ! Me suis ordonnés, mais ma peur prenait le dessus. Maria allait introduire mon ange à l'enfer qu'elle m'avait fait vivre. Elle allait me faire regarder Bella être transformée de la manière la plus douloureuse possible qu'elle pourrait concevoir et l'entraîner au combat, puis quand elle aurait survécu à son utilité elle trouverait un moyen de la tuer. Quelqu'un devait avoir repris mon travail. Où Bella serait tuée dans une de ces batailles inutiles ou bien des mains de Maria ou de son dernier compagnon prenant du plaisir à torturer les nouveaux-nés. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de voir mon ange dans ce genre d'environnement. Je nous avais toujours imaginés avec les Cullen ou Peter et Charlotte. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'amour et d'humanité en Bella pour qu'elle survive même à ses premiers mois dans un endroit où se trouvait Maria. '' - Laisse-là partir et je vais venir avec toi. ''

Elle a fait tout un spectacle en faisant semblant de réfléchir à ma suggestion pendant un moment, mais elle l'a rejeté avec un haussement d'épaules. '' - Tu ne peux pas faire cela, Jasper chéri, les Volturi, tu comprends. ''

'' - Comme si tu ne t'étais jamais soucié d'eux. '' Je l'ai raillé.

'' - C'est vrai, mais tu sais que ton copain Carlisle est en fait ami avec Aro et je préfère ne pas avoir à rendre compte de Bella quand ils vont me trouver. À présent, Jasper, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici toute la journée, nous avons quelques plans à faire pour ma prochaine campagne. '' Elle m'a fait sortir par la porte et s'est blottie contre moi. '' - Nous avons également un peu de rattrapage à faire dans un autre département. Je suis certaine que ta petite humaine n'est rien par rapport à moi. '' Elle a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres et seule ma crainte pour Bella m'a empêché de grogner et de lui mordre les lèvres.

 **Le journal de Bella**

Encore une fois, nous attendions Jasper à l'extérieur. Deux des quatre hommes qui étaient arrivés avec Maria gardaient la porte tandis que le troisième faisait le guet devant la porte d'entrée. Le quatrième s'était transformé en une statue à mes côtés, ses bras serrés étroitement autour de mon corps. La seule partie que je pouvais encore bouger était ma tête et j'ai regardé les autres pour avoir des indications sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils étaient tous préoccupés toutefois.

Peter avait son bras autour de Charlotte et semblait tendu et plus effrayé que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Seth s'était cabré à l'entrée des nouveaux vampires et son corps avait effectivement commencé à trembler, Rosalie avait essayé de le calmer, quand brusquement sa tête s'était levé comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Après cela, il s'était replié à nouveau à sa place, se mettant légèrement devant Rosalie comme pour la protéger. J'ai vu qu'elle l'avait également remarqué et je l'ai vu se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Puis la porte s'est ouverte et Jasper est sorti avec Maria accroché à lui comme une plante grimpante. Je me suis senti malade à cette vue, quelque chose qu'elle a semblé apprécier. Elle s'est blottie contre lui encore plus étroitement et l'a embrassé. Quelque chose comme un petit grognement est monté dans ma gorge devant cela et elle a ricané avant de changer et suinter le pouvoir et le danger. Elle a accroché son bras autour de Jasper et s'est adressé aux personnes dans la pièce. '' - Comme vous pouvez le voir, le Major a décidé de revenir se battre à nouveau avec moi. '' À la mention de combat avec elle, Jasper a semblé plus peiné qu'il ne l'avait été quand Laurent l'avait torturé.

Ma colère a explosé. '' - En aucun cas ! '' Ai-je hurlé. '' - Et enlève tes pattes de sur lui. Ne t'avise pas de lui faire davantage de mal ! ''

À mon emportement, Jasper s'était raidi et l'homme qui me tenait a regardé son chef pour obtenir un ordre.

Maria cependant, était resté imperturbable. '' - Ah, tu as beaucoup à apprendre, Bella. Mais il faut dire que tu ne peux pas avoir la moindre idée que ce que le Major et moi partagions. Pensais-tu réellement que toi, petite humaine, tu pourrais être la compagne du Major ? '' Elle a jeté ses magnifiques cheveux noirs brillants et ondulés par-dessus son épaule à nouveau et a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Jasper. Il s'est détendu et s'est penché pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Je me suis senti malade, c'était comme si toute la lumière dans ma vie venait de disparaître. J'ai regardé Jasper d'un air suppliant, mais il m'a jeté un regard froid et m'a dit : '' - Bella, tiens-toi tranquille, tu ne comprends rien à tout cela. ''

Je cherchais toujours quelque chose à répondre à cela quand j'ai entendu Rosalie. '' - Quoi ? Jasper Hale, espèce de salaud. Comment peux-tu lui dire quelque chose comme cela ? ''

Maria a ricané et s'est tourné vers Jasper pour lui chuchoter. '' - On dirait que tu n'impressionnes pas beaucoup la reine des glaces en ce moment, cow-boy. '' Puis elle s'est adressé directement à Rosalie. '' - Tu es libre de partir ! ''

Rosalie s'est levée aussitôt et a tendu la main vers moi. '' - Très bien, venez Bella, Seth, sortons d'ici ! '' Seth s'est levé, mais semblait hésiter entre elle et Jasper, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger contre la poigne de fer du vampire.

'' - Non ! '' Maria a dit à Rosalie. '' - Bella reste exactement où elle est, elle vient avec moi. ''

Peter a relevé la tête à cela. Puis je l'ai vu échanger un regard d'abord avec Jasper puis avec Charlotte. Ils se sont embrassé brièvement et ont ensuite attaqué ensemble le vampire qui me retenait. Je pu le sentir s'éloigner de moi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pendant la lutte qui a suivi, j'étais la seule debout avec Maria et Jasper.

J'ai laissé Rosalie saisir ma main et me tirer vers la porte, ne sachant pas jusqu'où nous pourrions aller et comment nous pourrions faire pour passer la montagne de muscles qui la bloquait, quand l'attention de tout le monde a été brusquement détourné par le grognement d'un animal. Seth s'était transformé et s'était mis à attaquer Maria.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	56. Chapitre 56

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-six**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Rosalie s'est arrêtée net et a crié sur Seth avec horreur. Le loup n'a pas fait attention à elle et s'est précipité en direction de cet odieux vampire. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que Jasper se mette devant pour la protéger, mais il est resté passif, ce qui n'a pas du tout aidé Seth. Maria a simplement éjecté l'énorme loup d'une chiquenaude comme on le ferait pour une mouche importune. Seth s'est écrasé durement contre le mur et il est resté au sol, aucun bruit ne venant de lui.

Rosalie a hurlé et a bondi en direction de Maria pour simplement frapper un des vampires qui la gardaient et ils ont commencé à se battre avec elle. Un autre s'est emparé de moi et m'a ramené à l'étage où Maria m'a attrapé avec force et m'a tiré contre elle. La lutte entre Peter, Charlotte et l'autre garde était toujours en cours, mais je ne pouvais plus voir Jasper. En fait, je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose d'autre qu'un ensemble de mouvements très rapides, mais j'entendais beaucoup de grondements et de sifflements autour de moi.

Une vague de peur et de désespoir m'a frappé et j'étais certaine d'avoir finalement atteint la fin de ma vie quand un nouveau développement a commencé. La porte de devant s'est ouverte tellement fort qu'elle a été arrachée de ses charnières et un étrange assortiment de créatures est entré. Tout d'abord, deux loups énormes, puis Emmett, Carlisle et deux autres vampires, qui sont tous entré tellement rapidement dans la lutte que je n'ai pas pu les identifier.

J'ai entendu plusieurs bruits de déchirure comme si du marbre était coupé par une scie, puis tout a suffisamment ralenti pour que je puisse voir les détails. Les vampires de la garde avaient tous disparu. À leur place, j'ai vu des tas de plusieurs parties de corps. Seth était toujours sur le sol, immobile comme il l'avait été quand il avait frappé le mur, Rosalie était à ses côtés, l'air complètement désespéré, tandis qu'Emmett était auprès d'eux, ses yeux tristes posés sur sa femme.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Peter berçait Charlotte sur ses genoux, ayant l'air toujours tendu. Carlisle se penchait sur un autre vampire qui était prostré sur le plancher. Ma respiration s'est bloqué. Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, fais que cela ne soit pas Jasper. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait avec Maria, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Puis j'ai entendu sa voix. '' - Maria, rends-toi, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'en sortir ! ''

J'ai regardé à l'endroit d'où était venu sa voix et je l'ai vu, plus lacéré et échevelé qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, les yeux baissé vers nous du haut de l'escalier menant à l'appartement de Marguerite.

'' - Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela, chéri. '' A dit Maria d'une voix traînante en me tirant avec elle dans la grande salle. Jasper et la plupart des autres ont suivi comme l'ont fait les deux loups qui devaient être Sam et Jacob et qui ont regardé avec de grands yeux les deux tas de restes de vampires dans la pièce et qui dégageaient encore de petites volutes de fumée.

'' - Maria, je peux te promettre une fin rapide si tu me la donnes maintenant. '' Jasper lui avait de nouveau adressé la parole, tournant autour de nous comme un prédateur. Les loups ont grogné et se sont également approchés.

Maria a haussé les épaules et j'ai pu sentir son souffle glacé sur mon cou. Elle a penché ma tête sur le côté et j'ai réalisé qu'elle était sur le point de planter ses dents dans ma chair. Mon souffle était rapide et ma tête a commencé à tourner, quand j'ai brusquement vu le loup roux foncer vers nous et j'ai entendu Jasper hurler encore plus fort que lorsque Laurent l'avait torturé.

Puis j'ai eu l'impression de voler et j'ai frappé un mur. J'ai été submergé par une douleur si atroce qu'elle m'a coupé le souffle. La respiration que j'ai prise à apporté l'odeur métallique du sang à mon nez, bien sûr, les miroirs. Quand j'ai entendu Maria rire, je me suis souvenu du danger qu'elle représentait et j'ai essayé de bouger, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'était comme dans un de ces cauchemars ou tu es coincé dans un endroit et où tu ne peux pas te débarrasser du monstre. J'ai vu une ombre voleter, passant devant mes yeux à travers un voile de sang et j'ai entendu Jasper rugir comme un lion en colère. Ensuite, je dois m'être évanoui.

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Elle est morte ? '' Même moi je pouvais entendre que ma voix sonnait plus morte qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis plus d'un siècle à présent.

Pas de réponse.

'' - Carlisle, elle est morte ? '' Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont Carlisle était arrivé à Phœnix. Tout ce qui m'intéressait pour l'instant, c'était que celle que j'aimais plus que ma vie était couchée dans le coin de cette salle comme une poupée de chiffon, du sang partout autour d'elle provenant des éclats de verre qui avaient plu sur elle quand elle s'était écrasé contre le mur. Tout le monde à part les loups avait dû sortir, mais je pouvais sentir un torrent d'émotions qui venait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mon père adoptif était toujours en train d'ausculter Bella et l'odeur des vampires brûlés était lourd dans l'air. J'avais abattu Maria et quelqu'un d'autre devait avoir allumé le feu, mais même cela ne présentait plus aucun intérêt pour moi. '' - Carlisle ! '' J'ai finalement crié sur lui. Sam et Jacob, qui s'était approché après s'être transformés, ont immédiatement reculé.

'' - Elle est inconsciente, il pourrait y avoir également des blessures à la tête, tu as vu comment elle a frappé le mur. '' A répondu finalement Carlisle en bandant les coupures qu'il pouvait atteindre.

J'ai gémi de désespoir. '' - Combien de temps ? '' J'avais quelques sérieuses excuses à lui faire entre autres choses. Je frémissais encore en pensant à ce baiser que j'avais dû donner à Maria pour qu'elle me laisse transformer Bella au lieu de le faire elle-même, ainsi que mes paroles impitoyables, destiné à la faire tenir tranquille pour ne pas que la fureur de Maria atteigne de nouveaux sommets de brutalité et de jalousie.

J'avais vu le mal que je lui avais causé, mais je me souvenais encore comment Bella avait tout de même essayé de me défendre contre Maria. Je savais que je ne la méritais pas, mais je n'allais pas pouvoir affronter la vie sans elle. Pas même lorsque j'avais pensé que j'allais devoir retourner là-bas avec Maria je ne m'étais senti aussi impuissant que je me sentais maintenant alors que j'attendais que ses magnifiques yeux chocolat s'ouvrent à nouveau. À cet instant, ses paupières ont battu et elle a ouvert les yeux et a regardé directement dans les miens. '' - Jasper ! ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration inutile. '' - Je suis là chérie, je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû traverser tout cela et... elle m'a fait du chantage, Bella, tu dois me croire, elle... ''

'' - Jasper. '' Carlisle m'a interrompu. '' - Pourrais-tu me laisser examiner Bella, à présent ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. Dès qu'il fera jour, les gens vont remarquer les fenêtres teintées par la fumée. '' Bien sûr, il avait raison. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent que cet endroit n'avait pas de détecteurs de fumée avec tous les feux que nous avions allumés et il n'y avait aucun moyen que nous pourrions expliquer notre présence dans ce bâtiment. Je me suis assis de nouveau un peu plus loin e j'ai laissé Carlisle parler avec Bella, profondément reconnaissant qu'elle soit toujours en vie et que son premier mot avait été mon nom dit, non pas avec colère, mais avec amour.

J'étais plongé tellement profondément dans mes pensées qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour sentir l'inquiétude, puis la profonde douleur qui venait de Carlisle. J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai été surpris par la compassion venant de lui. Qu'avait-il trouvé ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a pris une profonde inspiration, puis a sorti une seringue de son sac.'' - Je suis désolé, Bella, mais je dois te faire une autre piqûre. '' Je l'ai vu piquer son bras et vider toute la seringue en elle. Elle lui a souri. '' - Tu peux me faire des piqûres quand tu veux, je ne les sens jamais ! '' Carlisle s'est alors détourné d'elle afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son expression peinée quand il a rangé son sac et s'est levé pour partir. J'ai été surpris et quand j'ai détourné le regard de lui pour la regarder de nouveau, mon ange s'était endormi.

'' - Jasper, j'ai besoin de te parler ! ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? Elle a dit qu'elle allait très bien ! '' A rugi Jacob à Carlisle à cet instant. Je les avais complètement oublié, lui et Sam, mais bien sûr, ils avaient observé ce qui se passait avec des yeux de faucons. Il était sur le point de se jeter sur Carlisle, mais Sam l'a arrêté.

Quelque chose n'allait pas là. Je suis resté assis près de Bella, ne voulant pas la lâcher à nouveau des yeux.

Carlisle a secoué mon épaule. '' - Jasper, fils, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler ! ''

'' - Fais-le ici, je t'écoute. '' J'avais pris la main de Bella et je la caressais doucement.

Carlisle a soupiré et s'est assis de nouveau avec moi.

Jacob et Sam n'ont faits aucun mouvement pour partir et même si cela m'irritait, Carlisle a hoché la tête et leur a fait signe de s'asseoir. '' - Tu as besoin d'entendre cela de toute façon, Sam. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' Ai-je demandé, réellement inquiet à présent.

'' - Jasper, tu vas devoir faire un choix difficile. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? Elle a dit qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. '' Jacob l'avait de nouveau coupé. Je voyais qu'il était aussi tendu que moi et j'ai hoché la tête à Carlisle pour qu'il continue.

Il a tourné des yeux plein de bonté sur moi et a commencé à parler. '' - D'après ce que j'ai pu obtenir d'elle et de mon examen préliminaire, je soupçonne fortement qu'elle a été blessée à la moelle épinière dans sa chute. '' Quand je l'ai regardé complètement désemparé, il a élaboré. '' - Elle a le cou brisé. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit tétraplégique. Elle a dit qu'elle ne ressentait pas de douleurs dans ses bras ni dans ses jambes, mais il y a beaucoup de coupures partout comme tu peux le voir et son bras droit est cassé en deux endroits. ''

J'ai dégluti, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, mais mon cerveau refusait de coopérer. '' - Tu es sûr ? ''

'' - Relativement. Je ne suis pas un expert, bien sûr, et il y a eu beaucoup de progrès, mais je pense que tu devrais envisager si cela est le genre de vie qu'elle voudrait. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? '' J'ai été immédiatement furieux en m'apercevant ce que ces paroles impliquaient. Jacob ressentait la même chose, il était déjà en train de grognait et avait commencé à trembler jusqu'à ce que Sam le calme.

'' - Je lui ai donné un sédatif afin que nous puissions parler et également quelque chose contre la douleur qui va venir dès que son choc va se dissiper. ''

'' - Va-t-elle mourir ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Pas nécessairement, mais selon l'endroit où elle est blessée, elle pourrait avoir besoin d'aide respiratoire. Jasper, tu devrais penser à une autre option en ce moment ! ''

La réalisation de ce qu'il voulait dire m'a frappé comme une gifle sur visage. '' - Je... Je ne peux pas le faire, pas maintenant, j'ai beaucoup trop soif. Je la tuerais. ''

'' - Je peux le faire pour toi. Je sais que tu as besoin d'elle. '' A dit doucement Carlisle. '' - Sam, j'ai une assez grande faveur à te demander. ''

Bien sûr, je me suis mentalement giflé, le traité. Comment les Quileutes allaient réagir quand nous allions le briser, et avec la fille d'un de leurs amis en plus ? ''

Jacob s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Oui ? '' Sam a demandé à Jacob pour notre profit. J'étais certain qu'il savait ce qui était dans l'esprit de Jacob grâce à leur étrange ligne de pensée.

''- Hé bien. '' Jacob a commencé d'une voix étranglée. '' - Sam, j'ai été celui qui a poussé ce monstre à la jeter contre le mur. S'ils peuvent la sauver en l'empêchant de dépendre de machines, je le veux. Les chances que nous la ramenions à la maison avec nous étaient minces de toute façon. Sam, s'il te plaît ! ''

Le grand Quileute a acquiescé en se relevant et il a mis un bras autour de Jacob avant de se tourner vers la porte.

'' - Jacob ? '' Ai-je appelé.

'' - Je l'ai entendu quand elle s'est réveillé, et j'ai vu comment elle t'avait regardé. ''

'' - Merci. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	57. Chapitre 57

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-sept**

 **Le journal de Bella**

Douleur, aveuglante, douleur brûlante, des éclairs de lumière venant à moi alors que j'étais incapable de fermer les yeux, feu brûlant chaque partie de moi, des langues de feu blanc brûlants ma peau. Puis plus rien.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé autour de moi, irrité de voir à quel point ma vision avait changé, tout était tellement plus clair à présent, comme si j'avais été myope toute ma vie. J'étais dans une chambre et, d'après la lumière entrant par les fenêtres, nous devions être en début de soirée. Je me suis assise d'un mouvement fluide et j'ai regardé mon environnement. La décoration de la chambre était dans des tons légers de beiges et de blanc, donnant une impression de fraîcheur dans ce qui semblait être un cadre du Sud Ouest. Je me suis approché de la fenêtre et j'ai regardé dehors, oui, définitivement l'Arizona. J'ai aimé cela.

Il y avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs sauvages sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui dégageait un parfum incroyable. J'ai secoué la tête, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elles avaient une odeur aussi puissante. Puis mon nez a senti quelque chose d'autre, une odeur si céleste que j'ai failli m'évanouir. Je devais m'en approcher, maintenant ! Quand j'ai tourné ma tête pour chercher la source de mon plaisir, j'ai vu Jasper tout sourire, assis dans le fauteuil à bascule près du lit. '' - Je me demandais quand tu allais te retourner pour me remarquer. '' A-t-il dit avec un large sourire.

'' - Où sommes-nous ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec perplexité. Oh, est-ce que c'était ma voix ? Étrange.

L'instant d'après, je me suis jeté dans les bras de Jasper pour l'embrasser, ce qui a dû durer un bon moment parce que lorsque j'ai ouvert à nouveau les yeux, le soleil s'était couché et il faisait sombre à l'extérieur. '' - Oh... ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, cela ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde. '' A-t-il dit toujours en souriant. '' - Tu me sembles absolument magnifique, mais d'un autre côté, tu l'étais déjà à ta manière avant la transformation. ''

'' - Transformation ? '' Puis cela a fait tilt. '' - Tu m'as transformée ? Je suis comme toi ? '' J'ai regardé mes bras, oui, ils étaient absolument de la même couleur que ceux de Jasper. Quelqu'un m'avait habillé avec une chemise de nuit blanche qui ressemblait à quelque chose qu'Esmé pourrait porter et quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir sur la commode j'ai remarqué les yeux rouges sur le visage de la belle créature qui me regardait avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Cela allait me prendre un certain temps pour m'y habituer.

'' - Tu ne te souviens pas de grand-chose de cette dernière journée, pas vrai ? '' A demandé Jasper. J'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Je promets de tout te dire, mais tu aimerais peut-être boire quelque chose avant cela. Et les autres aimeraient également te voir avant que nous nous retirons dans notre petit monde à nouveau. ''

Boire ? Oui, je suis devenu consciente d'une brûlure dans le fond de ma gorge. Mais du sang ? Yerk !

Jasper a ricané. '' - Esmé a pensé que tu pourrais te sentir de cette façon, nous avons donc quelques sacs de sang animal pour que tu puisses commencer. Nous pourrons aller à la chasse ensemble plus tard. '' Il m'a tendu la main. '' - Laisses-les te voir pendant un moment et ensuite nous pourrons parler en prenant le petit déjeuner au lit. ''

'' - Comme la dernière fois ? '' Je lui ai souri.

'' - Oui, s'il te plaît. '' Il a ronronné mais il a ouvert la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait au premier étage et m'a conduite vers la salle de séjour où le reste de la famille était assis en face d'une énorme cheminée à foyer ouvert. Carlisle et Esmé sont venus vers moi les bras ouverts et m'ont étreint avant de me passer à Emmett et Rosalie. Mon amie avait l'air triste cependant et Jasper m'a murmuré à l'oreille, « Je t'expliquerais plus tard ». Ensuite un énorme vampire s'est levé et m'a été présenté comme étant Graham.

'' - Peter et Charlotte vont revenir un peu plus tard. '' A dit Jasper en portant un plateau avec une carafe et un verre.

J'ai senti ma gorge se contracter à la vue du liquide rouge et j'ai suivi mon amant de nouveau dans la chambre où j'ai vidé la carafe en très peu de temps. '' - Ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Y en aurait-il plus ? ''

'' - Gourmand petit vampire. '' Jasper a embrassé mon nez. '' - Je vais en chercher une seconde. '' Il a été très rapidement de retour et m'a regardé dévorer la seconde carafe rapidement. '' - Cela va mieux ? ''

J'ai acquiescé et je me suis adossé à la tête de lit avec satisfaction. '' - À présent, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! ''

'' - Tout de suite, Ma'ame. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix traînante en s'installant à côté de moi. '' - Dès que j'aurais eu mon petit déjeuner ! '' Il a commencé à embrasser mes bras, mon cou et tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Lorsque cela s'est avéré insuffisant, il m'a déshabillé pour pouvoir poursuivre.

C'était presque l'aurore à l'extérieur quand il a finalement commencé à me dire ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers jours.

'' - Carlisle m'a donc transformée ? ''

'' - Techniquement, oui, mais il a vu à quel point j'étais... déçu que cela ne puisse pas être moi, nous avons donc également utilisé mon venin. '' Le regard d'amour qu'il m'a donné m'a réchauffé et je suis certaine que si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi de plaisir et de fierté à mon compagnon.

'' - Et Maria a définitivement disparu ? Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal ? ''

'' - Oui, chérie, la sorcière est morte. '' A-t-il souri. '' - Quand elle t'a blessée, j'ai enfin trouvé la force de la descendre et je ne ressens pas le moindre regret. ''

J'ai repensé à ce que je me souvenais de mon dernier jour humain. '' - Tu allais rester avec elle pour me sortir de là ? Est-ce que c'est ce que Peter et Charlotte avaient compris et c'est pourquoi ils ont attaqué ? ''

Jasper a hoché la tête et j'ai vu qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que ses amis avaient été prêts à donner leur vie pour lui. Malgré tous les malheurs arrivés lors de cette journée, il ne s'était probablement jamais senti aussi aimé. J'ai ébouriffé ses magnifiques cheveux. Il a fermé les yeux en ronronnant, puis a ensuite poursuivi. '' - Oui, et Seth Clearwater a presque payé de sa vie le fait d'essayer de nous aider. ''

Il avait raison, je me souvenais l'avoir vu se transformer et attaquer Maria. J'ai frémi à ce souvenir. '' - Comment va-t-il ? ''

Jasper a baissé les yeux. '' - Il a eu une sacrée commotion cérébrale et tous les os de ses jambes ont été brisés, Carlisle l'a soigné ici. Il a dû lui casser à nouveau des os pour empêcher qu'ils guérissent de travers et pendant un moment, cela a été un concours pour savoir qui hurlait le plus fort dans la maison... Toi ou Seth. Emmett craignait que Rosalie ne perde l'esprit par-dessus le marché. Nous l'avons tous craint. Cela n'a pas été loin pendant quelques temps, je pense qu'elle a tout simplement adopté ce garçon comme étant le sien et elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à ses essais à la maternité. Elle ne l'a jamais quitté, elle a même téléphoné à sa mère et lui a expliqué ce qui était arrivé, elle lui a même offert un billet d'avion pour venir ici. Madame Clearwater a refusé cependant, ne voulant pas être près de tant de vampires. Sam et Jacob lui ont assuré que Seth irait bien à nouveau. '' Il avait l'air triste.

'' - Jasper, ce n'était pas de ta faute. '' Lui ai-je dit doucement en caressant son bras.

'' - Tu as raison. '' A-t-il ricané. '' - Il n'était seulement qu'une autre personne prête à aller se battre pour moi. Putain de foutu charisme ! Graham est comme lui, il a pratiquement été mis en pièces lui aussi... ''

'' - Oui, qui est-il ? '' Je sentais que parler pourrait sortir Jasper de sa mauvaise conscience. Il m'a parlé du plus récent ajout de la famille Cullen et j'ai ri à ses descriptions. '' - J'ai l'impression qu'il a choisi de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé jeté. ''

'' - Peut-être. '' Il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

'' - Quel est cet endroit ? ''

'' - Nous avons dû trouver une maison rapidement quand il est devenu nécessaire de te transformer et, heureusement pour nous, il y avait ce grand ranch avec une maison prête à s'y installer. Esmé a déjà commencé à la décorer, mais elle attendait que tu te réveilles pour que tu puisses lui dire simplement comment tu vois les choses. ''

'' - Pourquoi donc ? ''

Il a souri affectueusement. '' - Parce qu'elle veut nous la donner pour tes premières années. Nous sommes juste à la lisière de la Nationale Forrest, il y a pas mal de faune sauvage et c'est assez isolé pour un nouveau-né sauvage. '' Il a ébouriffé mes cheveux. '' - Et également assez loin des regards indiscrets des hommes que tu rendrais fous en les chassant avant de les vider. ''

'' - Ah, ils ne vont donc pas rester ? '' À mon ton déçu, j'ai pu entendre des rires et un _youpi_ venir d'en bas. Oh, ils avaient été en mesure d'entendre tout ce qui s'était passé ici. Ce qui allait me prendre un certain temps pour m'y habituer. '' - C'était quoi ça ? ''

'' - Il y avait eu des paris à ce sujet, Emmett vient de l'emporter. '' Jasper a souri.

Je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit, quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas me parler. J'ai cherché longtemps dans mon esprit pour savoir ce que cela pouvait être, quand cela m'a frappé. '' - Charlie ! ''Ai-je dit.

Jasper a dégluti et a pris ma main. '' - Bella, je suis désolé, nous avons dû réfléchir très rapidement lorsque tu as été enlevé par Laurent et Victoria où nous aurions eu la police à nos trousses, de sorte que Carlisle et Esmé ont mis en scène un accident avec ton camion et... Il pense que toi et moi sommes tombés d'une falaise dans le Pacifique. '' Au début, je me suis demandé pourquoi ils l'avaient également impliqué, mais j'ai réalisé que cela expliquerait le départ rapide de la famille loin de cet endroit. Je savais qu'il retenait son souffle en attendant ma réaction, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas soulager son inquiétude aussi rapidement que je le voulais. Je devais d'abord accepter l'idée de toute la douleur que cela avait dû causer à mon père.

''- Bella ? '' A-t-il appelé avec anxiété.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Oui, je sais que c'était probablement ma meilleure chose à faire. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir, mais... Ne le reverrais-je plus jamais ? ''

Jasper m'a tiré contre lui. '' - Tu pourras essayer dans quelques années, mais tu devras être prudente, il sera... Il sera très appétissant pour toi. ''

J'ai décidé de laisser ce problème pour un autre temps et je me suis recroquevillée dans les bras de mon amant pendant quelques temps. Je pouvais toujours entendre le bruit des rires et des acclamations, de nouvelles voix s'étaient jointes aux autres, Peter et Charlotte étaient également arrivés. Ma nouvelle famille était ici.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	58. Chapitre 58

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Idratherbereading29, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Sweet Scent of Home '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-huit**

 **Épilogue**

 **POV Jasper**

 **Dix ans plus tard**

Pas une seule fois au cours des dix dernières années, je n'ai regretté ce qui m'avait conduit à Bella. Pas une seule fois, je n'ai voulu quelqu'un d'autre. Avec elle, j'avais trouvé la paix de l'esprit après si longtemps. Je dois admettre que j'avais eu peur de sa transformation, égoïstement, en raison de l'effet que son parfum avait sur moi, mais finalement, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je renonce à la garder pour l'éternité.

Les dix dernières années avaient été bonnes pour nous et, si cela pouvait être une indication pour l'avenir, j'espérais que l'éternité serait aussi bonne. Nous avions dû nous éloigner de la maison en Arizona après un certain temps, pour sauver les apparences, mais nous aimions toujours rester là en allant visiter le Texas et Peter et Charlotte. Ils avaient depuis traqué les restes de l'armée de Maria et l'avaient dissoute. Carlisle et Esmé y étaient allés également un certain nombre de fois et, de façon prévisible, ils s'étaient retrouvés à prendre soin d'un très jeune nouveau-né. J'avais été sceptique au début, mais je devais admettre que Bree était réellement une fille qu'ils chérissaient et qui avait probablement une vie meilleure qu'elle n'aurait jamais eue. Ils ne portaient plus le deuil pour Edward non plus. Je pense que, d'une certaine manière, Bree avait été la solution à leur chagrin.

Rosalie et Emmett faisaient des allers-retours entre nous et l'État de Washington pour garder un œil sur Seth qui s'était avéré être un modèle de fils pour Rosalie ainsi que pour sa vraie mère. Rosalie avait insisté pour qu'il aille au lycée, il avait fait un compromis en commençant par obtenir une bourse pour sa première année. Inutile de dire que le lycée qu'il avait choisi pour étudier et obtenir son diplôme était West Point et bien sûr, il y avait été admis. Naturellement, nous serions là quand il obtiendrait son diplôme dans un an et je suis certain que Rosalie allait brûler spontanément quand il allait se marier juste après avec sa petite amie des huit dernières années.

Dernièrement, Graham s'était joint à eux quand ils voyageaient pour rendre visite à Seth et hier, il nous avait avoué qu'il avait courtisé la sœur de Seth pendant les deux dernières années, sans succès encore, mais il était très déterminé.

Pour nous, ces visites nous fournissaient des aperçus de la façon dont le père de Bella allait, et finalement, les choses s'amélioraient également de ce côté-là. Après la mort d'Harry Clearwater, il y avait trois ans, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa veuve et Rosalie avait ricané en disant que Seth devrait aller à un autre mariage avant de se marier lui-même.

Bella était restée discrète ces derniers temps, je savais qu'elle prévoyait quelque chose pour notre dixième anniversaire de mariage, mais j'allais devoir attendre la journée elle-même, parce que personne n'avait bavardé, peu importe le niveau de confiance que j'avais jeté sur eux. Même Peter avait réussi à garder la bouche fermée, mais il m'avait dit que j'allais aimer cela et que ce n'était pas dangereux ni pour Bella ni pour moi. Pfff !

Le jour en question, je grommelais toujours un peu devant mon incapacité à flairer le secret, mais le sourire de Bella a évidemment compensé ce désagrément, bien sûr. Elle était tellement impatiente d'y être que je n'ai rien pu lui refuser, pas même le bandeau qu'elle m'a mis sur les yeux.

Après un trajet de trois heures, elle a garé la voiture et a enlevé le bandeau de mes yeux. J'ai dégluti. Je connaissais cet endroit, ou plutôt, je l'avais connu il y avait plus d'un siècle. Elle m'avait conduit à la ferme de ma famille. Beaucoup de choses avaient été modernisées, une aile avait été manifestement ajouté à l'ancienne maison, mais c'était toujours une ferme entièrement fonctionnelle et je pouvais voir qu'il y avait un autre fauteuil à bascule sur le porche. J'étais tellement abasourdi par ce que je voyais devant moi que Bella a dû me secouer. '' - Jasper ? S'il te plaît, ne me contredit pas avec tout ce que je vais dire, d'accord ? '' J'ai acquiescé, encore stupéfait quand je suis sorti de la voiture.

Le temps était couvert, une bonne chose, si cela avait été un jour ensoleillé au Texas, nous aurions été en difficulté. Quand nous avons marché jusqu'à la maison, nous avons vu un homme grand et maigre se lever du fauteuil à bascule. '' - Vous devez être les gens du machin historique ou je ne sais quoi dont ma fille m'a parlé. Entrez et venez vous reposer les jambes. '' Il avait l'air d'avoir au moins quatre-vingts ans, mais il se tenait debout avec la fierté de quelqu'un qui était heureux de son sort dans la vie. Il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine où nous avons rencontré une jeune femme avec une longue tresse de cheveux blonds dans le dos qui terminait de préparer un thé glacée. Elle nous a serré la main et s'est présentée comme Charlène Fawcett. '' - Et lui, c'est mon grand-père, John Mellor, il peut vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur l'histoire de la ferme. ''

Le vieil homme nous a serré la main et j'ai cru détecter un léger regard de perplexité quand ses yeux ont rencontré les miens. Puis il a secoué la tête et a commencé à nous parler de la ferme Whitlock, car c'était toujours comme cela qu'elle était appelée dans le comté.

'' - Pourquoi Whitlock si vous vous appelez Mellor ? '' A demandé Bella en souriant doucement.

'' - Hé bien, cela avait été la ferme Whitlock pendant plus de soixante-dix ans lorsque le premier Mellor l'a reprise. Les Whitlocks avaient perdu leur fils unique pendant la guerre entre les États. Le plus jeune Major dans la cavalerie du Texas qu'il était, et mon grand-père a épousé leur fille aînée, une vraie beauté. '' Il a fait un signe à sa petite-fille qui lui a immédiatement obéi et a pris un vieil album photos sur le buffet Gallois. Il l'a ouvert avec des mains expertes et nous a montré une photo de mariage de ma sœur. Je me suis éclairci la gorge, les yeux fixés de nouveau sur ma famille pour la première fois depuis plus de cent cinquante ans.

Le vieil homme a continué avec l'histoire de la ferme et il nous a fait faire la ballade sur le grand huit des fortunes de l'agriculture Américaine du vingtième siècle. Bella a posé quelques questions pertinentes, et j'ai compris qu'elle avait dû faire quelques recherches, alors que je feuilletais les pages de l'album pour regarder des photos de ma famille à travers les âges, trouvant des similitudes avec mes sœurs, mes parents et moi-même dans chaque visage que je voyais.

Quand il a pris une grande respiration, je l'ai coupé : '' - Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre fille ? ''

Monsieur Mellor a dû réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il a levé les yeux. '' - Oh, elle a épousé un de ces pionniers de passage. Ils sont partis pour l'Oregon ou l'état de Washington ou ailleurs, Swan, je crois que son nom était, ma grand-mère a toujours pensé que s'était un peu drôle tellement ses cheveux étaient noirs et tous... '' Il a ri à la vieille blague de la famille et Bella m'a serré la main. Je devais me concentrer vraiment durs pour garder mes émotions en échec sinon je les aurais projeté partout, surtout de la joie, de l'émerveillement et de la gratitude pour tout ce que j'avais reçu aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me dérangeait. '' - Et ce frère, le jeune Major, avez-vous entendu autre chose sur lui ? '' Bella m'a regardé avec perplexité, mais je lui ai envoyé un peu de réconfort.

Brusquement, la petite-fille a ricané. '' - Allez, grand-père, dit leur au sujet du fantôme de la famille ! ''

'' - Voyons, Charlene, ce n'est pas digne de parler ainsi de tes ancêtres, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Oui, nous serions très intéressés, l'association est toujours à la recherche d'anecdotes colorées sur le passé... '' Bella a battu des cils et le vieil homme a fondu.

'' - Hé bien. '' A-t-il soupiré. '' - Rappelez-vous, c'est seulement une vieille histoire de fantôme que ma grand-mère nous racontait quand nous étions enfants et que nous avions été méchants. Elle disait que lorsqu'elle était jeune fille, le Major était venu à la maison une nuit, ayant l'air exactement le même que lorsqu'il était parti à la guerre, même si cela s'est passé dix ans plus tard. Il avait apporté une belle femme avec lui qui s'est ensuite avéré être une espèce de harpie à l'air étrange et très impoli. '' Il a continué.

'' - La légende raconte qu'elle lui a dit de tuer sa famille où elle le laisserait mourir de faim. Ils avaient tous très peur au début, a dit grand-mère, mais ensuite, alors qu'elle lui disait cela, ils sont tous brusquement devenus très calme et très heureux, le Major avait saisi la femme comme un paquet et était partie avec elle. Lorsque la famille était sortie pour les chercher, ils n'ont trouvé aucune piste, pas de traces de chevaux ni de chariot, ils semblaient avoir tout simplement disparus, personne n'aurait pu partir aussi vite. ''

'' - Plus tard, ils ont vérifié à nouveau s'il n'y avait pas eu une erreur à propos de la mort du Major, mais on leur a dit que Jasper Whitlock était mort au siège de Gavelston en 1863. Ils ont blâmé la météo à l'époque. J'ai mis le blâme sur l'alcool de contrebande et le clair de lune, mais grand-mère a toujours insisté en disant que sa mère avait vu son frère sur cette chaise aussi clairement que je vous vois. Voilà, vous avez votre histoire de fantôme. '' A-t-il terminé avec emphase, mais il avait l'air un peu épuisé à présent.

Sa petite fille nous a fait un signe et ensuite Bella a regardé ostensiblement sa montre, nous avons fait nos adieux pour le laisser se reposer.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la voiture, mes mains tremblaient toujours et Bella nous a fait entrer immédiatement dans la voiture. Elle a roulé sur une certaine distance, puis elle a arrêté la voiture. '' - Jasper, tu vas bien ? J'ai pensé que ce serait bon pour toi de trouver ce qui leur était arrivé. Ainsi que la connexion aux Swan. '' Elle a souri malicieusement.

'' - Oui, tu avais raison. '' Je me suis arrêté, ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce que j'avais à l'esprit. '' - Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. Je... '' J'ai dégluti. '' - Je croyais que je les avais tué cette nuit-là. Maria m'a toujours dit que je l'avais fait, c'était seulement une indication de l'espèce de monstre que j'étais devenu... '' Chaque fois que j'étais en sevrage ou que j'avais soif au-delà de mon contrôle, les images que Maria avait plantées dans mon esprit de cette nuit-là refaisaient surface. Un siècle et demi à me croire sans valeur à cause de cauchemars sans fondement pour commencer. ''

'' - Non, Jasper, c'est seulement une indication du monstre qu'elle était. Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire cela, mon amour. '' Elle m'a regardé tendrement dans les yeux.

Je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux, me délectant de son odeur, qui était devenue encore plus puissante avec sa transformation. '' - Tu m'as ramené à la maison, Bella, enfin. Merci chérie. ''

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager. Cathy**


End file.
